Imperfect Perfeccion
by Kirsche
Summary: Estar junto a ti corroe mis actos, desgarra mi cuerpo, corrompe mi alma, mas estando lejos de ti me pierdo a mí mismo, por eso arráncame hasta el último aliento, porque contigo amar, también significa herir y lastimar. Capítulo 9: Lifeless 7año.
1. Dreamless

Capitulo 1: Dreamless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Perfecto en sí se dice, por tanto o de aquello a que no falta nada de lo que constituye el bien, de aquello que no es superado en su género propio, o de lo que no tiene fuera de sí absolutamente ninguna parte."_

_(Aristóteles, libro V, Metafísica)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Engendros del diablo. Seres horripilantes cuya ausencia de alma les instiga a cometer, los más atroces crimines. Capaces de llevar la crueldad a su máxima expresión. Más aún; se envuelven en sabanas hechas con el dolor ajeno; se bañan en las lágrimas de los inocentes y comen las viseras de sus victimas.

¡Oh! débiles mortales, rogar a los astros nunca caer victimas de dichos infelices. Abrid los ojos y permanecer alerta todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo reconocerlos? Bueno algunos los describen como seres de pieles escamosas, generalmente negras o rojizas. Con cuernos adornando sus putrefactas cabezas acompañados de negros cabellos. Algunas veces tienen manos deformes o garras de algún felino. Así mismo constantemente suelen tener patas de cabra, gallo o águila. Y como no, una hermosa cola puntiaguda, algunas veces llena de pinchos.

La descripción perfecta de una pesadilla ¿no lo crees? Bueno, déjame contarte que hay quienes son un poco más generosos con tales monstruos, brindándoles una apariencia…más terrenal. Hay demonios que son: el reflejo mismo del pecado. Irresistible. No hay en ellos mancha de imperfección. Las palabras; hermoso o magnánimo se quedan cortas ante la fachada, de la que son dueños.

Hombres y mujeres cuyo cuerpo esta constituido con una belleza innatural, e inmoral. Su cabello es a menudo rubio; como el destello del codiciado oro, algunas veces pelirrojo; como las mismas llamas del infierno, sin embargo el color preferido de ellos es el negro; como el cuervo infame y la benigna muerte. Su piel puede ser tan blanca, que hasta carezca de color; como su cuerpo carece de alma o bien tan negra, como su podrido corazón, pero normalmente adoran la piel morena; carne tostada a la sazón del pecado, además resulta ser bastante sexy. En cuanto a los ojos lo hay de todos los colores: azules, grises, violetas, verdes, castaños, y el adorable negro cuyo vació y pozo profundo llenan de terror a mas de uno.

Y a pesar de tanta belleza frívola, los humanos caen rendidos a sus pies. A pesar de que la gente perciba en ellos una perfección inhumana e irreal entregan sus almas a dichos seres. ¿Y como son internamente dichos seres? Los hay de todos los colores y sabores, desde los bufones carismáticos hasta las paredes de metal impenetrable. Y sin embargo, a todos ellos les es patente la ausencia de algo. Siempre se les ve una sonrisa hueca, una mirada vacía, un gesto cargado de melancolía, un grito, lleno de dolor. En ellos es tangible; la soledad y la cruz de su martirio.

Tan hermosamente constituidos, tan llenos de habilidades, tan horriblemente atormentados. Mientras mas perfecto sea un demonio, mayor es su aflicción, mayor es su congoja, mayor es la oquedad, mayor es su apariencia; con el humano.

Años despechando a los seres sobrenaturales, millones de torturas terrenales para ellos y todo ¿Para qué? Para descubrir que son tan o más humanos que nosotros. Después de todo ¿Quién es más malo: aquel que por naturaleza es maligno o aquel que hace maligna su naturaleza?

De una u otra forma un demonio, sigue siendo demonio y eso…eso, siempre será; una maldición.

&-&-&

Frío, el viento que azotaba el lugar era terriblemente frío. La tierra que pisaba estaba completamente helada. Todo a su alrededor era una mancha amorfa en diversas tonalidades de gris. No lograba distinguir el cielo del suelo, el bien del mal. ¿A dónde iba? . ¿Qué dirección tomaría? . ¿Acaso eso importaría? . ¿A quien le importaría?

Ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda esperando poder observar con mayor claridad su camino. Sin embargo, el viento hizo nuevamente de la suyas golpeándole con brutalidad, haciendo que sus propios cabellos le nublaran la vista. Esperó pacientemente a que todo terminara. No, esta vez no se iba a oponer a las circunstancias, esta vez no pelaría. Esta vez sería el destino el que la arrastraría, aceptaría todo. Inclusive…La muerte.

La lluvia caía sobre la tierra pesadamente. El frió inclemente se colocaba por debajo de los mas gruesos abrigos. El viento bárbaro rugía con cruda furia arrancando sombrillas y anuncios por igual. El trueno y rayo azolaban el cielo sin tregua, tratando de destrozar los pararrayos (Algunos incluso ya habían sido calcinados) Las negras nubes se arremolinaban sobre la cabeza de los mortales completamente aferradas a no irse, ni permitirles ver la luz de sol a los seres vivientes. La mayoría de la gente prefirió quedarse en casa, no deseaban enfrentar la ira de la naturaleza. ¡Y vaya que la naturaleza los estaba castigando! Hasta parecía que estaba librando una guerra contra la humanidad. No sabían que aspecto tendría el mundo cuando se librara la batalla del Apocalipsis, pero sin duda, seria una muy parecida a esta: Anuncios caídos, sobre autos y aceras; papeles volando; alguno que otro lunático luchando por llegar a un lugar confortable; calles vacías; árboles doblegándose ante el viento, inclusive algunos arrancados de raíz.

El paisaje más curioso se presentaba en la entrada de King Croos, donde varios "raritos" empezaban a conglomerarse. Hombres, mujeres y niños vagaban por el lugar, cubiertos por gruesas capas de color negro; parecían ligeramente más tolerables a aquella situación. El cielo crujió ensordecedoramente antes de soltar una ráfaga de incandescente luz blaquesina que tuvo la suerte de chocar contra un anunció eléctrico de tiendas de ropa que se incendió casi al instante, soltando chispas de mismo blanco que el rayo. Cegando a la gente de su alrededor. Un ruido metaloso chilló por toda la avenida poniendo los pelos de punta a cualquiera que lo escuchara. El ¡Crooaac! Excesivamente grave asusto a todos los entraban en King Croos. La gente dio media vuelta para ver lo que sucedía. Aterrorizados observaron que la masa rígida de plástico, metal y luces fluorescentes se desprendía de su lugar para volar literalmente, metros hacia la derecha, arrancado gritos en su caída. Y quizás el espectáculo no hubiese sido tan grato de no ser, porque el anuncio, tuvo la suerte de caer, sobre el concentrador de luz.

¡Chispas de colores! Azules, amarillas y blancas. Las chispas saltaban sin piedad hacia todos lados. Hasta los cables expulsaban repentinas ráfagas que se expandían a todo lo largo de este. Cables, cristales y maderos sufrieron los estragos de una sobrecarga eléctrica. Toda la hilera de postes de luz cercanos al concentrador había explotado en semejante estallidos que algunas ondas habían alcanzado ventanas, logrando romper un par de cristales. Y por si fuera poco el concentrador terminó por explotar en una intensa masa calorífica de color blanco con rojo. Incendiando un árbol y destruyendo la mayoría de los cristales del edificio más cercano. Por suerte, parecía estar desocupado ese día. Y la oscuridad se hizo, en varias cuadras a la redonda. Era un bonito desastre.

Los jóvenes se resguardaron de aquel azote entre los ladrillos de King Cross, pocas personas andaban por ahí y casi todas eran conocidas.

—**¡Que espectáculo!** —exclamó un joven—. **Parecían luces de bengala del doctor Filibuster.**

—**Fenomenal **—canturreó su compañero.

Las chicas lanzaban chillidos agudos contando su propia versión de los hechos. A pesar de lo mortífero que aquel incidente pudo ser los jóvenes se regocijaban como si aquello fuera Full Monty o algo parecido. Sin embargo ellas cambiaron velozmente su conversación cuando un bello adonis moreno hizo su entrada en la estación.

Era un joven alto con un cuerpo fornido, sacado de una revista de moda. Con unos preciosos ojos grises y cabello negro, recordando de los bellos celtas que una vez caminaron por las tierras inglesas. A su lado una niña menudita le seguía el paso con su angelical sonrisa. Era treinta centímetros mas baja que él. Tenia un cuerpo delgado, no estaba muy bien dotada de curvas, pero era estética; como esas modelos semi-esqueléticas. De piel extremadamente blanca, ojos violetas y cabellera largamente negra. Lo que le faltaba en el cuerpo, lo compensaba esa hermosa carita y es que tenia una faz que a cualquiera embelezaba.

—**Se están tardando **—habló el joven mirando hacia atrás.

—**Hay quienes cuidamos de nuestras cosas, gran bruto **—gruñó una joven. El chico le sonrió sardónicamente antes de seguir su paso.

El hermoso joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises se esfumó de la estación por la pared entre el anden nueve y diez de la estación. Con él también se fueron la muchacha de cabellos negros, una de cabello castaño y otro joven de cabellos castaño.

Aunque la lluvia intentaba intimidar a la humanidad, los magos andaban de un lado para otro del andén nueve y tres cuartos. La lluvia pocos les importante mientras sus ropas y pieles tuvieran hechizos repelentes al agua. Aunque el cielo crujía furiosamente, eso no llegaba a desanimar a los miles de jóvenes que gritaban y cuchicheaban lo más novedoso del verano y que chicas se habían rellenado correctamente en ese tiempo. O en el caso de las chicas; que chico había embarnecido adquirieron alguno que otro músculo sobre saliente.

Los cuatro chicos no tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar a su lugar por derecho. Si se ignora los millones de suspiros de las chicas y las paradas por las muchachitas indecorosas. Ambos chicos se ofrecieron para acomodar el equipaje de todos los presentes.

—**Pensé que llegarían hasta el último minuto **—habló el chico acurrucado en la ventana perezosamente.

—**Ya sabes como es esta urraca agria **—se encogió de hombros el chico de cabellos negros.

La joven de cabello castaño oscuro entrecerró los ojos—. **¿Quien se quedo cuchicheando con las mocosas insulsas?**

—**Las chicas me adoran.**

Soltando un pesado bufido añadió—: **Eres insufrible Black**

El joven se encogió de hombros—. **Mi belleza es innata, Vera. Nadie puede resistírseme **—la joven puso los ojos en blanco. Su compañera se limitó a reír tontamente. Lo otros dos jóvenes se hicieron de oídos sordos.

—**¿Han visto a Torrence? **—preguntó el joven de cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos negros, quien se hallaba acurrucado cerca de la ventana.

—**Aun no. ¿Ya llegó?**

—**Andaba por aquí. De hecho estaba conmigo, pero ella deseaba salir y…yo no quería andar por los pasillos **—El joven de ojos miel alzó una ceja—. **Tengo algo de sueño Remus.**

Remus suspiró mirando el techo. Después de todo era…Peter. Se sentó junto a la puerta de lado de Peter al tiempo que observaba a Sirius y Sundory adueñarse de los lugares de enfrente dándose algunos mimos. Vera gruñó suavemente saliendo del lugar.

No podía acostumbrarse a ver a Sundory siendo tan cariñosa con ese…bastardo. Era terriblemente irritable. Y lo peor de todo es que no era la única que se la pasaba bomba con un espécimen del talante de Sirius Black. Negó con la cabeza, no, no era eso. Era que aun tenía el orgullo atravesado en medio de la garganta. Aun sentía esa emoción, ese liquido caliente que recorre tus venas, palmo a palmo cuando te enfrentas con tu peor enemigo. Cuando te enfrentas al mas puro peligro.

—**¿Aló, sigues en la luna? **—giró su cabeza hacia su compañera. Comía felizmente una varita de regaliz.

—**¿Me llamaste?** —una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por los labios de la joven de cabello negro y tez bronceada.

—**¿Pensando en el chico de la luna? **—Jugueteó la joven—. **Sabes que no tienes que ir tan lejos. Él esta justo dentro de aquel compartimiento.**

Vera frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta—. **Creo que eres tú la que quieres al chico de la luna, porque…**

—**¡Chicos! **—Vera acentuó su ceño. Se le había escapado la muy…zorra mal parida—. **Llegan tarde.**

—**Ya sabes el sapo menopausico de tu amiga nos retraso infinidad de tiempo con eso de¡Mis cosas se mojaran Black! **—chilló Sirius imitando la voz de Vera.

Vera abrió la boca para contestar.

—**No empiecen de nuevo **—les detuvo de inmediato Remus—. **No pudimos llegar más temprano. Punto en la boca.**

Torrence rió divertida ante tajante contestación del licántropo. Bien podía imaginarse a Vera y Sirius discutiendo hasta porque la lluvia caía del cielo a la tierra. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar entre Peter y Remus.

—**Aquí falta alguien **—comentó Torrence como quien pregunta sobre el clima.

Vera y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco. Sirius se limitó a darle una mirada de circunstancias.

—**¡Oh vamos! Hace aproximadamente…¿seis horas que no se ven?**

—**Ya los conoces Torrence **—se limitó a contestar Sirius—. **Una hora sin besuquearse y sienten que ha sido toda una eternidad.**

—**No se que era mas enfermo: ver a James sufrir por Lilian o verlos tan enervantemente acaramelados **—soltó Vera agriamente.

Sirius entreabrió los labios, sin embargo los cerró con una suave negación de su cabeza. Esta vez Vera tenía toda la razón. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que, con Evans uno pudiera encontrarse en un caramelo de corazón relleno de miel, cubierto con chocolate y espolvoreado con azúcar. No, más bien uno se encontraba cerca de averno con los terribles cambios de humor de la chica. Tenían sus momentos de cursilería (escasos de hecho) pero más que mimos y palabras que rallaran en lo cursi; tenían intensas sesiones de: haber quien rompe más rápido el termómetro. Era más bien practicar al derecho y al revés el Tantra y el Kamasutra y no precisamente en ese orden.

Torrence se sentó a lado de Sirius llevándose una mano a la mejilla y observando su propio reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, imaginándose la bola de cochinadas que estarían haciendo Lily y James.

&-&-&

Recargó su cabeza en el mullido respaldo del sillón sonriendo ligeramente. El tren comenzaba a moverse lentamente meciendo su entorno suavemente. Aquel bamboleo lerdo adormecía a la mayoría de sus sentidos. Reacomodo su capa una vez mas y abrazo a la joven que tenia entre los brazos.

Su espalda se apoyaba en la pared metálica con ventana, manteniendo la cabeza sobre el respaldo y su cuerpo entero se encontraba arriba del sillón, poco le importaba ensuciar los cojines del sillón. La chica se movió un poco acomodándose en su pecho, un mechón rojo rozo la nariz de la joven obligándole a fruncirla para finalmente llevarse una mano que movería y acabaría con la molestia. Cuando termino su faena la chica no se volvió a mover.

Sin poder resistir la tentación James pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro de la joven dibujando el contorno de esta. La única reacción de ella fue apretar sus ojos; ni siquiera su respiración se alteró. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se dispuso a tener una larga siesta.

Verdaderamente estaba agotado, la noche anterior había dormido únicamente dos horas. Pese a que se había prometido asimismo que tomaría mejor control de su vida, no había podido negarle a Lily una simple salida nocturna. Y sabía perfectamente a lo que se arriesgaba al salir con ella. Lilian no era ese tipo de chicas tímidas y retraídas que buscaban la típica cena romántica a la luz de las velas, tampoco era del tipo alocado bobo, para irse a meter a una discoteca; emborracharse sin sentido y bailar de la forma más vulgar. Pertenecía a un raro tipo de personas que gustaba de la vida nocturna paseando por las calles de su país. O sea igual y en la noche se metía a un recital de poesía como se adentraba en la fiesta de algún barrio bajo de la cuidad (aunque él sospechaba que ella prefería las fiestas de los barrios bajos) La noche anterior había tocado pasar la velada con un grupo de chicos extranjeros sacados de un club raro, cuyo objetivo era contar experiencias de cualquier tipo a la luz de focos azules y con música hindú o quizás árabe de fondo.

La velada había sido magnifica hasta que el chico de Croacia se le ocurrió ponerse a discutir con un…de esos que ponen orden en las calles de los muggles. Quizás solo hubiera quedado registrado en la mente de ese señor como: ligera diferencia de opiniones con un joven de veintidós años; de no ser porque el chico no solo estaba alcoholizado si no también tenia un fuerte olor a una hierva bastante nociva. Eso debió ser el fin de la velada pero ¡eran jóvenes impertinentes! Así que eludir a esos señores pasó de ser una loca fantasía a una odisea excitante. Salieron airados aunque no se sorprendería de ver su rostro entre los buscados de la policía local. Y como jóvenes impertinentes y tontos fueron a celebrar su "victoria" en un bar de mala categoría con bebidas…de dudosa calidad. Ahí fue cuando la cosa se puso complicada; numero uno, uno no lleva a su novia hasta su casa medio ebria, numero dos; muchísimo menos cuando los padres piensan que ella esta en casa de una amiga, numero tres; menos aun cuando los padres dudan mucho sobre el chico en cuestión (OK no se daba por aludido del tema, la madre tiene todo el derecho y las bases sustentadas, para dudar. El padre…el padre siempre duda del gusano rastrero que se atreve a respirar el aire de su princesa. Tampoco había que exagerar, los padres de Lily eran muy amables con él…aunque dudaban de sus intenciones sanas. Aunque él nunca había mencionado que sus intenciones fueran sanas)

Soltó un largo suspiro, llevarla a casa resultó bastante divertido y no le vieron ni el pelo. En realidad nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con Lily en eso de engañar a Elionnore y Robert Evans. Él podía cargar con la culpa de cualquier siniestro que pudiera acontecer, pero para Lily era algo así como una costumbre. Además estaba el hecho de que nunca la dejarían salir sola hasta la media noche o bien en la madrugada con el novio. Había que aceptar que eso ya rayaba en lo aceptable de las normas sociales. Uno no sale con el novio a las diez de la noche para regresar a las cuatro o cinco de madrugada. Eso da demasiado que pensar y vaya que insulta a la moral. No es que él sea un mojigato o le interese levantar habladurías. Pero sencillamente en esos momentos prefería no dar de que hablar y nunca había concebido la idea de engañar a los padres, se le hacia tonto e inútil (Aunque quizás eso era debido, a que él, hiciese lo que hiciese o pidiera lo que pidiera, sus padres nunca le negaban algo o lo regañaban severamente) Pero Lily era…era, bueno tenia su propia perspectiva de vida.

Una bastante rara, no era libertina, pero tampoco muy estrecha. Digamos que era de mente muy abierta, abierta a diversas opciones pero regida por su humor, que cambiaba hasta por el cambio de temperatura. No tenía miedo de enfrentarse al mundo, ni decir lo que pensaba. A menudo James la calificaba como impúdica y descarada. Tenía un excesivo gusto por la danza, la música y la literatura. Sin embargo su característica más peculiar era que no tenia miedo, ni le avergonzaba sentir placer. Y esta vez hablamos de una placer netamente carnal, específicamente sexual. No tenia remilgos en admitir eso, mucho menos externar su opinión por mas rara o extravagante que resulte ser. James adoraba ese aspecto, daba pie a poder externar sus sentimientos por medio del sutil arte de tacto. Y si bien después de tanto rollo uno opinaría que Lilian era una persona completamente abierta y llena de un montón de dones. La verdad era completamente distinta. Si bien decía las cosas frías, duras y puras; por cada frase que decía se guardaba unas diez. Ella podía hablar, reír bailar y gozar, pero también era capaz de abstraerse y mostrar la mas solitaria indiferencia, aun peor, lograba externar un total vació. Un vació tan palpable que traspasa las almas a su alrededor, tan profundo que a veces uno pensaba que en realidad nada ni nadie le importaba a Lilian, que nada ni nadie era capaz de llegar hasta ella.

Algo crujió estruendosamente, estremeciendo el vagón. El joven se arremolino enredando sus piernas en las piernas de la chica que murmuro algo entre sueños. James sintió que las frías manos de Lily le recorrían el pecho provocándole pequeños escalofríos. La mano derecha de la joven se le enredo en el cuello mientras que la izquierda permaneció aferrándose en su flanco izquierdo. El vagón traqueteo bamboleando a los chicos. James apretó los ojos tratando de dormir.

Alguien toco la puerta insistentemente. Sonaban a nudillos contra el cristal. Lily gruñó ásperamente quitando su mano de cuello de James y lanzando feroces zarpazos como si quisiera arrancarle la piel a quien osaba interrumpir su sueño. James le agarró la mano y le beso los nudillos. La pelirroja se despertó entreabriendo sus ojos perezosamente.

—**¡Ya voy! **—gritó áridamente.

James desenroscó sus piernas y manos permitiéndole a la joven levantarse. Lily se rascó la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta visiblemente molesta.

—**¡Aleluya! Creí que nunca abrirían. Supongo que les dimos tiempo de ponerse decentes, así que voy a pasar **—Sirius Black entró en el compartimiento muy a sus anchas.

El lugar olía muy a James. Sirius escrutó a su amigo con la mirada. Cabello desordenado, ojos medio abiertos, había saliva seca de la comisura de sus labios hacia su barbilla, aunque en el nacimiento de la comisura brillaba un poco de saliva fresca. Su postura era desgarbada y abatida. Tenía la mayoría de sus prendas mal puestas y completamente arrugadas. En cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada Sirius se limitó a alzar una ceja con una expresión inescrutable.

—**Deberías estar haciendo patrullaje **—interrumpió Sundory el silencio.

La pelirroja alzó ambas cejas para unirlas lentamente. —**El mayor peligro esta bajo mi custodia **—respondió secamente. James sonrió ensoñadoramente alargando sus manos hacia la joven. Lily se acercó a James permitiendo el paso de los demás. La pelirroja se vio envuelta entre los brazos y piernas de James quien en cuanto tuvo la misma comodidad de antes cerró los ojos olvidándose del mundo.

—**Saben chicos, si ustedes quitan sus hermosas patas del asiento; podríamos disfrutar todos juntos de la estancia **—comentó Sirius airadamente.

—**Mala suerte Black **—refunfuñó Lily—. **No nos da la gana.**

—**¡Sí que son unos irresponsables! Premios Anuales y se la pasan aquí, durmiendo la mona.**

—**Las ventajas del poder **

Torrence sonrió divertidamente. —**Ya hemos interrumpido suficiente. Vamos a dar una vuelta y luego retornamos.**

—**¡Ah no! James vamos, es nuestro último viaje. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Y en grande.**

—**¡Ni lo sueñes!** —gritaron Lily y Vera. Aunque por distintas razones.

—**Te dejare disfrutar de James esta noche todo lo que quieras pelirroja. Pero préstamelo un ratito ¿si? **—dijo Sirius con un tono meloso y empalagoso. Inclusive batió un poco las pestañas y sonrió encantadoramente. Con esa sonrisa para producir desmayos.

Lily se apegó aun más a James. A Remus le recordó esa acción a un niño que esconde tontamente la paleta en la espalda para no tener que compartirla.

—**No quiero.**

Sirius rió, sin duda divertido por la acción de la joven. — **No seas mala fiera. Solo un par de minutos. Te lo devuelvo de una pieza **—Sirius probó esta vez guiñándole el ojo.

Lily respiró profundamente como si meditara la propuesta. —**Es mió Black. Vete a freír espárragos.**

A Remus y Torrence les dio un ataque de risa. La cara de Sirius era para fotografiar. Inclusive el momento era para memorar. Prácticamente Sirius Black le había rogado a una mujer y había recibido una fría negativa. ¡Y ni siquiera podía contestarle!

James sonrió ampliamente. Sirius debía querer estallar en protestas pero conociendo como conocía a Lily debía saber que no ganaría absolutamente nada. Excepto una humillación publica.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza meditando una nueva estrategia. ¡Maldito James! A buena hora se le ocurría dormirse.

Lily sintió la mano de James sobre su barbilla, inmediatamente después, el joven la besaba intensamente. Vera puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que a Peter le parecía increíblemente interesante el techo. Remus se limitó a girar los ojos, Sundory hizo una mueca de disgusto y una cara de asco cuando James logró poner a Lilian debajo de él y ella le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas. Torrence y Sirius intercambiaron un par de palabras secas sin importancia. James se levantó del lugar después de haberle mordisqueado a Lilian el labio inferior.

—**No me tardo **—dijo secamente el chico.

Lilian suspiró pesadamente. —**Lárgate antes que desee arrancarte los ojos.**

Esa era la forma sutil de su novia de decir: puedes ir en paz.

James se encogió de hombros y salió del compartimiento. La tropa entera le siguió sin apenas pronunciar un par de palabras.

—**Lilian**

—**Haznos un favor a las dos Sundory. Esfúmate.**

La joven de ojos violetas dejó traslucir el dolor en sus ojos. La pelirroja rodó sobre si misma dándole la espalda a Sundory.

—**No me ha parecido…**

Lilian bufó estruendosamente. —**No he pedido tu autorización. Me importa un comino lo que pienses.**

—**Tienes que reconocer que…tus actos dejan mucho que pensar **—insistió Sundory.

—**No me importa.**

—**Creo que debería decir al joven Potter que…**

—**Ve a meter tus narices en otros lugares Sundory. A James le importa un rábano lo que pienses. Mientras yo no se lo impida. Él seguirá haciendo lo mismo **—soltó la pelirroja lacónicamente. Se incorporó lentamente aunque seguía dándole la espalda a Sundory—. **Te daré otro consejo: No digas que hacer cuando tú no lo haces.**

Sundory parpadeó suavemente ante aquella frase. Se llevó una mano a la boca antes de contestar: —**Yo no doy "ese" tipo de espectáculos tan vulgares. Hay lugares para todo y no me gusta tener público.**

Lily se encogió de hombros. —**Siempre has sido una hipócrita mojigata.**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, la pelirroja se giró para poner los pies sobre el suelo. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana violentamente. Los parajes verdes escarpados del norte de Inglaterra se levantaban sobre su vista. El cielo gris resplandecía de vez en cuando con un blanco incandescente. Alzó su mano lerdamente hasta tocar la ventanilla tratando de tocar a su reflejo. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Una vez mas el cielo crujió fieramente, sin embargo ella apenas si parpadeo. Su espalda se inclinó hacia atrás, se inclinó tanto que de pronto se encontró de nuevo acostada. Aunque aun tenía la mano estirada hacia la ventanilla.

Desde su posición el cielo se veía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable. Lentamente fue cerrando uno a uno los dedos de su mano. No deseaba seguir luchando por alcanzar algo que le era tan ajeno como lejano. Su mano cayó sobre su vientre sórdidamente. El cielo se encontraba demasiado arriba.

&-&-&

James bostezó por séptima vez. Se revolvió el pelo y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—**Podrías fingir un poco más de interés **—gruñó Sirius.

James parpadeó lentamente. Se volvió hacia Sirius y sonrió. —**Me interesa esto. Enserio.**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco antes de decir agriamente: —**Tanto como la vida de Snivellus.**

— **¡Eso si fue un insulto! **—gruñó James frunciendo el ceño.

—**Eso buscaba ser.**

Peter negó con la cabeza, aquella pelea no iba a servir de nada. James se movió bajo su capa.

—**Nunca me olvidaría de nuestra broma en el tren Sirius **—dijo James a modo de disculpa.

Sirius frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. — **¿Ah si? Pues a mi me pareció que cierta pelirroja te borró la memoria.**

—**Lily no tiene nada que ver **—salió James a la defensa de Lily.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —**Hagamos que esto sea divertido.**

Remus miró a James y Sirius fijamente. En su vida habían discutido por una mujer. Era una regla sagrada "No pelear por chicas" Siempre la había cumplido. Hasta que Lily apareció en la vida de James. James protegía a Lily a capa y espada, estuviera ella bien, o mal.

— **¿De nuevo llegaste tarde a casa James? **—preguntó Remus finalmente.

James sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. — **¡Bingo! Apenas dormí dos horas. Pero no me arrepiento de nada.**

—**Ya lo sabemos **—comentó Sirius enfurruñado.

James puso los ojos en blanco por primera vez. —**Que Sundory no sea taaan complaciente como Lily no es mi problema. A ella le gusta darme placer. Yo no me quejó.**

Sirius miró a James fijamente antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a lo suyo. Peter frunció ligeramente en ceño. Él había esperado alguna contestación brusca o mal intencionada, por parte de Sirius. Después de todo, la chica a la que James había insultado era su novia. Y bueno si fuera otro de sus ligues semanales el comentario de James vendría teniendo la misma importancia que el clima. Pero era Sundory. La bella, dulce, gentil y perfecta Sundory. Peter se encogió mentalmente de hombros, nunca entendería a Sirius de cualquier forma. Sencillamente uno esperaba que Sirius fuera parecido a James; que saltaba en defensa de Lily de inmediato, pero…no era así.

— **¿Listos? **—preguntó Sirius sonriendo malévolamente.

James fue el primero en sonreír. Remus y Peter le devolvieron el gesto. Este tenia que ser¡El grande, el magistral, la obra maestra! Con esta broma dirían¡Hola y Adiós!

Sirius les alzo los dos pulgares. James se enderezo puliendo su placa de Premio Anual. Se acomodo un poco la capa y hasta intentó peinar un poco su rebelde cabello. Remus metió en los bolsillos de la capa de James unas bolsitas negras y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

James salió del compartimiento con una gran sonrisa, se paseaba por el tren muy a sus anchas. Reía y saludaba coquetamente a toda dama que deseara sus atenciones.

— **Hola James**—le saludó un joven de la casa de ravenclaw con un deje de ironía.

James miró al joven por un instante antes de desviar su atención a una rubia Hufflepuff que pasaba por ahí.

— **Hola Kim**— por fin habló James—. **¿Qué hay?**

Kim giró los ojos lentamente antes de dirigirle una mirada recelosa al joven. —**Solo¿Qué hay?**

James se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—**Supongo que la antisocial de tu novia, tiene la culpa**— gruñó.

James alzó una ceja ante la antipatía de Kim por Lilian.

—**¿Sabias que tienes a las chicas llorando? Yo digo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes a Evans. Yo creo que ya tuviste demasiado tiempo para satisfacer tú…curiosidad. A tu imagen no le conviene…**— pero fue lo ultimó que dijo Kim pues James se abrió paso entre la gente, dejando a Kim con la palabra en la boca.

Kim crispó las manos antes de soltar un chillido agudo cargado de molestia. Rechinó los dientes y se dispuso a seguir a James.

—**Lo lamento, pero tú sabes que no soporto a nadie que…**

James se volteó en seco tan velozmente que Kim estuvo apunto de chocar contra él. —**Aclaremos algo Kim. Tú opinión¡No me importa! Ni la tuya, ni la de los demás. Hago lo que yo quiera. La popularidad¡Tampoco me importa!** —dicho eso James siguió su camino sin mas.

Kim se quedo a medio pasillo con la boca abierta. ¡El Rey de la SEPC, había dicho que no le importaba la popularidad. ¡Que la opinión del público, le importaba un rábano! Kim se llevó una mano a la boca antes de fingir un desmayo. ¡El fin del mundo estaba cerca! La gran casta que una vez habían sido los Dioses, Reyes, Amos y Señores de Hogwarts ¡estaba en decadencia! Oh por dios ¿Qué seguía después? La subida de los nacos. ¡Ni hablar! Algo se debía hacer….aunque eso fuera: civilizar a la salvaje de Evans.

—**¡Jamsie! **—chilló una chica rubia lanzándose a los brazos de James.

James se la quitó del regazo inmediatamente. —**Hola Nevra. Lindo…emp cambio.**

La chica antes castaña, sonrió complacida. —**Diva dijo que el rubio estaba de moda. Así que ya sabes, uno siempre tiene que estar a la vanguardia.**

James asintió con la cabeza. Sinceramente se veía: vulgar. —**Te sienta de maravilla Nevra. ¿Y que haces por aquí?**

La joven le miró como si estuviera loco antes de reír tontamente. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de decir: —**Tantos días sin nosotros te afecto demasiado Jamsie. Pues que mas corazón **—exclamó la joven como si señalara lo obvio—. **Somos tus chicas así que…**

—**Nevra, no te gustaría verte al espejo después de una discusión con Lilian.**

Nevra se llevó una mano a la boca completamente horrorizada. —**¡Pero James! No me digas que aun no dejas a esa….esa…**

—**No Nevra y no la dejare.**

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —**¡James! ­**—exclamó a forma de reproche pero con cierto tintineo divertido—. **Anda, haberlo dicho antes. No te preocupes corazón. Eso no tiene importancia para nosotros y lo sabes.**

James iba a contestar cuando analizó las palabras de Nevra ¿Qué estaba pensando esa chica?

—**Todos tenemos errores cariño. Pero entre tú y yo; sabes que eres mi preferido. Además pronto se pondrá, fea, gorda y gruñona **—la joven rió estridentemente de su propio chiste—. **Bueno gruñona ya es. Entonces se pondrá más gruñona ¿Te imaginas eso? Pobre de ti cielo.**

James frunció el ceño, no entendía que diablos cruzaba la mente de Nevra. Y eso si que era extraño, porque generalmente la cabeza la tenía: vacía.

Nevra se dio media vuelta y alzo el brazo agitándolo fuertemente. Hasta arqueo la espalda para sacar el trasero y menearlo a pocos centímetros de James. En otros tiempos hubiera mirado el bamboleo divertido. Ahora sencillamente, lo ignoraba. No era que Nevra no fuera linda, porque de hecho, Nevra era hermosa, pero demasiado flaca en comparación con las curvas despampanantes de Lilian.

James lamentó no haberse escabullido antes de que el tropel llegara. Las cuatro reinitas de Hogwarts llegaron hasta él chillando y gritando agudamente. ¿Acaso las chicas pensaban que los hombres eran sordos para no escuchar sus chillidos de ratas? Merlín poderoso. Aquello era intolerante.

—**¡Hola James! **—Y ahí estaba el súper doble punch bate pestañas de Di…va. La joven se abrió paso velozmente hacia él y se recargó en su pecho con cara de gatita mimosa. La rubia oxigenada sonrió empalagosamente enredándole sus brazos en el cuello.

—**Hola Diva **—contestó James apáticamente, tratando de quitarse los brazos de su compañera lo más rápido posible. El perfume exageradamente dulce comenzaba a mareando. —**¿Qué tal las….va-ca-cio-nes?** —dijo James tratando de quitarse de encima a la joven.

Diva le quitó sus brazos milagrosamente y se alejó unos pasos de James. Colocó sus manos en las caderas e hizo un mohín desagradable. —**Eres…eres…¡Despreciable!** —James suspiró pesadamente. Debió quedarse encerrado con Lilian en el compartimiento de premios Anuales. El viaje le hubiera sido muuuy placentero—. **Te enviamos miles de luchazas y no fuiste capaz de regresar ni una sola. ¡Ni una! Te olvidaste de nosotras.** —Diva sorbió un poco por la nariz y respiró profundamente para seguir con su drama—. **¿Qué íbamos a hacer sin los reyes de la SEPC? . ¿Eh? Nosotros que tanto te hemos dado, que te hemos compartido…**

—**Además de un par de sabanas calientes un par de semanas, no les encuentro otra utilidad **—le cortó James agriamente. Realmente no habría querido decir eso, pero Diva y Kim hacían muy bien su trabajo. Le estaban sacando de sus casillas.

La cara de Diva se coloreo de un rosa intenso que casi pasaba a rojo. —**¡Que insultó! **—James puso los ojos en blanco. Era la pura verdad—. **Veo que esa bárbara…**—

—**Cuidado con tus palabras Diva**— le advirtió James.

Diva era estúpida. No idiota, sabia que ponerse en contra del jefe de los merodeadores, no era una buena idea.

Nevra rió tontamente una vez más y tomó a Diva por un brazo. —**No tomes en cuenta sus palabras cariño **—James frunció el ceño ¿Ahora que? Nevra se pegó a James junto con las demás chicas. Cloe y Sasha quienes hasta entonces habían pasado por simples espectadoras. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca y Nevra comprobó que no les escucha nadie más dijo—. **Es que Jamsie cometió un pequeño error. Y ahora tiene que actuar correctamente. Pero ya le he dicho que eso nos tiene sin cuidado ¿verdad?**

Las chicas comprendieron muchísimo antes de él el asunto. De lo contrario Diva no hubiera pasado de la indignación a la lastima en medio segundo.

—**¡Oh James!** —chilló agudamente—. **Haberlo aclarado antes hombre. ¡Oh cariño! **—exclamó Diva lanzándose a sus brazos y fingiendo un par de lagrimas. Todas las chicas hacían el mismo gesto—. **Haremos más soportable ese tormento. Te lo aseguramos corazoncito **—A James comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Que idiotez estaban pesando esas chicas—. **Mira que…bueno. No tiene importancia, todo tiene solución **—claro, auto-maldecirse.

—**No se que piensas Diva, pero sea lo que pienses no es verdad.**

—**Vamos James, a todos nos pasa. Bueno a mi no, pero soy alguien con prestigió. En cambio ella, era su única forma de conseguir algo ¿no?** —James abrió la boca para protestar—. **Hasta yo misma intentaría negarlo. Pero a decir verdad será ella quien se vea como la grañidísima zorra del año. Zorra y aprovechada, trepadora**

—**Una palabra mas Diva y te lanzó una maldición **—le amenazó James agitando sus varita en sus narices—. **Numero uno: no tengo idea de que hablas….y no me importa **—añadió en cuanto Diva hizo el amago de abrir la boca—. **Numero dos: No tolerare ni un solo insultó hacia Lily. Numero tres: Si no te respondí en vacaciones, era sencillamente porque no te quería ver. Tus aburridas y sosas fiestas, no me interesaban. Hay cosas más interesantes que ver y aprovechar, que saber el color de la temporada. Numero cuatro: No vuelvan a abrazarme o tocarme de esa forma tan descarada. No deseo que Lilian se gane un castigo por romperles la cara. ¿Queda claro?**

Diva miraba a James con los ojos desorbitados y una cara de incredulidad para fotografiar.

—**Haces muy bien tu papel James **—rió Cloe—. **Serás un padre ejemplar. Pero…**— James ladeó la cabeza. ¿Padre? Las chicas pensaban que estaba con Lilian porque iba a ser papá. De no haber estado en medio pasillo con una varita apuntando a señoritas — ¡Ja! —. Se habría botado de la risa. James guardó su varita y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca sonrisueña.

—**Sabemos lo mucho que te entusiasman los niños, corazón. Supongo que por eso no vez la tragedia del asunto, y no te importa demasiado que la madre sea una ramera chiflada **—dijo Sasha.

James negó con la cabeza. —**La ramera chiflada eres tú **—contestó James sonriendo con todos sus dientes blancos—. **Que yo sepa Lily no va a tener un bebe. Y si estoy con ella es por puro gusto. Aclarado el asunto, seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo y eso no les incumbe.**

Todas las jóvenes se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada, observando como el jefe de los merodeadores se alejaba lentamente.

—**Saben algo, es la primera cosa con sentido que dicen. Se lo propondré a Lily **—gritó James riendo ampliamente.

&-&-&

—**¿Y bien?** —le interrogó Vera en cuanto entró.

La chica soltó un pesado suspiró. —**Nada. No desea conversar conmigo.**

—**Me sorprendería que quisiera **—comentó Torrence indiferente pegando su nariz al cristal de la ventana.

Sundory le dirigió una mirada adolorida. —**No lo entiendo es que…**

—**Es culpa de ese bastardo.**

Sundory miró a Vera con el ceño profundamente fruncido y lanzando chispas por los ojos. —**No insultes su memoria. ¡Él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver!**

—**¿Ah no? **—exclamó Vera torciendo una sonrisa—. **¿Acaso no fue Alex el que logro separarla de ti?**

—**¡Ese asunto no es de tu interés Vera! Así que mantente alejada**

—**Acabas de darle el interés cariño**—dijo Torrence lacónicamente—. **Sundory Lilian y tú se llevaban muy bien. ¡Eran hermanas! Y de pronto…de pronto.**

—**¿A dónde han ido los chicos?** —le interrumpió Sundory sacando la cabeza del compartimiento y buscando a los merodeadores.

—**Ya sabemos que no nos dirás nada Sundory**—terció Vera—. **Pero no, nos tomes por estúpidas. Alex nos enseñó muchas cosas.**

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar, nadie decía nada, nadie hacia nada.

—**No lo se**—se atrevió a hablar Sundory—. **No se que hacer. Esto ya no es un juego.**

—**Nunca lo fue**— espetó Vera bruscamente—. **Que yo sepa, siempre lo tomamos muy en serio.**

Sundory miró a Vera fijamente. —**Lo sabes ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, comienza a apestar más de lo debido. **

—**Es solo que…tengo miedo.**

—**No todos estamos hecho de la misma harina Sundory**— dijo Torrence sin despegarse del cristal.

Sundory negó con la cabeza. —**Lo se, pero es que…es que, hay cosas que…**

—**Será mejor que no salgan a partir de ahora**— les interrumpió Sirius entrando al compartimiento.

Peter fue el primero en tomar lugar. Remus entró cargando aperitivos que desparramó en un sillón.

—**¿Comenzara ahora?** —preguntó Sundory.

Sirius se lanzó sobre las empanadas de calabaza. —**En veinte minutos aproximadamente.**

Sundory asintió saliendo del compartimiento sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Vera y Torrence ser miraron por un rato antes de que cada una volviera a sus propios asuntos. Sundory ocultaba muchísimas cosas, cosas tan terribles como; los secretos de Lilian.

Sirius alzó una ceja ¿De que se habían perdido esta vez? Una vez más, solo veían la cola del cometa y no toda su fuerza. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, si no comenzaban a soltar la sopa, se vería obligado a encontrar las respuestas por métodos pocos caballerescos. Abrió la boca para intentar enterarse de lo sucedido.

—**¿Todo listo?** —le cuestionó Torrence en el momento oportuno.

Sirius sonrió. —**Todo listo. Esta última será memorable.**

Torrence le devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. —**Sabes Sirius, he estado pensando en cortarte el cabello de forma diferente. Es que…creo que si te corto un poco de por aquí, puedo hacerte ver aun más apuesto.**

—**¿Y matar a los pobres mortales por saber que solo puedo pertenecerle a una sola persona?** —exclamó Sirius arrogantemente.

—**Todo el mundo te envidiaría.**

—**Cariño. Todo el mundo me envidia **—le corrigió Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Sin duda Torrence sabía dar en el blanco. Sirius se olvidaba del mundo por completo cuando se hablaba de su belleza física. ¡Diablos! Sirius podía comportarse como un completo asno cuando se hablaba de él. ¿Acaso no era obvio que Torrence solo lo estaba haciendo caer en una treta? Remus suspiró y se encogió de hombros. De cualquier forma en ese momento no iban a sacar información interesante.

—**Buscare a la señora del carrito. Tengo sed **—dijo Vera repentinamente.

—**¿Podrías traer un jugo para mi? **—pidió Torrence.

Vera asintió y salio del compartimiento lentamente. Sirius y Torrence comenzaron a discutir sobre cortes de cabello y ropas de moda. Como le encantaba a Sirius hacer el tonto. Remus miró a Peter que desenvolvía perezosamente una rana de chocolate. Hizo vagar su vista por la comida en el sillón antes de tomar un jugo de calabaza. Se sentó lejos de Sirius y Torrence pensando en lo que haría al llegar a Hogwarts. Estaba por terminarse el jugo cuando frunció el seño.

—**Maldición **—susurró lo suficientemente alto para atraer la atención de los chicos. Remus se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Vera se había salido con la suya. Ellos habían llevando jugos de calabaza suficientes para todos. Burlar las defensas y tretas de las chicas seria toda una odisea. Si ganaban podrían sentirse muy orgullosos. Después de todo, desenterrar misterios era un trabajo muy arduo.

&-&-&

James retiró la mano de su cuello, esta vez con pesadumbre.

—**Bien sabes que nos soy de hierro.**

La pelirroja torció los labios. —**Ni yo una dama.**

James rió divertido. Incorporándose del sillón. —**¡Que diablos, Lilian! No querrás hacerlo de nuevo en un tren. Yo por mi parte no.**

—**Eres mas quisquilloso que una francesa de la corte.**

James frunció el ceño. —**Las cerraduras de aquí no son muy buenas y…¡Vamos Lilian es el expreso de Hogwarts!**

Lily rió. —**A veces me pregunto quien es el crédulo. Pero me aburro mucho.**

Las arrugas en la frente de James aumentaron. —**¿Soy acaso tu bufón?**

Los ojos de Lilian viajaron por el techo como si meditara la respuesta. —**Bueno lo que pensaba hacer. No era algo con lo que únicamente yo me divirtiera ¿verdad?**

James se pasó una mano por el cabello. —**Punto para ti. Pero deseo ver a los niños corriendo de terror, anda, que pronto sucederá.**

Lily se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo solo buscaba pasar el rato, aunque las cosas comenzaban a írsele de las manos. Últimamente no media las consecuencias de nada, únicamente hacia lo que las tripas le pedían. Se incorporó y trató de ordenar un poco su desordenado cabello. Aunque sabía que no había mucho que hacer, su cabellera estaban tan alborotada y maltrecha que reflejaba lo que había estado haciendo: revolcándose. En cuanto decidió que ya había recuperado un poco de aspecto normal salió del compartimiento.

—**Iré a dar una vuelta.**

James se encogió de hombros. —**No tardes más de cinco minutos. Podrías perderte en la oscuridad.**

—**La oscuridad me es muy atractiva. ¡Con la bola de cosas malas que puedes hacer!** —comentó Lily divertida.

James la observó salir con una sonrisa en la boca. Se encogió de hombros dispuesto a esperar el pronto regreso de ella. Había logrado alegrarle ese día y eso lo hacia feliz.

Sonreír por cualquier cosa, hacía tiempo que se le hacia tarea sencilla. Sencillamente uno tenia que curvear un poco la comisura de los labios hacia arriba y la gente dejaba de fastidiar. Dejaba de preguntar constantemente¿Te sientes bien? . ¿Te encuentras bien? .¿Porque estas triste? O ¿Por qué estas enojada? La sociedad no aceptaba gente triste, gente que sencillamente no se le hinchaba la gana ser estúpida y anunciar a los cuatro vientos¡Heme aquí infeliz de la vida, pero sonriendo! No el marketing y la publicidad empujaban a la población a sonreír, a fingir felicidad.

Suspiró pesadamente, ella no tenia ningún motivo para sonreír. Ni uno solo. Anduvo por el pasillo ahuyentado a la gente con una simple mirada. Hubiese preferido encerrarse en su compartimiento, pero con James adentro sus nervios recibían un autentico desafió. James era feliz y quería que el mundo entero fuera feliz. Pero ella no podía ser feliz. En esos momentos James era el ser mas abominable de todo el planeta.

Se aseguro de haber corrido a la mayoría de los chismosos a su alrededor antes de abrir el compartimiento y cerrarlo a sus espaldas.

El chico pasó la hoja del libro perezosamente. Reacomodo el libro a la altura de sus ojos y continuó la lectura. Se encontraba sentado en el extremo derecho del sillón. A su derecha se presentaba un hermoso paisaje verde ribeteado con montañas escarpadas. Anunciado su proximidad con las Lowlands. Como sea, afuera bien podría estar paseándose Nessi con tutú amarillo moteado de rosa, sombrero cónico y flores hawaianas a su alrededor y él lo ignoraría olímpicamente. Este era el vivo ejemplo de joven antisocial completamente introvertido.

—**Él patán te ha dejado salir. ¿De cuando tiempo dispones antes de volver a la jaula?**

No, él no serviría de apoyo moral. Inclusive podía ser más hiriente que un cuchillo en la espalda clavada por tu hermano.

—**Del que me plazca.**

—**Seguro. El niño caprichoso no es capaz de perder su juguete favorito de vista demasiado tiempo. La verdad es que no quiero escuchar sus chillidos incoherentes.**

—**Insúltale hasta el cansancio. Lo que pienses de él, me tiene sin cuidado.**

La joven creyó escuchar un gruñido. Sin embargo fue tan suave y efímero que pensó que era cosa de mente. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. La lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales pesadamente. Parecía que la tormenta seguía al tren por todas partes. O quizás era el tren el que atraía a la tormenta.

—**Desearía que este cacharro pasará, por un puente que una dos pendientes **—dijo el joven repentinamente.

Lily fijo su vista en él. —**¿Para caer en un abismo? **—el joven no contestó. Se limitó a pasar de hoja por segunda vez—. **Sorpresa Snapy, ya estas en un abismo.**

—**La compañía en la oscuridad no es tan mala. No apesta demasiado.**

Lily rió fríamente ante la contestación de su amigo.

—**Pero no. Me encantaría escuchar sus gritos de terror.**

—**Y al final, solo quedaría un gran silencio.**

El vagón traqueteó suavemente meciendo a sus pasajeros, el rayo se deslizó por el grisáceo cielo vespertino. Unos labios finos se curvearon suavemente. La noche cayó sobre el lugar. Todo era oscuridad.

—**No necesito ver caer el tren en el abismo para oír a las personas gritar. Solo tengo que esperar un poco más. Después de todo, son ellas las que se dejan caer. Pronto sus suplicas serán elevadas al cielo.**

Severus cerró el libro que tenia entre sus manos. Una vez mas la banda de idiotas estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—**Será mejor que te vayas Lilian. Potter no tardara en venir por ti.**

—**Él no controla mi vida, ni mis acciones **—gruñó la joven.

Ella nunca seria de nadie. Recargó el codo en la pared y su cabeza en su puño. Jamás perdería a Lilian, sin embargo, nunca la tendría.

—**Podrían verte conmigo.**

—**Y pondrían el grito en el cielo. ¿Cómo es que me atrevo a ser amiga del peor enemigo de James Potter? Yo, la gran Evans, no debería acercarme al asqueroso Slytherin. Yo la gran Evans debería ser perfecta, porque mi vida es perfecta. Tengo una familia que me quiere, con una posición económica sólida, amigos populares que me adoran y novio que me ama con locura. Mi vida es perfecta y yo debería ser perfecta.**

¿Sarcasmo o dolor? Sentimientos que a menudo se confunden. A menudo se piensa que por tener una estrella en la mano, deseamos el cielo.

—**¿Por qué deseas provocarles?**

—**¿Por qué me cuestionas? . ¿Por qué no me aceptas tal y como soy? . ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? . ¿Acaso ya no eres mi amigo?**

Severus se encogió de hombros en forma de respuesta, aunque Lilian no podía verlo. Todo el tren era oscuridad total y chillidos asustadizos. Confusión, era la única palabra para describir la situación.

—**No quiero que esto termine.**

Un agudo chillido entró del exterior, alguna rubia idiota intentaba caminar en la oscuridad.

—**Te amo por eso te mato **—comentó la joven con frialdad.

Que frialdad, que vació. Ella estaba más vacía que el mismo. ¿Cuándo podría tocar algo mas que el frió de su alma? . ¿Podría alguna vez tocarla? Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la pasión de sus manos, el deseo de sus labios.

—**Crees que él permitiría que fuéramos amigos**.

Su espalda se irguió los mas recto posible, al sentir las manos de la joven sobre sus rodillas. Las finas hebras rojas de su cabello rozaron sus flancos mientras una suave opresión en los muslos le dejaba completamente helado. Ni siquiera el olor a manzanilla con canela mezclado con ámbar, cedro y cuero logro traer al chico al mundo nuevamente.

—**¿Me soltaras de la mano Serverus?** —la voz que salió fue tan suave con un susurro y tan débil como una flor verde en pleno invierno.

Una mueca de decepción adorno el rostro del chico. ¿Es que acaso era incapaz de olvidarlo? . ¿Es que acaso siempre estaría por debajo de los demás?

—**No. Al menos no antes de hacerte daño.**

La chica sonrió y se incorporó lentamente para abrazar al chico.

—**Hazme sentir el dolor, hazme sentirme viva.**

Vivir. Como podía él enseñarle algo semejante, cuando ni siquiera él sabia el significado. Nunca había sentido la vida corriendo por sus venas, ni siquiera sabia si aquello era posible.

—**Lo haré. Te prometo que lo haré **—contestó Severus aferrándose al cuerpo de la joven.

&-&-&

A través del cristal miraba pasar a los jóvenes aterrados gritando y chillando desesperadamente, mientras él, él se revolcaba de la risa.

Dos chicos se encontraban a su lado. El mas bajo y corpulento de ellos también se reía incontrolablemente, inclusive se agarraba el estomago y trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que nublaban su visión. El otro permanecía enteramente impasible, aunque la pequeña arruga sobre su frente daba a entender que le no le agradaba mucho la visión.

—**¿Tenia que hacer eso?** — preguntó Vera sumamente molesta.

Sirius trató de calmarse un poco para contestar a ello. — **¿Bromeas? . ¡Es una tradición! Es decir, el inicio del ciclo escolar no esta completa sin la broma del tren, la presentación de las reglas y la novatada. Ya sabes estas cosas vieja menopausia. **

—**¿Acaso piensas madurar algún día?**

Sirius sonrió satisfactoriamente. —**Tú lo has dicho. Algún día.**

Vera bramó una maldición y se volvió hacia la ventana, por lo menos ellos gozaban de un poco de luz. Todos los demás que se encontraban afuera, se encontraban metidos en un caos que parecía interminable. Suspiró resignada, discutir contra Black era como discutir contra la pared ¿Por qué no podía aprender a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar a la banda de gilipollas?

Remus se dio por satisfecho y se tiró sobre el sillón ignorando a Sirius que volvía a golpear el vidrio al ver a un slytherin salir corriendo despavorido perseguido por una banda de cohetes de luces de colores que estallaban contra cualquier cosa que tocaran.

No entendía porque no disfrutaba de la broma, era genial, la mejor planeada y las mas difícil. Quizás era que todos los años hacían lo mismo; superar las bromas del año pasado. Y todo para que, para recibir los mismos elogios, los mismos comentarios y decirse a si mismo: bien hecho, hacerlo mejor el año que viene. ¡Pero ya no habría año que viene! Ya no habría nada eso. No, debería alegrarse y divertirse porque era su último año y lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse y enfurruñarse consigo mismo. Eso era lo que lo tenía frustrado y frustraba su decisión. Ya no habría año que viene, ya no habría mas: "Señor del Hogwarts"

—**¿Qué es eso?** —le cuestionó Torrence al ver pasar una estela de color gris aleteado

—**Un sencillo hechizo de luz y destellos. Es inofensivo, pero en la oscuridad todo te parece lo mismo y como la luz te "ataca" insistentemente crees que es algún clavo y fuego maldito, que se yo** —le explicó Remus, aun bastante molesto.

—**Así que ese es el punto. Encerrar a alguien en la oscuridad y lanzar cosas inofensivas pero que parezcan cosas aterrantes **—razono Torrence. Remus se encogió de hombros y asintió —. **Que ingenioso. ¡Que tontería! **

—**Creo que en una situación así, lo mas peligroso no es el exterior, si no el humano mismo.**

—**Le tendría más miedo a lo que me persigue, que a mi compañero **—afirmó Torrence.

—**Eres una joven muy confiada Torrence **—dijo Remus acariciado la cabeza de la joven con afecto.

Torrence sonrió tomando aquello como un halago.

El tren traqueteo un par de veces más antes de detenerse por completo. Sirius abrió la puerta del compartimiento y salió del lugar velozmente seguido por sus compañeros.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que todos los ocupantes de tren salieran a tropel del lugar. Todo el mundo gritaba desesperadamente y salía al andén a besar el suelo y reír histéricamente al ver de nuevo luz pasiva.

Chicos y chicas tenía el mismo aspecto, túnicas maltrechas, arrugadas y caras completamente blancas, con lágrimas, ojos hinchados, unos cuantos cardenales y rasguños.

Sirius aun mantenía una gran sonrisa, Peter también y la cara colorada. Quienes los veían salían disparados del lugar hacia el lado contrario de ellos. Después de todo ese era el mensaje de bienvenida de los chicos: Nosotros somos el miedo, el pánico y el dolor y tú, tú solamente podrás intentar correr.

&-&-&

Vera puso los ojos en blanco por quinta ocasión. ¿Es que nadie pensaba tomar una carreta? O quizás se debía al hecho de que los merodeadores estaban parados sin hacer absolutamente entre la masa de gente y las carretas. ¿Acaso pensaban que los chicos iban a comer a aquel que osara tomar la primera carreta antes que ellos? Si, lo mas seguro es que pensaran eso. Después de todo eso habían dado a entender los merodeadores con su broma: Este año seremos más desgraciados que en todos los demás años juntos.

—**¿Qué sucede aquí?** —resonó una voz desde lo alto.

Sirius y James buscaron al dueño de la voz mirando hacia el cielo. —**¡Hola Hagrid!**

—**Debí suponérmelo****, otra vez causando problemas.**

James y Sirius se encogieron de hombros. —**Solo espero ver a Lily.**

Hagrid frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—**Es verdad Hagrid. Es que se fue y no ha vuelto.**

—**¿Y estos chicos?** —preguntó el gigante señalando a la gente que impaciente y algo temerosa esperaban a que los merodeadores tomaran su carruaje para ellos después hacer lo demás.

James se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. —**No tengo idea.**

— **¿Y que hacen entonces?** —bramó.

Los estudiantes se miraron contrarios antes de murmurar diversas maldiciones y acercarse a los carruajes malhumorados. Los que armaban el desastre eran los merodeadores y luego se levaban las manos.

Torrence sonrió al ver al gente pasar a su lado refunfuñando, pero incapaces de levantar la voz contra un merodeador. Si que eran tontos. La melena pelirroja que tanto esperaban avanzó hacia ellos lentamente con una cara un tanto agria.

—**Todo este desastre solo para esperarme.**

James sonrió. —**Es que no te veíamos en la multitud. Creímos que conforme la gente se iría subiendo a los carruajes, lograríamos volver a verte. ¿Resultó, no?**

Lily soltó un pesado suspiró, tomo el brazo de James y avanzó con él hacia los carruajes.

Como era de suponer, el agrió temperamento de la pelirroja solo logró tensar el ambiente, el camino al castillo de Hogwarts se hizo en una extraña atmósfera en donde los insultos volaban cada dos por tres.

McGonagall observó a los merodeadores descender del carruaje y quedarse un buen rato afuera. Como era costumbre de ellos, lo mas probable es que fueran los últimos en entrar para impresionar a los de primero, una vez más.

—**Me gustaría estar en comedor, donde hay calor y no aquí **—se quejó Vera.

Sirius bostezó antes de contestar: —**Aun no han entrado los de primero, debemos esperar hasta entonces. ¡Debemos hacer de nuestra última entrada; algo glorioso!**

—**No crees que tu novio esta pecando de soberbia, Sundory**—dijo Vera.

Sundory se encogió de hombros. —**Tal vez.**

Sirius miró a Vera burlonamente y sonrió para fastidio de la joven. —**Vieja amargada.**

—**¿Qué les parece ir al vestíbulo? Yo también me muero de frió ** —intervino Remus.

Esta vez fue Vera quien miró a Sirius con suficiencia y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

—**¡Si quieres defenderla tendrás que ser algo suyo!** —exclamó Sirius—.** Si no lo considerare como una traición.**

—**¿Somos amigos no?**

—**¡Ella vale más que yo!**

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —**Deja de ser infantil Sirius. En serio me estoy congelando, el viento es muy frió.**

—**Entonces deberías ser como James, mira él no se queja.**

James sonrió inocentemente tras la cabellera roja de Lily. Era obvio que él no sentía el frió pues al estar pegado a Lilian, el calor humano lo mantenía en calor, además de otras actividades.

—¿**Un calenturiento? **

Sirius soltó un bufido lleno de indignación y marchó con Sundory hacía el vestíbulo. Peter, Remus y Torrence los siguieron en silencio, era embarazoso ver a Lily y James besándose tan apasionadamente.

La puerta se cerró tras el último niño de primer año. Peter se paseó por la sala con las manos en los bolsillos de la capa. Algo tronó por arriba del techo de granito del castillo, una centella fugaz se adentró en la estancia y desapareció. La lluvia volvió a caer. Peter suspiró ¿acaso la tormenta les seguía los pasos?

Sirius se acomodó la túnica una vez más, se miró las manos fingiendo estar interesando, dio media vuelta, jugueteo con su lengua antes de golpearse los muslos con las palmas de las manos.

—**¡Maldita sea Potter, tenemos que asistir al banquete!** —estalló.

James apareció con una sonrisa en los labios y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor.

La lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas, aunque sus gruesas gotas no llegan a tocarlos, las nubes se arremolinaban insistentemente en una siniestra masa de algodones negros y grises oscuros. Los rayos surcaban el cielo con fiereza destellando una y otra vez, como si estuvieran amenazando a alguien. Aun así los chicos entraron en la estancia, por el pasillo principal y con un tremendo aire arrogante.

—**Por fin se han dignado a aparecer **—dijo Minerva McGonagall visiblemente molesta.

James y Sirius sonrieron cínicamente haciendo una profunda genuflexión.

—**Hay que cerrar con broche de oro la noche, madame **—se burló Sirius.

Minerva se levantó del asiento completamente molesta¿Es que su arrogancia no conocía límites?

—**Buenas noches Albus **—saludó James tranquilamente—. **Bonito sombrero.**

Por primera vez, Albus miró al chico de forma seria y severa. —**Esta noche James, no estamos para bromas. Por favor tomen asiento y escuchen.**

James irguió la espalda, nunca antes Dumbledore les había hablando de aquella forma tan solemne. El chico asintió busco sus lugares a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor y lo hicieron en silencio.

—**Como iba diciendo, los tiempos se han vuelto muy peligrosos. Los ataques de magos a familias que ellos consideran no dignas se han intensificado. No solo atacan a los adultos, si no también a los niños. Muchos jóvenes han perecido este verano a causa de ellos **—por un momento a James le pareció que Albus dirigía su mirada hacia Lily. Quien permanecía muy erguida y con los ojos verdes muy abiertos—. **El Ministerio de Magia ha impuesto nuevas normas para mantener la seguridad de nuestro colegio. Y deseo que sean acatadas por todos ustedes, sin excepción **—ahora si que los miraba a ellos y no de forma discreta—. ** Numero uno: Todas las cartas que ustedes reciban y envíen pasaran antes por un control del ministerio.**

—**Diablos James, parece que a pesar de tener la edad, no podremos comprar Playwizard por lechuza. **

Una ligera risa sonó por el comedor, Minerva miró a los chicos severamente, sin embargo Albus sonrió como si agradeciera que aligeraran la atención.

—**Las salidas a Hogsmeade se harán bajo la vigilancia de sus profesores, ningún alumno podrá vagar solo, menos en grupo fuera del pueblo. Ni siquiera se les permitirá ir a la casa de los gritos.**

—**¡Oh vamos viejo! Tengo un par de citas en ese lugar. Las chicas pueden ser muy agradables cuando sienten miedo **—volvió a bromear Sirius.

—**Tercero: Ningún alumno estará fuera después de una hora después de la puesta del sol.**

Esta vez ni Sirius se atrevió a bromear. ¡Acaso Albus estaba demente! Estaban restringiendo a los chicos. ¡En sus siete años en Hogwarts, jamás había sucedió algo similar! Era demasiado injusto.

—**Tiempos difíciles se avecinan alumnos. Sin embargo no dejaremos que eso nos afecte y trabajaremos aquí lo mas duro y fervientemente posible **—su delgada figura preció temblar con las sombras que proyectaban las velitas encendidas en el techo del colegió—. **El enemigo trata de dividirnos. Nosotros hemos de demostrarle lo unidos que estamos. Les pido a todos y cada uno de ustedes que dejen sus problemas y se olviden de sus asperezas. Es tiempo de unir fuerzas. Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitaremos de la ayuda del que ahora nombramos como enemigo.**

—**Es más probable que yo ayude a Snivellus, que él a mí **—dijo James y Sirius y Peter rieron estridentemente.

—**Joven Potter, es una buena época para olvidar las riñas pasadas.**

—**¿Acaso se adelanto la navidad y no me entere?** —dijo James fingiendo sorpresa.

—**Quiero que sean amables y cordiales entre todos.**

—**Esta bien señor **—dijo James sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Sirius—.**La próxima vez que cuelgue a Snivellus por los pies, me asegurare de hacerle bajo la sombra de un árbol para que no le de el sol, y le conjurare un colchón, para que no se lastime al caer.**

Sirius estalló en escandalosas carcajadas seguido por los alumnos que conocían a James. Ese chico no tenia remedio alguno. Detestaba a Severus Snape y no vacilaba en decirlo.

James sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Albus negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—**No te aflijas Alby, ya sabes como funciona esto **—le dijo Sirius—. ** ¿Qué hay para la cena este año?**

En definitiva, los merodeadores no tenían remedio alguno. Hacían lo que les venia en gana.

La cena apareció con el aplauso de Dumbledore y los cuchicheos normales en el colegio inundaron el gran comedor. Pocos minutos atrás la tensión bien podía hasta ser cortada, sin embargo ahora, los jóvenes se relajaban.

—**Este verano Lidia Rose creció bastante **—comentó Sirius mirando a las jóvenes de Ravenclaw.

—**¿En serio? A mi me sigue pareciendo la misma **—dijo James sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—**Solo se ha…redondeado un poco **—añadió Peter.

—**Querrás decir que se ha operado **—gruñó Torrence—.** ¿Qué? Es la verdad, mira esas, bolas de grasa no son suyas. Ella siempre fue una anoréxica.**

—**¿Una qué?** —preguntó Sirius.

—**Es una persona que no come, porque cree que si come, engorda.**

—**¿Y eso no es verdad?** —inquirió Peter inocentemente.

Torrence rodó los ojos. —**Pero ellas no comen, nada de nada, de nada.**

—**¿Y como sobreviven?** —le cuestionó Remus.

—**Bueno, comen pero muy poquito y si comen mucho lo vomitan.**

Sirius alzó una ceja. —**Haberlo dicho antes, ahora entiendo.**

—**¿Acaso no te importa que ella sea así?** —preguntó Torrence.

—**¿Debería?** —contestó Sirius indiferente.

James ignoró por completo el gesto de indignación que hizo Torrence, limitándose a servirle un poco de patatas a Lily. La pelirroja jugaba con la comida mientras se recargaba en el hombro de James, se le veía muy desganada y apática.

—**¿No tienes hambre?**

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza suavemente y tiró el cubierto al suelo.

—**Lily **—dijo James suavemente.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió. James suspiró¿Ahora que le sucedía a Lily?

Sirius golpeó la copa con su cuchara, hasta que obtuvo la atención de todos. —**Lo había olvidado** —dijo el chico repentinamente.

Peter y Remus fruncieron el ceño ¿ahora que ocurrencia cruzaba la mente de Sirius?

—**Tomen nota. Este año las reglas cambian **—dijo Sirius sonriendo. Remus y James giraron los ojos, ya sabían a que se refería Sirius—. **Numero uno, para los que no, nos conocen. Que son pocos **—sonrió con altivez—.** Nosotros, somos los merodeadores. Y deberán obedecernos.**

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca para protestar, pero Dumbledore le agarró la mano. Era más sencillo dejar que los jóvenes dijeran tontería y media a detenerlos en este instante. Además, siempre decían cosas divertidas.

—**Los únicos que están por encima de nosotros, es el querido Alby, aunque para ustedes es: El director Dumbledore y la hermosa Mina **—los chicos de primer año se encontraban perplejos. ¿Acaso nadie contradeciría a ese joven? —. **Las reglas son sencillas, no toquen, no miren, no piensen en las cosas que son nuestras. Mucho menos, las chicas **—exclamó el joven acariciando la cabeza de Sundory—. **Cualquier infracción a estas reglas será castigada. Y créanme preferirían estar en el infierno antes de tener a los merodeadores alrededor de su vida. ¿Olvido algo?**

James se llevó una mano a la barbilla y asintió—.** ¡Todo es Slytherin es digo de ser molestado!**

—**Que racista James **—se quejó Torrence.

—**Cierto, cualquiera es digno de ser molestado **—se corrigió el chico—. **Hay que tomar a todos por igual ¿cierto Alby?**

Sirius sonrió.

—**Y por supuesto, nadie volverá a molestar a las Damon Girls, aquellos que lo hagan…mejor les dejo las consecuencias a la imaginación**— exclamó el chico abrazando a Lily fuertemente.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar. ¿Los merodeadores protegiendo a las Damon Girls? Diva alzó la nariz sumamente indignada. Entonces estallaron las mesas en cuchicheos.

&-&-&

Seguían teniendo el dormitorio más grande del lugar. Después de todo ahora le pertenecía James, por ser premio anual. Sirius se tiró sobre su cama ligeramente agotado. La cena había llenado su gran agujero negro que solía tener como estomago.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entró una rubia despampanante.

—**Diva **—dijo Remus ásperamente.

La joven alzó el rostro altivamente, como la gran diosa que era.

—**Creí que…solo era cuestión de tiempo. Creí que solo debía…dejarles respirar, pero ustedes…ustedes…**

Sirius puso los ojos en blancos, no se sentía de humor, para escenas de ese tipo.

—**Diva, nunca fuiste algo importante para nosotros. Excepto el polvo de la semana.**

Diva se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca sorprendida. —**Sirius ** —susurró.

El joven suspiró. —**Se acabó Diva, eres…solo el recuerdo de viejos tiempos.**

Lo azules ojos de Diva brillaron intensamente bajo las abundantes lagrimas cristalinas. —

**¿Qué será de la SEPC?**

Sirius le dio la espalda a Diva.

—**Eso, solo era una juego Diva. Puedes hacer lo que desees.** —le contestó Remus.

—**¿Y ya? . ¿Dónde están los reyes de Hogwarts, los Dioses, los…?**

Sirius se volvió hacia la joven. —**Seguimos siendo los Dioses de Hogwarts Diva, solo que tú…ya no estas con nosotros.**

Diva dio un paso hacia atrás, como si el chico le hubiera golpeado en el estomago con toda su fuerza. ¿Era el fin de las bratzs? De las mujeres hermosas, femeninas y tiranas.

—**Algún día regresaran **—afirmó Diva—.**Algún día se hartaran de ellas.**

Peter se encogió de hombros. —**Tal vez.**

—**Ellas no son como ustedes. Ellas…ellas un día se irán.**

Ninguno contestó aquella provocación. La rubia se erigió en su perfecto un metro setenta centímetros y avanzó por el dormitorio, como la reina que había sido.

Sirius se metió debajo de sus sabanas y no volvió a dar luces de vida. Peter rondo por el dormitorio sin nada particular que hacer, mientras que Remus colocaba un calendario, con los días de luna llena remarcados con rojo.

Miró el calendario atentamente, aun faltaban muchos días por tachar, sin embargo algo en su interior se agitaba. ¿Acaso era ese molesto sentimiento de que sus días de estudiante terminaban? Ya no habría más bromas en el salón de clase. El más pequeño error podría pagarlo de por vida y no con un simple castigo. Ya no habría noches de luna llena en Hogsmeade, ya no habría ningún reinado.

La gente que había conocido pronto se alejaría, cada quien tomaría su propio camino. ¿Las Damon Girls también se alejarían de él? Ellas…ellas¿los dejarían?

&-&-&

Era el mismo cuarto, solo que más frió y más vació. El viento helado se colocaba por la ventana abierta, mientras que las cortinas se empapaban con la lluvia de la tormenta.

—**A la cama Lily, es tarde y hace frió.**

Lentamente volvió el rostro hacia el joven que se acurrucaba bajo sus sabanas.

— **¿Lily?**

¿Por qué su corazón reaccionaba de esa forma? . ¿Porque sentía que el pecho se le oprimía y que un nudo le ataba la garganta? . ¿Porque deseaba llorar, porque deseaba esconderse y desaparecer? . ¿Por qué?

La mano del joven hizo contacto con su piel, llenándole de escalofríos. Tembló, su cuerpo tembló completamente.

—**¿Estas bien? Ahora si deseas tomar algo.**

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar hasta la cama. Su rojo cabello se desparramo por el colchón, sus manos cayeron inertes a lado de su cabeza, mientras que su cuerpo se dejo aprisionar bajo el peso de él.

Una vez más James le miraba de esa irritante forma. Como si quisiera traspasar sus pensamientos, como si deseara aliviarla, como si deseara tocar su alma.

—**Lily¿Estas aquí?**

La pelirroja parpadeo, estar aquí. ¿Dónde aquí? Cual era el hoy, el ahora. ¿Cuál era la realidad?

— **¿Dónde más puedo estar?**

En el cielo o en el infierno. Quizás en alguna parte entre ellos. O tal vez, muy lejos de ellos.

—**No lo se. En algún lugar donde no pueda encontrarte.**

Entonces ya no estarían juntos. Ya no vería la luz, nadie le tomaría la mano y caminaría a lado de ella. Nadie, nadie.

—**Preséntame ese lugar.**

El joven se alejó de ella, con el rostro lleno de confusión.

— **¿Desearías alejarte de mi?**

—** ¿Por qué me quieres junto a ti?**

—**Porque…porque, no lo se. ¿Me amas?**

— **¿Me amas tú?**

James pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Lily. ¿Le amaba? Realmente la amaba.

—**Nunca he amado a una mujer, así que…no lo se.**

El viento helado los golpeó con fuerza, los cabellos negros de James se agitaron en medio de la penumbra del cuarto.

—**Pero, no deseo estar sin ti. No deseo que me dejes el día de hoy.**

—** ¿Y que hay de mañana?**

—**Tampoco.**

— **¿Y yo?**

James bajo su mano, tocando el cuello y por en medio del busto de la joven— **Tú. Tú eres mia.**

Era de él. Como la pluma, el vaso, la snitch. De nuevo era una cosa.

— **¿Me amas Lily?**

La pelirroja parpadeo lentamente. —**No lo se.**

—** ¿Has amado a alguien?**

—**Quizás.**

Los dedos de James se cernieron sobre la cintura de la joven fuertemente.

— **¿A quién?**

— **¿Qué importa?**

—** ¿Era mejor?**

—** ¿En que?**

—** ¿Le querías más que a mi?**

—** ¿De que forma?**

Lily dejó de sentir la presión en su cintura para ver la mano de James volar velozmente y estrellarse en un puño cerrado en el colchón.

— **¿Estas celoso?**

El chico lanzó un áspero gruñido.

—**Yo no me molesto por todas las jóvenes que tuviste antes. Estuviste con demasiadas y de forma muy intima. ¿Y tú te molestas porque, talvez quise a alguien?**

—**Pero a ninguna la quería.**

— **¿Y?**

—**No es lo mismo. Ninguna de ellas…ninguna de ellas esta en mi corazón.**

—**Oh¿y yo si? No lo se James, dije: tal vez. Es decir, tal vez lo quise, tal vez no.**

—**Pero lo dudaste.**

—**Es que no estoy segura.**

James rodó los ojos.

—**Me querrás más a mí.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¡Porque si!**

—**Eso no es posible.**

—**Pero lo harás.**

—**Sientes celos de un espectro, James. Quizás ni lo quise, tal vez ya te quiero más a ti.**

—**¿Ah si? . ¿Por qué?**

—**No lo se. Te he dado más que los demás.**

James la miró fijamente, esta reflexionando profundamente las palabras de ella. El chico suspiró y se dio por vencido.

—**Bien. Me quieres más a mí.**

—**Quizás.**

El joven frunció el ceño.

—**Si lo hubieras querido más a él que a mí. Entonces te hubieras entregado a él y no a mí.**

Lily se quedó callada, por tanto James se creyó el vencedor de esa noche. El chico se enredo en el cuerpo de ella para finalmente cubrirse con las sabanas. Así terminaba un día nefasto.

&-&-&

Remus se levantó en medio de la madrugada debido al mal tiempo. Un violento viento acababa de azotar una ventana mal cerrada. Entresueños fue hacia ella. El cuarto era muy frió y el piso parecía estar mojado. Quizás la lluvia había entrado. La ventana le golpeo la barbilla de lleno, provocándole un agudo dolor que lo despertó abruptamente.

La mandíbula le ardía. Y los dientes de abajo le temblaban uno a uno. No seria raro que mañana se levantaba con una barbilla tan inflamada que parecieran dos. La madera y vieja de Hogwarts aun tenía fuerzas. Su barbilla lo acababa de comprobar. Tomó la ventana con una mano firmemente y luchando contra el persistente viento que se rehusaba a dejar de entrar en el cuarto, el joven cerró la ventana haciendo temblar el cristal. Le pasó el seguro y le amarro un trapo que encontró en el suelo por si las moscas. Nunca estaba de más asegurar una ventana.

Se sobó la barbilla suavemente, mientras escuchaba a Sirius suspirar. El viento lo tenía hecho ovillo con las manos envueltas en un revoltijo de mantas. Todo él estaba enrollado en mantas rojas, excepto su cara que mantenía fuera de todo aquel muladar. Remus se rascó la cabeza, hacia años que no veía que Sirius no se envolviera debajo de todas aquellas mantas. Sirius siempre dormía hecho ovillo enrollado en todas las sabanas. Peter roncó a lo lejos y Remus sonrió. Nunca le había podido quitar esa costumbre a Peter, habían sido ellos quienes se habían acostumbrado a sus ronquidos.

El joven se estiro y camino hacia su cama, era hora de continuar con su sueño. Avanzó hasta ella y descubrió que la cama de James seguía intacta. Los doseles seguían levantados, la colchan impecable y las almohadas alineadas. Esa noche James no iría a su cama. Algo en el fondo le dijo que esa, era la primera noche de muchas más.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. La relación de Lily y James le daba miedo. Uno no sabia por quien preocuparse más; si por Lily o por James. Los dos le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. James era empalagosamente catete cuando quería o exageradamente encimoso. En verdad compadecía a Lily cada vez que James la rondaba como mosca en el azúcar. Remus sabía que James solo cuidaba y delimitaba su territorio. La verdad era que tener a una mujer tan problemática como Lilian, si debía de dar mucho pendiente, pero una cosa era cuidar de ella y otra cosa, ultra sobre protegerla. Además con esos celos excesivos de James, el chico se convertía; en un verdadero catarro infernal. Remus había llegado a la conclusión que eran esos celos e inseguridades del James, lo que lo volvía un primate completo. Pues celaba a su hembra enardecidamente y la marcaba tantas veces como el instintito le indicara, no vaya a ser que otro macho la desear. Estúpida idea machista de creer, que si; tomas a una mujer por el trasero ella te pertenece.

Si bien, Lily merecía su compasión, a veces Remus pensaba que no merecía ni el sentimiento. Era una persona muy…rara. Tan compleja como su amigo: Fontela. Y es que decía y hacia cada cosa que provocaba que James, reaccionara como reaccionaba. Era cuando uno, no sabia si en verdad quería a James; o tan solo lo odiaba. La mitad del tiempo se comportaba de acuerdo a los planes de James: empalagosamente pegada a él, parecía que si le quitaba a James, moriría. Como si él lo fuera todo lo existente en este universo, sin embargo había otras veces, que James le parecía más bien el ser más aberrante de la galaxia entera. En verdad parecía que lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y buscaba la forma de dañarlo, de apastarlo y arrastrarlo. Al menos esa era la impresión que daba.

Si preguntaban la opinión de Remus, ellos dos, no se querían, ni se amaban. Solo se deseaban y de una forma enfermizamente adictiva. Porque si bien podían pelearse, agarrarse de los pelos y gritarse, siempre encontraban la forma de arreglar sus problemas (Y pasar todo el tiempo libre que les quedaba) en la cama, que lo mas seguro fuera lo que en este momento, estuvieran haciendo. Una vez más el cuerpo de Remus sufrió de escalofríos, que Merlín lo protegiera de sufrir una obsesión tan dolorosa como la de ellos. Lo que más temía era que cuando la burbuja de cristal se les rompiera, ninguno de los dos iba a poder superarlo, al menos no fácilmente. Eso traería muchos, pero muchísimos problemas.

Sirius se removió entre sabanas difícilmente, el chico soltó un par de patadas que culminaron en un estratosférico enredo de mantas. Oh Sirius, era la primera vez que le veía dormir completamente solo, teniendo novia. Sirius y Sundory parecían el polo opuesto de Lily y James, mientras los segundos, deseaban estar todo el tiempo juntos (muy juntos, de hecho) Sirius y Sundory pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, cada quien por su lado. Pocas veces se les veía juntos y mucho menos intimando. Hasta casi parecía chiste, pues Sirius era conocido por su pasión y entrega a los placeres carnales. Quizás el hecho de que Sundory fuera la chica santa del lugar, le daba miedo. Es que Sundory, no era cualquier chica virgen, si no; la santa, preciosa, inmaculada y perfecta Sundory. ¿Apoco no da miedo eso? Remus se temía que eso tampoco iba a terminar muy bien que digamos, Sirius necesita sexo porque se había acostumbrado a ello, era rebelde, irreverente y libertino por naturaleza, y Sundory era, era¡Una monja! (en todo el sentido literal de la palabra) Mas sin embargo esa relación seguía adelante y los dos parecían estar bastante bien, estables y contentos. Quizás y hasta salían siendo mejor pareja que Lily y James.

Por otro lado Peter parecía estar en un mundo alterno y paralelo. No le interesaban las locas y desatadas ideas de Jame y menos lo que a Sirius pudiera sucederle, se preocupaba por cosas más terrenales como: terminar bien su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Aunque había algo en él que era inquietante, como si deseara hacer algo, pero no lo hiciera. Peter era muy difícil de leer. Es decir se podían predecir sus acciones, pero nunca se podían desentrañar sus pensamientos. Era como si una gran barrera invisible los ocultaba, nunca se sabia porque así tal o cual cosa, solo se sabia que lo hacia por naturaleza.

De las dos restantes chicas no sabia que pensar. Torrence presentaba extraños casos de arranques histéricos. Si, había días en los que era todo amor, pero otros se comportaba como una perra maldita, como si algo la irritara. ¡Que iba a saber él! A duras penas intentaba comprender a los chicos, para adentrarse en la enmarañada, misteriosa, complicada y enmadejada mente de una mujer.

La más sensata (o al menos que no exteriorizaba mucho sus sentimientos) era Vera, permanecía como de costumbre: fría, sarcástica y mortalmente venenosa para con los chicos. Y en verdad no toleraba a James y Sirius. Los creía unos completos idiotas unineuronales comparables con los vertebrados arcaicos, que solo pensaban en sexo y comida. En conclusión, merodeadores igual a: bestias prehistoricas con bonita cubierta.

El chico suspiró, se metió entre las sabanas de su cama y cerró los ojos justo cuando un rayo estallaba tan cerca que iluminó toda la estancia. OOOhh no, la tormenta no se estaba acabando, por el contrario, solo se estaba intensificando.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Importante**: Imperfect Perfeccion, es la tercera parte de una saga que inicia con la historia llamada Hide Secret Time (Y puedes encontrar aquí en Si deseas darle una oportunidad a esta historia te lo agradezco de ante mano, y por tanto te pido, que la leas desde el principio. De no ser así habrá muchas cosas que no entenderás. También, te pido paciencia, pues yo, en ese entonces no tenia la calidad gramatical de ahora, por tanto notarás que hay muchas diferencias, te pido que me disculpes y espero que no te molestes por la forma en la que esta escrita la primera parte. Trabajo en la remodelación de la primera parte, pero hasta entonces, la historia esta publicada tal y como la escribí en ese entonces.

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

-

¡Aleluya! Alabado sea Odin, por fin pude terminar. Bueno, esta es la primera entrega de la última temporada de Hide. ¿Qué nos depara el futuro? .¿Que veremos en esta última saga? Bueno, como predice Remus: la tormenta no se estaba acabando, por el contrario, solo se estaba intensificando. ¿Qué quiere decir¡Oh esperen y verán! Y por si lo dudaban, sí, sí voy a resolver todas las dudas o al menos la mayoría :D.

Bueno, denle la bienvenida a: Imperfect Perfeccion. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

-

**Reviews:** **Mangalina-Li, Gerulita Evans, RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, kahtc89, Ceres Shamandalie:** os he respondido via reply, ya saben si nos les llega. ¡Avisenme!

**Tomoe:** Weei¡Estoy, viva, estoy viva! Y si Alex esta MUERTO, él murió y así es como se va a quedar. U.U fue una decisión que tome desde el inicio y mientras más se acercaba el final de la segunda temporada, más me costaba realizarla, pero al final lo hice. Dolió y mucho, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora comenzamos con esta nueva temporada que tengo que decir en teoría es la mejor, la más compleja y complicada. Ya veremos que tal sale :D. Espero que te guste el inicio, nos vemos chica ;).

**Narwin:** uf, que los hados me protejan. Bueno, considéralo así; si yo muero ¿Quién te cuenta el final de la historia? XDDDD. Lo se, matar a Alex fue una de las decisiones que al final, se torno un infierno. No es bueno ver como la gente se encariña tanto con un personaje, que al final, sabes que morirá. En serio me dolió, y no sabes cuanto. De cualquier forma, no me arrepiento y con la muerte de él doy paso a la esta temporada, que creo, será la más intensa. Espero tus comentarios.

**Lenzca Daidouji:** Aquí esta el capi uno chica. ¡Si, ya por fin! Lo hice, lo hice XDDD. Si por ti fuera me avientas hasta la silla mujer. XDDD, hay que admitir, adoro cuando me amenazan. Y si, por dios, soy muy, muy perra, mate a Alex y no me arrepiento. ¿Acaso puedes negar, que fue todo un hecho impactante? Termina la saga WWW de una forma, completamente inesperada. Hay motivos que me llevaron a hacerlo, pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Por ahora, solo puede decir ¡Disfruta de Imperfect Perfeccion!

**Patricia:** Hay que admitir que se impactar a la gente. Sí, deje a todos boquiabiertos. Y a tu pregunta ¿Por qué él? Bueno yo te respondo ¿Por qué no? la muerte, es eso: la muerte. Me alegra que te haya gustado la saga Waft Wag Wind y espero que sea de mayor agrado la última parte de esta historia, que comienza con esta capitulo. ¿Qué tal inicia?

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

-

Dejen Reviews!

-

-

M.O.S.


	2. Friendless

Capitulo 2: Friendless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Nadie aprende, nadie aspira, nadie enseña a soportar la soledad."_

_(Friedrich Nietsche)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Todo iniciaba y terminaba en la cama. Una vez más los gritos habían sido opacados con calientes besos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque habían discutido, ni siquiera recordaba en que día se encontraba. Era como si se desconectara completamente del mundo al estar tan cerca de ella. Alzó una de sus manos y colocó su mano por encima de sus ojos, tratando de impedir el paso de la luz del sol. Debían de ser alrededor de la seis de la tarde.

Poco a poco volvía cobrar conciencia, estaban en el cuarto de Lily, tenía que entregar un breve comentario sobre los mejores métodos de defensa contra las criaturas malignas de los lagos. Eso apenas le llevaría quince minutos hacerlo, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente laxo y parecía no tener muchas ganas de ponerse en marcha. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. El sol le había calentado la cabeza y comenzaba a dolerle. O quizás era el hecho de estar en la cama a las seis de la tarde, en un cuarto cerrado apestando a sudor, con las sabanas hasta el cuello y el cuerpo aun caliente por la actividad física.

—**¿Qué hora es?** —preguntó una adormilada voz.

—**De acuerdo con el sol. Alrededor de la seis de la tarde **—respondió el joven perezosamente.

La chica se arrebujó en su pecho. —**Es temprano, pero no deseo moverte ¿y tú?**

James respiró profundamente. —**Creo que….no. Tengo algo de sueño.**

La joven se arrebujo entre las sabanas y el cuerpo de él.

—**James, voy a dormir un rato más. ¿Te importa?**

El chico negó con la cabeza. —**Voy a hacerte compañía. Tengo mucho sueño.**

Ambos se enredaron el uno el otro. Podría ser el tercer día de clases, pero ellos disfrutaban de la vida así.

— **¡Esto es la locura! Lilian… **—dijo la joven entrando al cuarto repentinamente—. **¡Maldita sea! . ¿Acaso no conocen la televisión?**

Lily gruñó ásperamente escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas junto con James.

—**Vera no te…¡AHHH! . ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Lilian! Hay un hombre en tu cuarto.**

—**¡No Sundory! Es un gnomo. **

La chica de cabellos negros, miró de mala gana a Vera. —**¿Qué...qué...?**

—**¡Oh vamos, esa pregunta sobra! . ¡Gryffindor valeroso! . ¿Acaso no saben hacer otra cosa?**

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. —**De momento no, cuando inventemos algo más divertido que esto, te damos el tip.** —James rió ligeramente y abrazó a Lily.

—**Vamos chicas, vayan a ver...si los unicornios están saltando.** —dijo James tranquilamente.

—**Tú si saltas de gusto **—ironizó Vera, quien negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

—**Sundory...no esperas que... ¡Vamos! **—exclamó Lily exasperada.

La chica miró a los jóvenes seriamente. —**Esto es...¡El colmo! Lilian, tú, no...¡esto es para el matrimonio!**

Lily rodó los ojos junto con James.

—**Tú debiste, esperara hasta la noche de bodas, para...para...**

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —**Llegas tarde, por unos diez meses querida. ¡Y vamos! Deja de ser tan mojigata, además esto es muy divertido. ¿Para que esperar? Digo, algún día iba a suceder.**

Sundory negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar dando un tremendo portazo.

—**¿En que estábamos? **—preguntó Lily reacomodándose.

James suspiró y cruzó las manos colocándolas debajo de su cabeza. —**En que tenias sueño. Pero sabes algo Lily...** —

—**¡James! **—

El chico se levantó de su lugar velozmente y colocó a Lily tras de él. —**¡Tienes tres segundos para salir de aquí Sirius!**

El joven de ojos grises puso los ojos en blanco. —**No estoy viendo a la pelirroja, yo respeto.**

—**A los perros.**

—**Muy gracioso prongs, como sea. He estado pensando...**

—**Para ti, toda una novedad **—ironizó Lily.

Sirius señaló a Lily con un dedo. —**Muy graciosa pelirroja. Bueno el punto es que Snape...**

—¡**Se puede ir a la mierda! Sal de aquí inmediatamente. ¡Y dile al próximo que se le ocurra entrar a este cuarto que le echare una quincena de maleficios!**

Sirius parpadeó ligeramente y salió del lugar completamente derrotado. James tenia un genio de demonio, cuando estaba cerca de esa pelirroja. Quizás...era ella quien lo ponía de malas, como ella siempre estaba que echaba chispas.

James se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia Lily. —**Lily...** —

—**Se me a quitado el sueño, voy...a dar una vuelta**—James observó a la chica levantarse de la cama y buscar un par de prendas, se las colocó lentamente—. **¿Te quedas? Bueno, nos vemos después.**

La puerta se cerró tras ella, James suspiró pesadamente ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ya no tenia noción de lo que hacia o decía, todo era cuestión de impulso. Se sentía, atrapado. Quería esta con ella y sin embargo, sin embargo entre más cerca estaban, más daño y soledad sentía, era algo asfixiante, como si alrededor de ellos se creara un ambienten pesado y frío que se adentraba en su cuerpo y no lo dejaba respirar. James juntó las palmas de sus manos y se las llevó a la cara, deseaba quitarse esa molestia, deseaba poder respirar con normalidad. Deseaba, deseaba estar con ella y no estarlo.

&-&-&

—**Esto es muy aburrido **—se quejó Sirius mirando el fuego—. **Molestemos a alguien.**

—**Madura Sirius **—murmuró Remus escribiendo en un pergamino—.** ¿Por qué no haces la tarea? Tenemos...**

—**¡Eres tan aburrido Remus!** —dijo el joven.

—**Porque no metes tu cabeza en el retrete y tiras de la cadena.**

Sirius miró a la joven con los ojos entrecerrados. —**Sabes Vera, eres...ODIOSA.**

—**¿En serio? . ¡Vaya mira, que novedad! **—dijo la joven indiferente, trabajando en un libro.

—**Eres insufrible.**

—**¿Esa no era una línea de Lily? Se te esta acabando la creatividad Black. **

—**¡Remus! **—se quejó Sirius—. **Calma a tú consorte.**

Plaf, patam, patatum. Pergamino, tintero y pluma rodaron al suelo.

—**¡Sirius! **—gritó Remus—. **Deja de decir incoherencias, porque, porque...**

—**Calma Lupin, yo no me preocuparía tanto. Con la única neurona que tiene, seguro que le cuesta mucho hilar las palabras.**

—**El que nada debe, nada teme, mi querido licántropo. Uffff, tío, si que te gustan las cosas complicadas. Mira que gustarte esta cosa desabrida. Con razón comes mucho chocolate. De algún lado, tienes que sacar lo dulce.**

El libro de Vera voló de sus manos, a la cabeza de Sirius. El animago recibió el golpe de frente y le obligó a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás pegándose en el impulso con el respaldo del sillón.

—**Voy a las cocinas ¿desean algo?**

—**Agdyjdujsdka.**

—**¿Qué? Ay Sirius, deja de jugar.**

—**¡Ayuda! **—chilló el joven—. **¡Acaso tus cuatro ojos nos ven que han atentado contra una belleza nacional!**

James miró a Sirius con los ojos entre cerrados, para finalmente lanzar un largo y tendido bufido. —**Eres un zoquete.**

—**¡Tus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, Potter! **—exclamó Vera animada.

—**Sea lo que sea, se que es un insultó.**

—**Otra vez¡Bravo, vamos mejorando!** —le aplaudió la joven.

Sirius le lanzó el libro a los pies y se levanto indignado. James se encogió de hombros y se fue con Sirius. Vera, era así con ellos. Nunca dejaba de insultarlos muy a su agria y grosera manera.

—**Creí que estarías en este momento con tú, amadísima pelirroja.**

James hizo una horrible mueca y se encogió de hombros. —**Toda la gente cambia de parecer.**

—**Ah, así que finalmente no se resolvió lo del puesto de quidditch **—inquirió Sirius.

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ahora recordaba porque había estado discutiendo con Lily. James le pidió a Lily que dejara el puesto de bateadora y se colocara como cazadora, la respuesta de la esta, fue un no rotundo. ¡Ella deseaba partir cráneos! Sin embargo tener a dos locos rompedores de huesos en el equipo no le convenía, además no iba a poder concentrarse completamente. Siempre estaría pendiente de Lily, si esta bien, si no la había lastimado, si ella no lastimaba seriamente a nadie más. Era una pésima idea ponerla como bateadora, pero ella, ella se negaba a dejar ese puesto. Era eso o ¡nada!

La decisión final de ella y dada de muy mala gana, había sido que; dejaba el equipo. Esa no había sido la intención de James, pero ella pareció tomarlo así. Y de ahí, la cosa se había puesto tan fea, que optó por no recordarlo, y para ser sinceros, tampoco recordaba como demonios habían terminado bajo las sabanas.

—**Creo que no. Bueno Lily decidió dejar el equipo.**

—**¡¿En serio?!, pero ¡James! Es la bateadora más espectacular de todos los tiempos.**

—**Sirius **—terció James casadamente—. **No creo poder jugar un solo partido, sin pensar en¿Estará bien¿Le habrán dado muy duro¿Dañara a alguien?**

—**¡Vamos James! Ella es así, no puedes limitarla. Te preocupa, pero...**

—**¡No lo entiendes Sirius! Es...no quiero que se lastime y...**

—**James, no puedes encerrarla en una cajita de cristal. Ella es aventada y atrabancada, has eso y la perderás.**

James detuvo su caminar. ¿Estaba hablando con Sirius Black? —**Ella algunas veces...**

—**A mi me fastidia que Sundory trate de controlar mis acciones **—dijo Sirius tranquilamente—. **Y cada vez que me dice algo semejante, sonrío le doy un beso en la mejilla y le digo: Si amor. Pero nunca le hago caso.**

—**¡Me estas comparando con la santurrona de tu novia!**

Sirius frunció el ceño. —**Esa cosa roja, te está pegando sus mañas. **

—**¡A quien le llamas cosa roja! Su nombre es Lilian.**

—**Y el nombre de Sundory, no es santurrona.**

—**¡Pero es una santurrona! **—gruñó James.

—**Y la tuya también es una cosa. ¡James discutir por esto, es estúpido! **—farfulló Sirius.

—**Tú iniciaste **—dijo James agriamente.

Sirisu se llevó una mano a la cara con desesperación. —**James, estas...olvídalo. Vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla a Hogsmeade. **—Sirius le pasó un brazo a James por el hombro y lo arrastró por los pasillos.

&-&-&

La joven observó el bosque prohibido desde su ventana. Era una inmensa extensión pintada de motitas verdes en tonos que iban desde el verde pasto al verde oscuro. Ella puso una de las manos en el vidrio y recargo su frente en esta.

—Luces bastante triste. 

Giró su vista, hacia quien le hablaba y sonrió. —**¿Eso crees? **—se encogió de hombros—. **De alguna manera, creo que si.**

—**¿Puedo preguntar porque?**

La chica le miró fijamente, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos. —**Es por un viejo sueño.**

El chico negó con la cabeza—**¿Un viejo sueño? **—preguntó, sin comprender—. **Supongo que aun no se ha cumplido.**

Ella negó con la cabeza. —**No, y nunca se hará realidad.**

—**Todos los sueños se pueden, volver realidad.**

Ella sonrió. —**¿Eso crees? Sí, supongo que sí, pero...no este Peter, créeme que este no.**

Peter frunció el ceño. —**¿Por qué no? No entiendo, porque las Damon Girls quieren pintar, todo su entorno de negro. La vida, no es blanca o negra, tiene tantos matices que...**

Torrence le interrumpió con el movimiento de una de sus manos. —**Peter...no es que crea que, todo mi entorno es negro o...triste y desahuciado. Es solo que...¡Jamás lo entenderías!**

—**¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? No me conoces...bien **—exclamó Peter.

Torrence suspiró pesadamente. —**No es que crea, que eres...tonto. Es que...esto es muy personal, Peter.**

—**¿No confías en mi?**

—**Esto, no es de si confió, o no en ti. O de si te considero inteligente o no. Esto...esto es algo, que es solo mío.**

Peter viajó sus ojos por el suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —**Tengo la impresión de que...estamos tan lejos, estando tan cerca.**

Torrence parpadeó ligeramente. Ella también, sentía ese gran abismo entre todos. No eran solo ella y Peter, entre todos existía un gran abismo que los separaba.

—**Sólo...dame tiempo Peter, cuando lo supere, serás el primero en saberlo. Lo prometo.**

Peter sonrió ligeramente —**¿Acaso hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, Torrence?**

La chica se encogió de hombros. —**¿Qué deseas hacer por mi Peter?**

El chico jugó con sus dedos un par de segundos. —**Lo que sea necesario, para verte sonreír Torrence.**

La joven suspiró mirando al cielo. Sonreír, sonreír... —**Yo siempre sonrío Peter. Bueno, no siempre. Aun no conozco al ser que sonríe todo el tiempo. ¿Tú, sí?**

Peter rió tontamente —**Punto a tú favor, pero...no deseó verte triste, con esa cara de...**

—**¿De que?**

—**En tú rostro queda mejor una sonría Torrence.**

Torrence sonrió para complacer al chico. —**Y a ti no se te dan los sermones Peter. **

—**¿Es eso una forma sutil, de decir: No te metas en mis asuntos?**

—**¡NO! No era un insultó Peter. No soy Vera **—ambos chicos rieron—. **Sólo...bueno, supongo que a nadie le gusta ser criticado, lo lamento tanto. ¡Y no le vayas a decir a Vera, que dije semejante cosa!**

—**Se armaría la gorda.**

—**Y la amargada.**

Ambos rieron nuevamente.

—**Cualquiera que sea el asunto Peter. Lo resolveremos, te lo aseguro **—dijo Torrence comenzando a andar por el pasillo.

—**¿Tú y quienes más? **—preguntó Peter, perspicazmente.

Torrence abrió los ojos, notando su fatídico error.—**Tú y yo, por supuesto.**

Peter dejó correr la nota tal cual. Después de todo, tenía que evitar a toda costa, que el sistema de precaución de las Damon Girls se encendiera. Mientras más distraídas agarraran a las chicas, mejores resultados obtendrían y mayor información recabarían.

&-&-&

Tic-tac, el segundero se movía constantemente, el tiempo pasaba al mismo ritmo, este nunca variaba. Tic-tac las cuatro jóvenes se miraron en silencio. Tic-tac, ninguna quería decir la verdad, todas ocultaban lo que sabían. Tic-tac, la red de mentiras crecía, ya no había nadie que las uniera bajo la misma bandera. Tic-tac, algún día todo estallaría.

—**¿Qué deseas que hagamos? **—preguntó Vera mirando la ventana.

Sundory suspiró y jugó con el rosario que tenia entre sus manos. —**Vera, no puedo con esto sola. Necesito de su apoyo.**

—**Lo tienes Sundory **—dijo Lily que se encontraba recargada en el buró, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—**¿Es eso verdad, Lily?**

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. —**¡Demonios! Sabes que sí. Esto es algo que no podemos discutir. Ya no es cuestión de querer o no. Estamos hasta el cuello en este lió, o todas jalamos parejo, o...no quiero imaginarlo.**

Torrence se encontraba sentada en una de las cinco camas del lugar, con la cara escondida entre las manos. —**No lo puedo creer Sundory, se supone que tú...**

—**No ganaras nada discutiendo, Torrence **—le cortó Lily.

La chica alzó el rostro y miró a su amiga. —**Lo sabías. ¡Tú lo sabías!**

—**Todas lo sabíamos **—contestó tranquilamente Lilian.

Torrence se levantó de la cama para protestar. —**Yo no lo sabía, porque...**

—**Y como diablos querías enterarte, cuando te la pasabas babeando por los idiotas, de los merodeadores **—chilló Vera.

—**¡No son unos idiotas! Deja de hacerte la del orgullo feminista. ¡Eso también apestaba! Somos solo amigos ¡Merlín poderoso! **—se defendió—, **además, no babeo por ellos.**

—**¡Has dicho cosas más estúpidas querida!**

Torrence avanzó hacia Vera, pero Lily le detuvo. —**Vera no traga a los merodeadores, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará, déjale en paz. Si no quiere trabar amistad con ellos, es su problema.**

—**¡Pero que no los insulte!**

—**¿Desde cuando eres su defensora? Torrence, sólo consigues rebajarte ante nuestro ojos.**

Torrence miró a Lily y le miró con desprecio. —**Esta insultando a tu novio.**

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. —**Si discutiera cada vez, que insultan a James; hace mucho que estaría en San Mungo. Y tampoco es que él, sea el ser más inteligente de todo el planeta.**

Torrence volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirando como Vera alzaba la barbilla orgullosamente.

—**Todavía me pregunto, como es que no has terminado, revolcándote con uno de ellos **—Torrence gimió. Lily y Sundory se buscaron con la mirada, como si presintieran que aquello, acabaría muy mal—. **Tú que te lanzas a sus pies y lames la suela de sus zapatos.**

—**¡Suficiente Vera! No se que diablos tramas en tu endemoniada cabeza, pero lo que hay entre ellos y yo, es pura y neta amistad.**

—**Lily decía odiar a Potter, y ahora no sale de su cama **—murmuró Vera.

Lily se sonrojó y evitó mirar a sus compañeras.

—**Ella es punto y aparte. ¡No me compares con ella!**

—**Sundory decía ser; amiga de ellos. ¡Y deja que Black, se le meta entre las piernas!**

Sundory chilló y se llevó una mano al pecho, sumamente ofendida.

—**Quizás tú les tienes envidia **—opinó Torrence.

Vera rió secamente. —**¿De tener a los idiotas más grandes del mundo como novios? . ¡Unicornios saltarines! Cada día confirmas, que tú no tienes cerebro Torrence.**

Torrence hizo un mohín de disgusto. —**Bueno, pero quedan Remus y Peter.**

—**¡El punto es, que te has dejado cegar por ellos! En cualquier momento, les dices toda la verdad.**

Torrence meditó aquellas palabras. ¿Sería capaz de decirles a los chicos toda la verdad? No, no, había un gran abismo en ser sincera y muy apegada a ellos, a soltarles todo aquello que se guardaba. Eso, no era su incumbencia.

—**No Vera, ya hemos sacrificado muchas cosas. No deseo perderlos **—habló—. **No soportaría, perder...a alguien más.**

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Torrence había abierto una herida que aun no terminaba de cicatrizar.

—**Ellos, jamás deberán saberlo **—interrumpió Sundory—. **Esto, es cosa nuestra. No deseó...**

—**¿Y si alguna vez preguntan? **—soltó Torrence—. **No son tan estúpidos para no darse cuenta.**

Nuevamente un gran silencio se hizo entre ellas. Si alguna vez se enteraban, si de alguna forma ellos...sabían la verdad. Si alguna vez...

—**Dimitiremos **—contestó Sundory.

—**¡No, negare todo! **—exclamó Torrence—. **¡Juro que negare todo! Pero...pero no me pidas, eso.**

Vera tomó a Torrence por los hombros y la zarandeó. —**No tenemos otra opción¡Sabes lo que significa eso!**

—**¡No, no! Ya perdí a Alex, no quiero...**

—**¡Torrence!**

—**¡Lily, Sundory! Ustedes...ustedes; ¿Acaso no les aman?**

Ambas jóvenes miraron el suelo. La verdad, significa perderlo todo, la verdad significaba alejarse, la verdad significaba...

—**No puedo arriesgarme **—dijo Sundory lentamente—. **Por amor, no permitiré que él, se involucre.**

—**Pese a lo que imaginas Vera, ellos no nos darán la espalda **—habló Lilian—, **querrán ayudarnos. Sabes lo que eso significa, Torrence.**

La chica se miró las manos en silencio. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Cuando había dejado de ser un juego, para volverse una maldición. Torrence corrió hacia el baño y en este se encerró.

—**Déjale Vera, tienes que...** — dijo Lily deteniendo a Vera.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

—**Las reglas son estrictas, pero nosotros no las cumplimos. ¿Quién quiere pastel de chocolate? **—exclamó Sirius—.**¿Qué? no me vean así. Pensábamos ir a las cocinas¿Y que mejor que ir acompañados, de tan bellas damas?**

—**Bueno Vera, no te preocupes por la tarea. Te entregare mi ensayo.**

—**¡Oh no Lily¿Qué libro habías dicho que era? **

—**Hongos Curativos de la India **—respondió Lily—. **Me parece habérselo visto a Torrence, creo que también a Fletcher de sexto año.**

—**Lo buscare.**

—**Lamento no poder ir con ustedes a las cocinas, pero unas chicas de primero se han quejado de los visitantes masculinos. Ya saben, están en la edad que sólo buscan colocar sapos en las almohadas de sus compañeras **—se disculpó Lily y salió del lugar, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a James.

Lily caminó por el pasillo del dormitorio de las chicas, hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Las palabras dichas por Sundory aun retumbaban en su cabeza, "Dimitir" como si fuera sencillo. Era tan fácil decir, "Anda suéltalo" sin embargo¡Suelta lo único que tienes en esta vida! Deja ir al mundo por completo. Da media vuelta y guarda silenció.

La chica se encerró en el baño y se recargo en el lavamanos con los codos y entrelazando sus dedos, para poder recargar su frente en ellos ¡Calla, guarda silencio, no hables, no digas, no abras la boca, no pronuncies palabra, no hagas ruido alguno, soporta, trágate el dolor, muérdete, lastímate! Pero¡Nunca digas lo que sientes! La joven alzo la vista y se miró en el espejo.

El espejo no le devolvía una cálida mirada, el rostro no era rozado y lozano, tampoco se veía en el, la hermosa mujer que decían que era. Lo único que veía en el espejo, era una maldita mentira bien construida. Un espejismo que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. No iba a poder soportar aquel peso fácilmente, ya no tenia nadie que le ayudara a soportar sus cargas, no tenia nadie con quien hablar y decir absolutamente todo lo que sentía. Ya no podía.

Se levantó de su antigua posición y abrió aquel cajón que estaba únicamente por precaución y emergencia. Lo observó detenidamente, estaba conciente de lo que intentaba hacer, sabía que tan mal podía terminar, sin embargo, ella tenía que encontrar una válvula de escape, a aquella situación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suerte, fuera su guía.

—**Cuando vuelva Torrence, le dices que ya he encontrado mi Biblia **—dijo Sundory tomando un libro grueso, de color blanco—. **Una chica, me a pedido ayuda. Apenas va hacer su primera comunión. Se que no soy monja, pero deseo ayudarle. Nos vemos después **—Sundory salió del cuarto, dándole unas palmaditas a Sirius en la espalda a forma de despedida.

La joven caminó tranquilamente por el lugar, debía esfumarse de aquel lugar de inmediato. Contempló todas sus opciones y se decantó por bajar de los dormitorios de las chicas. La sala común era un lió, muchísimos estudiantes se aglomeraban por todas partes, hasta parecía un día de fiesta. Sin embargo aquello era porque, por las noches sólo los de quinto en adelante podía vagar por el castillo. La joven salió de la sala común sin problemas. No veía a donde iba, no sabia a donde iba, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía. De cualquier forma ¿para que saberlo? Sería igual que siempre, lejos de los demás, aislada. Nunca podría convivir con ellos, nunca podría estar con ellos.

Entró en un aula vacía y escrutó el lugar. Muchas hileras de sillas colocadas en desorden, el escritorio estaba mal puesto, el pizarrón aun guardaba restos de gis blanco. Avanzó hasta los asientos que estaban a lado de la ventana y tomó asiento en uno de ellos. La noche avanzaba lentamente. Santo Dios, que era lo que estaban haciendo. Ni siquiera tenia idea de donde, había sacado el valor para decir, aquellas palabras. ¡Como si todo fuera así de sencillo! Si llegaba el momento, podría casi jurar que preferiría contarles la verdad a dejarlos. No podría tolerar una despedida más, no aguantaría algo semejante.

Se levantó del lugar, abrió una ventana y justo en donde la luz dela luna entraba directamente, se hincó. Junto sus manos, colocando el rosario entre sus dedos e inclinó su cabeza. Ella sólo conocía una forma de quitarse todos aquellos malos pensamientos de la mente.

—**Padre nuestro, que estas en el cielo **—desebaba volver al pasado, cuando todo eran risas y juegos, donde todo era hermoso—. **Santificado, sea tu nombre **—rezaba por un mundo mejor, para que su alma y cuerpo, estuvieran en paz. Reza, reza para que todo este bien, reza, para que tengas algo en que creer, en que tener fe—. **Venga a nosotros tu reino **—para que la magia más poderosa, le conciba a los demás la paz que tanto anhelan y buscan. Para que un día abra los ojos y se de cuenta, que todos son felices—. **Hágase tu voluntad, en la tierra como en el cielo **—Señor de los Cielos, Señor misericordioso, ayúdame en esta larga travesía, señor que todo ve, que todo lo escucha, socorre a esta tu sirva. Señor necesitamos de tu ayuda—. **Danos hoy, el nuestro pan de cada día **—bríndame la fuerza, para continuar, para levantarme, para no ser débil, para resistir. Carga en mis hombros la culpa de los demás, carga en mi conciencia todo el mal, que se ha ocasionado—. **Perdona nuestras ofensas, como también perdonamos a los que nos ofenden **—No escuche sus malas palabras, hablan con ardid, no entienden tus intenciones, no saben porque lo haces. Ten fuerza y valor para soportar este arduo camino; después de todo, naciste para esto y mucho más—. **No nos dejes caer en la tentación **—Hay quienes buscaran desviarnos del camino y quienes se dejaran seducir por la senda fácil, sin embargo, por favor dame la vista y sagacidad para detectar lo que sucede a mi alrededor, no me dejes ciega, pues podría perder a los demás—. **Y líbranos del mal **—Estamos rodeados de sombras, de inquietudes, de traiciones y deshonras, hecha tu rayo de luz, de vez en cuando y ayúdanos. Ayúdanos mi señor.

Vera revolvió un par de libros, antes de intentar salir del cuarto.

—**No tengo tiempo, tengo un ensayo que hacer. Y no, no pienso ir a las cocinas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer **—les gruñó.

—**¿Dónde esta Torrence? **—le preguntó Sirius deteniéndola por la muñeca.

Vera se encogió de hombros. —**Hace una hora que salió. Dijo algo sobre, unas telas y prendas. Creo que esta con unas chicas de quinto. Ya sabes que en cuanto oigo, moda y ropa, me hago de oídos sordos **—Sirius dejó que Vera saliera del lugar sin más.

Salió del lugar, lo más tranquila posible, ellos no tenían que sospechar absolutamente de nada. Sus compañeras lo había hecho muy bien, ella no vendría a estropear sus planes. Faltaba muy poco para salir de aquello, sólo tenia que aguantar hasta la puerta de los dormitorios, después; después podría deshacerse en lagrimas y gritos. Que fácil había sonado decir todo aquello, sin embargo, ni ella misma se creía la mitad. Sobre de ellas había recaído una carga muy pesada, un silencio extenuante. Todo se había vuelto abrumador y asfixiante, ya no sabía como terminaría todo aquello.

¿Por qué ella? . ¿Por qué ella? Quien había lanzando la maldición en su contra, saber pero callar, conocer pero nunca decir. Aquella era una tortura y ella sólo debía ser espectador, nunca participante. ¡Diablos! Si tan sólo las cosas fueran de otro modo, si tan sólo...¡Estúpido destino! Maldita vida, maldita suerte.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un enorme castillo, con millones de posibilidades, de caminos, de destinos y no sentía ganas de ir hacia ninguno de ellos. Se rascó la cabeza y anduvo la dirección que sus piernas tomaron. Ya no pensaría absolutamente en nada, sólo se dejaría arrastrar por la corriente.

—**Soy yo o...** —murmuró Sirius.

—**No, también lo note **—dijo Remus.

Que crueles habían sido con ella. Vera era una persona muy fría, hasta parecía que no tenia sentimientos, sin embargo, más hipócritas y frías eran Lily y Sundory. Ellas decían amar a sus novios y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas dudo en decir¡Sí, lo dejare! . ¿Acaso eso era amor? Sundory adoraba a Sirius, era su...máximo y Lily, Lily...quería a James, pero, pero...¡No les costó decir que los dejarían! Que diablos. Ella ya había perdido a demasiada gente, para querer soltarlos. Ellos eran, ellos eran su nuevo motivo de esperanza.

Torrence se dejo resbalar en el suelo y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas. ¿Cómo iba a acallar ese dolor?

Los chicos suspiraron. ¿Quiénes creían que eran? Lily ya no se llevaba muy bien con las chicas, y no de buenas a primeras entraría en la habitación de ellas y diría¡Hola ¿necesitan ayuda? .! Y Vera nunca trataba taaan bien a Sirius, de ser la Vera normal, le hubiera dicho algo como¡No lo se Black! No soy su nana. O ¡Jódete, no te lo diré!

Desde el fondo del lugar, les llegó un lastimero y profundo sollozo. Los cuatro chicos miraron la puerta del baño. Alguien lloraba ahí dentro. No necesitaban preguntar quien era, solo faltaba una Damon Girl. Todos se miraron entre sí, una vez más, llegaban al final del problema.

Sirius avanzó hacia la puerta y puso su mano en la manija de la puerta.

Nada, la puerta; estaba cerrada.

&-&-&

Era la primera vez en sus vidas, que no se sentían el centro de atención. Las cuatro chicas ser miraban entre si, sin saber que decir. La puerta se cerró tras el joven de su misma edad, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

—**Espero que no me hayan llamado, sólo para discutir, el color de la temporada, porque ya les dije que...** —

—**Esto es serio Kim **—le reprochó la rubia.

El chico tomó el asiento, más alejado del lugar en silencio.

—**¿Y bien?**

—**Es sobre los merodeadores...** —Kim puso los ojos en Blanco—. **¡Son los reyes de la SEPC **—chilló Diva.

—**Diane **—intentó decir Kim.

—**¡Diva! **—le corrigió la joven—. **¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Nuestra popularidad. No, es que...es algo más allá, de eso Kim. ¡Nunca les pedimos nada! Siempre dejamos que ellos, hicieran lo que quisiera, pero...pero...** —los ojos azules de la joven, se llenaron repentinamente de lagrimas.

Kim torció los labios, por primera vez, sentía verdadera lástima por Diane. Debía de ser muy difícil de entender, que ya no era la Diva, de Hogwarts. —**Diane, ellos cambiaron y nosotros. Ahora vivimos en otro mundo.**

—**¿Así de sencillo? **

Kim suspiró. —**Supongo que sí. **

—**¿No habrá lucha?**

—**¿Y que pelearemos Diane? Nunca fueron de nosotros. Nosotros éramos de ellos.**

—**Tú también crees, que solo fuimos algo para un rato.**

Kim, miró a las jóvenes fijamente. —**Diva, nunca se dieron su lugar, siempre permitieron, que ellos fueran y viniera a su antojo. **

Las chicas abrieron la boca para protestar.

—**Déjame terminar. Creímos que si no los atábamos, ellos siempre estarían a nuestro lado, pero la verdad es; que nunca estuvieron con nosotros.**

—**¿Y todo lo que construimos? **—preguntó Nevra.

—**Es nuestro, no de ellos.**

Diva se levantó de su lugar y anduvo por el cuarto, en silencio.

—**Cualquier cosa que pienses, espero que no trames, dañar a Evans o a sus amigas **—le advirtió Kim.

Diva frunció el ceño. —**No soy la tonta que...**

—**Pero no estas a su nivel Diva. Además, los chicos las protegerán. **

—**Esas...guarras, sin sentido de la moda **—comenzó a decir Cloe.

Kim soltó un largo resoplido. —**Esas guarras, sin sentido de la moda. Se pasaron seis años, luchando contra los merodeadores; igual, por igual. Había veces que ellas ganaban, otras ellos ganaban. Ustedes nunca han luchado en contra de ellos. Menos en contra de ambos grupos.**

—**¿Te pones de su lado? **—dijo Sasha ofendida.

Kim se encogió de hombros. —**Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.**

Diva sonrió malévolamente. —**Tú, tan bueno, no podías ser.**

—**Te equivocas Diva, no pienso hacerles daño. Se que ellas están fuera de mi alcance.**

—**¿Qué hay del diario de la Sibila?**

—**Ellos, nunca permitirían nada semejante **—le recordó Kim—. **¡Y no pienso ponerme en peligro!**

—**Tú podrías...**

—**No Diva, entiéndelo. Ellas son intocables. Ni tú, ni nadie, podrá hacerles daño.**

Diva, arqueó una ceja. —**Todo el mundo, tiene una debilidad. No hay nadie que este exento a accidentes, daños.**

—**Pero no de tú mano Diva. **

—**Evans...**

Kim se giró hacia Diva. —**¿Evans qué?**

Diva le lanzó una mirada de autosuficiencia a Kim. —**Hay que soy muy ciego, para no darse cuenta, de...tú sabes de lo que hablo.**

Kim frunció el ceño. —**No tengo idea de lo que hablas.**

Esta vez fue Diva, quien torció los labios. —**Me pregunto, que dirían los chicos si supieran todo lo que tú sabes.**

—**¿Y que se supone que se Diva? **—Kim le retó con la mirada.

—**Eso mi querido amigo, no lo se. Pero si se que sabes muchas cosas, que a ellos les gustaría saber.**

—**Cualquiera, quisiera tener la información de los escritores, del diario de la Sibila, Diva.**

—**Muy bien Kim. Entre nosotros, casi no hay secretos. Tú también sabes, que ellos buscan información, sobre las: Damon Girls y ese...tipo muerto.**

Las cejas de Kim, se alzaron un poco. —**He escuchado rumores.**

Diva soltó un gemido irónico. —**Fueron a ver a Phoebe, en busca de información.**

—**Ellos consultan a Phoebe, para todo **—dijo Kim indiferente.

—**Hasta ese entonces, pensé que Phoebe lo sabía todo. Sin embargo, ella no lo sabía todo ¿verdad? Sólo le decías, lo que te convenía **—arguyó la joven firmemente, con aquellas palabras, buscaba hacer menguar el valor, de su compañero. Pero Kim respiraba normalmente y no daba señas de estar preocupado—. **Kim, Kim, ese tipo, era tú compañero de casa y de cuarto. Tienes que saber algo sobre él y las chicas. Yo lo se.**

—**No me llevaba bien con él. Diferencias...ideológicas, Diva.**

La rubia avanzó hacia él, con una mano al frente. —**¡No me vengas con eso! Era el enemigo de los merodeadores. Y tú siempre has estado a lado de los merodeadores **—espetó la joven—. **Debiste haber recabado, alguna información, para ellos. Que soltaras, en el momento que mejor te convenga. ¡Yo lo se!**

—**¿Y si fuera así? **—le cuestionó Kim—.** Y no quiere decir, que sepa algo de él en verdad.**

—**Es información vale, Kim **—le explicó Diva, en tono de: uno más uno, igual a dos.

—**Sí, supongo que de existir, valdría. ¿Y que harías con ella? Chantajear a los merodeadores. ¡No seas estúpida, Diva! Primero ellos te maldicen, te sacan la verdad a punta de varita, y después te darían las gracias. No podrías hacerte la difícil con ellos, Diva.**

—**¿Y que si, yo les diría? **

—**¿Es acaso una amenaza Diva? **—inquirió Kim.

La rubia, respiró profundamente, antes de contestar secamente—: **Sí.**

—**Muy bien Diva, sí tu dices eso; yo lo negare. Pero después de que ellos me hagan lo antes descrito. Yo te arruinaría a ti. ¡Tengo los suficientes argumentos, para hacerlo! Ten mucho cuidado, con lo que dices, Diva.**

Diva abrió los ojos completamente desconcertada.

—**¿Y quien te creería Kim? No eres el único que sabe cosas **—dijo Nevra.

—**Tú no estas limpio ¿sabes? **—habló esta vez Sasha.

Kim rió secamente. —**Chicas, chicas...¿Desean iniciar una guerra? Porque, déjenme decirles, que Phoebe no es la única que sabe cosas de ustedes. Se irían a la ruina con lo que salga de mis labios. Y hay mucha gente que pueden aportar...minucioso relatos de ello. ¿Alguna tiene prueba alguna por lo que quieren acusarme?**

Diva se mordió los labios. Pruebas, pruebas...Kim esta vez, había resultado ser mucho más astuto que ellas.

—**Bien, esta advertidas. Y Diva, no te metas con las "Damon Girls" créeme, será tu perdición.**

&-&-&

Sirius estaba sentado en su propio baúl. Mantenía la pierna izquierda en escuadra sobre su pierna derecha. Estaba de brazos cruzados y su rostro, sólo reflejaba fastidio. Remus sentado en su cama miraba el piso, se le notaba meditabundo. Peter por otra parte se encontraba en el suelo, mirando el techo, no quería que James le marease, con su ir y venir constante.

—**Quien este a favor de una emboscada, levante la mano **—interrumpió James de pronto el silencio.

—**No es la mejor forma, James **—terció Remus—. **Escucha por favor, creo que, si ellas quisieran decirnos las cosas, lo harían.**

—**Ya les hemos dado mucho tiempo, Remus. ¡Y sus...malditos secretos, me tienen harto! **—dijo Sirius.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo, paso para que entre nosotros, dijéramos...ustedes saben? **—les recordó Remus.

James y Sirius se miraron largo tiempo.

—**No es fácil **—habló Peter—. **Remus tiene razón. No es fácil abrir el corazón.**

Remus agradeció el apoyo. Sin embargo era bastante irónico, que quien lo dijera, fuera precisamente, el más callado, de los merodeadores.

—**Ok, no es fácil. ¡Lo se! Pero...pero...**

—**James¿Le confesarías a Lilian, lo de tu hermano no nato? **—atacó Remus directamente.

Y la estocada, había sido, directa al corazón. James se quedó sin palabras, durante un largo rato.

—**Tal vez.**

—**No sonaste muy convincente **—replicó Remus con rintintín—. **¡No puedes pedir, algo que no das!**

—**Estas diciendo que para que ellas, nos confiesen, lo que sucede. ¿Nosotros debemos de decir, nuestro secretos?**

Remus se encogió de hombros. —**Habría más confianza¿no creen?**

Sirius rió irónica muy similar al ronco gruñido de un perro. —**¿Y porque no vas y le cuentas a Vera, lo de tú licantropía?**

La cara de Remus, sufrió un cambio drástico. —**Bueno, Vera no es mi novia.**

James y Sirius se miraron una vez más.

—**¡Oh! No puedes pedir, algo que no das **—le remedó James, moviendo las manos.

Remus soltó aire por la nariz, como un toro embravecido. —**¡Es que no podemos pedirles que digan la verdad, sólo porque si!**

—**No creo que haya punto de comparación **—opinó Peter.

—**¡De que maldito lado estas! **—estalló Remus.

Peter se encogió ante el bramido de Remus, tras un breve tiempo, continuó. —**Supongo que de ninguno **—los tres merodeadores restantes, alzaron una ceja—. **No estoy de acuerdo en que les saquen la verdad, con veritaserum, o cualquier otra treta. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo, contigo Remus. Entiendo que es difícil decir secretos muy personales **—dijo espaciadamente—, **entre nosotros hay sinceridad, o al menos mayor sinceridad que entre las Damon girls.**

—**¿Insinúas que alguno de nosotros ha mentido? **—gruñó James.

Peter suspiró. —**¿Acaso no te guardas algún secretito para ti, James?**

Cero y van dos. Esta vez, Peter también le había dejado sin habla.

—**Puede **—admitió James.

Sirius, Remus y Peter rieron.

—**¿Y ustedes? **—se defendió el chico.

Sirius y Remus suspiraron, James decía la verdad.

—**El punto es, que aunque hay secretos entre nosotros. No nos hacemos daño por ellos. **

Los cuatro se miraron fijamente.

—**¡Mierda! **—exclamó James finalmente.

Remus frunció el ceño. Sirius soltó una risita estúpida, mientras que Peter sólo curveo la comisura de sus labios. Y es que, cuando James decía palabrotas, sólo podía significar; que había llegado a sus límites.

—**¿Qué tal encerrarlas en un cuarto y dejar que se maten? **—propuso Peter.

James y Sirius le miraron de mala leche.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y suspiró. —**Tienen que reconocer, que sería muy interesante **—James y Sirius se miraron nuevamente, era como si ellos se entendieran con un lenguaje visual—. **Además de divertido.**

Sirius lanzó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco.—**Seguro ¡Me muero de ganas de ver a Sundory, peleándose con las chicas!. Sinceramente, creo que llevaría las de perder.**

Los otros tres, estuvieron de acuerdo. Además no se imaginaban a Sundory, luchando como lo hacían, las otras tres chicas. En definitiva, sería la perdedora.

—**James no tendría de que preocuparse **—se atrevió a comentar Peter.

Una risita grupal se produjo.

—**Eso sería muy injusto **—replicó Sirius con sorna—. **Quizás antes de cerrar la puerta, deberíamos atar a Evans con unas cadenas. Quizás, así la lucha sea, más justa.**

—**¿No sería mejor poner lodo? Sería más complicado **—comentó Peter inocentemente.

James y Sirius se miraron nuevamente, con esa extraña conexión visual, que entre ellos dos existía.

—**¡Lucha en lodo! **—exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Peter se sonrojó al percibir, la mirada libidinosa, de ambos chicos. Él no tenía esas intenciones. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se dejo caer en su cama, con los brazos abiertos. No deseaba escuchar, las perversas maquinaciones de James y Sirius.

—**Yo propongo la sala de los menesteres **—dijo James firmemente.

—**¡Claro, todo está en la mente! **—opinó Sirius.

James entrecerró los ojos, como si imaginara el lugar ideal. No falta decir, que por sus gestos, algo no apto para menores, estaba pensando. —**Yo digo que...**

Pero James no llego a terminar la frase, porque Remus, le aventó una almohada a la cara tan sorpresivamente, que ni Sirius pudo defenderse, cuando le tocó el turno a él.

—**¡Ni se les ocurra! **—farfulló el licántropo.

James se quitó la almohada de la cara. —**¡Ey, Moony!**

—**¿Interrumpo algo? **—Sundory, con su inmaculada imagen, apareció ante ellos; con las manos entrelazadas en un rosario.

Los cuatro jóvenes volvieron la mirada, hacia la joven. Sirius se enderezó y le miró fríamente.

—**Quizás **—respondió áridamente.

Sundory se encogió ligeramente de hombros, al escuchar el tono de Sirius. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro, siguió siendo dulce y amable. La joven abrió la boca, pero Sirius le interrumpió.

—**¿Por qué Torrence estaba llorando?**

Sundory frunció el ceño, tan naturalmente, que a los chicos les hizo dudar de lo que habían escuchado.

—**¿Torrence, llorando? Yo no la escuche. ¿Saben algo?**

Sirius soltó un bufido. —**Esta noche, cuando fuimos por ustedes, para ir a las cocinas. Escuchamos a Torrence llorar.**

Sundory abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Esa era la indicación, de que la habían atrapado finalmente. —**Que raro, yo entre y sólo vi a Lily y Vera, conversando sobre una tarea, creo **—dijo tranquilamente.

Sirius dio un paso intimidante hacia Sundory, pero ella; ni parpadeo, ni se movió. Permanecía con su rostro afable.

—**¡No me jodas! **—clamó Sirius.

Sundory negó suavemente con la cabeza. —**No uses palabras altisonantes, Sirius.**

Hasta a Remus, le dieron ganas de decir una palabrota. ¡Como era capaz de permanecer tan tranquila, cuando sabía que estaba mintiendo!

—**¡Sundory! Torrence estaba encerrada en el baño llorando. ¡Ustedes, deben de saber porque!**

Sundory suspiró. —**No tengo idea de lo que me estas diciendo, Sirius. Verás, estuve en la sala común, platicando con Downs; quien me pidió que le ayudara con algunas oraciones. Entonces subí y me encontré con Vera y Lily; quienes hablaban de una tarea. Y con ustedes, claro está. Pero no vi a Torrence.**

—**Sundory, ustedes cuatro, nunca están juntas. Y cuando están, una o más de ustedes, siempre terminan mal **—declaró James tranquilamente.

Sundory intentó reír, pero la sonrisa le tembló. —**Ehh...es cierto, joven Potter. Sin embargo, no tenia idea de que Torrence estuviera en el baño. A decir verdad, no entro y revisó todo. Sólo iba por mi rosario.**

—**¿Y porque no saliste de inmediato? **—le interrogó Remus—. **Si sólo ibas por tu rosario y te regresabas. ¿Por qué te encontramos, aun dentro del cuarto?**

¡Punto, para Remus! Ahora sí, la chica estaba en un apuro.

—**Bueno **—sonrió—, **entre y lo tome de mi buró. Donde generalmente esta. Entonces recordé que había estado pidiéndoles a las chicas, que me ayudaran a buscar mi Biblia, moví unas cosas, hace unos días y no la encontraba. Cuando la encontré, ninguna de las dos chicas, estaba en el cuarto. Así que se me ocurrió que Vera se quedaría en el cuarto con Lily, y así le avisaría a Torrence, cuando ella llegara **—Había que reconocer, que era una mentirosa, excelente. Se había armado una historia en menos de tres segundos.

Sirius miró a los chicos por el rabillo del ojo, ninguno de ellos se tragaba la historia.

—**Mientes **—aseguró Sirius.

Sundory viajo sus preciosos ojos lilas, por el lugar, sin dejar de sonreír. —**Bueno, según tú¿Qué fue lo que hice?**

¡Auch! Se habían metido en una buena.

—**En el cuarto, ninguna de ustedes, entró o salió.**

—**Ok, suponiendo eso¿Por qué te mentiría? **—¡La chica tenía unos nervios de acero!

Sirius le miró fijamente. —**Eso me gustaría, saber. Pero es por...ese fastidioso, secretillo que tienen entre ustedes.**

—**¿Secretillo? **—preguntó la joven llevándose una dedo a la boca. Como si estuviera meditando la respuesta.

—**¡Vamos Sundory! Ese...no se que, con no se quienes y ese tipo ¡al que llamaba amigo!**

Sundory reaccionó entreabriendo sus labios con un suave "¡OOOhhh!" —**Siguen con eso **—murmuró, como si fuera un chiste—. **No creo que tengan, nada de que preocuparse. Es algo sin importancia **—que bueno, que la joven no era serpiente, porque de serlo, ya estaría muerta de tanto veneno. Porque seguro que en ese rato, ya se había mordido la lengua, más de diez veces.

—**Si es algo sin importancia. Nos encantaría escucharlo.**

No lo estaba, haciendo nada mal, Sirius.

Sundory sonrió. —**Eso no lo puedo hacer, estaría quebrantando la confianza de mucha gente **—terció suavemente.

—**Pero somos nosotros, querida. ¿Acaso no nos tienes confianza?**

—**Esto no es de confianza Sirius **—le corrigió la joven—. **Yo se que puedo confiarles mi vida, pero...esto se trata de honor. ¿Te imaginas que yo le anduviera contando los detalles de la vida de todos, en quienes confió? No señor **—dijo solemnemente—. **Eso no se hace, así que por favor, no me pidas eso de nuevo.**

—**Pero tú misma dijiste, que era una cosa sin importancia. Si no tiene importancia.**

—**No lo haré Sirius **—insistió Sundory alzando un poco su tono de voz.

—**Sundory, ella lloraba por eso ¿verdad?**

—**¿Quién? **—preguntó Sundory haciendo una cara de desconcierto.

Pillar a Sundory en una mentira, era sumamente difícil. ¡La chica se creía su propia historia!

—**No me gusta ver llorar a Torrence, ni escucharla **—declaró Sirius.

—**A mi tampoco **—contestó Sundory—. **Hablare con ella, entonces quizás les diga, porque lloraba.**

Remus suspiró tendidamente, una vez más les habían ganado. Romper la barrera de las Damon Girls, era sumamente difícil; si no es que imposible.

—**Lo olvidaba **—dijo Sundory de pronto—. **Vera trajo comida de las cocinas. Me pregunta si, deseaban bajar a comer con nosotras.**

Sirius hizo un movimiento con la mano, a forma de aceptación. —**Enseguida vamos.**

—**¡Aquí estás! **—exclamó Vera—. **Que hay de sorprendente **—ironizó—, **escucha esto, tenemos un problema de dramatismo.**

—**Les esperamos abajo **—dijo Sundory, antes de volverse hacia Vera y tomarla por el codo.

Los chicos observaron a ambas jóvenes cuchichear por lo bajo. No entendían absolutamente nada, de lo que decían, sin embargo Vera lucía bastante alterada, a tal punto, que Sundory tuvo que salir corriendo, tras ella.

—**Cincuenta galeones a que, es por lo de Torrence **—dijo James repentinamente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Los otros tres chicos, siguieron a James. Vera lanzaba gritos hecha una furia, en tanto Sundory intentaba calmarle, sobra decir que no estaba teniendo éxito. En cuanto las chicas pusieron los pies en la sala común, Vera salió disparada hacia el hueco por donde se salía. En tanto Sundory se detuvo al ver a Lily charlando alegremente, con un grupo de chicos de quinto año y con una apariencia, estrafalaria y de aspecto dudoso.

—**¡Ey, espera! **—exclamó, cuando Sundory le jaló por la muñeca.

—**No hay tiempo **—dijo Sundory arrastrando a la chica, entre las quejas de los otros jóvenes.

—**Vuelvo **—aseguró Lily.

Y entonces, ambas chicas salieron de la sala común discutiendo. Tenía que ser una discusión árida y muy hiriente, pues Lily no paraba de hablar con ademanes exagerados, con gestos poco agradables, en tanto que Sundory replicaba en voz baja y parecía que en cualquier momento, se echaría a llorar.

—**¿Y ustedes que? **—bramó la pelirroja, repentinamente girándose, hacia los jóvenes.

Sundory colocó sus dos manos en las caderas y les miró de muy mala manera.

—**¿Por qué nos siguen?**

¡Uyyy! La tierra bien podría ponerse a temblar en aquel instante.

—**¿Acaso este no es un castillo libre? **—bromeó Sirius.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino. Sundory les hecho una mirada de severa advertencia, antes de seguir a Lily.

Los cuatro jóvenes suspiraron. ¿Por qué les habían seguido tan de cerca? Esperaron, el tiempo suficiente para seguirles el paso, desde muy lejos. En sus prisas por seguirlas a ninguno, se le había ocurrido coger el mapa del merodeador.

—**Por las bragas de Morgana, que van a echarle bronca a Torrence **—le susurró Sirius al oído. James frunció el ceño, siguiendo su paso.

Remus se detuvo en seco, provocando que Sirius chocara contra Peter.

—**Saben que las estamos siguiendo.**

James suspiró. —**Vamos por el mapa y luego...**

Sirius rió y al instante siguiente ya era un perro negro.

—**O nos convertimos en animagos **—añadió el chico de lentes.

—**Que Peter vaya al frente, es el menos sospechoso **—dijo Remus.

Peter salió corriendo entre las patas de Remus, siguiendo la dirección de las jóvenes. Sirius quien tenia el oído más agudo, fue el siguiente en seguir a Peter, Remus y James corrían tras Sirius. Que un perro anduviera en Hogwarts; era raro, pero que un perro y un ciervo anduvieran por Hogwarts, ya superaba los límites.

Los chicos perdieron el tiempo corriendo unos detrás de otros. Se sentían algo estúpidos, corriendo tras la cola de un ratón que chillaba de vez en cuando. Remus y James se detuvieron en un recoveco a tomar algo de aire. Sirius y Peter olvidaban constantemente que ellos dos, aun caminaban en dos patas. Remus avanzó tambaleante, esperando ver a Sirius agitándoles la cola y con esa expresión perruna de burla. Sin embargo, se encontró con un Sirius que miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo. Mostrando los dientes y en posición de ataque.

Remus se acercó a él lentamente. James le seguía por la retaguardia, podía sentir su aliento en el oído. Sirius hizo el amago de levantarse y lanzarse al ataque, pero Remus le detuvo por el cogote.

Torrence se estrelló contra la pared, su cuerpo reboto y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—**¡Déjale en paz!**

La chica ignoró el pedido y levanto a Torrence una vez más del suelo.

—**¡No puedo! **

—**¡No puedo! **—remedó—. **¡No me vengas con esas! . ¿Quién diablos...?**

—**Ey, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, Vera **—intervino la pelirroja que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y miraba en dirección contraria a los chicos.

—**El alcohol te a afectado el cerebro, Evans.**

La pelirroja alzo las manos. —**Tal vez.**

—**Y**.

—**No tengo tu corazón de hielo, ni la cara tan dura, Sundory.**

Sundory suspiró. —**Haré como que no escuche eso.**

—¡**Hipócrita!**

—**¡Oh! Merlín te ha tocado el cerebro Torrence **—se burló Lily.

Torrence se giró hacia Lily y haciendo un gesto desdén agregó—: **No te mereces a James. ¡Me das lástima Evans! Tan estúpida, tan cegada en tu propio dolor, que no alcanzas a ver más allá. Ojalá pudiera convencer a James, de que eres una persona tan...vacía, que no vale la pena, ni pensar en ella. **

—**Mira como conmueves mi corazón Torrence **—ironizó Lily—. **Pobre, inútil, ciego, estúpido de James; ¿Apoco no merece nuestra compasión? Como él es un santo.**

Torrence masculló una maldición.

—**Dejemos a los chicos fuera¿quieres? **—dijo Sundory.

Torrence le lanzó una mirada iracunda. —**Seguro que no quieres que él se entere ¿verdad? Tendrías mucho que perder.**

Sundory puso los ojos en blanco. —**No tengo idea de lo que hablas.**

—**Lilian no es la única que sabe cosas Sundory. Alexander era muy complaciente, cuando sabía que podría tener grandes beneficios.**

Sundory abrió los ojos completamente, el miedo se leía en ellos. Lily dejaba su posición laxa y los músculos del cuello parecieron tensársele. Vera agarró a Torrence por los brazos fuertemente.

—**¿Qué te dijo Alex? **—preguntó Sundory temerosa.

—**Muchas cosas interesantes, cosas que a Sirius le encantarían saber **—siseó la joven—. **Tanto que te mandaría a volar de inmediato. ¿No lo crees Lilian?**

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se negó a contestar.

—**El grandísimo Potter, el orgullo de los merodeadores, el valor de Gryffindor y tú...** —Lilian tomó a Torrence por la barbilla con una mano y le apretó el rostro, clavando sus uñas, en las mejillas de la chica.

—**No te atrevas a decir, no te atreves si quiera a insinuarlo **—explotó.

—**¿De que habla Lilian? **—le cuestionó Vera. Lily seguía mirando a Torrence, ignorando su alrededor.

—**Deja eso, fuera de esto, Torrence **—terció Sundory.

Torrence miró a Sundory intensamente, y agitó la cabeza, hasta que logró soltarse de la mano de Lily.

—**¡Lo sabías!**

La joven suspiró y se acomodó la túnica.

—**Ahora entiendo porque los tres se llevaban tan bien **—resopló Torrence—**. Venderían hasta su madre si con ello, obtienen algo a su favor.**

La bofetada que le soltó Lily resonó por todo el lugar, y le arrancó a Torrence un gemido.

—**No hables de lo que no tienes idea **—gruñó Lily.

Torrence alzo la cara lerdamente. —**No hay que tener mucha inteligencia, Evans.**

—**Jamás haría nada semejante.**

Torrence rió secamente. —**Él mismo te llamaba: pu...**

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la derribó al suelo. Vera se quedo paralizada, visiblemente se encontraba confundida, miraba a Torrence, luego a Lily y viceversa.

—**Sundory...**

—**No te metas Vera **—dijo Sundory, con su habitual tranquilidad.

Torrence se levantó del suelo, tocándose la mejilla golpeada, le ardía terriblemente.

—**No tienes ni la más mínima idea, de lo que dices **—profirió Lily levantándola por el cuello de la túnica—. **Intenta volver a decir y...**

—**¡Suelta! **—le ordenó Vera.

Sundory tomó a Vera por el brazo derecho. Mientras Lily y Torrence se enfrentaban verbalmente.

—¡**Alexander te hubiera traicionado! **—clamó Torrence—. **Él, él...él...**

—**¡Como te atreves! **—bramó Lily furiosa—. **Alexander nunca se hubiera atrevido a nada, semejante.**

—¡**Él no te quería a ti! . ¡Era un maldito bastardo!**

La pelirroja perdió los estribos, pues aventó a Torrence contra la pared con una fuerza brutal. Enseguida le lanzó un puñetazo, seguida de otro, otro y otro.

—¡**Detente, Lilian, no, Lilian! **—gritaba Vera enloquecidamente, mientras intentaba safarse de Sundory—. **¡Que diablos haces, Sundory! **—los ojos de Sundory, miraban el espectáculo en completo silencio, y sin vislumbrar sentimiento alguno.

—**No quiso decir eso, Lily **—susurró Sundory.

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde, Lily había perdido la conciencia. Vera luchaba por liberarse de Sundory, quien no hizo absolutamente nada más. En un desesperado intento, Vera pateó a Sundory e intentó detener a Lily. En cuanto las manos de Vera tocaron a Lily, un hechizo le dio de lleno y salió volando, jaloneando a Lily en el acto.

Torrence al verse liberada de su agresora, se levantó para contraatacarla. Lily estaba ocupada lanzándole unos manotazos a Vera, cuando llegó Torrence y a ellas se les unió Sundory.

La lucha entre las chicas, no resulto ser nada divertida. Los cuatro chicos corrieron horrorizados hacia ellas. Las cuatro formaban una extraña masa amorfa peligrosa en donde salían volando los arañazos, patadas, mordidas y puñetazos.

Sirius y James fueron los primeros en meterse en aquella trifulca. Su experiencia en aquellas cosas, les dio la posibilidad, de detener a las chicas, Remus jaló a Torrence y Vera. Vera le lanzó una patada en la espinilla para que le soltara, mientras que Torrence le mordió la mano.

—**¡Tranquila! **—pidió Peter, quien ayudaba a Remus a mantenerla las chicas tranquilas, cosa que era muy difícil.

Si no buscaban pelearse entre si, buscaban a Sundory o Lilian.

Sirius y James se veían en serios problemas al tratar de contener a Lilian. La chica lanzaba poderosos golpes contra todo lo que se le interpusiera. Sirius cayó al suelo junto con la pelirroja boca abajo, James aprovecho el momento, para agarrarle a Lily los brazos y torcérselos en las espalda. La chica pataleaba, pero no podía hacer nada para soltarse, James terminó por sentarse en los muslos de la joven, sin posar en ellos todo su peso. Haciendo caso omiso de la larga lista de insultos que le estaba dedicando.

Sirius se apresuro a ver a Sundory, en tanto Peter se las arreglaba para detener a Torrence; quien parecía querer arrancarle los ojos a Sundory.

—**¿No les pareció, suficiente? **—preguntó Sirius recuperando el aliento.

—**¡Suéltame, no he terminado! **—gritó Torrence.

—**Que tu seas un co...¡suéltame! alguien quíteme a este idiota de encima **—profirió Vera.

Los golpes secos que se oían de fondo, eran los esfuerzos vanos de Lily por salir debajo de James.

—**Así que no es nada, importante Sundory **—dijo Sirius.

La chica no sabía en donde meterse, tenía la cabellera revuelta, la ropa arrugada, mal acodada y rasgada. Sin contar los cardenales y rasguños.

—**Tuvimos una ligera diferencia. Se nos fue de las manos, la discusión.**

Hasta Lilian en el piso lanzó un bufido.

—**Sí, se nos fue de las manos **—reafirmó Torrence.

Los cuatro chicos bufaron¿Es que no tenían vergüenza?

—**¡Me puedo levantar!**

—**Siempre he pensado, que te ves más bonita debajo de mi**—contestó James tranquilamente.

La pelirroja se dio por vencida y, se quedó quieta.

—**¿Y bien? **—preguntó Peter—. **Tienen algo que decir.**

—**¡Vete al infierno! **—bramó Vera.

Torrence y Lily rieron abiertamente. Vera no tenia remedio.

—**Algo más **—

—**Dame tres segundos, para recordar mi lista de insultos **—dijo Lily.

—**¿Sólo tres, yo esperaría unos dos años? **—bromeó Sirius.

James se levantó de los muslos de Lily y dejo que ella se pusiera de pie. Se estaba acomodando la túnica, cuando la pesada mano de su novia, le golpeó en la cabeza.

—**¡Que diablos!**

—**Eso fue por lo de antes **—se justificó Lily—. **¿Qué es lo que desean?**

—**Oh, adivinar porque se estaban matando, la una a la otra.**

—**Porque es divertido¿Quieres probar?**

Jugar con Sundory en un tira, afloja, era una cosa. Jugar con la reina de las palabras Evans; eran las ligas mayores.

—**Muy linda, pero no es verdad.**

—**Entonces miento. Soy una mentirosa, fabuloso ¿nos vamos?**

Los chicos miraron a la pelirroja. Hoy estaba en su quinta, soy cínica ¿Y qué?

—**No me vas a decir nada.**

—**Nada ¿Qué? Te lo dije ¿No estás contento?**

James respiró profundamente. —**Comencemos de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?**

—**¿Discutir, en que momento? Yo sólo recuerdo haber golpeado.**

—**Las escuchamos discutir antes de que empezaran a golpearse.**

—**¿En serio? Yeap, bueno, pues si tal ves tuvimos...unas diferencias filosóficas. ¿y?**

—¡**Porque llegaron a los golpes! **—chilló James.

—**Mmm, porque pasamos esa delgada línea entre la cordura y los instintos **—contestó Lily—. **A cualquiera le pasa.**

—**¿Cualquiera golpea a sus amigos?**

—**¿Nunca discuten entre ustedes? Nunca se te ha ido la mano. Vaya James, cualquiera diría que eres una mole hecha de hierro. ¡Que aguante!**

James suspiró, cediéndole el turno a alguien, menos impaciente.

—**Ciertamente, nunca le he pegado a Sirius, porque llame a Peter bastardo **—apuntó Remus.

¡Clic! Había tocado el nervio sensible.

—**Peter no esta muerto.**

—**¡Gárgolas Galopantes! Ya esta muerto, déjenlo ahí **—exclamó James.

—**Que fácil es para ti decirlo **—protestó Lily.

James se mordió la lengua.

—**Si, es muy fácil decirlo **—dijo Torrence.

—**Sí sobre todo cuando a ti no te quería **—Torrence se lanzó en un intento homicida en contra de Lilian.

James y Peter tuvieron que haces enormes esfuerzos para contenerlas.

—**¡Esta muerto! Dejen de pelear por él **—gritó Peter.

—**Mientras esté en nuestros corazones y memorias, él nunca morirá **—susurró Sundory.

¡Bang! Tiró directo al corazón, los cuatro chicos se quedaron helados. Ni aun muerto, Alexander Fontela les dejaba vivir en paz.

El silencio que siguió a aquella frase, fue bastante incomodo. Sundory dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar fuera del pasillo. Ella ya había dicho la última palabras, no había absolutamente nada más que agregar.

Vera miró a los chicos para finalmente detenerse en Torrence, observó a la chica detenidamente y meneó la cabeza negativamente. Se deshizo delicadamente de las manos de Remus y se fue por el mismo lugar que Sundory.

Torrence se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si estuviera sumamente preocupada. La mirada verde de Lilian le escrutaba.

—**Siempre fuiste tú**—dijo Lily antes de irse por el lado contrario a Sundory, James frunció el ceño. ¿Debía quedarse?

Torrence giró en cámara lenta y avanzó entre los chicos con un andar dubitativo y lerdo.

—**¿Torrence? **—susurró Peter.

La chica siguió haciendo caso omiso de los jóvenes.

Remus suspiró se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Cada día aquello tenía peores tintes, él sólo se preguntaba¿Cuándo se rompería la burbuja de jabón?

Sirius miró a los muchachos; miradas, miradas y más miradas, entre ellos sólo se observaban. El silencio los invadía, los dividía, los perdía. ¿Algún día terminaría aquello? . ¿Quiénes serian los perdedores? Y ¿Qué perderían?

&-&-&

Anduvo por los pasillos en completo silencio, siguiéndole a la distancia. Y es que, así era como ellos vivían. Cerca, pero nunca juntos, siempre observándose, pero nunca hablándose o tocándose. Ella se miraba las manos, tarareaba una canción y andaba con un caminar vacilante, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer.

—**Ey Redsys **—habló un chico de sexto grado.

Lily alzó una ceja a forma de saludo.

—**¿Qué haciendo por estos lugares tan sola? **—la pregunta estaba totalmente hecha en doble sentido.

—**Divirtiéndome **—la joven se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejando que algunos mechones rojos le cayera por el rostro, sensualmente.

El chico sonrió. —**Se que tú novio, es muy celoso **—la rodeó mirándole libidinosamente.

—**Nunca le digo cuando me voy a divertir **—apuntó Lilian siguiéndole ese juego de miradas.

—**Y dicen que nosotros, somos los infelices.**

Lily sonrió acercándose al joven. —**Es porque ni solos se saben divertir**.

El chico abrió sus ojos completamente. —**Pervertida.**

—**¿Por crees que tengo a un mito sexual, por novio? **—exclamó colocando su rostro, cerca de la faz del joven—.** ¿Por mi linda cara? Piensa un poco más Stinky.**

—**Potter siempre tiene de lo mejor **—dijo acercándose a Lily peligrosamente.

—**Algo que tú, nunca podrás conseguir **—el joven se vio empujado por la mano de Lilian hacia atrás. La pelirroja se rió de él y continuó su camino, bamboleando las caderas.

El chico le tomó una de sus muñecas por sorpresa y la acorraló en una pared.

—**Decías sobre lo que no se puede conseguir.**

Lily sonrió arqueando la espalda y rozando sus pechos, con el chico. El joven se acercó para robarle un beso, cuando la punta de una varita se le clavó en el cuello.

—**Un milímetro más, y eres mago muerto.**

El joven alzó las manos y se alejó de Lilian lentamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento en falso.

—**Sólo era una broma **—dijo.

Sin embargo James, no le quitaba la varita del cuello.

—**Tranquilo, yo...**—**Cállate **—le ordenó.

El chico guardó silencio.

James estiró la mano libre, hacia Lily. Quien la tomó y se colocó detrás de él.

—**Me voy **—dijo el chico.

El joven dio media vuelta y dio un paso. Una fuerte mano, le tomó por la muñeca y le obligó a girar nuevamente; encontrándose con un puñetazo al ojo, que lo tumbó al suelo.

—**La próxima vez, te perderás unas cuentas semanas **—le advirtió.

El chico se quejó lastimeramente y se llevó una mano al ojo. Se iba a levantar, cuando un maleficio le dio de lleno en el pecho. Esa semana, iba a ser la peor semana para él.

Lily miró al chico y suspiró, los menores nunca entendían. Sin embargo, su estúpida sonrisa se borró, cuando James le jaló por el ante brazo izquierdo.

—**¿Qué pretendías?**

La joven alzó una ceja. —**¿Divertirme?**

James entrecerró los ojos y resopló como un toro embravecido.

—**¿Te gusto? **—James le apretó aun más la mano que tenía en el antebrazo—. **¿Qué pretendías tú al seguirme?**

—**¿Acaso este no es un castillo libre?**

—**¿Acaso soy tu esposa? **—ya no era una fuerte presión, ahora era un fuerte dolor. James pretendía romperle el brazo.

—**¡Eres mi novia! **—bramó.

—**¿Y? No has escuchado sobre la infidelidad.**

Lily observó como los ojos de James se abrían desmesuradamente, mientras su mano le aprehendía con fuerza.

—**Ja, ja, ja. Se acabó el chiste.**

—**Que poco sentido del humor tienes James. Y se rumora que eres; todo un comediante. Yo que tú cuidaba mis amistades, quizás lo dicen porque en realidad tú eres el chiste.**

Una vez más se encontró contra la pared, encerrada entre los brazos de James. Pero esta vez, no habría nadie que pudiera auxiliarle.

—**Tu sentido del humor, esta muy agrio el día de hoy. ¿Quizás tiene que ver con lo sucedido a Torrence?**

—**Quizás lo que digo es verdad.**

—**¡Rayos Lilian! **—exclamó James—. **¿Por qué tiene que pelear por él?**

Lily vio como James bullía lleno de ira.

—**Porque le quería.**

—**Oh, lo querías, sí lo olvidaba. ¿Eso es motivo suficiente, para lastimar a Torrence?**

—**Tú y ella harían una bonita pareja. ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Potter! **—exigió.

—**¿Potter? **—repitió James desconcertado—. **No estarás poniéndote celosa de Torrence ¿verdad?**

—**No te darán a ti agruras por saber que, Alex, seguirá siendo para mi, alguien muy importante.**

—**¿Más importante que yo? **—inquirió James.

—**Sí.**

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. James la soltó pues, parecía como si su piel le quemara, Lily le miró altivamente y caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, James Potter no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, jamás.

Esta vez le tomó por las muñecas firmemente, ella forcejeó con él.

—**Porque haces esto, Lilian.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Soy sólo un juego para ti.**

—**¿Y que hay de ti?**

—**Te quiero**—. **En tu cama**—respondió Lily.

—**¡Eres mía!**

—**¿Y quien te dijo eso? Que arrogante eres Potter, sólo yo decido eso. ¡Y tú nunca me has tenido!**

—**Has sido mía. ¡Eres mía!**

—**Sólo porque me he acostado contigo un par de veces contigo. ¡En que mundo vives Potter! Eso no significa nada, absolutamente nada.**

—**Nada **—susurró James.

—**Puedo estar con quien sea, y con quien quiera.**

—**¡Eso jamás!**

—**Puedo hacerlo, yo soy, yo soy...** —Lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, mientras lograba soltarse de James, y le lanzaba un tremendo bofetón.

James le tomó por el cuello y la aventó a la pared, acorralándola entre sus brazos. Y de nuevo, la historia se repetía. Gritos, golpes, lamentos, lagrimas, carias, besos, frustración, todo se entre mezclaba de nuevo, en un tormentoso remolino.

&-&-&

Miraba el paisaje nocturno, abrazándose a sí misma, en la misma soledad de antes.

—**¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?**

La joven se encogió de hombros. —**Seguro.**

El chico se ajustó la bufanda a su cuello. —**¿Es lindo, no? Me gusta observar las estrellas.**

—**A mi no.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Brillan en el cielo, demasiado alto. ¿Por qué las cosas hermosas, se encuentras demasiado lejos?**

El chico frunció el ceño, y se llevó un dedo los labios. —**Supongo, que si estuvieran cerca de nosotros, entonces; no lucharíamos por ellas. Es una forma de alentarnos a seguir.**

—**Seguir, continuar, pero¿A dónde debemos ir?**

Demasiado complicado, el jamás se había preguntado eso, sólo se dejaba llevar, era más fácil, que oponerse.

—**A donde quieras.**

La chica rió falsamente. —**A donde quiera ir. ¿Y eso esta bien?**

—**Si te hace feliz.**

—**¿Y si me hace feliz, dañar a alguien más?**

—**La felicidad, jamás se mezcla con el dolor.**

—**Nunca has escuchado a Lily, hablar de ello ¿verdad?**

El joven se volvió hacia la chica. —**Torrence, eso es escabroso. El dolor, no provoca felicidad, ni placer, ni alegría. Solo provoca...tristeza.**

—**El dolor es necesario Peter, si no sufres ¿Cómo reconoces que eres feliz? Acaso sabrías distinguir la felicidad, en medio de las risas.**

—**Si, pero no debes provocártelo tu mismo. Hay una gran diferencia entre sentir dolor y buscar el dolor.**

Torrence le sonrió al chico. —**Sabes, hay quienes piensan que el dolor es...excitante.**

Peter hizo un gesto de desagrado y desconcierto.—**Déjame adivinar. ¿Te lo dijo Lily? O quizás fue James.**

La joven parpadeó desconcertada. —**¿James?**

—**Si, creo que tiene un serio problema. Creo que es masoquista.**

Torrence soltó una risita tonta. —**Masoquista ¿ah? Puede ser.**

—**¿Puede? Vamos, Evans cuando quiere, es la ostia. Pero...hay que admitir que presenta graves problemas de personalidad. Uno nunca sabe, como se sentirá al próximo segundo. Y creo que James es masoquista, porque aunque ella lo lastime, él sigue a su lado. Hasta creo que le comienza a gustar eso.**

Torrence miró de nuevo el paisaje nocturno que tenía por delante. Altas e interminables montañas escarpadas, llenas de árboles, moteadas por delicados cafés que anunciaban riscos. Nubles azulgriseasas, que se mezclaban y perdían con el azul marino del cielo. Moteado de brillantes estrellas.

—**Dolor, pocas letras, para describir tan terrible sentimiento.**

Peter alzó la mano dubitativamente, el sudor frió le recorría la piel. Torrence vio su mano temblar, como una hoja al viento. Aun no se desidia a tocar a la joven, cuando unos delgados dedos le envolvieron la mano y lo condujeron hasta los labios de la chica.

Los labios de ella eran cálidos y suaves, por el contrario, las yemas de sus dedos estaban frías y algo rasposas; en ese momento, se maldijo por no haber escuchado a Sirius más seguido, con eso de aceites que suavizan y cuidan la piel.

—**Por favor Torrence, ya no pienses en más dolor.**

Torrence se dejo caer sobre las piernas de Peter, sus largos cabellos negros dibujaron una hermosa sinfonía de ondulados bucles oscuros, que finalizaron en un charco de agua que se desbarraba por todos lados. Su piel morena brillaba bajo la suave luz de una luna creciente, haciéndola parda. Torrence cerró sus ojos, escuchando el ruido de su mundo, de la noche mágica, de una noche en Hogwarts.

—**Si ya no pienso en el dolor, entonces; ¿En que pensare?**

Una bandada de cuervos se hizo al vuelo en plena noche. Sus aleteos interrumpieron el silencio del bosque prohibido. El viento, las hierbas y los animales se inquietaron. Todo pareció cobrar vida de repente. Los árboles se movieron al ritmo de una vendaval que llegó del norte. Más aves emprendieron el vuelo, sus alas se batieron durante varios segundos antes de girara en redondo y volverse a posar sobre las ramas que lentamente volvían a la quietud habitual. Los animales de abajo, gimieron y bufaron en diferentes tiempos, llenando el ambiente de una extraña cacofonía que iba del grave al agudo y del agudo al grave. Algunas cosas se estiraron dejándose ver, como largos tentáculos que salían de las profundidades del bosque se agitaban lerdamente; como quien agita un pañuelo y luego, enroscándose delicadamente, se volvían a ocultar.

—**¿Sueñas con algo Torrence?**

La joven no despegó la mirada del bosque, respiró profundamente, antes de responder—: **Los sueños, no son un buen alimento Peter.**

—**¿Por qué no? Yo adoro soñar, por eso duermo mucho.**

—**Si duermes y sueñas mucho, entonces ¿Qué queda para la vida?**

Le habían pillado, después de todo; él también era humano.

—**Un breve lapso, que aprovecho, para idear y volver a soñar.**

—**¿No es mejor vivir y sufrir, que soñar y añorar?**

—**Vivir, no tiene porque convertirse en un calvario. Se puede vivir un sueño.**

La chica rió, dejando que su risa llenara el lugar. Era una risa clara y tintineante.

—**Vivir un sueño, mejor vivamos en un paraíso.**

Peter rió suavemente. —**Entonces: Déjame llevarte al paraíso.**

La joven dejó de sonreír, y puso una cara muy seria. —**¿Me llevaras al paraíso, a mi; un demonio? **

Esta vez, fue la risa de Peter, la que inundó el lugar. —**Déjame hacer una buena acción. Después de todo; los dioses, son quienes gobiernan el paraíso.**

Torrence entorno los ojos y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Peter. El joven se sobresaltó ante dicho movimiento. Verdaderamente no se esperaba aquello, no es que no lo deseara, pero le resultaba algo...imprevisto.

Lentamente aquellos ojos negros y cristalinos como el agua, se fueron acercando a ella, el cabello color paja descendió velozmente, picándole la faz, lo que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Una sonrisa con sabor amargo, una sonrisa de color gris, una sonrisa con olor a traición.

¡Que bello! Con un beso se acercaba al paraíso, con un beso decía a dios, con beso moría una ilusión, con un beso sellaba el corazón.

&-&-&

Colocó sus pies debajo de la sábana, esperando a que el adormecimiento pasara. Se giró hacia su derecha, y colocó su mano en el hombro de su acompañante. Él se movió y lanzó una maldición.

—**Lo siento **—susurró.

El chico suspiró pesadamente. "_Lo siento"_ Desde hace meses, que escuchaba aquello y nunca se había atrevido a decirle, "no es por ti". El joven soltó un resoplido, enojado consigo mismo.

—**Yo...**

Le tomó por la barbilla y antes de que terminara su frase, le calló con un beso. Fue largo, prolongado y apasionado; de esos que se ocupan en situaciones especiales.

—**Esta bien, sólo es que me molestaba un poco la sábana.**

Sus ojos lilas viajaron por todo el lugar, por todo, excepto por su faz. ¿Por qué ella nunca le miraba a los ojos? Tenía miedo de algo, quizás si le miraba a los ojos se derretiría como la cera se derrite en el calor, y entonces¿Qué quedaría de ella? Nada, absolutamente nada.

—**Sundory.**

—**Lo lamento **—otra vez, volvía a disculparse¿Por qué siempre se disculpaba? No lo entendía, porque iba por la vida, diciendo a todos: lo lamento, lo siento, perdón. ¿Por qué, porqué , porqué?

—**No iba a reprocharte nada** —dijo.

—**Perdón, pensé que...** —ahí iba otra vez, se disculpaba por lo que no había hecho.

—**Sundory, no entiendo porque tienen que discutir.**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven, él lo pudo percibir, casi hasta lo pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo.

—**Es algo inevitable Sirius.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Somos muy diferentes, cada quien tiene su propio carácter y sus propios pensamientos y fines **—dijo.

—**Entre nosotros, hay diferencias. James es alivianado, le gusta bromear, jugar y estar metido en los calzones de Evans.**

—**Sirius **—le regañó Sundory.

—**¿Qué? Es la verdad¿Acaso miento?**

Sundory suspiró. —**No, pero no es la forma de expresarlo.**

—**Bueno, le gusta jugar al meta y saca con Evans.**

La chica lanzó un resoplido de exasperación.

—**Y bueno, Remus es un maniaco del orden, siempre obsesionado con que todo este apunto, el chocolate y prefiere leer a pasar un buen rato con una chica. Aunque había una época, en la que nuestro querido hermano...** — Y aquí iba una vez más, Sirius se salía por las ramas. Sundory le escucho pacientemente, aunque no pudo evitar regañarle nuevamente, por su vocabulario tan pintoresco.

—**Y Peter, le gusta comer, dormir y poco le importa su aspecto. Fíjate que hace tiempo, tuvo una cita con una chica. Yo le dije que el color de su blusa no convinaba con sus pantalones, ya sabes es un merodeadores y tiene que cuidar su aspecto.**

—**Son diferentes Sirius.**

—**A eso iba **—dijo el joven, como si de pronto hubiera recordado su objetivo—. **Pero nunca nos hemos peleado.**

—**¿No? **—le preguntó Sundory mirándole a los ojos.

Sirius relajó sus hombros, e hizo una mueca que, le desfiguró su galante rostro.

—**Bueno, si; un par de veces**—aceptó—, **pero no todo el tiempo. ¡Y nunca tan seguido!**

—**Somos todos diferentes.**

—**Y no escondemos cosas.**

—**¿Estás seguro de ello?**

Volvía a andar el mismo camino. Hablar con las Damon Girls de cosas personales, era como caminar en círculos.

—**Supongo que tenemos derecho a reservarnos unas cosas.**

Sundory le sonrió delicadamente, con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro. Siempre hermosa, nunca menos brillante que ayer, ni más brillante que mañana.

—**¿Y no crees que nosotras, también tenemos ese derecho?**

Sirius asintió.

—**¿Entonces, porque insisten?**

—**Porque nuestros secretos no se interponen, en nuestra amistad.**

—**Los nuestro tampoco.**

—**¿Qué no? **—exclamó Sirius incorporándose.

—**No.**

—**¿Y que hay de Lily y tú?**

Sundory miró hacia el lado contrario a Sirius, sus dedos se enlazaron entre si. No sabia que contestar, esta vez, Sirius había tocado un tema en el cual; ella se encontraba indefensa.

—**Son muchas cosas las que nos separan Sirius.**

—**¿Cómo que?**

—**Entre ella y yo, hay muchas diferencias. Ella...sabes, entiendo lo que hace.**

Sirius frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que le había preguntado.

—**Tiene razón en muchas cosas y no le reprocho sus acciones. Tienen sentido, pero...temo por ella.**

—**¿Por qué?**

Sundory cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro. —**Es horrible.**

—**¿Lily es horrible?**

—**No. Ella es una persona dulce y noble. Demasiado...tengo miedo, Sirius.**

Sirius tomó a Sundory por los hombros y la incorporo. —¿**Qué tiene Lily?**

—**No lo se.**

—**Si lo sabes Sundory. ¿Qué tiene? **

—**No lo se.**

—**¿Por qué Sundory? Porque guardan silencio. Tú, Torrence, Vera, siempre dicen¡pobre Lily! . ¡No esta mal lo que hace! Tiene sus motivos, yo haría lo mismo. Pero: yo sólo veo en ella una gran catástrofe, veo a alguien indeciso, que no sabe lo que quiere, que...que...lastima.**

—**Yo no lo se, Sirius. Juro por Dios que, no lo se.**

—**Y si lo supieras¿Me lo dirías?**

Sundory frunció el ceño. —**Sirius, yo confió en ti, pero...**

—**Esto es cuestión de honor **—terminó el chico—. **Pero ¿honor? Dime Sundory¿Donde queda el honor cuando todo a quedado devastado? . ¿Donde esta el honro en el dolor?**

—**Entiende esto Sirius, yo no puedo traicionar a la gente que confía en mi.**

—**¿Aunque lo que te guardes, sea la salvación de un inocente?**

Sundory se quedo en completo silencio. La salvación de un inocente, sonaba a que sus conocimientos, salvarían al mundo.

—**En ese caso, tal vez pueda decir algo.**

—**¿Sólo algo?**

—**No puedo ir por la vida, contando todo Sirius. **

Sirius le soltó suavemente y se miró las manos.

—**Hablamos de James, de Remus, de Peter, de Vera, de Torrence, de mi, de ti.**

—**¿Por qué insistes en eso? . ¿Por qué crees que Lily es el problema?**

Sirius negó con la cabeza. —**No creo que ella sea mala. Pero, todo lo que hace, daña a James. A mi hermano¿entiendes? Mi hermano.**

Sundory respiró pesadamente. Una vez más su vista viajo de aquí, allá.

—**No te preocupes por James, a él nada le pasará.**

Sirius frunció el ceño. —**¿Acaso puedes protegerlo de si mismo?**

—**¿Y tú?**

El chico salió del lugar, enrollándose una sábana en la cadera. Anduvo por el cuarto de los chicos meditando lo que había sucedido aquel día. La cama de Peter estaba vacía, la de Remus también, aunque las sábanas estaban desatendidas, y la cama de James seguía intacta, como de costumbre.

Se hincó en medio del cuarto e imploró al dios que quisiera escucharle, le imploró para que lo que tuviera que venir, llegara pronto pues él sentían que ya estaba muy próximo el momento; en que el abismo entre todo ellos, se abriría irremediablemente. Pero él rezaba para que el golpe, fuera rápido, y así, a la misma velocidad que había llegado, se fuera. Pues así creía que los daños serían menores y menos doloroso. ¡Que equivocado estaba!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Seei! Esta vez le agradeceré a Dagda el poder haber terminado. Me dije, el viernes tienes que terminar y ¡Vuala! Aquí está este capitulo. Me tarde horrores, pero ¡lo logre!.

Y bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Mmmm...mil y un cosas, adoro el capitulo me a gustado mucho, creo que nos da la entrada para lo que serán los próximo capítulos, que según mis cálculos serán bastante duros. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo este segundo capi, esperando que el tercero tarde muchísimo menos en salir. Y por supuesto, dejo este capi y el nuevo de Feeling the Darknes, como regalo de navidad, para todos ustedes.

Reviews:

**Gerulita Evans,** **RubbyMoon-Chang-Sly, BlancEspirit, Lianss:** os he contestado vía reply, ya saben si no les llega mi mensaje avísenme.

**Tomoe: **Mi querida amiga¿cómo nos encontramos? Espero que muy bien. Y bueno si, hay muchas cosas que decir, y espero poder decirlas todas. XDDDD. Pues ya vez, la actitud de los chicos se vuelva cada vez más complicada. Aun para mi, a pesar de que se que es lo que tengo que escribir, me cuesta mucho lidiar con cada uno de ellos. Todo se ha vuelto tan confuso y...¡santo dios! Es que hay tantas cosas que no puedo decir y debería, en fin. Así es la vida. De cualquier forma, aquí sigo al pie del cañón. Y bueno, el final ;) te lo reservo, para sea una sorpresa.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** Sep, bueno...mucha acción, te dire que este finc no podía hacerlo todo estilo: No apto para cardiacos. Créeme, no es nada lo que estamos leyendo, los siguientes capítulos son de Oo pasaremos por tantas cosas que el principio no podia ser tan fuerte. Al menos eso yo opino, además es sólo un capitulo de transición, de lo que fue waft a lo que es ahora IP, como quien diría un descanso. Y si explicare la mayoría de las cosas y también, porque Alex tuvo que morir. Esperando que te guste más este capi, me despido de ti.

**Narwyn: **Si, si vamos que lo de Alex fue un coñazo, dejo a todos así de OO ¿perdón? A mi me caía de las mil maravillas, era mi hombre perfecto ¡lo adoraba! Pero tenia que suceder, es algo que tenia que hacer y punto. Y si, sabrán porque mate a Alex, lo sabrán os lo prometo. Y bueno, las dos relaciones (ahora tres) son diferentes entre sí y se desarrollaran de diferente manera y ¡uf! Lo que nos falta por ver. Aun nos queda un largo trecho. - ¡Yep, sep! Haber cuando te cruzas el charco, que yo, encantada de verte.

**Lies-chan: **Que way, mira que mono, es de las cosas más lindas que te pueden suceder ¿no? Y pues aprovechando, aunque sea ya un poco tarde ¿poco? (¬.¬) pues ¡Feliz cumple! Haber ¿quedo un poco de pastel? XDDDDDDDD. En fin, espero que disfrutes de esta capi, tanto como yo. ¡Y aquí seguimos trabajando; como elfo domestico! XDDDDD.

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

-

M.O.S.

-

-

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

-

-

Podéis dejar reviews, como regalo de navidad XDDDDD. ¡Sería muy lindo!


	3. Memoryless

Capitulo 3: Memoryless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

" _Menón: ...aun en el caso favorable de que lo descubras,_

_¿cómo vas a saber que es precisamente lo que tú no sabías?"_

_("Menón" Platon)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Silencio, otro momento en silencio. Se tiende sobre el sofá, sin saber porque demonios tiene que haber otra noche de sosiego. Pero no de esa magnifica tranquilidad que se encuentra al final del día, con un buen sabor de boca, justo cuando la luna en su esplendoroso cenit se alza sobre la cabeza diciendo: observa y descansa mi dulce hijo, que yo velare por todos tus sueños. No, es la maldita quietud que se presenta antes de que caiga un rayo, ese silencio que se escucha, antes de que el golpe llegue y devaste, todo su alrededor.

Y con sus ojos mortales sólo alcanza a ver las difusas y engañosas figuras de color rojo, naranja, gris, bermellón, amarillo, castaño y, su mente no recuerda el nombre de las demás tonalidades. Sin embargo sabe que sus enemigos le acechan, ocultos en cualquier mancha de color, esperando su oportunidad para lanzarse sobre su cuerpo y despedazarle. Quizás aquella extraña masa que abre y cierra sus fauces rítmicamente, es su mejor amigo aguardando para ayudarle y, aquella manchita de colores cálidos y que se mueve con gracia, no es otra cosa que su peor enemigo planeando su próximo ataque. O quizás, quizás después de todo, el cristal de un vaso de whisky con hielo, no es el mejor cristal para ver al fuego consumir los leños.

Bebe un trago de aquel líquido ambarino, intentando que su fuerte sabor opaque la desdicha de su vida, como si la fuerza de aquella bebida, pudiera borrar el horror de las palabras dichas. Sin embargo su vida no es menos triste, ni más feliz. El sabor amargo sigue ahí, atascado en la faringe sin desear salir, tal vez la maldita bebida no hizo bien su trabajo por que él es un maldito ingles y ese licor, es un estúpido invento escocés. ¡Mágico Cournalles! Él no mató highlanders en Culloden.

Ríe de su propio chiste sin gracia, y derrama el contenido sobre la roja alfombra chamuscada. El vaso de cristal cae sobre el líquido y roda un par de centímetros, sin tener una dirección fija. Se siente igual que el vaso, obligado a avanzar, sin saber a donde ir y con toda una realidad distorsionada.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sube las piernas al sillón y las encoge como si quisiera parecer un hombre pensante, sin embargo pensar es lo último que desearía hacer. Pero que va, cuando uno está solo, lo único que puede hacer es hablar con uno mismo.

Alguien posa su mano sobre su hombro. Es como el delicado toque del viento, cuando uno vaga por las calles con ojos llenos de lágrimas y el viento sopla y dice: no estás solo. El levanta la cabeza y baja la mano. Su acompañante retiene el aire y su gesto por un interminable segundo. No sabe, no conoce, se asusta. ¿Merlín, en que nos hemos metido?

—**Lily.**

Lily, Lily, Lily, es el alimento de su vida, el suspiro del amor, la luz en la oscuridad, la sonrisa radiante. Su nombre es el tintineo de la lluvia al caer, es la risa argentina que repica como dulces campanitas, la pureza virginal. Lily, la flor de la inocencia.

—**¿Y bien?**

Sí, su amigo era un bruto. No sabía iniciar una conversación con delicadeza. Era como sí él le mostrara unas manos con llagas y Sirius, pusiera sal y limón sobre ellas.

El resoplido que salió de su garganta, intentó gritarlo todo y guardar su intimidad.

—**Escúpelo James, así sacas el mal. Ya sabes como funciona esto ¿no?**

—**No para un ingles.**

Sirius frunció el ceño. Desconcierto. Vivían en un mundo ingrávido

—**Alexander Fontela.**

Y el mundo, se derrumbó.

&-&-&

_Esa escurridiza lombriz roja con el escudo de Hogwarts salió pitando en la dirección opuesta, dejando de tras de sí un humo grisáceo que brillaba tenuemente, a luz de la luna. Una vez más, el año iniciaba..._

—**_Un nuevo jodido año inicia. ¡Weeei!_**

—**_Contigo a mi lado. Todo apesta._**

—_**Me tienes envidia nena. Y no puedes negarlo. **—las cejas del chico se alzaron juguetonamente._

—**_Vete a parir cabras idiota._**

—**_Lo haré con gusto, por lo menos ellas son más simpáticas que tú, Mia._**

_La joven bufó fuertemente, antes de dar media vuelta y correr por entre los jóvenes. El chico de cabellos rubios oscuros sonrió alegremente y anduvo por el lugar, con ese balanceó decadente de los músicos callejeros._

—_**Aún lado inútil **—exclamó el chico de gafas, aventando al rubio con el hombro fuertemente._

_El joven más ancho rió estúpidamente al ver que el rubio trastabillaba y se balanceaba un poco, para no perder el equilibrio._

—_**Cada vez, los hacen más idiotas. **—El rubio cayó al suelo, con el empujón que le dio el más alto de los muchachos._

_Los cuatro jóvenes rieron cruelmente al ver al joven en el suelo. Había hecho algo excepcionalmente grande._

—_**Sólo los faltos de sesera reirían sin sentido **—contestó cuando estuvo de pie, y se sacudía el polvo del suelo—. **Pero ustedes ni siquiera llegan a eso. Claramente les hace falta, más que un buen trozo de cerebro.**_

_Su sonrisa fue malévola, mezquina, desdeñosa._

—**_Hablar solo ya se me ha hecho una mala costumbre._**

—**_¡Mira pedazo de...!_**

—_**¡Pero que entretenido! Ahora te dedicas a entrenar monos. Que noble labor** —exclamó una joven dramáticamente._

—_¡**Esfúmate Evans!**_

—**_Aún son algo groseros Lily, así que mejor no te les acerques mucho._**

_Los cuatro jóvenes miraron al rubio con asombro y enojo. Sirius fue el primero en dar un paso hacia delante._

—**_Sólo un idiota, sería capaz de enfrentarnos._**

—**_Sabría de inmediato que perdería, Black. Por suerte para ti, yo no soy un idiota._**

—_**No lo estás demostrando **—terció Remus._

_Alexander sonrió con un deje de malicia._

—**_¿En serio? Bueno...entonces es una promesa. Te haré hincarte y suplicar._**

—**_Me gustan las mujeres. Aunque tú tengas pintas de vieja, no me engañas._**

_Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, casi juguetonamente. Como el águila que ha descubierto a su presa y juega dulcemente con ella, antes de lanzar el mortífero zarpazo._

—_**Que así sea **—entonó con un halo de misterios, dando media vuelta con un lentitud desesperante. La pelirroja parpadeó antes de seguirle el paso._

—_**A que es un imbécil **—dijo Peter con desprecio._

_Una risa traviesa y fría les llegó a los oídos. —**Les advertiré algo. Los mejores golpes, son los que llegan inesperadamente. Cuando menos lo piense, cuando menos lo crean. Ahí estará mi golpe. No, nunca sospechara que fui yo, quien lo hizo.**_

_Teatral. La forma de moverse, de hablar y de insinuar las cosas, era en exceso teatral. Sin embargo, por más que los chicos quisieron tomárselo de a juego, no podían dejar de pensar en que cada uno de los matices de su voz, sólo gritaba a los cuatro viento¡Lo haré!_

—_**¿Quién diablos te crees? **—bramó James bastante enojado._

_El rubio se encogió de hombros. Los merodeadores, no sabían si les había escuchado el joven o no, parecía que se había encogido de hombros por casualidad._

—**_Sencillamente, Alexander Fontela._**

_&-&-&_

—Buenos Días.

Que tremenda ironía. De buenos tenían lo mismo que de soleados, o sea, nada. Las nubles se amontonaban la una en la otra, sin dejar absolutamente, ni un solo espacio. Todo el cielo era una compleja masa de algodones grises que retumbaban de vez en cuando.

Se sentó en la mesa y miró su plato vacío con pocos ánimos. Era tanta la tensión que se podría cortar en el aire, incluso se podía oler los problemas a varios metros de distancia.

Sundory desayunaba en silencio, sin dirigirle a los chicos ni una sola mirada. James y Sirius hablaban, sin embargo no había risas, ni golpes cariñosos, ni una sola de las costumbres habituales de los chicos. Remus leía la misma página desde hacía hace quince minutos, Peter miraba su tazón de cereal sin apetito. Vera desayunaba en la punta más alejada de la mesa, lejos de todos los chicos, conversando de vez en cuando, con una joven castaña. Lily mantenía una animada conversación con unos jóvenes de quinto que se encontraban reunidos en la parte más alejada de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Siempre sería la ultima en enterarse de todo. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y bebió un sorbo. En realidad todos sabían lo que sucedía, únicamente que no sabían como solucionarlo, tal vez no tenía una idea concreta de lo que era. Patrañas nadie quería solucionarlo. Nadie.

Lily se levantó de su asiento y siguió a los jóvenes de quinto, quienes bromeaban entre ellos. Últimamente, la joven se había estado juntando con ellos, era unos chicos escandalosos, gamberros y muy mal hablados, sobre todo esas jóvenes a las que todos llamaban insistentemente: _Mary sisters_. Las Mary sisters hicieron esto, las Mary sisters dijeron aquello, de acuerdo con Mary sisters. Eran como especie de diosas que todo el mundo seguía. Hasta Lily hablaba de ellas muy a menudo. Mary Love me contó….Mary Sea me dijo. Torrence sabía que ambas jóvenes pertenecían a Gryffindor, del quinto curso, no tenía idea de sus nombres reales, pues todos les distinguían como: Mary Love, y Mary Sea. Mary Love era una joven alta, morena, cabellos y ojos negros. Era en extremo delgada, pero con las caderas muy anchas, su inglés tenía un raro acento, inclusive algunas veces no se entendía lo que decía. Mary Sea era un poco más baja que Mary Love, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y piel blanca, su inglés era un poco más culto, pero algunas veces, decía las palabras de una forma tan grotesca que no sabían a que se refería. Todo el mundo encontraba aquello encantador. Todo el mundo sabía que las dos eran sólo mitad inglesas.

A Torrence no le caían en gracia ninguna de las dos, siempre mal vestidas, diciendo palabrotas y tratando de hacerse notar. Les detestaba, pero Lily les adoraba.

—**Es hora de ir a clases **—le gruñó Peter a forma de saludo.

Torrence alzó una ceja y bebió otro sorbo de su copa. —**Yo no voy con ustedes a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—**Lo olvidaba. **—Mentira, Peter sabía que ella no iba a esa clase. Quizás deseaba llevársela sola y chantajearla. La que traicionaba a las Damon Girls por un Merodeador. Sí, eso era ella.

—**Ya.**

—**Nos vemos al rato.**

—**Aja.**

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor. Torrence les observó desaparecer en silencio.

—**Torrence.**

—**Ahora no Sundory, tienes clase.**

La joven bajó los ojos visiblemente dolida.

—**Yo...**

—**Termina de desayunar y luego ve a clase. Ya lo saben.**

Sundory se levantó de la mesa bruscamente. —**Tú...tú...**

—**Yo no les he dicho nada. Son los Merodeadores, Sundory. No saben lo que es exactamente, pero saben que hay algo.**

Sundory asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

—**Ve a clase.**

La joven alzó la mano e intentó tocarle, sin embargo, antes de poner sus blancos dedos sobre el brazo de su amiga, quitó la mano y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

—**¿Qué es lo que sabes, Torrence?**

La chica se encogió de hombros. —**Lo que sea, no es bueno.**

Vera torció una sonrisa. —**Una muy buena deducción¿Lo sabes?**

—**Me estoy haciendo experta.**

Torrence dejo su copa sobre la mesa y recogió su capa. Caminó en silencio a lado de Vera, sin tener un lugar fijo en la mente como meta.

—**Lily, Lily...**

—**Últimamente tiene mucha energía ¿no?**

Vera asintió.

—**Me gustaría saber como aguanta. Todas esas trasnochadas y noches enteras en vela, sin maquillaje, ni café. Hasta parece antinatural ¿no?**

—**Ella llamó Alex, a James cuando...creo que la despertó de un sueño muy profundo.**

Torrence exclamó un largo y ronco bufido. No se podía decir¡Jesucristo! En medio de los giros alrededor del Kaaba, en la Meca.

—**Divertido. El gran pavo real, estaba que se subía en las paredes.**

—**¿Por qué suena a que todo esto te agrada? **—ironizó.

Vera ríe secamente y mira su alrededor.

—**En realidad me aterra.**

Torrence alzó las cejas completamente sorprendida.

—**Suma dos más dos, Torrence.**

Nunca fue buena para las cuentas, por eso no se inscribió a Aritmancia.

—**Somos el centro de atención de los merodeadores. ¿A eso te refieres?**

Vera suspiró profundamente. Olvidaba con quien estaba hablando.

—**Llama Alex a James¿Qué idiota hace eso?**

Torrence se encogió de hombros. —**Cualquiera, Lily...si en verdad estaba dormida, no me sorprende. Si estaban en una situación más...intima, entonces; es grave.**

Vera se detuvo por unos instantes, como si le costara sopesar los puntos de vista de Torrence. Se encoge de hombros y dice—: **Mierda.**

Torrence sonríe vagamente, como si hubiera ganado.

—**Me preguntaba, si es capaz de confundir** —dijo Vera—, **no se. Ella, ella ¿Lo haría?**

—**¿El qué?**

—**¡Decírselo Torrence!**

La boca de Torrence formó una hermosa y redondita O. Cerró la boca y miró el suelo, como si este fuera a contestarle.

—**Lo dudo **—se atrevió a decir, después de varios minutos en silencio—. **Quiero decir, una cosa es que confundas una persona y otra muy distinta, sentarse y relatar toda la verdad. Hay una gran abismo, así de grande como...el Támesis.**

Vera asintió. —**Pero da miedo.**

&-&-&

_Cuarto año y ya estaba cansada de jugar al marimacho. Cuatro años peleando, discutiendo, golpeando y, no era más que un bicho raro._

_Cansancio, aburrimiento, lasitud, espera, enfado, golpea, vacío._

—**_¿Por qué Black es tan idiota?_**

_Negro, profundo, misterioso, hermoso._

—**_¿Por qué el sol sale por el este?_**

_Ella sonríe. ¿Acaso no se ha cansado de ser el marimacho? Ella ya no quiere jugar a las muñecas, ni cree que los chicos son repugnantes. Ella quiere probar el éxtasis de los besos, la embriaguez de una caricia. Desea despegar los pies del suelo, con una mirada, quería ser seducida por la terciad las zalameras palabras y también...también deseaba perderse en el remolino del sudor mezclado de dos amantes._

—**_Estábamos..._**

_Era muy egocentrista. Bueno, no podía culparle, la vida...la perra vida._

—**_¿Me estas escuchando?_**

_Engaña, fantasea, aparenta. El juego es simple, las reglas...ella las maneja, tergiversa y deshace. Abogado del diablo._

—**_Menos mal, creí que no me estabas poniendo atención. Como iba diciendo..._**

_Bromear, insultar, pegar y humillar. Que juego tan más aburrido, lo que inició como la más excitante de las aventuras, ahora la veía como la más asquerosa de las rutinas._

—**_Y al final ese estúpido animal..._**

_Que sencillez, que fútil. Ella era de las que gustaba, de apostar a lo grande. Era como los grandes fulleros del cinco cerrado y siete abierto._

—**_Finalmente tuvo lo que andaba buscando ¿no? Fíjate que..._**

_Obtener lo que se busca. Saca las cartas querida, juega a lo grande con cara de póquer. Después de todo, este no es un juego completamente hecho de pura suerte, es un calculo veloz y sagaz; probabilidad, suma, resta, adelántate a la jugada del otro, engañan, muestra superioridad, no hagas ni una sola expresión._

—**_Aunque he de decirte que Sundory..._**

_Once jugadores, treinta posibilidades, más, menos factores extra. Tres años, mil noventa y cinco días, por, las horas extras llenas de éxtasis, entre, los minutos apáticos, elevados a la alegría y las ideas descabelladas, raíz cuadrada de tristeza y melancolía, quizás a esa debería de elevarla a la onceava potencia o más._

—**_¡Ey! En serio, me estás poniendo atención._**

_Primero se tiene que pensar en el plan base. ¿Qué objetivo tiene?. ¿Para que hacerlo?_

—**_Por supuesto, es sólo que meditaba lo que decías._**

—**_¡Ah vaya! Bueno entonces..._**

_Esté tenía como objetivo particular la diversión, quizás poco más, poco menos. Considerando eso, sólo se tiene que trazar un plan, sencillo, después pensar en factores de riesgos, constantes, variables sujetas a la suerte, conflictos, desviaciones, surgimiento de nuevos problemas y a todo esto, una pizca de ironía. El mundo, siempre te da una bofetada, cuando menos lo esperas, haciendo girar tu mundo, trescientos sesenta grados._

—**_¿Tú que opinas, deberíamos hacerlo?_**

_Sí. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, el riesgo de que todo salga mal, es del noventa por ciento. Quizás exagera, pero después de todo, aún no se puede contabilizar el enojo, ni medir la tristeza. Todo está sujeto a factores sorpresa. Sin embargo la tentación es demasiado grande._

—**_Yo no creo, que sea muy arriesgado..._**

_¡Claro que era arriesgado! Aquello era una gran empresa._

—**_Es por eso, que vengo contigo, para hacer un mejor plan._**

_Música para sus oídos. Sonrió._

—**_Tengo un plan perfecto, saldrá...de maravilla._**

_Después de todo, sólo era un intento de juego. Los finos hilos del destino eran difícilmente manipulados, uno nunca puede controlar la vida de una persona, menos de tantos jugadores, como este juego; pero valía la pena intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era...un poco de alegría y algarabía._

&-&-&

El aula estaba a oscuras, por alguna extraño motivo, ella suspiró. Nadie le vería en aquel lugar, nadie le molestaría, nadie le haría preguntas incomodas. Los jóvenes garabateaban algo en sus pergaminos, lucían una radiante sonrisa y parecía que estaban envueltos en una ambiente de gran camaradería como si en verdad, el mundo pintara de rosa pastel.

Mentira.

Llevaban años de practica, sonreír sin querer hacerlo, era más un hábito, que una habilidad.

—**Chorradas, te lo dije Lupin, debimos presionarlas **—dijo Sirius.

El hombre lobo miró a su amigo, era la primera vez que se planteaba aquella posibilidad, seriamente. —**No me agrada eso Sirius.**

—**Pues a mi tampoco me agradan sus patéticos secretitos.**

—**Cuentas veces te lo tengo que repetir Sirius, es cuestión de...¿por qué de la noche a la mañana tendrían que decirnos todo?**

—**¡De la noche a la mañana! **—exclamó indignado.

—**Vale, tío...James no es más guapo que tú **—dijo Remus en voz alta—. **¡Joder Sirius! **—susurró—. **Sundory está aquí. Trata de controlar tus reacciones.**

Sirius sonrió y dijo con una sonrisa—: **Te creo Moony, te creo.**

—**No lo se chicos **—dijo Peter, saliendo de su ensimismamiento que había empezado desde el alba—. **No quiero presionar a las chicas, pero...vale ya está empezando a ser cansado.**

—**¡Peter ha visto la luz antes que tú Moony!**

Remus puso los ojos en blancos y soltó un sarcástico¡Ja!

—**Es que...tú no sabes lo que es que...¡Joder como desteto a ese Fontela! **—gruñó Peter.

Los tres chicos miraron a Peter con el ceño fruncido. Hasta James, que hasta ese momento se había abstenido de comentar algo, le prestó toda su atención.

—**Torrence y yo estabamos...** —Peter miró hacía el techo—. **No tiene importancia, el punto es que, de la nada, el tipo salió a colación. La primera vez me dije: vale chaval, le extraña. La segunda dije: vaaale, respira profundo y síguele la corriente. La tercera fue de¡es un muerto! La cuarta le corte el rollo. Y la quinta, mejor ni les digo. Y cada vez que se intenta hablar sobre ciertos temas¡Me esquiva! Es decir...¿Me entienden?**

—**Casi **—murmuró James.

—**Mira enano, es complicado, pero creo que chasque la idea **—dijo Sirius.

—**Pues es ese el punto.**

—**Me gustaría verles las caras, cuando les preguntas sobre temas delicados **—dijo Remus de pronto—. **Que cara pondrías tú Sirius cuando te pregunten sobre tu familia. Les dirías TODO, como a nosotros.**

—**Por supuesto que no...Bueno depende de quien me lo pregunte, si lo hace Vera, la enviaría derechito de regreso y con...**

—**Pasamos sin detalles. Una mejor, les dirían que son animagos.**

La puerta de algún lugar se abrió. El profesor entró arrastrando los pies y colocando un montón de notas sobre el escritorio se volvió hacia los jóvenes.

—**Equipos de tres, harán un recorrido por los pasillos enfrentándose a diversas criaturas.**

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, el profesor lo había hecho a posta. Sabía que sería muy difícil para ellos decidirse, o quizás...no. Sirius y James nunca se separaban, por tanto sólo quedaba decidir entre Remus y Peter.

—**Ve con ellos Remus **—dijo Peter —. **Yo iré con Sundory.**

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera replicar algo, Peter tomó sus cosas y se separó de ellos.

James avanzó hacía el inicio del pasillo, sacó su varita y sin esperar que los demás le siguieran, comenzó a andar. Sirius y Remus se encogieron de hombros y le siguieron.

—**Adelante Sundory **—le alentó Peter.

La chica le sonrió con su típica sonrisa y le agarró la mano.

—**Puedo esperar, además nos hace falta uno.**

—**¿Y Evans?**

La mano de Sundory dejó de apretarle y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

—**¡Hola joven Fraser! . ¿Deseas acompañarnos? nos hace falta uno.**

El joven de cabellos negros de la casa de Hufflepuff asintió con una sonrisa.

—**Que remedio ¿no? **—dijo alegremente—. **¿Creen que sea dura la prueba?**

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros y después de un rato, comenzaron a andar por el camino. Peter maldijo su mala suerte, Sundory era una experta en escurrirse. Aunque quizás, no fuera la única.

La oscuridad del pasillo pretendía hacer un ambiente cargo de tensión, enfrentarte a la oscuridad de un pasillo, era algo más que eso; pretendía enfrentarte a tú propia oscuridad. O al menos ése era el intento. Pero de oscuridad interna, ella conocía más que la mayoría de la gente, por tanto nunca se sorprendió de los vanos intentos de su profesor por asustarle, aterrarle o simplemente aterrarle, para ver como trabajaba bajo presión. Lo que su profesor no sabía, era que: bajo presión, terror, miedo, angustia, desesperación o alguno otro estado. Ella mantenía un semblante tranquilo y la mente despejada, aunque algunas veces no podía reprimir el impulso de gritar.

El chico de Hufflepuff fue el primero en salir corriendo del pasillo, cuando éste terminaba. Peter avanzó arrastrando los pies, hasta donde se encontraban los chicos. El paseo por el dichoso pasillo, le había alterado visiblemente los nervios.

—**Horrible **—susurró.

James se encogió de hombros, al igual que Sirius.

Sundory pasó a lado de Remus, le sonrió y siguió su camino, hasta los inestable pupitres del fondo.

—**Nada difícil ¿verdad?**

Los jóvenes miraron a su profesor en silencio.

—**Media hora y volverán a hacer otro recorrido, esta vez, no será sencillo, prepárense.**

Sundory sacó un pergamino, la tinta y su pluma. Mojó la punta de su pluma, con un poco de tinta negra y dejó que esta se deslizara, libremente por el pergamino. Era la pluma la que llevaba el mando, al principió sólo parecían rayones mal hechos. Diminutas rayitas de diferentes grosores y formas se iban colocando en el pergamino.

Era un lugar con vegetación densa, la tierra era húmeda, las copas de los árboles se pegaban tanto las unas a las otras que el sol casi no se filtraba en el interior. Calor, hacía calor a pesar de todo. Las aves chillaban, soltaban constantes chillidos y se removían inquietas. Susurros, se entremezclaban con el viento, secretos desvelados. Molestia. Traición, nadie debería contar secretos. El viento le golpeó en la cara con despótica frialdad. Pánico. Terror. Castigo.

El pergamino y el tintero cayeron al suelo. No existió sonido alguno. El paisaje se cubrió de sangre.

Todos los jóvenes volcaron su atención en Sundory, se encontraba de pie tras haber volcado la silla en la que estaba sentada. Se miraba los pies con los ojos queriéndole saltar de la cuenca de sus ojos. Las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos antes de salir corriendo del salón, sin decir una sola palabra.

&-&-&

_Se acomodó las gafas una vez más, se pasó la mano por el cabello seductoramente y alzó la cabeza._

—_**Bueno, es que...Sirius dijo que tenía una cita con una chica y...no la iba a llevar a la habitación, pensé que sería un buen momento. **—Trataba de mirarle a los ojos, pero ella miraba el horizonte—. **Pensé que estarías en tú cuarto o...cerca de tú amiga marimacha.**_

_Ella sonrió con delicadeza._

—**_Evans, ya sabes como es de paranoica. Estaba con ella._**

—**_Si bueno...al menos estamos juntos...¿no?_**

_Por los labios de ella, cruzó una juguetona risa y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. —**¿Siempre eres así de elocuente, Potter?**_

_Era la primera vez que las manos de una chica, le hacían temblar. Él siempre había llevado las riendas de una cita, pero con ella, había momentos en que las cosas se invertían._

—_**Tra...to **—susurró jugando con el labio inferior de ella._

_Era la cereza en el pastel, el momento feliz del día; cuando ambos estaban juntos y gozaban del placer físico de dos amantes que no se quieren, no se aman, pero se acoplan muy bien el uno a otro. Es como esos gustos especiales, de los cuales no te haces adicto pero te gusta disfrutar, una, dos, tres o tantas veces a la semana puedas, sin embargo si no puedes obtenerlo, no sucede nada._

—**_Ahh._**

_Le gustaba como sonaba ese Ahh. No muy corto, para sonar insatisfactorio, pero tampoco muy largo, para escucharse ficticio. Ella era algo así, una mezcla de realidad mudana, con fantasía irreal. Tenía un temple y un carácter en general frío e indiferente, pero cuando ponía atención a una acción, se convertía en un ser pasional. En realidad, jamás pensó que ella fuera así. Siempre la había visto como el enemigo, la chica que deseaba ser chico. Siempre a la defensiva, golpeando y gritando palabrotas a los cuatro vientos._

_Y un día, esa frialdad agresiva, sencillamente se rindió en la oscuridad del obsceno deseo. Primero había peleado y luego se encontraban manoseándose y besándose como dos perros en la calle. Algo así, aunque suene sucio. Pero su relación era así. Esporádica, momentánea, caliente, prohibida y pecaminosa._

—**_Ja..me...s._**

_Que rasposo sonaba su nombre en los labios de ella. Como si estuviera invocando al demonio, o algo más horripilante._

—**_Es..._**

_No, no, no, el no deseaba escuchar, ni una sola palabra de su boca, sólo gemidos y jadeos. Lo demás salía sobrando._

_Ella trató de hablar, pero los labios tórridos de él, se lo impedían. Pocas veces hablaban, casi no se conocían. En realidad, su relación era meramente física. Se hablaban a escondidas, concertaba la cita, se encontraba, saciaban su curiosidad y al siguiente día apenas si se conocían. Nunca discutían sobre la diferencia que existía en ambos grupos, o las aspiraciones de cada uno, los gustos, etc. Se conformaban con disfrutar del momento y del placer sin ir más allá. Después de todo¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Pelear por la diferencia de ideas, llevaban cuatro años haciéndolo. Esperar una relación duradera, ya estaban destinados a durar, pues ninguno de los dos, planeaba sujetarse a nadie más._

_Y sin embargo, ella no dejaba de sentir aquel extraño vacío que acompañaba el final y descenso del éxtasis, pues al final, sólo estaba eso: el vacío._

_Él le quitó la blusa y se pegó al torso de ella. Olía a sudor joven, con un vestigio de fruta tropical bastante madura, almizcle del madera, tabaco, y ámbar, casi igual a Sirius, pero era imposible, porque Sirius no se acercaba a ella. Y sin embargo, se detuvo._

—**_¿Sucede algo?_**

—**_Nada._**

_Su corazón palpito fuertemente por un segundo. Aquel pinchazo de lo que fuere dolía. Pero que más daba, no eran nada. No le quería ¿verdad?_

&-&-&

—**¡AYUDA, AYÚDENME! **—La sangre corría por sus manos, mientras el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, temblaba—. **ALGUIEN AYÚDENME.**

La chica morena sufría de ligeros espasmos, las manos de ella trataban de ayudar a su amiga, intentado detener el flujo de la sangre que manaba de su propio cuello, sin embargo, esta seguía borbotando a montones. Las sombras se cernían sobre ella, le asechaban, risas aturdían sus oídos, alguien se reía de ella.

—¡**Pericullum!** —de la varita de la joven salió un iridiscente rayo rojo, que al sobre pasar por unos cuantos metros las copas de los árboles, estalló en diversas lucecitas rojas que iluminaron el cielo por unos instantes.

—**Sectusempra. **—Ella se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse del destelló de luz. En brazos y mejillas se le abrieron largos y finos surcos de sangre.

—**Morsmordre.**

El destelló verde se elevó como un comenta en el cielo, para finalmente resplandecer en el cielo, como una calavera con legua de serpiente de color esmeralda.

—**N...nnooo...** — silbó la joven que estaba en el suelo, con la garganta chorreándole de sangre—. **Vvveeee...**

—**Tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola.**

El viento sopló en el lago, cargado de un olor nauseabundo, caliente y pesado. El lago brillaba con un intenso color plata, no existía movimiento alguno.

—**¡Eh tía, esto está de coña...! **—Las voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, se inclinó hacía el lago y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

Caliente, un líquido espeso y caliente salía de su garganta. "_Tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola...sola"_ No deseaba escuchar la voz "_...sola" _Elevó ambas manos y las aventó hacía abajo, en donde chocaron contra el agua "_...sola"_

Gritos, la gente gritaba a su alrededor. Desesperación, su corazón latía velozmente. Muerte, su vida pendía de un hilo.

—_¡Lily!_

Corre, huye, escapa.

Rojo, todo lo veía en tonos rojos. Su cuello estaba empapado de su propia sangre, su garganta se negaba a dejar salir un solo sonido.

Negro, rojo, bermellón. El bosque era interminable, así como el silencio. La tierra estalló en miles de trocitos, que salieron volando, mientras una luz intensamente verde le cegaba y la sangre, no dejaba de correr.

Todo el castillo se conmocionó, una joven gritó estridentemente llena de terror. Algo estalló como si miles de fuegos artificiales hubieran explotado al mismo tiempo, para finalmente dejar vislumbrar en el cielo, la marca de la muerte.

—**¡Sundory!**

Sirius fue el primero en salir corriendo, al reconocer la voz de Sundory. Los pasillos se fueron llenando vertiginosamente de gente, chicas y chicos salían de sus clases, para saber que era lo que sucedía.

Los jóvenes se amontonaban en las ventas al ver que los profesores se dirigían inmediatamente hacía el bosque y que la gente se arremolinaba justo en la parte del bosque que colindaba con el lago.

Los merodeadores se abrían paso como mejor podían. No pasaron muchos minutos, antes de que las chicas comenzaran a chillar y lanzar gritos de histeria y pánico.

—**¡Sangre!**

—**¡Ataque!**

—**¡Han atacado a alumnos de Hogwarts!**

Para los chicos, fue como si les hubieran golpeado en el estomago. ¿Alguna de las chicas había estado en el ataque? Sundory había salido corriendo del salón de Defensa de Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Ella había presentido algo? Esta vez, los cuatro tuvieron la misma escalofriante idea.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo más, corrieron por los pasillos del mágico castillo. De prisa, hacia donde había más tumulto. Cualquier persona herida, iría a para a la enfermería.

Azul, verde, amarillo y rojo. Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se apiñaban en la puerta de la enfermería y se agitaban a cada vez que los profesores traían a los alumnos heridos.

—**Diva.**

—**Sólo han traído a cuatro jóvenes, nada serio.**

Cuatro, numero suficiente para alarmar a los chicos, quienes pese a las protestas y quejas de los demás, avanzaron a codazos, pellizcones, tortazos y patadas. Un Hufflepuff era cargado por dos de sus compañeros y avanzaba hacía la enfermería contando su versión de los hechos.

—.**..y entonces la tierra salió volando, fue cuando la rama me cayó sobre la pierna. Pero había alguien más en el bosque, una chica gritaba que la ayudaran.**

Los chismorreos subieron suavemente, como el ligero burbujeo de la espuma de una copa de champaña.

—**¡Aún lado! . ¡Fuera!** —Minerva McGonagall quitaba a los estudiantes que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo—. **¡Estorban!**

—**¡A sus salas comunes! **—Madame Sprout corría a todos los jóvenes, importándole poco los estándares de cortesía.

Gritos. Chillidos llenos de miedo puro estallaron al final del pasillo.

—**¡Vuelvan todos a su salas comunes!** —dijo Minerva una vez más.

Pero los encarnados gritos, no hicieron mas que llamar la atención de los alumnos.

Hagrid abría la comitiva, con su enorme cuerpo dejaba el paso libre para los que venían atrás. Sin embargo Hagrid al pasar por la puerta de la enfermería se detuvo, obstruyendo el campo de visión. James y los chicos se escurrieron hasta quedar a lado de Hagrid. El gran hombre tuvo la intención de no permitirles ver los que sucedía, pero algo en sus sinceros ojos negros tembló y abrazó a los muchachos. James sintió su estomagó elevarse hasta la garganta, era una mala señal.

En una camilla conjurada, Albus Dumbledore transportaba a Torrence mientras que Madame Pomfrey revoloteaba alrededor de ella, tratando de detener el torrente de sangre. La joven inconsciente sangraba imparablemente de la garganta.

—**¡Nnooooo! **—gritó Peter. El pequeño trató de correr hacia ella, pero la gran mano de Hagrid le detuvo. Sirius intentó ayudar a su amigo, mientras murmuraba algo como "Es nuestra amiga".

Sin embargo las manos del gigante se cerraron firmemente, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los dos no lograron moverle.

James sintió que el brazo del gigante se cernía aún más fuerte sobre ellos. Remus quedo atrapado entre Hagrid y James. Hagrid cerró fuertemente su mano, en el hombro de James.

Cuando Torrence entró en la enfermería, y la alta figura de Albus dejó de deslumbrar a todos, James sintió que la mano de Hagrid le era insuficiente para mantenerse en pie.

Lily avanzaba torpemente, asistida por Sundory y Vera. En su rostro se reflejaba la agonía pura, su uniforme estaba empapado en sangre, rostro y brazos tenía terribles cortes. Vera lloraba angustiosamente, pese que el llorar le abría y cerraba dolorosamente las heridas de su rostro que se vislumbran en entero muy profundas. Sundory parecía estar en calma, pero sus ojos reflejaban histeria completa.

James y Sirius apenas si se miraron un segundo, para conectarse y al siguiente, Sirius y él unían fuerzas y estrategias para librarse de Hagrid. El semi-gigante les soltó no porque los ataques de los chicos, hubiesen sido fuertes, si no que la sorpresa y el dolor de ver a las chicas, le tenía aturdido.

En cuanto estuvieron libres, los cuatro se lanzaron hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero una vez más, para ellos, la puerta estaba, cerrada.

&-&-&

_¿Cuan lejos puedes llegar a mentir? . ¿Qué tanto puedes engañar?_

—_**¿Y bien que dicen ustedes? **—preguntó Mia._

_La morena se encogió de hombros. —**No lo sé Mia. Suena muy tentador sin duda, pero...no termina de convencerme.**_

—**_¡Vamos Torrence!_**

—_**Quizás. Bueno...** —La joven junto sus manos y las miró—. **Sí, tienes razón. Lo haré.**_

_Mia alzó la cabeza y sonrió. _—**_¡Esa es una Damon Girl!_**

_Torrence experimentó un sentimiento de orgullo. Su pecho y su cabeza se inflaron inmediatamente._

_El chico, sólo observó a Mia irse en silencio y con un suave bamboleo._

—**_No me gusta Torrence._**

_La chica frunció el ceño. —**¿Compadeces a los merodeadores?**_

—_**¡No!** —exclamó—. **Eso nunca. Es que, algo no me gusta.**_

—**_Se que tú opinas, que Mia es fea._**

_El joven rubio sonrió. —**Es anti-estética y...horrible.**_

—**_¿Entonces?_**

—**_Algo se trae entre manos. Algo más que esa estúpida...broma pesada._**

—**_Quizás, no me importa. Sólo quiero...jugar con ellos, ya sabes. Lo de siempre._**

_El chico asintió con la cabeza. —**¿Y que pasa, si esta vez; no es lo de siempre?**_

—**_Bueno, ellos se reirán de nosotras. Y entonces es lo de siempre._**

_Sus ojos azules escrutaron a la joven, como si ella escondiera un mensaje subliminal, pero no había nada._

—**_Algún día no será así._**

—**_¿Acaso es la semana de los pesimistas, Alex?_**

—**_No, pero...sólo, olvídalo. ¿Qué planeas hacer la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?_**

—**_Mmm...nada en especial ¿Y tú?_**

—**_Pesaba invitar a comer, a una hermosa chica._**

—**_En serio ¿A quien?_**

—**_Pues...es una joven que adora la moda, no sabe hablar de otra cosa que de eso. Es la mejor combinando colores y estilos, y siempre me dice que debo cortarme el pelo. Tiene el cabello negro más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, no...el más hermoso de todas mis vidas._**

—**_Alex. Así no conseguirás una cita conmigo._**

—**_Es una lástima, porque tendría que conformarme con Sundory._**

—_**Ella saldrá con los merodeadores **—dijo Torrence—. **No es verdad, Alex. Hable con ella y me dijo que Black; en persona, le había pedido salir. Después de alguna rara forma, se anexaron los demás, pero...según lo que me contó...una fuente fidedigna, Black hasta le llevó flores.**_

_Alex puso los ojos en blanco. —**No se que diablos ve ella, en esos patanes **—gruñó molesto._

—**_Además de un buen trozo de carne. Ni yo misma lo sé._**

—_**¡Por favor! **—exclamó Alexander haciendo mímica con las manos, demostrando su enojo—. **¿Qué tienen ellos que...?**_

—_**Que no tengas tú **—agregó con malicia._

—_**Los demás **—aclaró Alex firmemente._

—_**Alex, no los conocemos de verdad y si solo hablamos de apariencia **—Torrence le miró de arriba a abajo—. **Ellos salen ganando corazón.**_

_Alexander pateó el suelo visiblemente enojado._

—_**Ella, adora a Sirius Black, aunque...últimamente la veo muy pegadita a Potter y siempre platica con Lupin¡hasta se ríe de los chistes sin gracia de Pettigrew! **—comentó la joven firmemente—. **Creo que...Sundory se ha enamorado de los merodeadores.**_

&-&-&

Pero los merodeadores, ya estaban hartos de las puertas cerradas. Si no podían pasar por la puerta, entonces entrarían por la pared o la ventana. Que una puerta se cerrará, no significaba que ellos pararían.

—**¡Estás de coña! **—exclamó Peter.

—**Quieres ver a Torrence¿si o no?** —bramó Sirius.

El chico alzó la cabeza y asintió. —**Pero...hacer eso.**

—**No vengas, si no quieres **—gruñó James.

Peter miró a Remus, el licántropo esta vez, estaba de lado de James y Sirius.

—**Da igual.**

Hogwarts para ellos, era como la palma de su mano. Conocían cada uno de sus recovecos. Que el retrato de la dama gorda estuviera cerrado, con todos sus alumnos adentro —excepto los que habían sido atacados— no les afectaba. Que los pasillos estuvieran vigilados por los fantasmas y los profesores, tampoco les importaba. Que la enfermería bullera en actividad en ese momento, menos les importaba aun. Expulsarlos por irrumpir en la enfermería les importaba tan poco, con tal de ver a las chicas.

James se cerró la chamarra y tomó su varita. Los cuatro se escabulleron por los pasajes que conocían de sobra. Salir de la sala común, era lo más fácil. Andar por el castillo con ayuda de mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de James —A pesar de que esta ya les quedaba muy corta para tapar a los cuatro— era aún más sencillo. Iban a llegar a la enfermería por medio de los pasadizos poco frecuentados y después se dividirían en dos. Unos entrarían en la enfermería con la capa de invisibilidad, por la ventana y los otros dos, por un pasadizo secreto, con ayuda del mapa. Primero entrarían los del mapa y luego los de la capa.

Peter y Remus entrarían por el pasadizo, con el mapa. Puesto que a Peter entrar por la ventana le resultaría en extremo complicado, era muy pequeño, gordo y poco hábil para esas cosas. Remus prefería ir por el pasillo. A Sirius y James les daba exactamente igual, con tal de entrar. Además se les daba a ellos mejor, eso de saltar ventanas y entrar ilegalmente a los sitios, por lugares en extremo complicados.

La noche les ayudaba, pues las sombras interminables era un buen refugio. No era más que otra de sus tunantes travesuras, escurrirse, ocultarse, pasear, merodear y dar el golpe en completo silencio.

Remus y Peter se metieron en el pasillo correcto, cinco minutos y estarían a un palmo de la enfermería. Se apresuraron a correr hasta el final, para verificar quien andaba por ahí.

Pomfrey se encontraba a lado de un Ravenclaw. Las manchitas de McGonagall y Flitwick estaban muy juntas, quizás platicaba o algo así.

Estaban locos y muy desesperados por ver a las chicas, pero tampoco iban en plan suicida. Esperarían a que se fueran, esperaban que no tardaran mucho.

Al poco rato dos manchitas muy juntitas avanzaban velozmente por las afueras de la enfermería. James Potter y Sirius Black, ya estaban observando el interior por una ventana. O al menos eso pensaba Remus.

James se acomodo las gafas, mientras que Sirius entrecerraba los ojos para ver el interior.

Un chico de Gryffindor, le ofrecía una taza de té a Sundory. La joven le rechazaba con delicadeza. Madame Pomfrey atendía a un joven de Ravenclaw que no se veía tan mal. Únicamente tenia un par de vendas en las manos. McGonagall y Flitwick hablaban entre si, aunque parecía que cuchicheaba como simples colegiales.

—**Barclay esta listo para irse a su sala común **—dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Minerva y Flitwick asintieron.

—**McHardy también. Pero mañana tiene que pasar a verme señor. **—El chico de Ravenclaw sonrió alegremente y tomó su túnica con sus manos vendadas torpemente.

Flitwick se apresuro a ir con los chicos y sacó a ambos, no sin antes decirles que no comentaran nada imprudente en sus casas.

—**A la cama señor Sinclair.**

—**¡Ya me siento muy bien Madame Pomfrey! **—exclamó el joven de Gryffindor que le había ofrecido a Sundory, una taza de té.

—**Es hora de dormir.**

—**Profesora McGona...**

—**A la cama señor Sinclair.**

El joven de ojos castaños se encogió de hombros y se acostó en su cama.

Minerva se sentó en un banco y suspiró. Pomfrey siguió atendiendo a cada uno de sus pacientes, como si estuviera ignorando deliberadamente a Minerva McGonagall.

—**Estarán bien. Una semana en la enfermería **—dijo Pomfrey de repente, después de haberle suministrado a Sinclair una botella con un contenido púrpura. El chico dormía profundamente, tras blancas bambalinas.

McGonagall miró a Pomfrey fijamente. —**Ee...¿Estas segura?** —Era la primera vez, que Minerva dudaba delas habilidades de Madame Pomfrey. Por una extraña razón, ella no se sintió ofendida.

—**Su recuperación ha sido milagrosa.**

McGonagall hizo un gesto indescifrable. Se levantó de su asiento.

—**Iré a hablar con Albus. **—Así hizo su fría salida.

Madame Pomfrey le tendió una botella a Sundory, la chica la tomó entre sus manos y se recostó en la cama.

—**La tomare en un rato.**

La enfermera frunció la nariz, visiblemente molesta.

—**Si necesita algo, llámeme. **—Sundory asintió. Era ese el momento en el que Madame Pomfrey se retiraba a descansar.

La puerta se cerró. James y Sirius esperaron unos interminables minutos, antes de que el estante se moviera lentamente. Peter y Remus salieron del lugar y Remus corrió hacia ellos.

Ambos entraron en la enfermería con un sigilo extremo.

—**Buenas noches chicos **—susurró Sundory.

—**Porque no me sorprende **—murmuró Remus inconscientemente.

—**La colonia de Sirius y James, es muy fuerte.**

Los chicos hicieron una mueca.

—**¿Cómo estas? **—preguntó Sirius.

—**Tranquila. **—James ya andaba por la enfermería bastante impaciente.

—**Lily está bien joven Potter, la sangre no era suya. **—James se detuvo al instante y puso la espalda muy rígida—. **Al parecer estuvo cerca del ataque y...bueno, un asunto muy desagradable. Sólo estaba en estado de shock.**

James respiró profundamente y aquellas líneas duras de su boca y frente desaparecieron por completo. Aunque hubo unas que permanecieron, Sundory supo de inmediato que no se tragaba por completo su cuento. Bueno, no debía reprochárselo, no estaba diciendo la verdad completa. Sólo a medias, como de costumbre.

—**Y...**

—**Torrence, evoluciona rápidamente. Sólo tenía un corte pequeño **—les explicó pasando un dedo por su garganta—.** Tres puntadas, no le dejaran marca.**

—**¿Sólo un pequeño corte? **—exclamó Sirius.

—**Baja la voz.**

—**Pomfrey no escuchara nada. Hechizo de silencio **—dijo Remus indiferente.

—**Fueron tres puntadas Sirius **—se atrevió a levantar la voz Sundory—. **Alrededor de tres o cuatro centímetros. El problema fue que le abrieron una arteria. Bueno, verás en el cuello tenemos muchos vasos sanguíneos. El más nimio corte provocara que la sangre salga a montones. **—Era sorprendente y escalofriante, la manera en la que hablaba de las heridas sin un atisbo de alteración. Le habían rebanado el cuello a su amiga y les explicaba aquello, como si se tratara de una receta de cocina.

Peter se dejó caer en una cama, la explicación a él si le había satisfecho.

—**Vera...bueno, no creo que le haga gracia que la vean con la cara toda...llena de pomada y vendas. Sus cortes eran...al parecer algo profundos, pero Madame Pomfrey le aseguro que no le quedaría ninguno recuerdo.**

—**Ya lo has superado¿no?**

Sundory se encogió de hombros. —**La sangre...es muy impactante.**

Mentirosa. Los cuatros gritaron al aire eso. Al menos así le pareció a Sundory.

Ellos ya la habían visto trabajar con completa tranquilidad ante un derramamiento de sangre. No, a Sundory la sangre no le impactaba, tampoco las heridas muy feas. Ella misma cosía heridas con mano de hierro. Otra cosa la había alterado, la pregunta era¿Qué?

—**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Sundory? **—preguntó Sirius sin rodeos.

Sundory estiró la sábana que le cubría las piernas, a pesar de que la sábanas estaban completamente estiradas, no existía en ellas, arruga alguna.

—**No lo sé.**

¡Hipócrita! Claro que lo sabía.

—**Estuviste ahí ¿no? **—gruñó James.

Sundory se encogió de hombros. —**Sí y no.**

—**Se está o no se está, no existen términos medios, Sundory. **—Esta vez, fue Peter, quien habló.

—**Emp, es difícil explicar.**

—**No llevamos prisa**

No, ellos no le estaban dando opción alguna.

—**Bueno **—comenzó a decir. Los chicos imaginaban que su mente estaba trabajando al máximo, iba a tener que inventarse una buena, para intentar convencer a los chicos—. **Tuve un presentimiento. Uno de esos fuertes, entonces salí del lugar y corrí y fue cuando vi, por las ventanas...que había algo raro en el bosque y...fui hasta ahí. Cuando llegue, ya todo había acabado. Fin de la historia.**

—**¡Es todo! Y como sabes que la sangre no era de Lily y...**

—**Es que no tiene ni una sola herida.**

—**¿Cómo te llegó ese presentimiento, Sundory?**

—**Bueno, sólo...llegó.**

Si Sundory les hubiera dicho que había visto aquello, en el fondo de una taza de té, les hubiera resultado más creíble.

—**No es algo que pueda explicar.**

Eso si se lo creían.

Sundory miró al techo y se arrebujó. Ya no iban a poder sostener la mentira por mucho tiempo, la presión que los chicos estaban ejerciendo era tan fuerte, que sabía de ante mano, que en cualquier momento, todo explotaría. ¿Podría algo impedir aquello?

—**Sundory.**

Le pedía, le imploraba. A su alrededor todo era un canto de suplica. La voz de Sirius, con su suave toque aterciopelado de un grave acento ingles, hacía lo que su orgullo no le dejaba. Ponía el alma y el corazón del joven de rodillas, sin escudo y al desnudo, implorándole, que le dijera la verdad. ¡Era tan conmovedor!

Las manos de la chica sujetaron fuertemente las sábanas. Pero la vida le había enseñado a no soltar lágrimas por los corazones destrozados y los espejos hechos añicos. Era una lástima que tuviera que atravesar con una espada envenenada el corazón de Sirius, pues ella siempre había respondido con el silencio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Sundory brincó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta. La figura de estatura promedio envuelto en una negra capa se paró y se irguió por completo.

—**Me tenías preocupada. **—Ella extendió su mano, hasta adentrarse por la capucha y tocar la mejilla del desconocido—. **¿Estás bien? Tuve miedo.**

El misterioso personaje, no respondió, al menos no dio una respuesta audible. Pero Sundory sonrió.

—**No tenías porque hacer esto. Tú...**

De algún modo, el desconocido se las arregló para esquivar a la joven con delicadeza y avanzar por la enfermería. James sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, ante una sensación desagradable, algo feo y podrido se mezclaba en el ambiente.

—**¿Dónde...? **—preguntó—. **Dime...donde.**

Su nuevo acompañante, no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hablar. Sundory se lo tenía bien merecido, por no contarle nada a ellos.

—**Sé que...no es el momento... **—Nada, él o ella no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada, por el contrario prefirió confundirse con las sombras de la enfermería y los biombos que le daban un poco de intimidad a cada estudiante que se hallaba en la enfermería.

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que decir o hacer. Sundory les miraba de reojo, como si esperara que de pronto, ellos acorralaran al visitante y le bajaran la capucha. Pero nada de eso iba a suceder, iban a dejar que la escena siguiera su curso, prometía ser algo digno de ser observado.

Sundory se deslizó por el suelo, sin hacer el más leve ruido. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, pero también un poco de alegría, la visita había entrado en el momento más inoportuno, pero por algún extraño motivo, confortaba a Sundory su simple presencia.

—**Eres muy amable por haber venido a...** —Sirius dio un paso, pero Remus le detuvo por el hombro. Cualquier cosa que sucediera entre Sundory y su compañero, no debía ser interrumpida. Por algún motivo Remus sabía que no debían ver lo que estabas sucediendo, pues eso, no les dejaría actuar libremente.

Desde que él había puesto un pie en la enfermería, sabía que había estado jugándose algo más que una probable expulsión del colegio, pero no podía esperar hasta el día de mañana. Había entrado con la firme decisión de lograr su cometido. Y lo haría sin importar las consecuencias. Sólo que francamente, no se había esperado encontrarse con esos fastidiosos idiotas en la enfermería, había supuesto la probabilidad, pero lo creía algo remoto. Ahora veía que no era así.

Pero que importaban lo abominables de sus caras o lo aberrante de sus palabras, a él, todo le daba igual, siempre y cuando...

La mano blanca le asió por el antebrazo con firmeza. Él se volvió hacia ella y colocó sobre su mirada lila, sus frías pupilas. Un simple movimiento y ella ya no le tocaba, no le importó ver la decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

Se llevó las manos blancas a su pecho, como si estuviera rezando ¿implorando? Pero a él no le importó, su negra mirada se posó sobre su objetivo. Pálida, sus hermosas facciones estaban pintadas con un enfermizo color pálido. A pesar de eso cada fina hebra de su cabello desparramado descuidadamente sobre la almohada y parte de su inmaculado cuerpo, brillaba escandalosamente con un intenso rojo. Sus ojos del color de la serpiente le miraban desde la oscuridad, con una capa nebulosa que ensombrecía a su preciosa mirada. Las palmas de sus manos delicadamente abiertas tenía una acción implorante, como si desde su silenciosa y sensual posición, le rogara rescatarla de aquella grotesca parodia.

Avanzó, con miedo y temblor avanzó hacia ella. Extendió su brazo y con la fría y delgada punta de sus dedos le acarició la cara. Sus ojos verdes no dejaron de enfocar el horizonte, pero sus párpados se cerraron y volvieron a abrir en una acción tan lerda, que sintió como si hubieran pasado millones de años, en ese simple y triste movimiento.

Le reconocía.

—**Tú.**

Otro lento parpadeo.

Con su fría y delgada mano le cubrió los oídos.

"No le escuches, quédate conmigo".

Su espalda se arqueó pausadamente, como si meditara cada avance. A bajo¡Más abajo! Gritaba su inconsciente. ¡Tócale!

La fría y vacía extensión de las llanuras verdes se extendieron hacia el centro, dilatando su pupila.

Suave, fría y distante. El día de hoy, por tan sólo unos momentos, para sus amargos labios, ella había estado a su alcance.

—**Severus **—la voz de Sundory había sido un murmullo, pero había sido firme y con un dejo de irritación. La mano blanca de la joven, tiraba de la túnica del chico.

Severus se incorporó y miró a la chica con desprecio.

—**Vete. **—Era una orden, no una sugerencia—. **No es momento de jugar a los valientes.**

El chico alzó su rostro con arrogancia. ¡Jugar a los valientes! . ¿Acaso Sundory le creía el imprudente, estúpido, idiota, sin cerebro de su novio?

Indignación.

Ambos sentían lo mismo.

Ofensa.

Los dos se la habían infligido.

Evasión.

De naturaleza.

Severus salió del lugar en silencio. Sundory le siguió, mientras le observaba avanzar con la cabeza en alto y mirando al frente. James se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho, pero Remus de detuvo, no era lugar, ni momento para discutir. El Slytherin, como entró, salió. Indiferente a lo que en aquel grupo sucedía.

—**¿Qué diablos quería ese? **—preguntó Sirius enojado.

—**Nada.**

Nada que te importe, casi pudo escuchar Sirius. El chico rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza, su mente giraba y giraba en un vertiginoso remolino, lleno de resentimiento, impotencia e ira.

—**¿Por qué vendría aquí? **—inquirió James, notablemente más sosegado, pero como si sospechara que Sundory les escondía algo, esta vez relacionado con Snape.

Sundory se encogió de hombros. _—_Venía a verme. Es mí...

—**Aberrante primo, no me lo recuerdes **—espetó Sirius.

La joven suspiró profundamente.

—**¿Acaso no podía esperar? **—soltó Peter.

—**En cada familia, hay uno así **—consolaba James a Sirius— **En mi familia, tenemos a ese odioso de H.J.**

—**Al menos él, no quiere con la chica que te gusta **—observó Remus.

James miró a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados. Detestaba que le recordaran "cosas desagradables" de su familia.

Peter asintió y estuvo apunto de agregar: "Y ella no le da alas, a él". Pero al ver la mirada de James, se tragó su comentario, le gustaba la vida; no quería morir tan joven.

—**Hasta mañana.**

Era una orden, no una petición. Snape la había sacado de sus casillas, y ellos no tenían idea de porque. Snape, pocas veces hacía eso con Sundory, y Sundory era muy, pero muy condescendiente con Snape. Aquello era...extraño.

—**¿Qué te hizo?**

—**Estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo.**

Sundory dio media vuelta y fue hacía el fondo de la enfermería. Ahí no estaba su cama. ¿qué era lo que pretendía?

Su cabello rojizo ahora caía sobre su cara en forma desordenada. Sus labios se juntaron y pegaron tanto, que parecían una fina línea delgada, dura y muy apretada, el rictus que se le había hecho, descuadraba con su eterna faz de tranquilidad y bondad.

Podía verla a través de sus abundantes pestañas negras. Ese rictus era porque le disgustaba ver, que a pesar de que ante sus ojos, se había cometido una profanación, su blanca frente, seguía tan inmaculada como antes. Ella deseaba verle en la frente ignominiosa una gran mancha negra en forma de A, como la dulce Hester Prynne.

Sundory dio media vuelta y se fue, envuelta en su mojigatería, su pomposidad y su impotencia.

James no vio la frágil figura de Sundory desvanecerse en las sombras. Cuando él llegó sólo vio la inocente forma de Lily tendida en la cama. Con los brazos abierto y las palmas en forma de ruego. No tardó, ni dudo un solo instante, en ir hasta ella y sentarse a su lado.

Podría estar mortalmente pálida —y la hipócrita de Sundory insistía en decir, que no había sido la sangre de Lily, la que había manchado su uniforme.— sobre su rostro se cernía la incertidumbre y sin embargo, sin embargo era prodigiosamente sensual. Con sus carnosos labios teñidos de un antinatural rosa, entre abiertos y ligeramente húmedos. Sus redondos y frondosos pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su tranquila respiración, se dibujaban y vislumbraban entre las sábanas a la perfección ofreciendo un tentador espectáculo, como tentando a la noche a tocarlos. Y sus piernas, sus hermosas y perfectamente delineadas piernas, se encontraban ligeramente abiertas, en una pose provocativa, indefensa, pero provocativa.

No sabía controlar sus instintos. Después de todo, él sólo era un humano, un joven y hormonal humano, que siempre se había entregado a sus pasiones más bajas. Y que estaba mortalmente herido de obsesión.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de ella y en cuanto puso su primer dedo en la frente, ella abrió los ojos. Si, esos precioso ojos verdes que tanto le perseguían en sus sueños.

—**Hola.**

Estúpido, era un completo estúpido, y no lo negaba.

Ella no respondió, pero de alguna forma, él supo que ella le daba su permiso, para quedarse. Se recostó a su lado. Ambos se observaban el uno al otro, como si fueran dos desconocidos, que se estaban evaluando y guardando sus facciones, para el próximo encuentro. Era extraño y fascinante la vez. Sólo se veían, no se tocaban.

Lily fue la primera en dar el paso. En extender su mano y colocarla en el brazo de James. Su contacto era como el suspiro del enamorado; suave, delicado, casi surrealista y sin embargo, muy profundo.

James quiso sonreír, pero supo que aquel gesto, sería grotesco y quedaría fuera de lugar. Así que se limitó a recorrer con su mano el vientre de Lily. Lo hizo en un solo movimiento. Fue fino, tierno pero firme, como el trazo de una línea de óleo en un lienzo. A esa caricia, le siguió otra, otra y otra más, hasta que se volvió una sinfonía de caricias, frugales, intensas y dejaban la piel del otro sensible.

James se tendió boca arriba, con medio cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en el aire. Los dedos de su mano izquierda, rozaban el frió suelo. Al principio, sus ojos intentaban alcanzar la bóveda caliza, que era el techo, pero conforme Lily avanzaba sobre su cuerpo, todo se hizo borroso y se fue apagando, hasta que de pronto se encontró con los ojos cerrados, sin saber en donde se encontraba el horizonte.

No quiso, ni se esforzó por ver la realidad. Era así como en verdad se sentía. Sabía que lo que en ese momento tenía era vano e inestable, tan inestable como las aguas del mar. Sabía que en el más inesperado momento, la marea comenzaría a subir y no le daría tregua para ponerse a salvo. Y por más que quisiera entender y comprender porque la luna ejercía una mística fuerza sobre el mar, no deseaba entenderla y comprenderla por completo, ni siquiera, estaba seguro de desear intentarlo, porque tenía miedo. Esa, esa era la verdad, tenía miedo.

Miedo de levantarse y ver que ella ya no estaba a su lado. Consternación de no saber que hacer con el nuevo conocimiento. Pavor a no poder comprender y ver que sus sueños se desvanecían. Terror a verla partir, sin poder hacer nada. Pánico a verse forzando a comprender, que ella no le deseaba, no le quería. Horror de reconocer que terminaría con el corazón, completamente destrozado.

Miedo a saber, que por primera vez, podía decir que quería algo y ese algo, no le correspondía. Que ese algo; lo veía como él, había visto a todos lo demás: como a un Don Nadie.

La joven le abrazaba y besaba efusivamente. Parecía querer arrancarle la respiración, el calor, la vida el alma. Ella le apretaba en sus brazos como; un naufrago a un tablón de madera. Sus uñas se le encajaban en la espalda, los hombros, por todos lados ella dejaba marca de su lucha. Una lucha interna que le sofocaba, le aplastaba, le mataba. Una pelea de la cual él no sabía nada, de la cual, solo ocasionalmente era espectador. Un altercado que parecía no tener fin, ni sentido, ni siquiera ganador. Una disputa en la que él deseaba forma parte, para ayudarle, anhelaba con todo su ser, que ella le gritara por ayuda, que se levantará desde el fango en el que ella se encontraba y le pidiera ayudara. Pero sólo recibía frías evasivas y desoladores vacíos.

Hoy, hoy sólo podía contribuir para hacerla sentir un poco viva, con pocas fuerzas, con nimias esperanzas. Hoy quería llorar con ella y gritarle¡Agárrate! No te alejes, no te pierdas, porque estoy a tú lado. Y ella le contestaría: Lo sé y te amo. Pero de alguna manera, él sabía, que ella de él, no deseaba, absolutamente: nada.

&-&-&

—**¿Cómo te sientes?**

—**¿Cómo debería sentirme?**

—**Emp...adolorida.**

—**Me siento adolorida.**

—**¿Algo más?**

—**¿Debería?**

—**Quizás.**

—**Sí, quizás.**

—**¿Cómo que?**

—**¿Cómo que?**

—**Si no quieres que hable contigo sólo¡Dímelo!**

—**No quiero hablar contigo.**

Remus suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el sillón de la sala común. Hablar con Vera cuando estaba con ese humor, era imposible.

—**Vera.**

Sin respuesta, ella seguía sentada, con el libro entre sus manos y sus ojos en las páginas.

—**¡Podrías mírame si quiera!**

—**Te escucho.**

—**Vera.**

—**Silencio.**

—**¡Vera!**

Ella pasó la hoja del libro delicadamente, sin inmutarse ante Remus.

—**¿Por qué?**

Silencio.

—**Es que, no lo entiendo.**

—**Estudia.**

Remus se cruzó de brazos, respiró profundamente y miró a la joven.

—**Cuando uno cuentas cosas...**

—**No seas metiche Lupin.**

Con la misma pasividad que había cambiado de hoja, se levantó y subió por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

—**Nada fácil. **—Remus giró su rostro y observó a Sirius recargando sus codos, en el respaldo del sillón.

—**A veces pienso que no debería quebrarme tanto la cabeza.**

—**No eres el único **—aseguró Peter, mientras se sentaba enfrente a Remus.

—**Pero...**

—**Una semana y no han abierto la boca. Es como...como...**

—**Como si hubieran hecho un pacto de silencio¿o algo así? **—terminó Remus.

—**No exactamente. **—Remus no estaba tan conectado a Sirius, como James—. **Pero si he de expresarlo de alguna forma, supongo que sí.**

—**Sonara escalofriante, chicos, pero...** —dijo el licántropo.

—**¿Intentas asustarme Lupin? **—bromeó Sirius.

—**Sirius, sólo imagina por un momento. Son atacadas por mortífagos y...y...**

—**No dicen nada.**

—**Sí, Peter.**

Sirius rodeó el sillón de Remus y se sentó a lado de Peter a gran velocidad. —**¡Crees que ellas...que ellas...!**

—**¡No son mortífagas! Están en Gryffindor.**

Los tres merodeadores, miraron a James quien expresaba estupefacción, ante lo que oía.

—**No pensaba en eso, James **—le tranquilizó Remus.

—**Ya decía yo que era mucho **—afirmó Sirius.

—**Pero, podría ser que...supieran algo **—terció Remus. Sirius y James se miraron fijamente—. **Escuchen: Sundory tiene un "presentimiento". Torrence y Vera daban un paseo por el bosque en ese instante. ¿Cuántas veces al día te dices¡Oh! se me apetece un paseo en el bosque?**

—**Había ido a recoger plantas.**

—**A Sundory sólo hay que creerle la mitad, o menos **—replicó Sirius.

—**¿Qué hacían verdaderamente en el bosque? Y Lily...Lily estaba considerablemente lejos y de pronto..¡Esta bañada en sangre! Yo no se ustedes, pero ¿le ven la lógica? Si quiera¿Tiene lógica?**

Remus, Remus y su fantástica mente lógica. Un ataque, dos chicas en el lugar sospechoso, sangre inexplicable, premonición prodigiosa.

—**Ahora...ellas tiene un "No sé que" misterioso que piensan llevarse a la tumba. ¿A quien están encubriendo?**

—**¡Tú crees que...!**

—**Lo cierto Peter, es que si en este momento, me dicen que ellas esconden el tesoro, con el anillo de los nibelungos y tienen que caminar por el Xibalbá, cruzar el Flegetonte, para resguardarlo en Avalón, bien podría créemelo.**

—**Eso es exagerar un poco ¿no crees?**

Sí, había una enorme diferencia, quizás...o quizás no.

—**Conocen un no se que, o a un no se quien, que interesa a "Quien-tú-sabes" y por eso se toman la molestia de venir hasta Hogwarts **—meditó Sirius—. **A mi me suena más a: desgraciado e inevitable accidente.**

—**Sirius, hablamos de las chicas, no de cualquier estudiante.**

—**Pero para ello. Ellas deberían tener un algo...magnánimo.**

—**¿Estás dispuesto a no creer eso?**

Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbillilla. La idea de: desgraciado e inevitable accidente, sonaba por algún motivo, demasiado hueca. No cumplía con sus expectativas. Pero la idea de algo "magnánimo" que buscará Voldemort, rayaba en la fantasía, era como creer que Mu existía ¿no?

&-&-&

No dejaba de pensar en ella. Desde que descubrió la belleza de ella, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, no paraba de sentir que ella estaba, cada día más lejos de él. Como si poco a poco se fuera convirtiendo en un deseo lejano. Se tiró sobre la masa desordenada que él llamaba cama, y en la soledad de la noche, recordó su más reciente disputa.

Había ido a su cuarto, con la sana intención de dormir con ella; sólo dormir, que conste. Aunque si había oportunidad para algo más, no se negaría; ¡Jamás!

Ella estaba dormida o eso había imaginado. Su cuerpo laxó y con los brazos abiertos, se encontraba boca arriba, sus cabellos desordenados cubría parte de la cama y parecían ríos salvajes yendo en cualquier dirección.

Sonrió traviesamente y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos verdes miraban al vacío, sus labios carnosos estaban resecos. James le pasó una mano frente a sus ojos, pero ella no reaccionó, verdaderamente estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

—**Lily **—le llamó, mientras la sacudía suavemente.

Nada, ella seguía en aquel lugar, en donde él, no podía seguirle.

—**¡Lilian!**

Aquella era una llamada desesperada.

La tomó por los hombros, observándola detenidamente. Su piel tenía una inusual temperatura alta¡quizás tenía fiebre! Sin embargo sus manos eran frías y sudaba. ¿Se encontraba enferma? En verdad no se veía nada fuera de lugar, excepto quizás por los ojos puestos en el vacío, aquellas venitas rojas visibles en la parte blanca de los ojos y aquel feo pinchazo en el brazo derecho, en ese lugar en donde podemos ver nuestras venas.

James, llevó una mano al lugar lastimado, pero la blanca mano de Lilian le detuvo. Él alzó la vista y sonrió. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo y le abrazó con fuerza.

—**Alex.**

Sintió como su mano derecho apretaba fuertemente la muñeca de ella, casi podía asegurar que deseaba destrozársela. Con todas sus fuerzas la aventó, separándola de él violentamente.

El sonido que hizo su cuerpo al caer fue fuerte y seco. Pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, no hubo reacción de dolor o despreció por aquel vil acto, sólo escondió su rostro, dejando que él se fuera del lugar, con la bilis en la garganta, y la ira y el odio zumbándole en la cabeza.

¡Ah! Como le hubiera gustado que ella se le hubiera gritado, golpeado y dañado por haberle obligado a hacer eso. Pero no¡No hizo absolutamente nada! Como si él, nunca hubiera entrado, como si él, no le importara.

Quizás no le importaba.

Quería dejar de atormentarse, pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez, que todo lo que hizo por ella no iba a valer nada, porque...porque, ella no le quería. James no la entendía a la perfección, como ese...ese...maldito bastardo. Golpeó la almohada tratando de borrar aquel viejo recuerdo.

Como de costumbre con los exámenes a la vuelta dela esquina, generalmente toda la gente esta en sus salas comunes estudiando, pero ellos no, porque ellos lo saben y conocen todo. ¿Para que estudiar, si ya lo saben?

Seis personas caminaban charlando y bromeando, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los famosos merodeadores, quienes hacían bromas por naturaleza y dos dulces, pero peligrosas acompañantes. Sundory, la dulce pero contradictoria Sundory, y Torrence, quien tenía pocas luces —o aparentaba no tenerlas— pero le gustaba el relajo y detestaba estudiar.

Las risas y la alegría se destilaban por cada uno de sus poros. Pero de esos singulares casos de la vida, de pronto los seis quedaron en silencio. Y entonces las risas llegaron a ellos de un lugar muy diferente.

Sirius y su interminable curiosidad, decidió cachar en in fraganti a los risueños enamorados. Mala idea, conocían a la pareja y no la toleraban.

—**Vamos Alex, otra más.**

—**¡Salud!**

Ambos chicos chocaron la botella de cristal y rieron al terminar. Claramente, lo que bebían, no era jugo de calabaza.

—**¡Ey Listen baby! **—cantó el chico de repente, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole a la pelirroja una mano.

—**Ain't no mountain high **—continuo la joven. Enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

—**Ain't no vally low.  
**—**Ain't no river wide enough, baby **—dijo Lilian mientras bailaba con Alexander.**  
**—**If you need me, call me **—Afirmó Alexander—. **No matter where you are. **—La pelirroja se dejaba llevar por él al compás de su propio ritmo—. **No matter how far.  
**—**Just call my name **—intervino ella dejando a él hacer lo que quisiera—. **I'll be there in a hurry. **—Ambos giraban, avanzaban y retrocedían al mismo ritmo, como si cada uno, supiera el rumbo que iba a tomar el otro—. **You don't have to worry.  
**—**¡'Cause baby! **—cantaron ambos fuerte mirándose fijamente—. **¡There ain't no mountain high enough! **—Lily abrazo a Alexander fuertemente, como promesa de lo que estaban cantando—. **¡Ain't no valley low enough! **—Dos seres al mismo tiempo se movían, cantaban, se amaban—. **¡Ain't no river wide enough! **—Eran como dos gotas de agua, como dos notas dadas con la misma intensidad, en todo combinaban a la perfección—. **¡.¡To keep me from getting to you!.! ("Ain´t no mountain high enough" Versión Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell).**

Aquella afirmación, había estado más allá del simple goce de un susurro momentáneo. No era una palabra escrita en el viento. Era el brillo del oro tras doscientos años de encierro, la fuerza del viento en la tormenta. Era de esas cosas que van más allá de la sangre, del alma, del sentimiento. Era lo que no podía ser interrumpido por el amor, ni siquiera, por la muerte.

Era la materia de lo metafísico, la esencia del saber, la fuerza de la verdad, eran las palabras que atravesaban la razón de la lógica y aterrizaban sobre el alma, afirmando con aplomo, que nunca serían rotas.

&-&-&

Y al final, aquí estaba. Se lo había prometido, se había jurado no acariciar la manzana del Edén.

Pero la tentación era demasiado grande.

—**Le habló a la madre tierra y ella me rechaza. Le suplicó que me escuche, mas de oídos sordos se hace. Y desesperada le gritó: mírame, mírame y dime¿Qué es lo que soy? Porque no entiendo, porque no alcanzo a ver, porque he perdido el rumbo. **—¿Quién era? Era la tentación, la devoción, la guerra y la sangre.

—**Quizás busca la respuesta a tú pregunta, o tal vez, ella no te encuentra salvación. **—Eso no era lo hubiera deseado decir.

—**¿Entonces? **—preguntó como el niño pregunta¿Por qué sonríes madre? Con esa entonación dulce y melodiosa de la inocencia.

—**Entonces viajaras por grises parajes, anhelando volver a sentir la luz calentando tu piel, soñando con recordar el sabor de los dulces manjares de esta tierra y entonces recordaras una y otra vez, aquel triste momento en que decidiste cambiar tu vida. Y te preguntaras¿Por qué lo he hecho?**

—**Tú tampoco lo entiendes.**

—**Yo sólo veo a un niña en medio de un laberinto **—dijo—. **Sólo veo a alguien que se ha librado de los grilletes, y lamenta su perdida.**

—**¿Cómo puedes llamar grilletes, a las cintas blancas?**

—**Las cintas blancas no carcomen la piel, no envenenan la sangre, ni corroen el espíritu. Sin embargo, siguen símbolo de esclavitud. Tú no sirves para la libertad.**

Suave, siseante, hipnótica. La voz de él la hechizaba y le horrorizaba. De él nunca había escuchado una sola verdad, él era la cruda y lastimera realidad.

—**¿Y que esperabas de mi? Tan sólo soy...una bailarina.**

Él arqueo una ceja, no sabría descifrar lo que su rostro trataba de decir. Era tan simple y tan complicado, siempre con ese aire de: "Vez te lo dije, la realidad siempre ha estado ahí; es sólo que tú, eres una completa idiota"

—**Y ya tienes titiritero.**

Había clavado la daga profundamente en el corazón. —**¿Y como he de vivir sin él?**

—**¿Sin el muerto o sin el idiota?**

—**¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Él lo era todo.**

—**Sólo era la mascara.**

—**Era la unión.**

—**Mejor aun. Ya nada tienes que hacer con ellas.**

Silencio. Pesado silencio.

—**Una vez...fueron mis amigas.**

—**Pero ahora ya no.**

—**¿Qué haré sin ellas? Ya no me queda nada, excepto continuar.**

—**Lily, no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad.**

Sus ojos verdes, viajaron por toda su faz, como si estuviera analizándole. —**Severus, no soy tan fuerte como tú.**

Fortaleza, bravura, valentía, coraje, atrevimiento, intrepidez. No él no era un héroe de leyenda. No era apuesto, su constitución, no cuadraba con la figura de los brutos vikingos que poblaron Gran Bretaña de punta a punta, y las novelas de pastas blandas —de las que Lily solía burlarse —entintaban su paginas, describiendo magistrales pasajes; llenos de sudor, aventura, y sexo.

Era más bien, como los antagonistas. Seres en exceso flacos o gordos, feos como sólo ellos mismos podían ser; amargo, sarcástico, mordaz, insípido. Era el malo de las novelas.

—**No soy Gryffindor. Me arrastro como la malévola serpiente.**

Le regaló ella una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba, le gustaba esa oquedad que destilaba. Habría que ser ciego, para no ver que sus sonrisas eran irónicas y no sinceras. Todos y cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos, era como los hipnóticos movimientos de la serpientes; suaves, delicados, bellos y precisos. No ella no era la manzana del Edén, ella era la serpiente que mordía para envenenar y matar, dolorosamente. Lo sabía y se detestaba, se maldecía, se condenaba y se odiaba.

Si le preguntaran una descripción de ella diría esto: Es la frágil dulce inocencia silenciosa y bondadosa, atrapada en un cuerpo que matan por placer. ¡Que belleza tan trágica!

—**Severus... **—Era la primera vez, que él por iniciativa propia, le ponía una mano encima y no en cualquier parte, si no que la espalda; atrayéndola hacía sí.

—**Yo te guiare por ella.**

Dolor, veía venir el dolor, las lagrimas, los gritos; el corazón se desangraría.

Vacío, ella reflejó su enorme vacío. Ya había caminado por la luz y no consiguió si no sólo hundirse más. Ahora si intentaba por otra senda ¿Qué mas daba caer más bajo? Siempre y cuando, estuviera acompañada.

¡Oh! Y ella con sus helados labios, tocaron la negrura de su alma, permitiéndole saborear la hiel de su boca. Severus observó fascinado, como ella era absorbida por la oscuridad abismal.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Tarde mucho tiempo, en escribir éste capitulo, la principio no tenía inspiración, al final...¡puf! la verdad, no tenía planeado el final que les presento, pero...me dije a mi misma ¿por qué no? Después de todo, sería interesante ¿no? De manera que; aquí vengo una vez más, con mis tintes melodramáticos y trágicos. La historia se torna cada día más y más negra y confusa, hasta parece que todo terminara en un disparate (Sí la cabeza de la autora, ya lo es¿por qué no su historia? En fin¿a dónde nos llevara todo esto?

**Reviews:**

**Tomoe:** ¡Wenas! Bueno, que decir...el otro capitulo fue intenso, éste ¡Wow! Lo ha superado con creces ¿no lo crees? Sentimientos a flor de piel, razón intricada, todo ha se va haciendo cada vez una espiral mal complicada, todo se esta desmoronando y al final: sólo hemos construido castillos de arena ¿no es verdad? XDDDD. Si bueno, espero tu comentario.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** jijiji, al parecer he tomado mi trabajo muy a pecho ¿no? No me canso de fastidiarles la vida, con problemas cada vez, más complicados ¿no? Jejejeje. Pronto las cosas se irán resolviendo poco a poco y claro; dolorosamente -.

**BLushy Potter:** ¿qué cabeza tengo? Físicamente, una normalita (Creo ;P) internamente, un desastre, no tiene pies ni cabeza, generalmente saca las ideas, de las cosas más extravagantes que lee o ve O.o, claramente no vivo en un ambiente muy sano ¿verdad:D. Si quieres una respuesta más sería, te tendría que decir esta: No lo sé. Ya vez, los misterios de esta vida. :P, Te agradezco mucho este review, me anima mucho y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta complicada y trágica historia.

-

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

-

¡Dejen Reviews!


	4. Goodless

Capitulo 4: Goodless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"Porque lo bello no es sino el comienzo de lo terrible,  
ése que todavía podemos soportar;  
y lo admiramos tanto porque,  
sereno, desdeña el destruirnos.  
Todo ángel es terrible."_

_("Primera elegía de Duino" Rainer María Rilke)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, esta chocó contra la pared, emitiendo un ruido seco. Inmediatamente después se llevó una mano a la nariz, para mitigar el fuerte olor. El aire estaba viciado por las actividades que ahí se habían realizado —y no es que fuera un puritano, pero creía que todo tenía un límite— no tenía que hacer viajar mucho su imaginación, para saber exactamente cuales.

El fuerte almizcle a sudor de hombre y mujer, diversos perfumes y lociones combinado con cerveza rancia; bastaba para marear a cualquier. Abrió la ventana de par en par, dejando que el cuarto se ventilara lo más rápido posible. Aspiró el aire fresco y giró sobre sus talones para volver a su tarea. Se acercó a la cama que tenía a la izquierda con cautela. Su pies te topó con algo pegajoso. Alguien había derramado cerveza y no se había molestado en limpiar. Hizo una mueca de asco. Jaló la cortina roja sin pizca de delicadeza, no le importaba despertar de un susto a su ocupante.

Sonrió con ironía. Al durmiente bien podría pasarle un dragón por encima y aun así, no se levantaría. Le escrutó severamente y negó con la cabeza. Su compañero en una masa amorfa desordenada que se escondía bajo las sábanas y mantas rojas. Jaló las cobijas con fuerza. Nada, él seguía durmiendo.

¡Aquello ya era el colmo! Una cosa era que le gustara disfrutar de la vida y otra muy distinta que se fuera a los límites. Él sabía que su compañero nunca había sido el ejemplo del compromiso y la rectitud, pero creía que por lo menos, respetaba a Albus Dumbledore —poco más que así mismo, por lo menos—. Sin embargo ahora veía lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Lo zarandeó violentamente importándole un bledo si le hacía daño en la operación o no.

—**¡Hongos Verrugosos! Que diablos tengo que hacer, para dormir en paz **—gruñó con descaro.

—**¡Son las cinco de la tarde y tú estás en la cama! Borracho, llevas días sin hacer los deberes, se te olvido que tenías practica y no fuiste a la reunión con...**

—**Bueno...nunca dije ser Merlín, así que no fastidies mamá **—replicó antes de volverse a meter bajo las sábanas.

—**¡James!**

—**Remus, me duele la cabeza, no me importa el mundo y quiero dormir.**

Remus resopló furiosamente y agitó la varita.

—**¡Puta Madre!**

Verdaderamente estaba molesto, él nunca decía palabras altisonantes, dignas de un gamberro. Pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

James se levantó la cama, agitando su cuerpo desnudo como si fuera un perro. El agua que Remus le había echado, estaba tan helada como el agua de ártico.

—**¡Que diablos te sucede!**

—**Por si no te acuerdas James, tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.**

James bufó. —**Si sólo vienes por eso, te juro que...**

—**James, son apenas las cinco de la tarde.**

—**Por mi podrían ser las doce.**

—**Y...James¿Qué diablos haces?**

—**Intentar dormir. ¿Acaso es tan difícil comprender eso?**

—**James, eres premio anual.**

—**Quédate con el título si tanto te gusta.**

—**Capitán de Quidditch¡Desde que entraste soñaste con serlo! **—Esta vez, James no encontró nada que rezongar—. **No eres el alumno modelo, pero jamás dejaste de estar al corriente, llevas...ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que entregaste una tarea. Antes mínimo copeabas mis trabajos. **—James le observó esperar, como si esperara de él una respuesta—. **Creo que Lily...**

—**¡Ni lo menciones licántropo!**

Licántropo, era la connotación que James usaba para herirle y, que él desistiera del hablar sobre el tema.

—**James mírate en un maldito espejo. No eres el de siempre y eso te está acabando.**

Aún con la cama empapada, James se tiró sobre ella. Las sábanas frías le produjeron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. ¡Unicornios saltarines; como le dolía la cabeza!

—**¡Vale! No tomare más de dos cervezas al día ¿contento?**

—**McGonagall te estaba esperando en su despacho para llevarte con Albus Dumbledore. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Como premio anual, tienes que ver lo del banquete de Halloween.**

James rodó los ojos, ciertamente aquello le importaba un comino.

—**El año pasado, teníamos la obra que se iba a presentar y...¡hasta la estábamos ensayando a estas horas!**

El año pasado, todos eran unos completo idiotitas adolescentes y se la pasaban fregándose los unos a los otros. El año pasado...¡Al diablo con eso!

—**No quieren hacer nada.**

—**Corrección; Lilian no quiere hacer nada **—puntualizó Remus.

—**No hablemos de eso Lupin. **—James rodó sobre su cama, dándole la espalda a Remus.

—**Vístete ¿quieres? No me importa lo que digan las chicas, yo no quiero ver tu trasero al aire.**

Era un intento de broma, para suavizar el ambiente, pero de nada sirvió.

—**¿Qué diablos quieres que haga, para me dejes en paz?**

Lo había dicho con un tonó ácido, áspero y decididamente árido.

—**Quiero que hagas lo que te corresponde. Que vuelvas a ser...**

—**¿El arrogante Potter? . ¿El rey de la SEPC? . ¿El imbécil, cabeza de chorlito, jefe de los merodeadores? . ¡Por favor Lupin! No me pidas eso, no lo deseo y no lo haré.**

—**Sólo quiero, ver a mi amigo haciendo algo más productivo que; emborracharse y revolcarse con su novia. **—La última frase, le dijo lo más rápido que pudo, agitando los brazos.

James se rascó la cabeza, era una forma muy dura de decirlo. Sólo pasaba más tiempo del debido, consecuentando a Lilian, eso era todo. Aunque vaaaaaale, beber en exceso ya era demasiado.

—**Lo tendré en cuenta** —murmuró—. **¡Auch! **—La almohada le había golpeado en la cara limpiamente y le había dolido mucho.

—**¡Eso es peligroso!**

—**He hecho cosas más osadas que eso, Remus.**

Remus cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de recobrara el temple. —**James **—dijo—, **estás jugando con tu vida y... **—**Eres muy considerado. **—**James, jugar a: sábado, sabadete, cena y polvete de vez en cuando, es una cosa. Tomarlo como deporte, pones muchas cosas en riesgo.**

James se giró hacía Remus lentamente, con una ceja alzada. —**¿Quieres que trate a Lily como una ramera?**

—**No, obvio que no **—aclaró rápidamente.

—**Eso me imaginé.**

—**Pero. **—las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta ¿Cómo explicarle lo siguiente? James no era un niño; aunque a veces sinceramente dudaba de eso. Pero había comenzando una peligrosa obsesiva relación amorosa, con una mujer —tampoco podía calificar a Lilian de mujer, aunque tampoco de niña— que estaba viviendo una vida de excesos y desenfrenos—. **James...¿Alguna vez...? **—eso iba a sonar estúpido—. **¿Alguna vez tus padres te dijeron, como se hacen los bebes?**

James alzó las dos cejas, como si quisiera fingir incredulidad. Después rodó los ojos y los dejó en blanco, tirándose en la cama con dramatismo.

—**¡Por Merlín Lupin! Invéntate otra más creíble.**

No había sido la mejor forma de exponerlo.

—**James, no siempre corres con la suerte de no acertar. Y si te esfuerzas en recordar, en estudios muggles...**

—**No me vengas con estas chorradas Lupin. Ni mis padres se han aventado semejante bochorno.**

Por una inexplicable razón, la cara de Remus se tiñó de rojo. —**No siempre los métodos resultan infalibles **—a pesar de la vergüenza, terminó de decir su idea.

James suspiró. —**Mi padre te estará eternamente agradecido. Pero no me importa en lo más mínimo.**

Remus parpadeó desconcertado. James sonrió ante el desconcierto del chico, así que se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y enrollarse una diminuta toalla en la cintura. Sólo le cubría lo estrictamente necesario.

—**Remus¿Has pensando en que quizás eso es lo que busco?**

El cambió de semblante en Remus fue monumental. Los ojos se le salían de la cuenca de sus ojos, su quijada descendió hasta donde su anatomía se lo permitió. Lucía como "El Grito" de Edvard Munch, sólo que con los brazos en los costados y los dedos abiertos en un espléndido abanico estático.

—**¡Estás de coña! **—gritó una tercera voz—. **Fue la mejor broma James, te llevas el título, ahora... **—**No es una broma. **—**¡La puta!**

—**¡Sirius! **—le reprendió Remus aún aturdido. Claramente no estaba en sus cabales, de nuevo.

—**¡No, no, no! **—dijo Sirius tomando a James por los hombros y sacudiéndolo fuertemente—. **¿Dónde está James, y que has hecho con él?**

—**¡Quítame las manos de encima y cállate!**

—**Vale, te pareces a él, pero.**

—**¡Que te calles!**

Sirius dejó de sonreír. James no estaba bromeando, aquella información le mareó tanto, como un galón de hidromiel con whisky de fuego.

—**No sé que es lo que se traen entre manos, pero.**

—**¡No¿Qué diablos tienes tú en la cabeza? **—bramó Sirius—. **Jugar con palabras...tan, tan...** —Sirius hizo como si un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda—. **Eso ya no es, nada gracioso.**

—**Pues yo no estaba contando un chiste para divertirte **—apuntó James tranquilamente—. **Tampoco es algo que éste hecho. Sólo he dicho, que; sí se da estupendo, si no...bueno, seguiré intentándolo.**

—**¡.¿QUÉ?.!**

—**Dejen de ser, tan melodramáticos **—susurró.

—**Es que...es ¡diablos! James, estás...¡Demente! **—exclamó Sirius, no logrando coordinar muy bien sus ideas—. **¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

—**Por supuesto que lo sé **—respondió James sonriendo—. **Si no lo supiera, diablos ¿Qué idiota sería? Hace mucho tiempo, que una mocosa malcriada me habría embaucado. **—La manera en la que James decía las cosas, les ponía a los chicos los pelos de punta. En él no había preocupación o incomodidad. Por el contrario, parecía ansiosos de que tal cosa sucediera.

—**Pero James.**

—**Eso sería...¡No, eso sería peor que veinte Voldemorts con un ejercito de mil dragones, un millón de quimeras y tres mil gigantes borrachos!**

—**Madura Sirius **—terció James tranquilamente—. **Quizás tú no quieras **—James pasó una mano por su cabello—. **O no tengas con quien **—añadió con malicia—, **querer tener un niño, pero yo sí.**

&-&-&

Movió el caballo mecánicamente. Ella se recargo sobre su brazo izquierdo y observó el tablero, frunció el ceño y movió a su alfil.

—**Ése movimiento, no fue muy inteligente ¿sabes?**

Ella se limitó a alzar una ceja en un perfecto triangulo. Y no se inmutó cuando el joven se comió una de sus torres. Por el contrarió movió un peón. No se lo pensó dos veces y fue por el alfil, con su reina.

—**No hay más ciego que, el que no quiere ver. **—Remus parpadeó, intentando adivinar la jugada de la joven, pero ella sólo movió una torre.

—**¿Por qué tengo la impresión de haber caído en una trampa?**

No le contestó, ella se limitó a esperar su movimiento. Dos jugadas más y casi se sentía darle el jaque. Y sin embargo tenía aquella extraña sensación, como si no prestara atención a un minúsculo detalle. Él movió y esperó.

—**Jaque al rey.**

Se levantó de su asiento y miró el tablero incrédulo. Lo había pillado por lo más bajo, no tenía idea de que hacer.

—**Tanto tiempo, diciéndote que los golpes llegan por donde menos te lo esperes y...vaya caso que eres.**

Remus miró el tablero. Lo tenía encerrado, el rey estaba apunto de ser picadillo. Meditó todas las posibles opciones. Que juego tan sutil había estado jugando Vera. Se mordió el labio inferior y... "los golpes llegan por donde menos te lo esperes..." Se incorporó velozmente. ¿Estaba hablando del juego?

—**Ganas.**

Otra vez, aquel gesto de superioridad cubría su rostro, no sonrío, pero con la aquella altiva mirada le decía todo.

—**Eres bueno Lupin, pero siempre olvidas los detalles más sencillos. Dejas los cabos sueltos.**

Frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando Vera hablaba libremente de "esas" cosas?

—**¿Y tú eres una experta, supongo?**

—**No.** —Admitió con humildad.

—**Lo pareces.**

Esta vez fue ella quien se sorprendió o al menos, eso le dio a entender a Remus.

Vera reacomodó las piezas de ajedrez, ignorando las quejas de las piezas quienes; le pedían atentamente, que las tratara con mayor delicadeza.

—**¿Tú siempre atas todos los cabos?**

Vera dejó caer al alfil blanco, el cual se destrozó apenas tocar el suelo. La cabeza gritó, mientras que sus compañeros profirieron una queja.

—**¡Silencio! **—ordenó Vera—. **Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Juegas otras partida? **—Vera levantó la figurita y la colocó en su lugar.

—**A mi me parece un juego cobarde.**

Los fríos ojos de Vera se clavaron en su rostro, le había insultado.

—**¿Cobarde? **—preguntó gravemente—. **Yo diría astuto. Es algo planeado, metódico, casi controlable. Se llama estrategia Lupin.**

—**¿Atacar por la espalda es una estrategia?**

—¿**Lanzarse a la guerra sin varita es estrategia?**

—**Mejor me abstengo de preguntar, quien te enseñó semejante barbaridad. Sólo un ser rastrero y sin valentía te lo habría enseñado.**

Vera rió y se acomodó un mechón que le caía por el cara.

—**Por supuesto, no logras superarlo aún. Tienen que aceptar que; él era muchísimo más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos.**

Remus apretó uno de sus puños. Ésta vez ella había optado por el ataque directo.

—**Tenía empatía.**

—**¿Es eso una excusa? Tenía empatía. ¡Vamos! Dime algo menos cobarde Lupin. Invéntate una buena, no seas tan poco imaginativo.**

Aquellas palabras fueron como veneno royendo sus entrañas.

—**Supo jugar sus piezas, hasta la última **—dijo orgullosamente.

—**¿Y eso, lo convierte en un Dios?**

—**Lo convierte en un enemigo formidable.**

Que forma tan rara de ver las cosas. Siempre pensó que cuando ellas hablaban de Alexander, lo ponían en un pedestal, como el santo más grande de toda Gran Bretaña, pero siempre hablaban de él; como si fuera el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

—**Supongo es eso, puedo concedértelo.**

Ella rió. —**¿Concedérmelo? **—dijo—. **No puedes quitarle ninguno merito. Aún el día de hoy, su nombre tiene el magnifico poder de atemorizarte.**

—**Por Dios, eso ya es exagerado.**

—**¿Lo crees así? Yo creo, que él no se ha ido. Esta entre nosotros, de una u otra forma. **—Vera cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como si estuviera detectando alguna presencia.

—**Pero no está y esa es la verdad.**

Sus dos ojos se abrieron y le miraron fríamente.

—**No hay más ciego, que el que no quiere ver.**

El epíteto le produjo un terrible escalofrío. Era como si verdaderamente creyera que Alexander estaba ahí. Pero no lo estaba, él había seguido adelante, sino, él vería su espíritu ¿no? Sería como...Nick casi decapitado.

—**No soy un muggle al que...**

—**Responde a algo Lupin; nosotros los magos, vemos cosas que los muggles no¿cierto?**

Aquella pregunta no venía al caso. Al menos, eso era lo que creía.

—**Se podría decir. Sí, supongo que sí.**

—**¿Acaso no crees que hay cosas que sólo ciertos magos pueden ver? **—Nunca se lo había preguntado. Los magos veían fantasmas, unicornios, gigantes, trolls, hadas. ¿Habría algo más allá? No lo podía imaginar—. **¿O quizás crees que un mago es un ser supremo? . ¿No hay nada por encima de nosotros?**

—**No lo sé. Nunca lo he pensado.**

Ella alzó una ceja nuevamente. Otra vez aquella mueca de superioridad.

—**¿Y tú, lo crees?**

Su semblante cambió, se suavizó lentamente, hasta tener un gesto de tranquilidad. Vera lucía como una sabia druida.

—**¿Por qué no?**

No era una respuesta. No era nada.

—**Vera. **—El silenció cayó sobre el lugar. ¿Cómo continuar aquella incomoda conversación?

—**Es extraño. Todo puede cambiar, con una sola palabra. **—Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño—. **Es como el juego de ajedrez. Tienes miles posibilidades para ganar; dieciséis piezas, cada una tiene sus propios lineamientos; sin embargo, cada jugada es decisiva. Ganas o pierdes, en una sola jugada. Si hubieras movido antes el alfil, si hubieras dejado el caballo en su lugar, si...decenas de variantes y eres obligado a elegir, solamente un camino. Trataras de hacer lo mejor posible, y aun así, siempre te preguntaras¿He hecho lo correcto?**

Profunda reflexión, por suerte, para él, no comparaba el ajedrez con la vida; demasiado complicado. Era una lástima, quizás ya no volvería a disfrutar de simple goce de perder el tiempo mirando la piezas medievales. No con aquellas palabras en su cabeza, y tenía la amarga sensación, de que cada vez que mirara un ajedrez, se acordaría.

—**¿Qué tal va tu jugada Vera? . ¿Te arrepientes de algún movimiento?**

Vera entrelazo sus dedos y los recargo en su abdomen. —**Quizás.**

—**¿Te arrepientes?**

—**No sabré si he hecho lo correcto, hasta que logre el jaque mate al rey **—dijo tranquilamente—. **Pero **—se llevó una dedo a los labios, y tras unos minutos sonrió—, **la vida es más complicada que el ajedrez. Hay más variantes, pero otras tantas posibilidades. En el ajedrez, sabes que el color contrario es tu enemigo. En la vida, no sabes quien es tu amigo.**

—**¡Oh! El juego favorito de ustedes. El vil engaño.**

Vera chasqueó la lengua de mala gana. —**Hablas como si fuéramos viles serpientes.**

—**A veces pienso que lo son.**

—**Tal vez **—convino—, **pero tal vez no.**

Máscaras y más máscaras, todas ellas tenían tan múltiples caras, que se preguntaba a menudo¿Cuál era la verdadera?

—**No logro entender la naturaleza de tu ser Vera. ¿De qué lado estás realmente? . ¿Qué es lo que buscas?**

Vera parpadeó ligeramente. —**Sinceridad. Es una buena virtud, pero...en éste juego te será más un estorbo, que una ayuda.**

—**¿Y volverme un hipócrita obsceno como...tú amigo ése?**

—**Mmmm, no veo porque tengas que enojarte, cada vez que hablamos de Alex.**

—**No me caía nada bien.**

—**¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?**

Remus abrió la boca, pero las ideas se le atropellaron en la cabeza. ¿Qué le había hecho Fontela? Era una buena pregunta, y debía tener una respuesta sensata, lo sabía; sólo era cuestión de organizar las ideas.

—**Su actitud, era detestable, era irritante, se creía un ser superior, él...**

—**No te besaba la suela de los zapatos **—agregó con malicia.

—**¡Es algo más que eso! **—estalló Remus—. **Y no...** —respiró profundamente analizando las palabras de Vera detenidamente—. **Nunca he creído en ésa bobería de los Dioses. No me compares con Sirius, James y Peter.**

—**¿Demasiado estúpidos, para tu suprema inteligencia?**

—**¡No tergiverses mis ideas!**

Vera se miró las uñas como si estuviera muy interesada en ellas. Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar, lo hizo de forma lenta y aterciopelada.

—**Ése fue su error Lupin, siempre vieron en él un enemigo. Si hubiera ideado otra estrategia, tal vez... **—Ella miró el techo como si estuviera decidiendo, entre decirle lo que pensaba o mentir—. **Alex se hubiera puesto de su parte,** **él les pudo haber dado, mucha información.**

—**Era nuestro enemigo, jamás nos diría las verdad. ¿por qué iba a traicionarlas?**

—**¿Traición? **—dijo desconcertada— **¿Qué traición hay en ayudar a un amigo?** —Remus le miró sin comprender sus palabras—. **Él hubiera podido argumentar que: para lograr nuestro bienestar tuvo que engañarnos un poco. Piénsalo Lupin¿Crees que Alexander se hubiera enojado, porque Torrence formara una buena relación amistosa con Black? O que hay si él hubiera podido unir a ella y Peter. Eso la hace feliz y por ello, Alexander hubiera jugado a favor de ustedes.**

¡Aquello era absurdo! Era más creíble que; Snape de pronto hiciera una fiesta en honor a los merodeadores.

—**Ni tú misma lo crees **—afirmó Remus—. **Él nos detestaba.**

—**¿Lo crees?**

¡Que si lo creía! Cuantas veces él no le echaba en cara, cuanto los detestaba.

—**Mira, no hay que tener más de dos dedos al frente para darse cuenta de ello. Él no nos aceptaba, nos tenía tanta aversión, como nosotros a él.**

—**Tal vez **—se encogió de hombros—, **pero nos quería más a nosotras.**

No, no, no. Vera estaba fuera de sus cabales esa noche. ¿Fontela jugar a favor de ellos?

—**Sí era así. ¿Por qué no permitió que James se acercaba a Lily?**

—**¿Alguna vez lo impidió?**

—**Siempre andaba rondando cerca de ella y...**

—**Pero nunca impidió su relación. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Alex siempre animó a Lily a tener una relación con James.**

Remus abrió la boca para protestar, pero ¿Con que argumentar? Si bien Alexander siempre fue un lastre y un pesado con ellos, siempre parecía dispuesto a hablar con ellos. ¿Acaso no hablo con ellos de las chicas, ése día en la enfermería? Remus parpadeó ligeramente, sería que, sería que...

—**¿Qué diría él, de la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora? **—preguntó repentinamente Remus.

—**¿Que tal un partido en parejas? **—dijo James animado, caminado hacía ellos.

—**Los dos noños, más noños de Hogwarts, contra los Dioses todopoderosos de Hogwarts **—gritó Sirius.

La puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas se abrió.

—**Torrence ¿tú que dices? A mi me parece buena idea.**

Vera avanzó hacía las escaleras en completo silencio. Remus le observó avanzar con la cabeza completamente en blanco. La información que le acababa de dar Vera le tenía demasiado aturdido.

Los ojos de Vera y Torrence se cruzaron por unos instantes, Peter parloteaba alrededor de Torrence indiferente al cambio que acababa de producirse en su novia. La cara indiferente que otrora tenía, había cambiado por una de ligero asombro.

Vera continuó su paso, sin embargo se detuvo a la mitad del camino. La joven entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente la espalda de Torrence. Era como si la estuviera evaluando, como si poseyera un poder que le permitiera ver el interior de la chica. Finalmente alzó una ceja.

Peter fue hacía Remus y tomó el asiento en que Vera se había sentado. Hablaba sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Torrence avanzaba hacía el retrato de la dama gorda, ignorando la cháchara de su novio.

En un santiamén, Vera se encontró a lado de Torrence. Vera colocó una de sus manos sobre un brazo de Torrence. La joven de cabellos negros se volvió hacía Vera. Ambas jóvenes se miraron larga y tendidamente. Vera escrutaba a la joven con altivez, Torrence se limitó a poner cara de circunstancias.

Remus observó a Vera sonreír maliciosamente. Era como si hubiera descubierto algo malo. Y para sorpresa de todos, Torrence le devolvió la sonrisa. Era como si Vera dijera: "Eres un demonio" y, Torrence contestara: "Hasta la eternidad".

—**Estoy segura que Alex le gustaría decirte esto Lupin:** **Mi chica, mi chica no me engañes ¿Estás preparado parado para perder toda esperanza? Sí es así, entonces dime¿Dónde dormiste anoche?**

&-&-&

Jala y déjate caer, piérdete entre los profundos baches de esta vida. Jala, sin permitirte dejar rastro atrás, olvida el significado de esta vida, borra la memoria del corazón. Jala, permitiéndote sentir el dolor en todo su esplendor, abrazar al profundo vacío que te consume. Jala más y más olvido en cada calada.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, el agua le llegaba hasta la barbilla, mientras su cabello nadaba a su alrededor, como un enredadera melindrosa que se adueña del lugar que le ofrece cobijo.

Lentamente y meditando cada movimiento, se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Ya no recuerda si le dolía sólo un poco o tanto como en ése momento. Ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba metida en la bañera.

Pero que importaba, siempre y cuando la dulce Marie Jane le ofreciera sus encantadores atributos y la tranquilizara por completo. La vida era más llevadera cuando las hojas de la verde, tierna y amable Marie Jane se adentraran en uno y el cuerpo se relajaba con su magia. Bajó su mano a la boca y caló una vez más. Aún le quedaba cigarro para rato.

El humo se elevaba como una ligera pelusita grisácea, en forma de hermosas espirales. Espirales que daban vueltas una y otra vez, sin dejar de girar, de revolverse y desaparecer. Y todo pasaba ante sus ojos, imágenes etéreas, sueños olvidados, el maldito inconsciente con el que platicaba Freud.

Por eso cada vez, que las malditas y estúpidas manchitas del pasado, volvían a asaltarle por sorpresa, dejaba que el motor de las letras psicodélicas y los duros golpes de la música ruidosa se adentraran en su cuerpo, permitiéndoles tomar el control. Después de todo al ritmo de We Will Rock You, la vida no parecía nada complicada.

"**Somebody better put you back in your place"** resonaba la voz profundamente grave del cantante.

La música se esfumó, junto con la vida bella y fácil.

—**¿Acaso estás sorda? **—La intrusa le tomó por sorpresa. ¿quién diablos osaba interrumpir su momento de preciada recreación?

—**Vete al infierno.**

Una mano blanca golpeteó el agua con fastidió.

—**¡Apesta a…ésa cosa horrible!**

Intentó enfocar a su interlocutora, pero para ella todo parecía estar en otra dimensión.

—**Lárgate.**

Un viento frió y helado, se coló al cuarto de ducha. —**No deberías encerrarte con, ésa horripilante cosa.**

Las manos frías, de la hipócrita mujer de hielo le congelaron el alma. No deseaba que ella la tocara, la hacía sentir sucia.

—**¿Qué te has hecho? **—bramó. Sus ojos violeta la penetraron con yerma crueldad—. **Mírate esos ojos. Estás...estás...¡Lilian!**

El cigarrillo se le resbaló de las manos. Su cuerpo, no había podido responder a tiempo al golpe sobre la mejilla. No le había dolido en absoluto, pero si le había aturdido aún más.

—**Emp, Sundory **—habló un apenado Peter, les daba la espalda.

Sundory se giró hacia el chico. —**Sal de aquí Peter **—ordenó—. **Tengo que hablar en privado con Lilian.**

Peter asintió y se esfumó sin voltear a ver, a ninguna de las dos chicas.

—**Torrence ayúdame, por favor.**

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron con autentico desprecio. No las quería alrededor de ella, no quería que la tocaran. Se resistió, luchó contra ellas. Deseaba que la dejaran sola. Pero no tenía la fuerza, para librarse de aquella dolorosa red de espinas.

—**Vístete, vendrás con nosotros.**

—**No.**

—**Lilian.**

—**Yo, yo, ya no eres nada mío.**

—**Tienes media hora **—dijo Sundory finalmente.

Torrence y Vera se miraron en silencio. Sundory salió del cuarto con su típico porte angelical. Nunca nadie se imaginaría que debajo de toda aquella dulzura, existía un ser casi despiadado.

Sirius se arregló el cabello por ultima vez.

—**No sé James, te dije que...no vi nada.**

James se paseó por el cuarto. —**Entonces...**

—**Es que, la voz de Sundory me dio miedo. **—Peter se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a Sirius.

Sirius sonrió. —**A veces parece un ser completamente distinto **—consintió el chico.

Peter suspiró y se miró las manos.

—**¿Entonces porque dejaste a Lily sola? **—exclamó James.

—**Estaba...en la bañera, yo no...**

—**Calma James **—intervino Sirius—. **Sundory es incapaz de hacerle daño.**

Remus observó a James dar otra vuelta por el cuarto. Las palabras de Sirius no lo habían calmado en lo absoluto.

—**Voy a...**

—**¿Tenemos tiempo verdad? **—interrumpió Torrence de repente.

—**Sí **—contestó Remus tranquilamente—. **¿Sucede algo malo, Torrence?**

La chica sonrió. —**No. **—Sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarse con los de Peter—. **Es que Lily no a terminado de arreglarse. Eee.. me parece que se le olvidó, la reunión de hoy. Así que tenemos que darle tiempo. **—Trató de ser lo más natural posible. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta, de que Peter les había inquietado.

—**Iré a su cuarto **—dijo James secamente.

Torrence entre abrió los labios. Sin embargo sonrió nuevamente y le dejó a James, el paso libre.

—**No la retrases ¿vale? **—Torrence le guiñó el ojo picaramente y después se volvió hacia Peter—. **El azul te queda bien.**

James bajó las escaleras velozmente. No sabía porque sentía aquella desazón. Quizás era el hecho de que sabían perfectamente, que Lily y Sundory ya no se llevaban bien. O tal vez, por la actitud cada vez más fría y distante que Lily había estado teniendo con él.

—**James podrías...** —Llamó su atención Sundory—. **Subirle esto a Sirius.**

—**Hazlo tú.**

No le importó haber sido grosero con Sundory, en ése momento sólo quería estar a lado de Lilian.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad. El cuarto tenía un olor extraño, era una mezcla de hierva quemada y almizcle de jazmín, rosa y agua salada.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Llevaba un falda de color blanco, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, no llevaba puestos los zapatos, pero unos botines se encontraban a su alrededor. Se estaba colocando una blusa blanca con rayas horizontales negras, aunque parecía tener problemas para ponérsela. Su espalda se arqueó, haciendo que la luz iluminara los tatuajes que tenía en la espalda.

Siempre se habría preguntado, porque de todo lo que ella su hubiera pintarrajeado en la piel, había decidido ponerse las alas de un ángel, cuyo centro formaban un corazón. Los tatuajes permanentes adquirían un significado muy importante para él. Después de todo, era lo que iba a llevar, toda la vida.

Terminó de bajarse la blusa y suspiró. Se sacó el pelo que le había quedado, debajo de la blusa, dejándolo desparramarse a su antojo.

Tomó el cepillo pensando en el peinado que llevaría aquella noche. Quizás se haría una cola completa, de esas que se hacen en tres minutos y sin cuidado, pero dejaría que algunos mechones se le salieran y tal vez hasta le daría a su pelo, un aspecto de enredado y sucio. Para dar el efecto de Underworld.

Una respiración le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y de inmediato unos brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo velozmente.

El cepilló cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, haciendo un ruido seco.

Era inevitable, cuando estaban solos no podían hacer otra cosa que tocarse. Él no podía dejar de recorrer su cuerpo palmo a palmo, gravando en su memoria cada textura, cada olor, cada sensación. Y ella no podía dejar de respirar con dificultad y dejarse arrastrar por él.

No era el edivino acto que los libros describían como infinitamente hermoso. Se parecía más a la cruda descripción de las novelas románticas, sólo que sin esas estúpidas palabrejas rosas. También era sucio y profanador. Era un simple acto aprendido. Toca, besa, suspira, toca, besa, gime, toca, besa, resopla. Y al final siente como tu cuerpo se estremece, se tensa, te pierde y al final cae fríamente a la tierra; todo a terminado. Sexo, sexo, sexo; no existía nada más.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún con pantalones y boxers a la altura de las rodillas. Todo el cuerpo exudaba a hormona descontrolada. James se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de regular su respiración, pero le era imposible. Por Morgana, que aún sentía deseos de más. Sus manos buscaron a tientas a Lily, pero ella seguía de pie, pegada a la pared, con las manos entre los muslos y los ojos cerrados. Tras varios minutos, ella abrió los ojos y quitó sus manos del lugar. La falda blanca se encontraba completamente arrugada. James frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella caminó hacía la él. James estiró la mano, pero Lily se dirigió hacía una de las cómodas que tenía a lado de la cama. La joven abrió un cajón, cuando sintió el tirón de James.

El chico la tiró sobre la cama y comenzó el cansino ritual, una vez más. Aunque él aún no estaba preparado, y ella tampoco.

Lily estrujaba la camisa del chico una y otra vez, como si le molestara la prenda. A él si le molestaba, por los menos le era incomodo. Hacía que su cuerpo acumulara demasiado calor, aunque desvestirse era un paso demasiado engorroso. Requería de tiempo que muchas veces —como en ese momento— no disponían. Era más fácil levantar un poco la falda, bajar la bragas y todo lo demás era cosa de cantar y coser.

Sentía la cabeza explotar, el calor era insoportable, así como la piel al contacto de la tela. Necesitaba refrescarse, pero para ello necesitaba disponer de tiempo, que ninguno de los dos, estaba dispuesto a ceder.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Ella abrazó al chico y enrolló las piernas en sus caderas. Era la orden silenciosa de: "¡No te atrevas a detenerte!"

—**¡Por las bragas de Morgana! **—chilló el joven cerrando la puerta—. **¡Acaso un letrero de: "ocupado", es mucho pedir!**

James sonrió intentando no perder el aire que a cada embestida se le escapaba. Clavó sus uñas en el colchón de la cama, mientras esperaba el final. El aire se le cortó impidiéndole gritar de satisfacción. Sin embargo su compañera se encargo de eso, al hacerlo por los dos y clavarle las uñas en la nuca.

El chico rodó a su lado recuperando, lentamente el control de su corazón. Su gran mano buscó el contacto con ella, era una lástima no disponer de tiempo. Se levantó de la cama algo temblorosa.

—**Que se vayan al infierno Lily. Vuelve aquí.**

La pelirroja siguió su camino, mientras intentaba cepillarse el cabello con los dedos.

—**Tengo una cita. **—Fue la fría contestación de la chica.

James se levantó pesadamente. —**Sirius, él les dirá que...**

—**James, no pensaba en ir con ustedes a Hogsmeade **—le interrumpió.

El chico tardó en procesar la información.

Lily suspiró ruidosamente, mientras se quitaba la falda. James había arruinado su vestuario, estaba mojado por su simiente y aunque la prenda era blanca, no deseaba andar por el colegio con el fluido del chico en la falda. Una cosa era tener que soportarlo en la entrepierna y otra muy distinta, andarlo presumiendo.

—**¿A dónde vas?** —Estaba apunto de tener otro de sus accesos de macho sobre protector.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras se colocaba unas bragas limpias.

—**Espero tú respuesta.**

Recogió el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse. No sabía si iba a poder soportar su fastidioso temperamento en éste momento.

—**Con unos amigos.**

—**¿Quiénes? **—gruñó al tiempo que comenzaba a abrocharse todo, nuevamente.

—**No los conoces. Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo.**

James se levantó visiblemente molesto. Esperó a que ella se colocara la falda negra y terminara de ponerse los mallones blancos.

—¿**Esos amigos, estúpidos y gilipollas de quinto año?**

Lily jaló las agujetas de sus botas con fuerza. No iba a poder quitárselo de encima con facilidad.

—**Sí. Ya habíamos planeado una velada esta noche.**

—**No irás **—sentenció rudamente.

—**¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo? **—preguntó la joven tranquilamente.

—**Porque no quiero.**

Lily terminó de amarrarse la segunda bota y se levantó para enfrentarse a James, cara a cara.

—**¿Y quien eres tú para impedirlo?**

—**Tú novio.**

Ella rió en su cara, enfureciendo al muchacho. —**Por favor James, ni siquiera obedezco a mis padres¿por qué razón iba a obedecerte a ti?**

James respiró profundamente, antes de hablar nuevamente. —**Podría darte muchas **—dijo con arrogancia—. **Pero fundamentalmente, por no hacerme enojar.**

—**¿Eso es una amenaza? **—se mofó la chica—. **Sabes por donde me paso tus amenazas James.**

James tensó la quijada. —**Soy tu novio Lily, y tengo el derecho a opinar, sobre tu seguridad. Esos adolescentes no me dan confianza.**

—**¿Derecho? **—le cuestionó—. **Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi.**

—**¡Soy tu novio! Debo tener alguno.**

Lily se cruzó de brazos y sonrió irónicamente. —**Nadie maneja mi vida James.**

—**¿Así que sólo puedo follarte?**

Y una vez más ella rió. —**Ni siquiera eras eso, cuando lo hiciste James. Ser mi novio no es un requisito. Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, y con quiera. No necesito tu opinión. **—Cruel, ella sabía que había sido innecesariamente cruel.

—**¿Qué diablos es lo que tenemos entonces? **—inquirió el joven iracundo.

—**Sexo, James. Sólo sexo.**

Si Lily le hubiera lanzando un cruciatus, ella hubiera sido muy benévola. Aquellas palabras le desgarraron el alma.

—**Eso, es lo que soy para ti: sexo.**

—**¿Qué más quieres James?**

¿Qué más quería? . ¡A ella! Quería tenerla, no en cuerpo, él no buscaba su cuerpo. ¡Quería su alma, su corazón!

Apretó los puños fuertemente, así como la mandíbula.

—**Lily... **—¡No! No se iba a rebajar a suplicarle. Ya suficiente mermado había dejado ella su orgullo. Ya había soportado demasiado—. **No tienes nada más que ofrecer.**

—**Muy bien, si eso es todo. Lárgate.**

—**No. Sexo es lo que tengo de ti, y sexo es lo que me has de dar. Ahora.**

—**Lástima, tengo cosas que hacer. Tendrás que esperar **—Sin darle tiempo a replicar, ella se encerró en el baño, dando un fuerte portazo.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? Avanzó hacia la puerta, alzó la mano. No, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión, si para ella, él sólo representaba placer; entonces ella también lo sería.

Ahí terminaba la relación.

&-&-&

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Había días en los que Sundory se comportaba como una completa pesada, pero otros...era como miel sobre hojuelas. Sonrió y giró hacia su izquierda. Observó a su hermano sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas estiradas sobre su colchón, los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Lucía estar pensando mucho.

Últimamente ése era el semblante de James, serio, meditabundo, enojado. Sirius suspiró, le gustaría saber que le acongojaba. Aunque creía saber la respuesta a ello: Lily Evans. Los últimos días ya no estaba tan pegado a ella, ya no se desvivía para poder pasar cada hora del día con ella. Había un claro distanciamiento. Los chicos se lo había tomado bastante bien, después de todo no era muy agradable ver como esos dos, se besuqueaban y tocaban todo el tiempo. Pero algo raro debía de haber.

Sirius arrojó la almohada, que cayó a los pies de James, el chico abrió los ojos.

—**¿Qué quieres? **—gruñó.

—**Hola James¿Cómo te va por la vida, hermano? Sabes hace meses que no hablamos y...**

—**Sirius, ve a molestar a Peter. **—Ofendido, Sirius se sintió ofendido.

—**Hermano, ya le volverá la calentura a Lily.**

Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par, y un furioso bramido salió de la boca del joven.

—**Como...como...¡Al diablo! **—James cerró los doseles de su cama.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Muy bien, la había regado pero¿Por qué? Se levantó de la cama, rodeó la cama de James y se sentó cerca de sus pies.

James miraba las mantas rojas, mientras su dedo índice se enrollaba en ellas y tiraba.

—**Vale, sólo quería hacer la plática.**

James rodó sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

—**Venga James, dije una idiotez; lo siento.**

Ésas palabras perturbaron más al chico, pues enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

—**¿James?**

Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la rascó. Que mosca le había picado. Se inclinó y colocó una de sus manos en el colchón, para que con la otra pudiera mover a James. James le soltó un manotazo lastimándole los dedos. Ahora tenía la certeza de que algo estaba royendo las entrañas de su amigo. Se puso en cuatro patas y se acercó a el joven lentamente. Primero le jaló una oreja, recibiendo un segundo manotazo. Luego le picó el abdomen, esta vez fue una patada. La tercera vez intentó jalarle por el brazo. Hubo un juego de tira y golpea, hasta que de pronto James se volvió hacia él y gritó:

—¡**Déjame en paz; maldita sea!**

Sirius se levantó de golpe, completamente sorprendido y con un puñal clavándosele en el corazón. Era tal su impresión que apenas si parpadeó, a señal de que se había golpeado la cabeza con el poste de la cama.

James le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, finalmente al ver la cara de asombro total de Sirius, inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda nuevamente; esta vez sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Volvió a respirar, mientras veía como James enterraba la cabeza en entre sus manos. Sirius sintió que el puñal se movía y le lastimaba. ¡.¡James estaba llorando!.! El corazón comenzó a latirle velozmente, mientras ése molesto nudo en la garganta se retorcía y se abultaba. Sus ideas y todo él, entró en crisis.

¡Cuando pusiera sus manos en aquella zorra!

—**James...** —susurró con la voz toda temblorosa.

El chico se arrebujó entre sus manos.

—**¡Lárgate!**

Era voz del orgullo deshecho, la dignidad pisoteada y el amor destrozado.

James odió que la cama se hundiera bajo el peso de su amigo. Quería golpearlo y lanzarle puñetazos hasta que sus manos sangraran. ¡Deseaba aventarse contra la pared y reventarse la cabeza a golpes de sin razón!

Los dedos temblorosos de Sirius le tocaron el hombro, con yerma seguridad.

James se hundió esta vez en sus brazos negándose a rebajarse a un más. Dolía. La cabeza, el cuerpo, el corazón le dolía. Sentía que su garganta se le hinchaba y se le reventaba, deseaba abrirse el pecho y apretar fuertemente su garganta para evitar que saliera de ella más quejidos. Deseaba abrirse el pecho y arrancarse el corazón.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer, qué decir¿Cómo ayudarle? Su mente estaba paralizada, obstaculizada. ¡Hasta respirar se le estaba olvidando!

Jamás había estado en una situación como aquella, nunca imaginó verse en un momento así. Pánico, tenía un tremendo pánico.

James se dejó vencer y cayó a en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Como diablos adivinar algo semejante ¿Debía abrazarle? Pero los hombres no se tocaban. ¡Merlín en el tiempo! . ¡Los dioses no caían! . ¡Los dioses no lloraban! . Los dioses...no existían.

Sirius puso una mano en la cabeza de James y le palmeó suavemente. Dejando que el joven soltara todo lo sentía.

—**No...no logro entenderlo.**

Sirius aún menos. ¿Qué debía contestar?

—**¿Qué sucedió James?**

James movió sus labios torciéndolos varias veces, pero sin articular palabras ninguna.

—**No lo sé. Es que...sólo era.**

James se incorporó lentamente, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca de espaldas a Sirius.

—**¿Discutieron?**

—**Sí, pero...yo sólo. Fui a verla, tenía la intención de hablar con ella **—comenzó a decir James, dándose la vuelta para ver a Sirius—, **y...** —el chico hizo un par de muecas sugerentes—, **ya sabes, sucedió lo normal. Ella se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse, le dije, prefería quedarme con ella, que otro día iríamos a Hogsmeade. Pero ella me dijo que ni siquiera tenía planeado ir con nosotros, que...se iba a ir con sus nuevos amigos. Le dije que no me parecía, que no deseaba que fuera con esos idiotas. Ella se rió de mi, y me dijo, que no era nadie para impedírselo. ¡Puedes creerlo!**

De Evans podía creerse cualquier cosa.

—**Y me supongo tú la mandaste al carajo por semejante insulto.**

—**No me importó que se riera, pero...¡pero que me dijera que yo no era nadie! Era...era como decirme que no le importaba que lo nuestro...** —la voz de chico se cortó.

James debió de haberse puesto como un dragón embravecido. —**James éstas discusiones...  
**

—**¡Aún no terminó! **—clamó James, con su típica arrogancia infantil.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—**Le dije que tenía algún derecho por ser su novio. Dijo que nadie controla su vida. Me enoje y le dije¿entonces sólo tengo derecho a follarte? Y tuvo el descaro de decir, que no era su novio la primera vez que lo hice¡Ser su novio no es requisito para acostarse con ella! **—El chico tenía la cara roja del coraje—. **Y que no me iba a pedir opinión sobre quien hacerlo, o no. ¡Sirius entiendes eso!**

—**Claro **—respondió Sirius. Cielos, la pelirroja se la había rayado esta vez. Podía imaginarse el monstruo que James debió parecer con semejante contestación.

—**Se supone que es mi novia y...¡No sé qué diablos! Entonces le pregunte¿Qué es lo que tenemos? **—Sirius esperó impaciente a que terminara el respiró que estaba dando James—. **Y...y... **—Lágrimas, lágrimas se forman en los ojos de James—. **Y ella contestó que sólo sexo **—al final de la frase la voz de James, apenas si era un susurro.

Irónico ¿no? Después de decenas de relaciones basadas en el sexo, la única con la que James se proponía ser serio, le decía; que sólo eran sexo.

—**Sexo. Es que no lo entiendo Sirius. **—Y quien iba a hacerlo—. **Ella siempre me hecho en cara que yo sólo buscaba eso. Y en las demás chicas lo acepto, pero no con ella. Trate de...hacerlo bien, y ella dice que sólo somos eso. ¡Cuando por años luchó por respeto! . ¡Y ahora me pide que la trate como si fuera una...!**

—**Puta **—James asintió.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¡Qué lio!

—**No me pidas que lo entienda James, ni siquiera Remus podría **—dijo Sirius.

—**¿Qué es lo que quiere? Porque...porque...**

—**¿Por qué te dice eso ahora? **—le ayudó Sirius—. **No lo sé, nunca le he entendido James. Es de las mujeres más complejas que he conocido.**

—**No sé qué hacer, ella...** —No, Sirius no deseaba escucharlo.

—**Tal vez, sólo te dijo eso porque estaba enojada. Ya sabes cómo se pone, cuando se enoja.**

James negó con la cabeza. —**No esta vez Sirius.**

Cuando Sirius la agarrara entre sus patas, despellejaría a ésa pelirroja.

James bajó la mirada y acarició las sábanas rojas. —**¿Qué hice mal Sirius?**

Sirius abrió los labios, pero no alcanzó a articular ni una sola palabra, observaba a un Dios herido, a un Dios destrozado, ante sus ojos tenía a un Dios enamorado. Que terrible, era el amor.

&-&-&

La huella de su mano sobre el cristal empañó el cristal. La luz tenue del sol apenas si se colaba por entre las nubes grisáceas. Apenas si le rozaba el alma.

—**Lo sabías.**

Ella se encogió de hombros. —**¿No estás sorprendida?**

Bufó y sonrió irónicamente.

—**¿Hay algo que tú no sepas, Sundory?**

Los ojos de la joven se posaron sobre la faz de su interlocutora. —**Muchas cosas Vera.**

Torrence rió quitando su mano del cristal.

—**¿Torrence?**

—**Que es lo que sabes. **—La joven morena se bajó del alfeizar de la ventana—. **Saben algo, a veces no sé, ni que es lo que sé.**

Vera resopló y se cruzó de brazos. —**Y es mejor que sea así.**

—**Sí, después de todo; soy yo la traidora ¿no es verdad Sundory?**

La joven bajó la mirada y se agarró las manos. Ése era un claro golpe.

—**No lo sé.**

Vera sonrió, era increíble la capacidad de Sundory para actuar. ¿Habría algo que la sacara de quicio? Claro, que alguien hiciera algo socialmente incorrecto. De ahí en fuera, nada sentía.

—**Por lo menos ella no lo predica.**

Torrence frunció el ceño y le dirigió a Vera una mirada de hostilidad. Uno nunca sabía de qué lado se encontraba Vera, éste día se encontraba de lado de Sundory claramente.

—**¿Fui la única que les di la información?**

—**La única lo suficientemente estúpida para hacerlo adrede.**

Sundory observó a Vera y luego a Torrence, meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

—**Déjale en paz.**

Vera se cruzó de brazos. —**¿Quién crees que les dijo a los chicos sobre tu relación intima con Alex?**

Sundory alzó la cabeza y parpadeó. —**Pero...si todos sabían, que éramos amigos.**

Vera puso los ojos en blanco, antes de continuar. —**Ellos ni siquiera imaginaban que entre tú y él, hubiera algo más que amistad. **—Los dedos de Sundory se movieron ligeramente—. **Lily nunca le hubiera dicho; después de todo era tu tapadera. Yo no los trago.**

—**Torrence.**

—**Fue ella, ella lanzó el veneno. Muy sutil ¿no?**

—**¡Por favor Vera! Todas... **—replicó Torrence.

Vera descruzó sus brazos y los alzó. —**Eso siempre se cuchicheaba entre nosotros. Pero no eran asuntos que debían llegar a oídos ajenos.**

—**Tarde o temprano se enterarían. Era inevitable.**

—**¿Es ésa tu escusa?**

Torrence se recogió sobre las orejas los mechones de pelo que le caían. —**Supongo. Sólo...escucha, salió sin querer. No quería...nada.**

—**Ésa es una muy buena pregunta Torrence. ¿Cuál era tu propósito?**

—**Mis actos nunca están tan fríamente calculados Vera **—bramó.

—**No querida si lo estuvieran, no serías la estúpida del grupo.**

La furia recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, encendiendo su sangre. Torrence dio un paso hacia Vera.

—**¿Llegamos tarde?**

—**Muy bien Vera, tú ganas **—exclamó Torrence sonriendo amablemente.

Vera se llevó una mano a la boca y alzó una ceja. Era una maldita hipócrita. —**Como tú desees Torrence.**

Sundory sonrió alegremente. —**Teniendo todo decidido, vamos con los chicos.**

Las sonrisas de las chicas lucían tan naturales que parecía que acaban de tener una charla amistosa. Pero ellos ya conocían de sobra la falsedad de ésas cosas. Algo había sucedido y se habían apurado a representar su obra. Como de costumbre.

—**¿Nos vamos?**

—**Porque no.**

—**Falta Lily ¿no?**

Sirius se cruzó de brazos. —**¿Nos vamos?**

—**Oh no **—dijo Vera—. **Y no voy si Lily no va.**

—**Mejor aún, ni ella ni tú. Merlín ha sido muy bueno conmigo el día de hoy.**

—**Estúpido bastardo.**

Torrence y Sundory gimieron.

—**Buscaremos a Lily, creó que fue...a caminar al lago **—dijo Sundory.

Remus alzó una ceja. —**Vamos a buscarle entonces.**

James dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, Sirius le siguió.

—**No quiero...** —dijo Sirius.

—**¿Traes el mapa del merodeador Sirius? No quiero perder el tiempo.**

—**¡Sólo vamos a cenar! No la necesitamos para...**

—**Por favor.**

Sirius resopló y busco entre los bolsillos de su capa.

—**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas **—El pergamino comenzó a llenarse de miles de rayitas que se estiraban y cruzaban insistentemente, con puntitos y letritas que se movían constantemente como pequeñas arañitas.

Los jóvenes buscaron velozmente a la joven sin decirse una sola palabra.

Sirius soltó una tremenda palabrota, que le ganó un regaño por parte de James. Sirius golpeó el pergamino con la varita, apuntando un solo punto.

—**¡**.**¿Qué diablos?.!** —Juntó al nombre de Lily Evans, se encontraba el nombre su peor enemigo.

&-&-&

Oscuridad, con él todo era oscuridad. Inclusive su frío tacto, se sentía como la caricia de la oscuridad.

—**¿Hice lo correcto?**

—**Tú, no eres nada para él. **—Mentira.

—**Mientes y lo sabes. Quieres hacerle daño.**

No había detalle de su delicado rostro que él no conociera. Aun si se quedara ciego, él podría recordar la faz de su cara con toda claridad.

—**¿Entonces porque me lo preguntas?**

—**Para odiarme a mi misma.**

Fue conciente de haberle rasguñado la frente.

—**Lastímame Severus. Lastímame por ser tan cruel contigo. **—Que fácil era para ella decir eso. ¡Lastímame! Eso sí era cruel, eso sí era despiadado.

—**No Lily, tú no eres cruel. **—La pelirroja levantó ligeramente su cabeza, de las piernas del chico—. **No puedes ser cruel, tú eres demasiado inocente.**

—**Demasiado estúpida querrás decir.**

Si era demasiado estúpida, sabía que no debía meterse con Potter. Creyó poder sortear todos los obstáculos, pero la verdad era que ella siempre terminaba enamorándose del primero que le dijera cosas lindas al oído. Ella era una simple mujer romántica.

El pasillo emitió murmullos y pasos. Era un sonido distante y bastante bajo. Severus miró el lugar, intentando encontrar algún intruso, pero no había nada y ya no se oía nada.

Remus obligó a James a relajarse y callarse, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Sirius metió su mano en la bolsa, rodeando la varita con sus dedos. Una cosa era que le disgustara la actitud de Lily y otra que la dejara en las manos de Severus Snape.

Remus avanzó lentamente, preparado para todo; excepto para lo que vio.

Su cabeza descansaba en las piernas del joven, quien le acariciaba el rostro distraídamente, mientras miraba la fría y negra pared de piedra. Ella alzó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la mano de Severus.

—**Y el lugar que yo conozco, es un interminable valle blanco oscuro.**

—**Con colinas que suben y bajan, el cielo siempre tiene el mismo color y la misma forma. Nubes interminables de dolor lo cubren, mientras los copos de la tristeza caen sobre la tierra, pintándola de blanco oscuro. Pero qué importa que el hielo enfríe la belleza y termine con la soledad, después de todo; tú no sientes nada.**

Ella se levantó suavemente, miró al joven durante unos instantes, permitiendo que su rojo cabello se acomodara sobre su espalda. Finas hebras se arremolinaban en su frente, y la nuca estaba llena de retorcidas puntas enredadas. Colocó su mano en la barbilla del chico y le giró la cabeza, para obligarlo a mirarla. Se inclinó sobre él y suavemente deposito un beso en su frente; como la madre que despide a su hijo.

Su delicada figura se puso de pie y miró a la pared, dándole la espalda a Severus. Puso su mano sobre la húmeda piedra.

—**Él...él me dijo: no hay mañana que no esté tentado, no hay día que no recuerde la herida, no hay ayer sin tú perdida, no hay mañana en el que no...en el que no te diga adiós **—Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre el suelo, en medio de la penumbra—. **Lo hice...yo, yo...lo hice, yo siempre...** —Los dedos de su mano, temblaban y se movía ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de encontrar algo—. **Alex...Aaa...** —Su respiración se hizo profunda y ruidosa; los sollozos retumbaron por el pasillo—. **Aaahh **—La a del recuerdo, se convirtió en la a del tormento—. **Lo sabes ¿verdad?...Alex, yo...** —Sus manos se colocaron en su cabellos, mientras tiraban desesperadamente de ellos—. **¡Yo lo hice! **—El eco de sus palabras se extendieron por el lugar.

Lily dio media vuelta y cayó de rodillas, estiró sus brazos hacía el frente, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Severus. Sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda media del joven, pegando su rostro en el abdomen de él, dejando al dolor salir desde su interior.

Ella lloraba, gemía, gritaba y se deshacía en el regazo de un enemigo. El furor del alma herida salió del ella, su gritos de agonía reverberaron por todo el lugar. Se estaba desvaneciendo y permitiendo que todo lo que había en ella se expresará en un terrible cuadro, de rojo dolor. Lily le mostraba a Severus Snape, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—**¿Por qué Severus? . ¿Dime por qué?**

Los profundos e insensibles pozos negros del chico, poco a poco y lentamente la enfocaron. Una de sus largas y delgadas manos le tomó por la barbilla, mientras que la otra se perdía en los largos cabellos rojos de la chica.

Ella sintió como él le acariciaba el cabello y luego descendía por su cuello, produciéndole un extraño cosquilleo. Poco a poco la mano de él se fue acercando al centro hasta que de pronto se detuvo en medio de sus pechos.

—**Aquí Lily** —respondió con una innatural ternura—. **El aquí no existe.**

El silencio acaeció, ambos chicos parecieron congelarse en el tiempo. Hasta que de pronto, Lilian se inclinó hacía la derecha, fue como si el piso de pronto se hubiera inclinado hacia ése lado. Así de repente, de la nada y sin razón; ella se desvaneció.

Los brazos de Severus estaban preparados para ello, pues de inmediato evitó que ella cayera al suelo.

—**He aquí el cristal deshecho.**

La miraba, le hablaba y la tocaba con total naturalidad, como si fueran amantes de muchos años. La levantó suavemente sobre sus brazos. La cabeza de ella cayó inerte hacía atrás, los ojos verdes de Lilian estaban abiertos; abiertos con un espantoso vacío.

Sundory se abrió paso, por entre los desconcertados y boquiabiertos chicos. Alzó la mano.

Snape se giró lentamente y observó a los presentes. Sus ojos apenas su relampaguearon con un desconocido sentimiento.

—**No **—le dijo a Sundory.

Ella parpadeó ligeramente, sin comprender.

—**Tus manos **—Sundory retiró la mano de su posición—, **son demasiado innobles, sólo le lastimarás.**

Ella asintió y él hizo una mueca desagradable. Snape volvió a mirar a los demás y dio media vuelta. Caminó en silencio con un paso constante, James dio un paso hacía adelante, pero Sundory le apuntó con la varita.

—**¡No permitirás que...! **—replicó Torrence.

Los ojos violeta de la joven no dudaron en cambiar de la tranquilidad perpetua, a el fuego iracundo.

—**¡Como pudiste! **—gritó Vera—. **Ése maldito bastardo...**

—**Calla **—fue la orden de Sundory—, **no hables de lo que no sabes.**

—**¡Sundory! Tú sabes lo que él...** —insistió Vera.

—**No hables de lo que no entiendes, no seas necia Vera.**

Torrence empujó a Sundory para dejarle el paso libre a James.

—**¡No te atrevas! **—gritó Sundory.

Torrence frunció el ceño.

Sundory puso los ojos en blanco. —**Como si fuera la primera vez **—ironizó.

—**¿Lo sabías¡Lo sabías y no lo habías dicho **—gritó James.

Sundory asintió firmemente. —**Él es mi primo y ella mi amiga, por supuesto que lo sabía. Ellos son amigos, desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts.**

James frunció el ceño.

—**Es verdad James, ellos se conocieron en el Callejón Diagon. Dos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts y desde que se conocieron, han sido buenos amigos.**

—**¡Amigos! Ése...ése..**

—**A Severus no le importa la sangre de Lily. Él siempre ha sido muy amable con ella. Siempre la ha cuidado, vigilado. Es muy lindo, es...es su amigo. Él nunca le haría daño **—le defendió la joven.

—**¿Cómo Fontela?**

—**¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! **—bramó la chica amenazando al chico con un dedo—. **¡Ni a él, ni a Serverus! Tú no le conoces¡Ninguno de ustedes le conoce!**

—**Claro que conozco a Severus Snape **—intervino Sirius.

Sundory se giró para enfrentarse a él violentamente.—**No, no le conoces. Sólo le gastan bromas crueles.**

—**¡Crueles! **—clamó Peter—. **No sabes de lo que él, es capaz.**

—**¡Que no sé! Él es mi familia. Lo conozco mejor que todos ustedes juntos.**

—**¡Por favor Sundory! Tú crees que todo el mundo es bueno, pero esa escoria que tienes por primo. No es otra cosa que pura maldad y crueldad. ¡Él no es capaz de querer a nadie!**

—**¡Pues sí es capaz! Severus quiere a Lilian **—gritó Sundory, enfatizando la palabra "quiere" —. **¡Y me quiere a mi! No es el ser ruin que ustedes creen.**

Ninguno de los chicos podía tragarse las palabras de Sundory.

—**Ustedes no pueden romper esos lazos. ¡Nunca!** —Les enfrentó la joven—. **Ni Lilian, ni yo permitiremos que le hagan daño. La diferencia que hay entre ustedes, deben arreglarla entre ustedes. ¡Pero jamás permitiremos que eso interfiera con nosotros!**

—**¿Es ésa una amenaza Sundory?** —le preguntó James pasándose una mano, por el cabello.

—**Sí, es amenaza joven Potter. Toca a Severus Snape ¡Y sabrás de lo que Lily y yo somos capaces!**

&-&-&

Frió, el lugar era completamente frió. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, las manos le temblaban, por primera vez su cuerpo sentía lo mismo que el alma. Oscuridad, a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad con destellos verdes; tan diversos y matizados como sus distantes ojos. La luz brillaba en la oscuridad, rompiéndose en miles de frágiles y hermosos destellos. La oscuridad le rodeaba, mientras el verde el esclavizaba. Dolor, la carne inerte no debería sentir dolor, el alma marchita no debía sentir dolor; yerma, muerta y de color gris; pero con un tremendo sufrimiento.

La mano dura y helada de la soledad, le acarició la frente. Tembló y se encogió; deseando poder gritar por el daño que le hacía.

—**Tranquila Lily. Ya ha pasado.**

No, apenas comenzaba.

—**¿De qué tienes miedo?**

De ti, de él, de la vida, del tiempo, del espacio, de mi misma.

Perdida, Lily se encontraba más allá de la razón. Lejos de la luz, oculta de la verdad, ignorada por la realidad. Pobre pajarillo caído del nido, con las alas rotas.

No le gustaba ese tipo de tacto. Era posesivo, era sucio, era perturbador.

Lily salió de su estupor, con una violenta sacudida.

—**No **—susurró débilmente.

Severus retiró su mano y se levantó de la cama.

—**¿Te encuentras mejor?**

Se sentía como si acabara de pasar el efecto de alguna droga. Desorientada, descompuesta y que ninguno de sus problemas tenía solución. Necesitaba de nuevo; ése algo que la aliviaba.

—**Tal vez.**

Snape dejó la cama y se fue a sentar al pequeño sillón. Dos libros cayeron al suelo secamente.

—**¿Por qué me miras de esa manera Lily?**

Tenía sueño y hambre, mucha hambre. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había probado bocado. ¿En la mañana? . ¿Ayer en la noche? Se alimentaba a base de agua y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

—**¿Tienes somníferos? Hace días que no consigo dormir bien. Y hoy no siento nada de sueño.**

—**Luces muy pálida.**

Ella se comenzó a levantar de la cama. —**No he cenado.**

—**Hace tres días me pediste algo con cafeína; tenías demasiado sueño. Y hace una semana me pediste algo con frutos semimaduros de la amapola, tenías un terrible dolor de muelas. Y hace dos semanas antidepresivos. ¿Qué será después Lily? Me pedirás coca pura.**

La pelirroja bufó ferozmente. —**No sé qué es lo que piensas, quizás últimamente me he sobrepasado con el consumo de algunas, sustancias. Pero nada raro.**

—**El derivado sintetizado de la efedrina, provoca la anulación de la sensación de hambre, pero no es un efecto permanente. Así como el efecto de euforia y energía. También hay otros más desagradables.**

—**Exageras Sev.**

—**También lleva a la paranoia y la ansiedad.**

—**Por favor no me hagas esto **—suplicó la joven.

Le estaba desnudando con la mirada, podía sentir como la luz de sus ojos le quitaban la camisa, tocaban su piel, deslizaba sus dedos debajo de los tirantes del sujetador y los hacía resbalar con grácil seducción.

Rodeó la cama tomando su tiempo, hasta llegar a Lily. Ella miraba los sábanas verdes y las acariciaba con sus dedos. Se acercó a ella, exhalando un suspiró. Los cabellos rojos le besaron la cara, cuando ella se giró velozmente hacía él. Ella le tenía miedo.

—**No eran para mí **—susurró—, **Pharopion me pidió que le ayudara. Yo. **—Los dedos de Lily se encajaron en el colchón—. **Tengo miedo de usarlos.** —¿Miedo? —. **Severus, es que creo...bueno yo. **—Se encogió en el lugar temblando—. **Creo que estoy embarazada.**

Se alejó. Con los ojos muy abiertos y la sorpresa expresada en ellos, se alejó.

Rechazo, el inminente rechazo era claro.

—**¡Lilian!**

Lily se abrazó a sí misma. —**Aún, no sé, si es cierto.**

Respiró, Snape respiró ruidosamente y dio media vuelta cruzándose se brazos. Lily le observó cuidadosamente¿La echaría de su cuarto ahora? Cerró los ojos y se pegó a la cabecera de la cama, cuando Snape se volvió bruscamente hacia ella. Esperó a que la tomara por el brazos y le echara a patadas. Sin embargo, lo único que sucedió fue que la estancia resonó, por el choque de cristales y manos que jalaban y buscaban algo entre frascos llenos de pociones.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al sentir que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de algo pequeño. Una botella con contenido amarillo opaco, estaba ante sus ojos. Minutos después; tres botellas más, se encontraban delante de ella.

Snape se sentó delante de ella y le extendió una cuarta botella con un contenido grisáceo.

—**Tómatela**.

Con la mano temblorosa, la chica sujetó el objeto. Tiró del corcho produciendo un suave "plop". Elevó el frasco hasta la altura de sus labios y, suspiró.

—**¿Es para saber, si yo...?**

Snape frunció el ceño.

Lily tapó el frasco y lo puso a lado de los otros tres, que se encontraban en la cama.

—**Sólo quiero saber.**

Severus asintió, volviendo a tomar el mismo frasco y entregándoselo.

—**Resolverá el problema.**

Ella lo tomó de nuevo.

—**¿Qué es lo que contiene?**

Severus alzó una ceja. —**¿Desconfías de mi? . ¿Crees que te hare daño?**

Lily negó con la cabeza. —**Pero el padre es James; y eso lo sabes.**

Su mandíbula se tensó y hecho aire por la nariz¡Como si no supiera de quién sería el estúpido bastardo! Por supuesto que sabía que era de ése. ¿De quién más podría ser? Si ella sólo tenía a un asqueroso mamarracho rondando a su lado. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Le daba asco y encendía su ira imaginarlo. Soñaba y se castigaba, con tremendas imágenes. Abominaba sentir el dolor que le producía saber, que él; ¡Ese despreciable ser! La tocaba, la manoseaba. Sentía repugnancia.

—**Lily, que harás si, resulta ser positivo.**

La pelirroja miró el frasco indecisa. Su rostro demacrado se reflejaba en el cristal, sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y rodeados por grandes ojeras.

—**No lo sé.**

Tenso, podía oler la tensión del cuerpo de Snape.

—**Entonces tómala, sea lo que sea: solucionara el problema.**

La botella cayó en la cama, Lily se alejó de él; colocándose en el lado opuesto de Snape.

—**¡No matare al hijo de James! **—gritó protegiéndose el vientre con ambas manos.

Severus miró la fría pared, evitando todo contacto ocular con Lilian; apretando los puños fuertemente. Le hastiaba la idea de ver crecer una cosa de ese idiota dentro de ella. Aborrecería ver su cuerpo desfigurado por él. Peor aún; el odio le asfixiaba de pensar, que ella se ataría a ese, por una pelotita infame.

—**Si tomas ésta **—dijo señalando la de color gris—, **nada quedará. No sufrirás daño alguno, en cualquiera de los dos casos. La amarilla te dirá lo que deseas saber. Debes beberla completamente, si el humo que sale de tus dedos es blanco, deberás tomar ésta otra. **—Snape le mostró una botella de un líquido transparente—. **Si el humo que sale de tus dedos es rosa, entonces...tú decidirás si tomar ésta azul.**

—**Como sabré si...si sale blanco¿Qué significa?**

—**Sólo haz lo que te digo.**

—**Agradezco tu preocupación por mi Severus, pero...no deseo.**

—**Sólo tu decidirás si tomar la gris y no saber nada. Las demás no te harán daño, ni...ni a eso **—terminó de decir Severus, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.

Lily asintió y tomó los frascos.

Snape no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada. Aún cuando un suave y cálido: Buenas noches, salió de la boca de la pelirroja. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y los pasos se alejaron, Severus se levantó y volcó las cosas que había en su escritorio con los brazos. Tintero, pluma, pergamino y cristal se mezclaron en el cuadro que conforman la ira y la furia.

Ésta noche ella había declarado con quien se encontraba su lealtad. Severus apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras planeaba la forma de atraerla para siempre, a la oscuridad.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Acabe! Después de tanto tiempo termine, éste capi y ¡uf! Que dilema...hay tantas cosas que se han vuelto a deshacer, apenas construíamos una realidad, para volver hacer otra Muajajajaja. ¿Qué sucederá a continuación?

**Reviews:**

**Gerulita Evans, Lianss, BlancEspirit:** Ya saben, he respondido via reply.

**Tomoe:** ¡Buf! No sé hacer el perfil psicológico de la relación L+J me da dolor de cabeza. Es en exceso complicado, hay demasiados factores que influyen en ésta relación. Pero puedo decir que en parte tienes razón con tus comentarios ¡Sí pero...no! XXXDDD El fin de la historia, ya ésta escrito, SÍ y bueno ésta historia fue creada bajo conceptos no muy alegres. Habrá partes chistosas, para relajarnos pero...la tercera parte, es la más pesada y obvio, uufff, la más torturosa T.T hasta yo he llorado al escribir escenas de los proximo capitulos.

**Blushy Potter: **¡Wenas! Lo sé, esto es peor que una tragedia griega, y bueno en cuando a la felicidad...es un tema algo delicado de tocar, despues de todo¿Qué es la felicidad? . ¿Que ganas y que puedes perder? Hay mucho en juego, muchas cosas que suceden bajo nuestras narices pero no somos capaces de ver. (Algun día me entenderás) Mia y Sita...mmm que tema tan interesante, pero...algun día las volveremos a ver. Yo te aseguro eso ;).

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

Dejen Reviews!


	5. Tearless

Capitulo 5: Tearless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_La duda es en sí algo de lo que no se puede dudar." _

_(P__rincipio epistemologico de la duda._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Silencio, el silencio reinaba el anochecer, ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a susurrarle historias a los árboles, todo era infinito silencio. Las estrellas brillaban tenuemente iluminando el mundo tímidamente, la luna temerosa se escondía tras una copiosa cortina de nubes grises. El castillo silente guardaba sus secretos penosamente, mientras su apagada mirada observaba su ambiente ignoto.

La niebla avanzó con cruel velocidad, inundando todo a su alrededor. Se extendió malévolamente tragando todo a su alrededor, brillando zalameramente. El viento por fin habló soltando una horrible protesta. Madera, agua y tierra se unieron a su quejido, mas la maldad; se negó a irse, por el contrarió rió con soltura.

Frío, el suelo estaba completamente helado. Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de cubrir sus ojos de la brillantez del lugar. El cuarto era demasiado blanco para la salud de los ojos. La luz del sol no ayudaba demasiado¿o quizás era la luz de las lámparas? Demasiado blanco.

Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del lugar, el sillón en donde dormía fue adquiriendo forma y textura. La manta que le cubría los pies resbaló de su lugar hasta el suelo. El viento sopló suavemente moviendo las cortinas blancas. El campo, podía oler la tierra recién bañada por el sol y el roció. Se levantó del sillón perezosamente y estiró sus brazos. Había tenido un buen descanso.

Sus pies protestaron nuevamente, demasiado frío. Buscó en el suelo blanco unos zapatos que remediaran el problema pero no había nada. Sólo una mesa de centro del mismo color brilloso que el lugar y mesas solitarias y lámparas. Cuadros, vitrinas y adornos en el mismo color. Qué lugar tan extraño, mas sin embargo no era aterrador.

Avanzó por el lugar curioseando aquí y allá, lucía como una casa habitada por una familia normal. Figurillas de porcelana, candelabros y velas decorativas, portarretratos. Todo era muy lindo, a pesar de ser demasiado blanco pero¿dónde estaba la familia?

"_Es muy tarde" "¡Basta!" "¿Qué hay de desayunar?" "Amor" "Buenos días" "Traición" "¡Te odio!" "¿Qué tal está tu café?" "Miedo" _Las palabras comenzaron a llenarle la cabeza con un terrible zumbido, todas las voces se mezclaban y las conversaciones eran escuchadas a medias, las risas se confundían con los gritos, las palabras de amor se entremezclaban con las lágrimas. Alguien lloraba. El gritó era agudo y los gemidos constantes, demandaba atención. Era un bebé.

Giró su cuerpo buscando una puerta, cruzó la estancia y estiró su mano hacía enfrente y la perilla de la puerta apareció. Su cuerpo se movió por la casa con velocidad, parecía que conocía el lugar a la perfección. Sabía adónde ir y hasta parecía que no le extrañaba el sonido del llanto. Sus manos rozaron el barandal de la escalera ligeramente. El barniz estaba un poco descarapelado. Algo la detuvo, giró su vista hacia abajo para notar que su falda blanca se había enganchado en una astilla. Jaló su falda sin importarle sin se rompía o no y continuó su recorrido.

Ni siquiera se perdió en medio de tanta puerta de dintel similar. Su mano abrió la puerta correcta.

Más blanco, todo el lugar era blanco también, la cama, los muebles, los adornos, la cuna. Suspiros y pujidos inundaban la habitación. Él sabía que ella había acudido a su llamado. Avanzó lentamente observando la cuna fijamente, esperando ver de pronto unas manitas y unos bracitos agitándose, sin embargo la cuna estaba vacía. Un grito de protesta reverberó en el lugar.

Giró en redondo y observó la cama matrimonial. El bulto agitó sus extremidades demandando su atención con firmeza. Caminó hacía él tranquilamente. Se montó en la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento. Los sonidos pararon. Ella se sentó a lado de él y estiró su mano para retirar la cobija y verlo.

Frío, mucho frío y aún más dolor. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, algo en su interior se rompió, algo que al principio parecía un hielo desgarrándola y al final fue como si fuego internó le corroyera por dentro. Se dobló agarrándose el abdomen con suma fuerza, su cabeza se hundió en las sábanas de la cama mientras apretaba bien los dientes para aguantar el dolor. Algo se le rompía, algo se le desintegraba. Pujidos y gemidos salían de ella, se levantó dificultosamente, mientras intentaba jalar todo el aire del lugar y estrujaba las sábanas bajo ella con fuerza.

Rojo, el líquido de sus manos era de un oscuro rojo aterrador. Sus ojos se posaron en las sábanas buscando la fuente de aquella mancha.

Sus manos temblaban violentamente, mientras su cabeza buscaba la manera de cuadrar toda aquella extraña situación. No se había sentado en nada punzocortante, tampoco se había lastimado anteriormente, mas sin embargo se desangraba. Otra vez aquel terrible dolor, otra vez algo se rompía en su interior.

Sangre inocente sobre blanco inhumano.

Se tiró sobre la cama sintiendo su cuerpo partirse en la mitad, en medio de sus propios gritos y jadeos de dolor. Con sus manos protegía su vientre como si tratara de contener la ruptura.

Aquello era una terrible tortura y no tenía idea de porque le sucedía aquello. Ella no había hecho nada. Una fría risa resonó por el lugar. Gritó, gritó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho mientras que desde el interior se partía en dos, la contracción fue dolorosa y terrible. Sus manos se engarrotaron sobre las sábanas que eran estrujadas con fiera fuerza.

Algo, algo debía salir de ella, pero sólo el vacío le aguardaba.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, el dolor agudo se suavizó dejándole la sensación de haber sido golpeada por algo duro, pero nada más. Alzó la vista sin saber a qué atenerse. Blanco, todo lo que había delante de ella era un paisaje en blanco. Miró cansinamente a su alrededor, el bebé ya no lloraba.

Se incorporó lentamente. Quietó, todo estaba demasiado quieto para ser realidad. Estiró la mano ensangrentada para retirar la manta y ver al pequeño ser.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar en medio de la noche apretando fuertemente sus ojos. Y se levantó arrojando las sábanas. Su compañero se reacomodó y siguió durmiendo pacíficamente, no había alterado su sueño.

Encorvada, con el sudor pegando la piyama a su piel, anduvo a ciegas en la soledad de la noche, con una mano en la boca que mordía desesperadamente tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

Sus ojos ardían en lágrimas que fluían en afonía, mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía a golpes de miedo y desesperación. Las cortinas de enfrente se movieron velozmente. Una joven con el cabello completamente esponjado y revuelto corrió hacia ella. Sus labios heridos susurraron millones de palabras a la velocidad de la luz.

Su blanca he inmaculada mano, se posó sobre los labios heridos de la joven.

—No podemos.

Los ojos negros de su compañera gritaron de dolor y se ocultaron tras sus parpados. Ambas jóvenes caminaron hacía la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Un fuerte dolor le vino y tuvo que sostenerse del dintel de la puerta.

Sundory trató de atravesar la madera con sus uñas, el dolor era insoportable, mas sin embargo no podía correr el riesgo de despertar a los merodeadores. ¡A todos menos a ellos! Torrence le ayudaba a sostenerse, en cuanto el dolor pasó Sundory respiró profunda y ruidosamente, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo del lugar. Torrence le siguió desde las sombras.

Fue como si algo desgarrara el altar de la tranquilidad, algo maligno y perverso había saqueado lo sagrado. El grito que se escucho, era en nombre de un sacrilegio.

No había duda, algo muy malo había sucedido. El joven abrió las cortinas y encendió la luz.

—¡Arriba! —Su amigo bajo las sábanas se movió, sin embargo siguió durmiendo—. ¡Maldita sea Sirius arriba!

—¡Silencio Prongs, Sundory!

—No está.

El chico de ojos grises hizo una mueca bastante extraña, estaba adormilado y todo lo que hacía era torpe, pero James pudo ver su desconcierto. El joven giró su cabeza y buscó a su novia. Sólo un húmedo lugar frío era todo lo que quedaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Peter, quien se restregaba los ojos con una mano.

—Eso quiero averiguar —James se colocó la gruesa bata sobre su semi-desnudo cuerpo y comenzó a revolver su baúl.

—Esto está muy mal.

James bufó. —Dime algo nuevo Remus.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme? Me he perdido.

—No sé qué sucedió Sirius, pero fue algo gordo —comenzó a decir James—. Sabes que tengo el sueño ligero.

—A menos que duermas con Lilian a tu lado —refunfuñó Sirius.

—Sundory estaba dando vueltas en la cama, jadeando y gimiendo.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —exclamó Sirius.

—¡Idiota esto es serio! —bramó James. La sonrisa adormilada de Sirius desapareció y el chico pareció despertarse de golpe—. ¡Estaba sufriendo!

—¿Y porque no la despertarse?

—Sirius ella duerme a tu lado¡Merlín encantado! Además pensé que era una simple pesadilla.

—¿Y?

—Y luego se levantó asustada. —Sirius alzó una ceja hacia Remus—. No era la única, Torrence también.

James se volvió hacia Remus, que ya tenía puesto un abrigo y le ayudaba a Peter a colocarse el suyo.

—Torrence dijo¿lo sentiste? Es terrible.

Sirius terminó de colocarse una gruesa capa.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —James abrió el mapa en toda su extensión. Pronto cuatro varias iluminaron el pergamino.

—Vera no está en su cuarto, ni Lilian —dijo Peter.

—Por Morgana —susurró Sirius.

&-&-&

Huir y guardar silencio no era la mejor manera de enfrentar aquella incómoda situación. Torrence giró su mirada que se topó con la de Sirius y le sonrió.

—Hacer esto es estúpido Vera.

—Tan cobarde como de costumbre —respondió la joven murmurando por lo bajo—. De ti no se espera mucho.

Torrence le miró con enojó, tomó su pluma y comenzó a garabatear en par de cosas para la clase de encantamientos.

—Vendrán a preguntar, vamos tú y yo sabemos que...

—Y para entonces dirás que Sundory tuvo un pequeño malestar estomacal, la cena le sentó muy mal.

—Me reclamaran por no avisarles.

La campana del fin de la clase sonó mientras el profesor daba las últimas indicaciones, sobre las prácticas que realizarían en las siguientes clases. Vera anotó las últimas palabras del profesor con una caligrafía muy alargada e inclinada.

—Se estaba muriendo, no podías avisarles, además Sundory no quería ocasionarles molestias. Y como te quedaste toda la noche cuidado de ella.

—Eres una experta en el arte de mentir ¿verdad?

Vera miró a Torrence, garabateó las últimas palabras y justo cuando Remus se colocaba detrás de ella, se levantó de golpe aventando la silla. Remus detuvo la silla de la joven con ambas manos para evitar que esta le golpeara.

—No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me he preguntado ¿qué diablos hiciste para quedar en Gryffindor cuando lo tuyo es la hipocresía? —le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Torrence ignoró a Vera y siguió guardando sus cosas.

—Si tú crees que esa es mi mejor habilidad, entonces debería existir una casa peor que Slytherin para personas como tú —arguyó la joven.

Vera se detuvo, dio media vuelta y sonrió. —Si de habilidades hablamos cariño. Tu casa es Hufflepuff, pues eres una completa inútil.

Torrence tomó sus cosas hecha una furia.

—Torrence nosotros.

—Ahora no es un buen momento —le calló la joven secamente.

—¿Dónde está Sundory? —preguntó Sirius.

—¡Es tu maldita novia! Tú ve a buscarla.

—Esto es simplemente genial —dijo James cuando Torrence se fue.

—Vamos directamente a la enfermería ¿quieren? No resultará nada sospechoso. Es medio día y ya tendríamos tiempo para averiguar en donde están.

—No es el hecho de saber en donde están Remus —dijo Sirius—. Es la falta de confianza ¡y por favor no empieces de nuevo con eso de que, necesitan tiempo para adaptarse!

—Ya hemos sido muuuy tolerantes.

Secretos, secretos y más secretos. Cada vez que algo sucedía en el círculo interno de ellas, ellos se topaban con una dura y fría pared inquebrantable. No importaba que tan desagradables fueran entre ellas, siempre se encontraban unidas bajo el velo del hermetismo.

Peter miró el mapa nuevamente, no había dejado de mirar aquel pergamino en las últimas horas. Debido a que no tenía clases podía pasarse el tiempo vigilando si algo raro sucedía, sin embargo Lilian tenía mucho tiempo que no se movía de su cuarto, ni siquiera de lugar. Sundory se paseaba por la enfermería cada quince minutos. El chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza, este trabajo comenzaba a ser aburrido.

Movió el mapa y buscó a Severus Snape, había sido enorme la sorpresa de la jóvenes al ver que Severus se encontraba con ellas la noche pasada, Remus tuvo que usar todos los métodos persuasivos habidos y por haber para evitar que Sirius y sobre todo James se lanzaran hacía el lugar y entraran como una tromba. Pero como dijo sabiamente Remus, si entraban así porque si, hubiera sido bastante incomodo y demasiado difícil de explicar. Él tampoco creía que las chicas se sentirían muy contentas con ellos si se enteraban que las estaban vigilando constantemente. Porque no había otra respuesta lógica a menos claro, que les dijeran de la existencia del mapa del merodeador. Y eso era algo de lo que había debatido ampliamente los cuatro y la opinión era unánime: Las chicas no debían enterarse de su existencia. No sabían que podrían hacer si se enteraban del mapa, lo más probable es que lo quemaran o peor...lo usaran para seguirles engañando y mintiendo.

Pero Severus Snape estaba bajando del gran comedor a las mazmorras en ese momento y lo hacía a un paso muy lento. Si quería ir hacía Sundory o Lilian, estaba en un camino muy alejado.

Peter dejó de mirar aquel punto y volvió en la búsqueda de sus compañeros ya deberían de haber salido de la clase. Giró tras el siguiente pasillo y se metió debajo del tapete, mientras seguía buscando en el mapa. Pues en el salón de clases ya no estaban los muchachos, tal vez...

Peter tocó el mapa con su varita, borró todo su contenido y se lo guardó en los bolsillos. Torrence se encontraba en el pasillo al que iba a salir, se encontraba cerca de una ventana, ella no debía saber del mapa. Salió al pasillo por debajo de un cuadro.

La joven miraba los terrenos del colegio con una mano pegada en la ventana y otra en su frente, parecía como que la mano en su frente le servía de visera, pero no había sol, por tanto no había luz que le molestará. La mortecina luz de un día nublado no era demasiado brillante.

—Hola. —La voz del joven fue, suave y consoladora, hecha para abrir el corazón.

Sus ojos negros le miraban con asombro, casi con espanto. Como si la hubiera cachado haciendo algo malo.

—Cariño —dijo atropelladamente—, los arboles se ven...hermosos y no pude contenerme —mintió señalando el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana—. Pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca, y luego a la enfermería, nos vemos después.

Peter le observó fijamente, la mirada de ella vago por diversos lugares: nerviosa, esquiva.

—¿Sucede algo Peter?

—Tú dime Torrence¿hay algo que debería saber?

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron, el asombro se reflejó claramente en su semblante.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir ¿crees necesario que te diga algo? —su rostro había cambiado por completo. No había sorpresa ni estupor, era más bien una máscara que aparentaba tranquilidad y relajación.

—Tal vez¿qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

Tensa, ella estaba completamente tensa.

—¿Anoche? Bu...bu...eno es que Torrence se sintió mal y la acompañe a la enfermería. Se que debía avisarte pero fue algo repentino, no tenía idea de que...

—¿Por qué no le avisaste a Sirius? Estaba muy preocupado esta mañana.

Las expresiones de ella se relejaron, así como sus músculos, creía haber engañado a Peter por completo.

—Se me olvidó, fue algo tan repentino. Ella se sentía muy mal y ¡vamos Peter no iba a ponerme a despertar a Sirius que tiene un sueño muy pesado! Sundory tenía que ir a la enfermería de inmediato.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

—Cuando te sientes mal quieres alivio, no que se le avise a toda la comunidad mágica ¿sabes?

Peter abrió la boca pero Torrence le detuvo con una de sus manos.

—Cree lo que mejor te convenga —le espetó—. No tengo porque convencerte de nada.

La joven le dio la espalda al Peter y caminó firmemente.

—Mientes y lo sabes. Te indignas por nada. Torrence me pides confianza cuando dices puras mentiras.

Se detuvo. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, Torrence apretó sus dientes y sus ojos firmemente.

—Lo sabemos. ¿Verdad chicos?

Torrence alzó la vista y vio a los otros tres merodeadores, desde cuando estaban en ese lugar, Torrence no lo sabía. La joven se cruzó de brazos y los observó uno a uno. ¡Mentirosa! Gritaban los cuatro con sus miradas. —¿Eso creen? Bueno...pruébenlo.

El guante había sido lanzado descaradamente.

—Todos lo sabemos Torrence. Algo que está entre ustedes apesta.

Torrence respiró profundamente. Y los encaró por segunda vez.

—Y todos sabemos que sus preguntas no serán respondidas, todos saben que ese asunto no les concierne.

—¡Por favor! Somos parte de esto Torrence. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante tonteria? —bramó James—. No somos niños, nosotros...

—No, James. No podemos franquear esa cerca, estamos muy lejos el uno de otro.

—¿Por qué?

—Este no es mi deseo. —La chica giró sobre sus talones y caminó velozmente por el pasillo sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

Ella no estaba hecha para estas batallas, ella no deseaba nada de esto, ella quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero gruesas cadenas le ataban, cadenas que ella misma se había impuesto, aunque a veces se preguntaba si sería mejor su vida si decía todo y se olvidaba de las consecuencias. O quizás las consecuencias no serían tan graves como ella pensaba.

No lo sabía y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo, había demasiadas cosas en riesgo, no era sólo ella. Ese era el sentimiento que más le carcomía y le aterraba, no estaba sólo ella. Dejó de correr y comenzó a disminuir sus pasos, de una manera u otra los chicos la seguirían, sus crípticas palabras podían alentarles.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, sube escaleras, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, baja escaleras. Dejaba que los pies le guiasen libremente, tenía mucho tiempo por delante y no deseaba ir en busca de Vera o Sundory, no quería escuchar sus quejas. Era en estos momentos en los que extrañaba a Lily, la antigua Lily con la que podías hablar y pedir consejos. La Lily que guiaba a las Damon girls, la Lily alegre y feliz, la Lily que se apoyaba en Alexander Fontela.

Los libros salieron volando por el aire, mientras que el cuerpo de él se desequilibraba.

—Lo lamento mucho, no sabía por...—sus palabras se congelaron en el tiempo. Capa larga y negra, escudo verde y plata, piel tan pálida como la cera, cabello negro, largo y grasoso sobre la cara, espalda encorvada y gesto hostil. No podía ser otro que: Severus Snape—. No veía el camino —terminó la joven.

Severus le miró por unos instantes antes de buscar con la vista sus libros regados en el suelo.

Torrence observó el desastre que había creado y comenzó a levantar los libros rápidamente. Severus terminaba de levantar el primer libro cuando vio que la joven Gryffindor se apresuraba a recoger los otros.

—No era mi intención ¿sabes? Tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Lo lamento en verdad. —No mentía, Snape sabía que era así, pero esa chica le disgustaba.

—Inútil —dijo Severus—, no hay otra descripción para ti. —Torrence se enderezó antes de recoger el último libro—. No soy tan arrogante como tu amiga desagradable, por algo eres como ellas.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, al igual que sus brazos. Los libros cayeron con estruendo al suelo. Eran las palabras más amables que había escuchado este día, aunque provinieran de un horrible Slytherin.

—Yo me encargo —dijo comenzando a recoger nuevamente los libros—. Supones bien Severus —El chico abrió la boca para corregirle, pero ella le interrumpió—. Después de todo soy una Damon girl ¿no? Y una buena —sonrió—. No te lo he dicho, pero agradezco tu ayuda, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Lo hiciste por Lily ¿verdad? Puedes negarlo, pero tú cara dice todo lo contrario. No nos caemos en gracia, es un sentimiento mutuo, pero has cuidado de Lily últimamente y eso es algo que yo aprecio mucho. Ella...te necesita.

Snape se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, se encontraba en medio de un pasillo siendo auxiliado por una Gryffindor, la cual no le agradaba y hablaba sin parar. Además le agradecía una ayuda que de no ser por las especiales circunstancias, no habría brindando ni en sus más locos sueños y ella venía a decirle que a él le importaba mucho Lily. Como si eso fuera posible.

—Los chicos me están buscando y no creo que sea buen para ti —dijo la joven dándole los libros que ella había levantado—. Ahora te doy el último.

Torrence caminó hacía el pequeño cuaderno que se encontraba en el suelo, era un pequeño libro con pasta desgastada y negra. La joven lo levantó y lo tomó entre sus brazos sin prestarle mucha atención. Severus guardaba seis de los ocho pequeños libros que cargaba en su bolsa.

—Gracias —dijo de pronto. Torrence sonrió, sintiendo que esta vez lo hacía con sinceridad.

Su mirada vago un rato hasta que se posó en el libro. Torrence lo iba a colocar encima de todos los libros que cargaba el joven, cuando su sonrisa se esfumo.

—¿Cómo llegó esto a tus manos? —preguntó reteniendo el libro en sus manos. Su mirada estaba completamente asombrada, el desconcierto se plasmaba en su cara—. Como...¿Sabes lo que es?

El chico bufó a manera de respuesta.

—Tú...tú...¡Tú lo sabes! —gritó la joven completamente anonada.

Severus hizo aun más profunda su mueca de desagrado. Además quienes iban tras ella había llegado.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —volvió a preguntarle—. ¿Por qué?

—Pregúntales —replicó Snape tranquilamente.

—Es que...¡Ni siquiera Alexander podía tener esto en sus manos! —Exclamó la joven, agitando el cuaderno—. Sólo...sólo...¡No puedo creerlo! . ¿cómo es posible?

Severus intentó quitarle el cuaderno de las manos, pero Torrence fue más rápida.

—¡Necesito una explicación!

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. —Ve a entretener a tu mascota, para que no empiece a oler tu basura.

—¿Qué diablos...? —dijo Torrence—. No sé de qué...¡.¡Increíble!.! —exclamó—. Tú...¿cómo, cómo...? —la estupefacción de la joven era de tamaño colosal, Serverus casi sonríe ante el gesto idiota de ella—. ¿Ella lo sabe? . ¡POR MERLÍN! —la chica se encontraba fuera de sus casillas—. ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepa? Y luego viene dando cátedras de privacidad. ¡En el nombre de Avalón!

Snape suspiró, ella era demasiado ruidosa. La joven estiró los brazos lo suficientemente lejos para que él pudiera tomar el cuaderno y dar media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido. Encontrarse con los merodeadores no era lo que precisamente buscaba.

—¡Severus no me ignores! . ¡Severus esto es muy importante para mí! Por favor —La chica comenzó a correr tras el chico que avanzaba a grandes zancadas—. ¡Severus!

El chico giró repentinamente le jaló por el brazo y la metió en un pasillo, mientras corría velozmente con ella trastabillando de vez en cuando.

—¡Eres una idiota! —gritó—. Sólo llamas la atención de ellos. ¿Lo sabes?

—Necesito respuestas.

—¡Todo el mundo quiere respuestas! —gruñó—. Hay que saber ganárselas y tú, jamás obtendrás las mías.

—Es que debes de saberlo.

—¿Saber qué Tremayne? De saber, se muchas cosas que tú no. Millones más.

—¡El odio y la ironía fuera, por favor!

Severus y Torrence avanzaban velozmente por los pasillos menos transitados del lugar, sin tener un rumbo fijo.

—Sabes que esto es muy importante para nosotros, para Lilian. Yo sólo...me desconcertó es todo. Y...—el joven se detuvo haciendo que Torrence se pegará con la espalda del joven—. Están fuera del pasillo.

—No sé cuanto podremos detenerlos. Me dan miedo.

—Nunca has pensado en las consecuencias de tus gritos ¿verdad? O quizás es lo que deseas.

La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Retrocede.

Torrence se dejó guiar por el Slytherin sin saber qué hacer. Los dos llegaron a una sala desconocida para Torrence.

—Entonces —murmuró Torrence.

—Adiós.

—¡Por favor Severus! —la joven jaló el bolso del joven y algunos libros cayeron al suelo.

Torrence bajó la mirada y leyó los títulos de los libros. Ese tipo de libros no se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, lo sabía porque a pesar de que Hogwarts tenía una gran biblioteca no creía que libros como: "Tratado Oscuro de las Posesiones Demoniacas" o "Convocación de Espíritus Malignos" figurara entre ellas. Pero el titulo que le congeló los músculos fue el más desgastado y gordo de todos ellos.

—Tú...

Severus se apresuró a meter los libros en su bolsa y salir del cuarto.

El gritó que Torrence soltó espanto a todos los seres de su alrededor.

&-&-&

Sus ojos miraban a la pared sin mirarla, su cabello desordenado reposaba regado sobre su cuerpo y parte de la cama. Sus miembros permanecían completamente estáticos, pero flácidos. Parecía dormir plácidamente, sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos, aunque su mente se encontraba muy lejos de la conciencia, su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada.

Hacía días que permanecía en la cama después de clases, de vez en cuando cambiaba de posición debido a las contorciones que llegaba a tener, pero nada más. No, no era porque se sentía mal físicamente, tampoco estaba enferma en términos fisiológicos. Se encontraba en esa posición porque era lo que deseaba, porque era lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, pero el efecto ya estaba pasando.

Demasiados problemas para procesarlos, demasiado dolor para soportarlo, ni siquiera deseaba pensar y por esa razón se había auto-anulado todo sentido de razón. No le había tomado mucho tiempo, tampoco había costado mucho. Era experta en esas cuestiones, además necesitaba desesperadamente alejar de su mente la experiencia pasada. Demasiado cobarde para enfrentar la realidad.

Estaba segura que si permanecía más de dos minutos consiente perdería la cordura, se volvería loca completamente. Con poco esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, ya estaba comenzando a hacer soliloquios, eso quería decir que los efectos estaban por terminarse y como ella no deseaba eso, fue al baño y comenzó a mezclar de nuevo.

Hacía todo casi automáticamente, sabía exactamente cuánto dejar caer de los frascos, la cantidad necesaria de cada elemento. Pero como todo en este viciado asunto, cada vez necesitaba dosis cada vez más altas. Y cada vez más sentía la necesidad de algo que le hiciera experimentar emociones más fuertes y placenteras.

Nada como el sexo duro y puro, ninguna sustancia podría igualar la gloria del orgasmo, pero no podía tener eso. No desde que se había peleado con... no ni siquiera tenía el valor de decir su nombre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos velozmente. Fuego líquido le laceraba la piel. ¡Estúpida! Se regañó a sí misma. Una risa malsana comenzó a salir de ella. Era mejor las cosas como estaban, no deseaba pensar en eso. Porque si pensaba en eso, tenía que pensar en lo otro y lo otro le asustaba, le aterraba.

Inconsciencia, en estos momentos sólo la inconsciencia podía salvarla.

Abrió el frasco y miró el interior. Con dos pastillas bastaría. Pero no había nada, el frasco se encontraba completamente vacío. Lo inclinó en el vaso que contenía una sustancia cristalina. Sabía que no iba a salir nada de ahí. La joven aventó el frasco que se deshizo al tocar el suelo. Más lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos. ¡No podía quedarse sin eso ahora!

Volcó el vaso en el lavabo sin querer, resopló fuertemente y abrió el botiquín que se encontraba tras el espejo. Bueno no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, no quería llegar tan lejos pero la necesidad era demasiado grande. El efecto pasaba mucho más rápido y cada vez se necesitaban dosis más altas para sentir lo mismo.

Estiró el brazo y tomó un frasco de color ámbar, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se ocupaba. Al menos no para ella. Sonrió tristemente y lo abrió. Seguía igual de lleno que la última vez que él lo ocupó. La yema de sus dedos apretaron el cristal fuertemente, casi podía leer con el tacto las remarcadas letras que juntas decían "aspirinas." Río tontamente, las aspirinas eran comprimidas en pastillas, no eran en polvo.

Vía nasal el efecto llegaba muy rápido, pero también se iba muy rápido. Vía intravenosa era la mejor experiencia. Colocó el frasco en el fregadero y se dirigió al buro de dónde sacó una cucharilla para enchinar las pestañas. O al menos esa fue la explicación que dieron alguna vez, otra vez lágrimas en sus ojos que quemaban su interior haciendo trizas su razón. Dolían, aquellos recuerdos dolían demasiado para soportarlos.

—¡Hola cariño! . ¿Estás lista?

Lily salió del baño y observó al joven que tenía adelante, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

—¿Para qué?

—¡La noche de Halloween querida!

Ya no sabía ni en qué día vivía¿cómo diablos iba a recordar eso?

—¿Y?

—¡El baile Lily, la cena, los dulces! Vamos, ninguna noche de Halloween en Hogwarts puede olvidarse. Mucho menos puedes perderte eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza torpemente. —Tienes razón. En una hora bajo.

El chico le sonrió. —Sabes, tenemos tiempo y yo...

Ella bufó y se metió al baño encerrándose por dentro. Sexo, era todo lo que ella representaba para ellos. Se hacía y deshacía de sus recientes novios con tan facilidad que ahora comprendía lo viciados que estaban Sirius y James con eso. Sientes emoción al conocerlos y dejarlos, todo te parece nuevo, nada es igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo nada te llena, nada te conforta.

Le necesitaba, necesitaba de sus manos sobre su piel, estaba completamente desesperada por sus besos, requería de la luz de sus ojos, demandaba de la caricia que le daba el sonido de su voz, cuando yacían en la cama, si nada que hacer. Aún más se moría de ganas por tenerlo a su lado, invadiendo su espacio, penetrando su ser. Le necesitaba para saber que estaba viva y que era real.

El mortero de pociones se encontraba a la mano. Lily colocó un par de comprimidos y los hizo polvo rápidamente. El resultado fue puesto en un pedazo de papel. Lleno la cucharilla a la mitad del polvo blanco del frasco, Lily tomó el papel en donde yacían los demás polvos y los colocó en la cucharilla. Con la varita logró hacer que el polvo se volviera líquido. Era una cantidad muy pequeña, pero mezclado con otra sustancia Lilian sabía que sería una dosis muy alta. Tal vez ponía su vida en riesgo, pero en ese momento, nada le importaba.

El líquido de la cucharilla se mezcló fácilmente con el líquido del otro frasco. Se suponía que sólo debía hacer uso de esa sustancia si se encontraba en muy mal estado. Lily tapó con su dedo el pequeño orificio por donde introdujo el líquido de la cuchara. Agitó el frasco y metió la parte filosa de la jeringa en el pequeño frasco. Lentamente fue subiendo el emboló hasta llenar la cantidad requerida. La mitad de la jeringuilla.

Sólo tomaría la mitad, debía guardar un poco para más al rato. Hoy era Halloween y debía divertirse al máximo. Sonrió y preparó su brazo para poder inyectarse. El líquido quemaba, ardía como si se estuviera introduciendo acido. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y se dispuso a limpiar la jeringa. Se supone que debía tirarla, pero no tenía muchas de esas y sólo la usaba ella. Así que con las debidas precauciones nada sucedería.

&-&-&

Nada estaba saliendo bien. Hacía días que Torrence no hablaba con los chicos. Vera jamás quería hablar con ellos y Sundory se encerraba en sus largos rezos. Rosario tras rosario la chica no dejaba de de alabar sus creencias.

James vigilaba a Snape constantemente y a todos los supuestos novios de Lily, se había vuelto un completo paranoico. En todos lados veía chicos que se acercaban demasiado a Lily y cada movimiento de Snape era una forma de comunicación extraña con ella. Sirius estaba demasiado enojado con Sundory para notar cualquier otra casa y no dejaba de quejarse de lo estúpidos que resultaban los secretos. Peter se dedicaba a filtear con las chicas, como si olvidara que tenía una novia a la que se supone quería mucho, olvidaba que en cuanto todo pasara, los jóvenes se abalanzarían sobre él y le harían puré. Una cosa es que engañar a todas esas estúpidas jóvenes que no eran amigas intimas de los otros tres merodeadores, y otra que engañara a Torrence. Eso iba más allá de lo imaginable.

James entró al Gran salón acompañado de Diva y Sasha, mientras que Sirius hablaba animadamente con Nevra. Remus suspiro pesadamente, no sería una buena noche, algo le diría que sería la peor de todas. Quizás era sólo un presentimiento, o quizás era el hecho de que le dolía el estomago y parecía que lo tenía hecho un nudo. Había ido a la enfermería y Pomfrey le había asegurado que no se debía a ningún mal estomacal.

En ese momento Torrence pasó a su lado, tenía la cara pálida. Vera le seguía en silencio y con la mirada en el suelo. No había señal alguna de Sundory o Lily. Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en el extremo más lejano de la mesa de Gryffindor en silencio.

Peter miró a Torrence con los ojos entrecerrados, hecho aire por la nariz y se negó a ver a Torrence. Inclusive se fue a sentar en la mesa de Revenclaw donde platicaba animadamente con algunas chicas.

Mal, muy mal.

—¡Morgana maldita! —juró Sirius.

Remus volvió la vista hacía donde Sirius miraba y se llevó una mano a la boca. Las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor.

Lily Evans hacía su magnífica aparición en medio de varios chicos que la seguían como si fuera un pedazo de carne jugoso. La joven tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y sus ropas dejaban ver más de lo que cubrían. ¡Por Merlín, parecía una prostituta, en toda la extensión de la palabra!

No fueron los únicos en notarlo, todo Hogwarts también. Pero la joven parecía no darse por enterada. Ella seguía riendo descontroladamente a lado de esos jóvenes que se pelaban por su atención pero ninguno de ellos la tenía. Las únicas que tenían la atención de ella, eran dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y que también vestían de manera estrafalaria, con colores estridentes y combinaciones de muerte. Remus las reconoció como las famosas Mary sisters.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Albus Dumbledore—. ¡Baratijas, papanatas, llorones, pellizco¡Truco o trato!

Un fuerte tronido resonó por el lugar, todo el mundo gritó para después reírse al ver a unos esqueletos bailarines aparecer en donde se supone que estaría la mesa de los Profesores.

—¿Qué sucede Remus, el director nunca nos había dejado?

—Tiene últimamente mucho trabajo —dijo Remus—. Nos los explicó en la junta de perfectos que tuvimos y que por cierto, tú estabas muy ocupado buscando a Snape, James.

—Teóricamente estuve muy enfermo en cama Remus —contestó el chico.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y bufó fuertemente.

—¿Quién ése de rojo?

Esta vez Sirius fue quien puso los ojos en blanco. —No lo sé James.

—¡Kim! —el chico de inmediato puso atención a la voz de James—. ¿Quién es ese?

El joven miró al chico que reía a lado de Lily, en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Le llaman Pharopion, es de Ravenclaw.

James asintió. —¿Qué sabes de él?

—Que es desagradable y pertenece a la lacra de Hogwarts. Si no mal recuerdo llegó a conversar varias veces con ese...Fontela.

La mandíbula de James se tensó. Bastaba la mención de Alexander para poner a todo el mundo de cabeza. Remus estaba viendo como lentamente la noche iba de mal en peor a terriblemente jodida.

James se miró las manos y empezó a contar con sus dedos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es para recordar a cuantos torturare —dijo secamente.

—Ella no parece quejarse mucho ¿sabes?

James se levantó de la mesa y fue a tomar una de las paletas de dulce de calabaza que había en el extremo norte de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Eso no me importa.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió platicando con las chicas.

Remus se levantó observando a los chicos. En la junta anterior a la cena de Halloween, Albus les había avisado que él no se encontraría vigilando el banquete, tampoco Minerva McGonagall, ni ninguno de los jefes de casa y otros profesores que imponían respeto. De inmediato a todos les sonó a desastre. Los alumnos de Hogwarts eran demasiado alborotados para poder contenerlos.

Como prefectos y premios anuales —que ninguno se encontraba en la reunión, los dos curiosamente enfermos; pero de evitarse el uno al otro— debían cuidar de todos los demás junto con los otro profesores menores.

—A tu salud Remus —Sirius llenó la copa de su amigo con vino de hadas—. ¡Por los merodeadores!

—¡Por los Dioses de Hogwarts! —exclamó Peter que se colocaba a lado de James.

—Sirius, metiste bebidas de contrabando.

—Todos los años Remus —le recordó James.

El licántropo giró los ojos. ¡Esta noche iba a ser el peor Halloween de su existencia!

¿Cuántos gramos pesa la felicidad? . ¿Cuántos litros se necesitan para crear la locura¿Cuánta inconsciencia se necesita para abrir los oídos al grito del corazón? Mentiras, silencio, verdad, dolor, amor, traición. ¿Sabes con quien duermes en la cama? No, no, el alma está cansada, cansada de desgarrarse y saber que tu no escucharas. Cansado está el corazón quien por más fuerte que golpee en el pecho, tú simplemente bajes la cabeza y decidas encerrarlo. Cansada está la razón de azotarse violentamente cada vez que eliges el peor camino. Cansada está la voz, de ser aplastada por el silencio.

Pero que importa, si todo lo que deseas es quemarte a ti mismo.

Diversión. Todo lo que buscaba esa noche era diversión, sin límites, sin control, sin razón. Lanzarse al vacío sin gominas también podía incluirse, siempre y cuando su corazón se parar de la emoción. Oh sí, se divertiría hasta perder la consciencia. Aunque ya estaba muy lejos de ser consciente.

—¿Y ese honor de tener aquí, entre nosotros a que se debe?

—Porque quiero —respondió mirando el techo—. El color de las estrellas es grandioso. Bermellón con morado y hasta se ríen.

El chico levantó una ceja. El techo de Hogwarts era igual que todas las noches, excepto por las calabazas que adornaban las velas.

—Hasta bailan ¿no?

Ella chasqueó la lengua negativamente. —No me quieras hacer tonta, no estoy tan inconsciente, aún.

—¿Y qué tal? Lo estás logrando.

—Ves ese bote de ponche.

—¿El barril?

—Cuando me lo allá terminado estaré muy cerca.

El joven rió. —Me siento muy tentado de acompañarte.

—Encantada.

La chica se levantó, sosteniéndose torpemente en sus piernas. Su pose era desgarbada, la típica de un borracho, ambos brazos colgaban pesadamente de los hombros, su cabello revuelto le caía por la cara dando a entender lo desordenado de su vida. Su cabeza también caía sobre el cuello. Él no lograba entender como rayos se mantenía en esa postura. Desde el comienzo de la noche ella no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, sin embargo continuaba yendo de un lado a otro, riendo, tomando, bailando y metiéndose cualquier cosa sin parar.

La pista de baile era su mundo, ella la conocía a la perfección, era el lugar el que hacía al bailarín no al revés. Para ser el rey o la reina uno tenía que jugar con ella, seducirla, cuidarla, hacerla caminar con uno mismo¡amarla!

Las personas a su alrededor pasaban a una velocidad increíble, todo pasaba demasiado rápido y con machas de colores. Todo brillaba, todo cambiaba, todo se transfiguraba. Locura, descontrol, pasión y amor. Todo era un conjunto ambivalente.

"_Baila pequeña bailarina, baila" _

No, no quería recordar, no quería saber, no quería pensar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de expulsar aquellos pensamientos. ¡Esta noche era de diversión! Esta noche tenía que reír y bailar y disfrutar y...

—¡Ey Mary! . ¿Qué tal la noche?

—Encantadora Mary Love.

—Pharopion invita —dijo la chica entregándole dos cigarrillos.

La pelirroja los observó y olió su contenido. Ese chico era todo un mercader, prueba la mercancía, has al consumidor adicto y obtén las regalías. Lily alzó el primer cigarrillo e inclinó la cabeza cuando la mirada de Pharopion se cruzó con la de ella. El chico alzó su vaso y le sonrió.

—No hay que despreciar los regalos ¿verdad?

Mary Love sonrió mientras seguía con su cuerpo el ritmo de la música.

—¿Son aburridos no? —le dijo la joven señalando a sus respectivos acompañantes.

—Para eso nos tenemos a nostras mismas.

&-&-&

Algo no estaba bien, y ellos lo sabían. Este año, algo se les había escapado de las manos. Quizás era el hecho de que este año ellos no había arreglado las festividades, quizás era el hecho de que ellos no había hecho nada, sólo proporcionado algunos medios.

—Esto es un desastre —se quejó Diva.

James observó como la chica se colocaba la blusa correctamente.

—¡Un idiota demasiado ebrio para ponerse en pie trato de tocarme!

—Se está poniendo muy mal Prongs —dijo Sirius que abrazaba a Nevra y Sasha protectoramente—. ¿Quién trajo las cosas?

—No lo sé. ¿Dónde está Lilian?

—Oh, no, no, no —dijo Sirius—. Esta adentro de esa bola de zarrapastroso, perdedores y ni se te ocurra ir a buscarla, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Se va a poner peor —anunció Kim.

—Sirius, busca a Remus dile que saque a las chicas de aquí —ordenó James—. Kim, busca a Peter, debe de estar cerca de las bebidas, tú y las chicas deben salir de aquí, ahora.

Sirius se esfumó por entre la multitud que bailaba incontrolablemente.

—¿A dónde iras tú?

—Por Lily —contestó secamente, arremangándose las mangas y sacando su varita.

No fue difícil localizarla, baila con una joven de cabellos teñidos de diversos colores, de una forma en exceso sugerente. James se llevó una mano al cabello, con cada día que pasaba, el chico creía que la Lily que él conocía se estaba perdiendo en un lugar inalcanzable para él.

Ambas chicas parecían estar divirtiéndose a lo grande, así como los hombres del lugar, había demasiado alumnos tomados en exceso. Ojos rojos se vislumbraban por todos lados, el ambiente apestaba a alcohol y cigarro.

—¿Linda verdad?

James observó por el rabillo del ojo al chico que le veían. No reconocía las facciones, pero algo en su voz no le grado en lo absoluto.

—Pero sabes algo, es mía. Así que aléjate de ella Potter.

Debía de ser uno de esos ilusos a los que embaucaba Lily. James bufó y negó con la cabeza, se sentían demasiado grandes estando a lado de Lilian, pero ellos no eran nadie.

—Seguro —ironizó James.

—Escucha Potter.

—Suéltame —le ordenó el chico.

—Tú a mi...—pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque se encontró petrificado. Y es que aquellos que se paraban a lado de Evans, se sentían poderosos, creían estar a la altura de los grandes. Pero con James Potter nadie se metía, si no quería atenerse a las consecuencias.

Perdidos, sus ojos verdes mirando al vacío parecían enfocarlo. Los jóvenes del alrededor no pudieron evitar verlos, eran la pareja de Hogwarts. Todos conocían su historia o pretendían conocerla. Lily giró su cuerpo delicadamente y avanzó entre los chicos.

Mary Sea le extendió una mano. Lily sonrió y se subió a la mesa. Era como hacerlo a la vieja usanza, ella subida en la mesa cuando él tocaba algo y ella bailaba para conseguir algo de dinero. Viajar por Europa con unos cuantos centavos en la bolsa te obligaba a buscar el dinero de una u otra forma. Él siempre tomaba su guitarra y tocaba algo alegre, mientras que Sundory entonaba algo con su melodiosa voz y Lily se encargaba del atractivo visual. No era fashion, no era algo digno de una dama, pero se divertían mucho. Eran jóvenes soñando con conquistar el mundo.

Pero el día de hoy el mundo no tenía cielo o suelo, el mundo era oscuro con luces hirientes en diversos colores. La tristeza lo invadía todo, se metía en los lugares más insospechados y con su melancolía lo corroía todo. Hoy, no deseaba levantarse.

El aire se hizo pesado, sus músculos comenzaron a perder el balance y la gracia, su sentido vestibular se movía indicándole que había perdido el suelo, mientras sus ojos anunciaba la pérdida del horizonte. Su cuerpo quedo suspendido en el aire, todo fue una diminuta mancha que se escurre en el cristal. Las imágenes se disolvieron de arriba, abajo. Sólo se dio cuenta de que se había caído, cuando todo lo veía eran zapatos.

El golpe se había escuchado por todo el lugar. El trancazo que Evans se había metido había sido terrible, más de uno sintió en su propio cuerpo aquel golpe y les había dolido. James se había quedado petrificado al verla caer de una mesa. Ahora avanzaba hacia ella.

Lily se levantó y comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Su cabeza estaba completamente aturdida, así como sus sentidos.

—Me caí —dijo entre risas, mientras que Mary Sea se reía con ella—. Me caí, pero no siento nada. —Se levantó torpemente. Nada le dolía, nada se quejaba, todo parecía estar en su lugar—. ¡No me duele nada! —y la risa se propagó en su interior.

Todo el mundo reía y seguía con sus asuntos. Mary Sea abrazó a Lily y ambas anduvieron por el lugar.

—¡Pégame! —ordenó la pelirroja.

La chica alzó el puño y se lo tiró directamente a la cara a la pelirroja. El golpe la descolocó obligándole a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—¡No duele! . ¡No duele!

Mary Sea tomó una botella llena de cerveza de mantequilla y la blandió en contra de la pelirroja. Lily esperaba el golpe en la cabeza de lado izquierdo, pero lo único que vio, fue a la botella pasar muy cerca de su nariz. No sentía nada, pero su desenfocada vista, logro ver que unas manos le sostenían por las muñecas. Torpe y muy lentamente giró su cabeza. James le agarra firmemente entre sus brazos. Con la voluntad de hierro que él tenía la saco del lugar, sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Era como algo muerto entre sus brazos. Áspero y sin resistencia alguna, toda ella se le resbalaba de los brazos, se le escurría como el agua, como las sombras.

—Que aburrido eres Potter —articuló dejándose arrastrar por él.

Cuando estaban lejos del comedor y del ruido.

—No vas decir nada. No, no tienes nada que decir, pero yo sí. ¡Déjame en paz!

Ebria, ella estaba completamente ebria. Su cuerpo no tenía buena coordinación. Sus ojos no le enfocaban bien, su boca se abría demasiado, y sus palabras sonaban algo arrastradas.

James la tomó por el brazo y le obligó a andar.

—No, no. Vete al diablo —dijo ella tratando de soltarse—. ¡No te quiero ver! . ¡Déjame sola!

Estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas. Era de nuevo aquella chica insana que golpeaba su mano contra el cristal de la ventanilla del auto, era la joven violenta que se dañaba a sí misma. James sintió como las uñas de Lilian se le enterraban en la mejilla y le desgarraban la piel hasta el cuello. El chico la soltó para llevarse sus manos al rostro, tratando de detener el ardor que la herida le producía.

Lily aprovecho el momento para salir huyendo, corría torpemente hacía todos lados, sus pasos eran inseguros pero veloces, sus manos se agitaban incontrolablemente esquivando las manos de James, quien ignorando el ardor en la cara le perseguía. James pensó que se le iba a escapar, cuando ella sola se estrello contra la pared. Su cuerpo laxó cayó entre sus brazos como una rama muerta.

Los ojos verdes de la joven estaban completamente atontados, parecía que veían estrellas y pajaritos a la vez. La mueca de estúpida era demasiada evidente para negarla. De nuevo a él vino esa sensación de que Lily estaba en un mundo que estaba mucho más allá de su alcance, la estaba perdiendo y no tenía idea de por dónde agarrarla.

—¿Qué debo hacer Lily?

El cuerpo de ella se sacudió con violencia, la chica se levantó de inmediato y se llevó una mano a la boca. Otra arcada le invadió. Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente un baño. Ignorando el letrero que decía: "Baño de hombres" la chica se metió en el lugar y abrió la puerta de uno de los retretes.

James fuera de la puerta, escuchó como la joven vacía el estomago en el lugar. James metió sus manos en los bolsillos sintiéndose terriblemente impotente. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarle, no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía. Con cada arcada que James escuchaba el mundo se le descomponía, la desesperación le embargaba.

—James.

—Sí Lily. —reaccionó de inmediato el joven.

—Necesito un poco de agua.

James miró a su alrededor, no había nada que pudiera usar. Sin embargo era mago y por tanto podía hacer lo increíble. Salió del baño y tomó unos de los candelabros que adornaban el lugar y lo convirtió en un vaso de cristal. Abrió el grifo de agua y lo lleno, se apresuró a llevarse el vaso a Lily. A sus espaldas algo sonó, pero James lo ignoró prefiriendo tocar la puerta del retrete en el que estaba Lily.

—¿Lily?

De nuevo tocó la puerta, pero el silencio fue su único compañero.

—No por favor. —James abrió la puerta, mas no había nadie.

&-&-&

Inocencia, en él había demasiada inocencia para que ella pudiera estar a su lado. Se sentía terriblemente culpable pero después de mucho pensarlo, era lo único que podía hacer. Todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, el pecho le quemaba terriblemente. Ácido se derraba por sus ojos, el aire se le escapaba y todos los males volvían. No soportaba su propia consciente existencia.

Rebuscó entre sus escasas ropas y sacó lo que ya había preparado con anterioridad. Un pequeño pinchazo con un dolor terrible, la sangre le hervía. Pronto su cuerpo se llenó de nuevo con energía, el golpe fue rápido pero terrible. Las sombras de Hogwarts se cernían sobre ella, todo se derretía y se desfiguraba, todo perdía su sentido.

Nada estaba bien, nada estaba en su lugar, todo daba vueltas, el corazón le palpitaba velozmente, su respiración se aceleraba o detenía. Se tiró al suelo mientras aquellos espasmos le volvían a llegar, de ante mano sabía a lo que se arriesgaba y no tenía duda de que aquello le llevaría unos minutos.

Muchas imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. Las voces que le llegaban eran confusas, difusas, todas le gritaban, le llamaban desde lugares desconocidos. El presente y el pasado se mezclaban irremediablemente. Todo le asustaba, todo le aterraba, todos le odiaban.

Sus manos se le engarrotaron en una dolorosa posición, mientras calambres le recorrían sus pies. El aire le faltaba, la cabeza le explotaba y todo se volvía un caos. El tiempo perdió su secuencia, los minutos le parecían eternos, así como los segundos volaban.

Alguien la tomó entre sus brazos y le obligó a tragar algo. Su cuerpo se contorsionó, de nuevo el estomago se le revolvía como la leche batida. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba, todo su cuerpo se quejaba. Logró mover dolorosamente sus manos para intentar agarrar algo.

Nuevamente arcadas y más arcadas le invadieron. Su cuerpo expulsaba el veneno velozmente, hincada en el suelo y con el sudor frío recorriéndole la piel, dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso. Hasta que de pronto todo volvió a su lugar, así como de rápido y terrible todo se confundió, todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué te haces esto?

Ella caminó por el pasillo, sintiendo el desagradable sabor a jugos gástricos en su boca. Y una quemazón terrible en el estomago.

—No lo sé.

El joven movió su mano y limpió el suelo con un simple hechizo.

—No te hagas esto a ti misma.

—¿Por qué no?

Tomó el frasco que él le ofrecía entre sus manos y lo abrió. Agua, era sólo agua fresca. Se enjuagó la boca y luego tomó un poco.

—No les dejes ganar.

Ella hizo el amago de reír. —Hace mucho que lo hicieron.

—¿Acaso tu lo deseas?

—Severus, hace mucho tiempo que yo ya no deseo nada.

Vacía, rota, violada, esa era la verdadera Lilian Evans.

—Entonces termina esto rápido.

—Rápido y en silencio —murmuró Lily recargada en la pared—. Es muy fácil ¿verdad?

Los verdes ojos, buscaron a su interlocutor, pero este ya se había dio. ¿Para qué iba a quedarse después de todo? Si ella ya se había dando por vencida, así de fácil, así de patético.

Se metió las manos entre las ropas y saco a su nuevo compañero. El poderoso frasco de aspirinas —que no contenía aspirinas— color ámbar. Lo observó, como se observa al amante desnudo, escrutando y robando cada parte de la piel. Pintando en la memoria cada cicatriz, cada lunar, cada mancha, cada vello. Ya lo has probado, ya sabes de lo que es capaz, hasta donde te puede llevar. Y entonces te preguntas¿Debo tomarlo nuevamente¿Deberé hacerlo otra vez?

Dos veces en una sola noche su cuerpo había reaccionado correctamente, podría hacerlo una tercera. Dos veces había intentando tocar el límite. Dos veces había fallado. Qué más daba¿a quién le importaba?

Abrió el frasco lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fuera un ritual. Sacó una mínima cantidad y la inhaló. Otra pequeña dosis y la introdujo por el orificio nasal contrario. Cerró el frasco y hecho hacía atrás la cabeza, esperando que la alegría volviera a su vida.

Y la sensibilidad llegó, de una manera brutal. El golpe en la mejilla fue tan duro que le volteó el rostro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que dos bofetadas más le surcaran el rostro. Una mano blanca le arrebató el frasco y lo tiró contra la pared.

El cristal ámbar se hizo añicos. Su amante querido había sido destruido, el polvo blanco se elevó en una cálida nube blanca que se esparció por el suelo.

—¡Estúpida!

A su garganta le costó pasar la saliva y más aún fue terrible al pasarla por la laringe, que le ardió por dentro.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

No tenía idea de lo que hacía.

—Lilian, esto ya no es tolerable. Ya no es un juego.

Nunca fue un juego, sabían muy bien a lo que se arriesgaba. Habían crecido creyendo que todo era fácil, que eran los dueños del mundo, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera eran dueños de sí mismos.

—Mírame Lilian, dime algo. ¡Mírate a la cara! —Los dedos blancos de ella le lastimaban la barbilla. Pero por primera vez a través del reflejo sucio de la ventana, se observó conscientemente. Una piel pálida le cubría, los ojos rojos y hundidos le miraban. El cabello revuelto y sucio le coronaba. Era un desastre, era una perdida, era una perdedora—. Esta no eres tú. ¡Reacciona por el amor de Dios!

Sólo ella era la que creía.

—Tú no sabes quién soy yo.

La chica de ojos violeta respiró profundamente. Miedo, en ella se podía percibir el miedo. Un miedo terrible a perder al pilar de los demonios.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Calla, no hables de lo que no conoces. Y tú a mi no me conoces Sundory, tú no tienes idea de quién soy en realidad. Tú nunca me has visto.

—Tú eres, tú eres mi hermana.

—Yo soy un monstruo y tú no eres nada.

&-&-&

—¿No es irónico? —preguntó Torrence.

—Algunas veces.

La joven sonrió.

—Sabes Vera —dijo Torrence recargándose en el hombro de Vera—. Tengo miedo.

—Aprieta los dientes.

—Escúchame Vera, tengo miedo de no poder controlarme. ¡Les quiero demasiado! Y…y la verdad es que, yo no puedo con esta carga.

—Es mejor soportar la vergüenza que la culpa en silencio ¿verdad?

—No, no tiene nada que ver. Hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado y lo reconozco, pero…les quiero Vera. ¡Ellos no tiene la culpa!

Vera se separó de Torrence.

—Por eso mismo Torrence. ¡Por eso mismo! —le levantó la voz—. Ellos no tenían porque involucrarse en esto, pero ustedes.

—Quería tener a alguien que me aceptará como soy. Quería a alguien que no fuera como Alex, quería alejarme de todo esto. Con ellos…con ellos estoy en otro mundo, no me preocupo por lo que digo o por lo que hago. No tengo miedo.

—Miedo, siente miedo cuando los veas sufrir por tu culpa.

—¿Mía Vera? Yo no puedo hacerles nada.

—¡Deja de mentir Torrence! —aseveró Vera—. Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Torrence lo que deseas es huir.

—¿Y porque no hacerlo de esa forma?

—Torrence, no se puede. ¡Torrence tienes que enfrentar las cosas!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sólo vas a causar más problemas. Evadir la realidad ¿Qué ganas con eso?

—No pensar.

—¿Y quedar como Lilian?

Torrence bajó la vista. —Tú…lo sabes ¿verdad, Vera?

—¿Saber qué?

—Lo que le sucede a ella.

Vera negó con la cabeza. —Sundory dice que es algo que nosotros no podemos controlar. Lily siempre ha sido muy especial.

—¿Especial? Claro, ella siempre ha sido la "especial" del grupo.

—Lilian es una gran persona, pero es inestable. Es toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Siempre ha sido la heroína, la que se arriesga, la que lucha, la intelectual, la más hermosa. Es toda una mujer maravilla.

Vera rió. —¿Mujer maravilla? Cielos, casi siento que describes a una Mary-Sue.

—¿Y no lo es? Es hermosa, inteligente, con talento artístico, valiente, atrevida.

—Por supuesto Torrence —dijo la joven—. Es todo eso y quizás más. Hace cosas por impulso, no controla sus instintos. Es violenta hasta el extremo, es feliz en exceso, toma las cosas muy apecho. Tiene talento, por supuesto, pero se pasó años estudiando lo mismo, todos los días de su vida, hasta que caía en la cama por somníferos. Es un genio, también, pero también está completamente loca. Es hermosa, pero incapaz de estar con una sola persona a su lado. Ama a cualquiera y se entrega al que sea. Lleva una vida perfecta ¿no?

—La estamos perdiendo Vera.

Vera volvió a negar con la cabeza. —Nunca hemos estado cerca de ella.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Si, Remus gracias —contestó Torrence—. ¿Qué tal allá abajo?

—Un desorden. No hemos podido controlar a los chicos.

—Ni tienen mucho interés —murmuró Vera.

Remus decidió ignorar el comentario de Vera. —¿Ya han vuelto los chicos?

Torrence negó suavemente. —Les tomará bastante tiempo.

—No entiendo a su amiga, en verdad. No sé lo que quiere.

—No eres el único Lupin.

—Voy a descansar —dijo Torrence.

—Torrence, Peter…

—Está bien Remus. Hoy no ha sido un buen día.

La joven se desvaneció en las sombras. Vera se miró las manos, bastante intranquila.

—Yo voy a hacer una ronda.

—¿Dónde está Lilian?

Remus se encogió de hombros. —James dijo que iba a buscarla, no está bien.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—James dijo…no lo sé, pero le ha rasguñado la cara a James. Parece el zarpazo de un gato.

En los ojos de Vera brilló un triste lamento. —Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, yo no me llevaba bien con Lilian. En realidad creo que nunca hemos tenido buena empatía ella y yo.

Remus estaba algo desconcertado, Vera era una persona poco previsible. Pero no al estilo Evans; salvaje, inherente, catastrófico, brutal. Ella daba sorpresas sutiles, pequeñas, pero desconcertantes. Decía cosas que podían voltear el mundo.

—Ella, estaba bailando. Se movía magistralmente, era perfecta. Practicaba el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, no se equivocaba. Sin embargo practicaba lo mismo y lo mismo. Giraba, brincaba, saltaba y se contorsionaba de esa hermosa manera que sólo ella sabe hacer. Era agradable verla, pero algo no estaba bien ¿sabes? Era ligeramente…aterrador. Practicar la misma pista, una y otra vez a la perfección sin cansarse, sin aburrirse. Terminaba y volvía a empezar. Una vez le dije: Es perfecta. Pero ella meneó la cabeza y dijo: "me atrase por cuatro segundos, mis vueltas no fueron precisas, y mis saltos no tuvieron la misma altura."

«Creí que yo no estaba viendo bien. Puse todo mi empeño en ver la posición de los pies, la fuerza, el giro, la altura, la gracia. Pero sus errores eran, nimios. Jamás detecte una variación en la altura de un salto. Sus giros eran casi iguales, no entendía porque decía ella eso.

«Entonces llegó Alex, y sus ojos. Los ojos de Alex eran extremadamente claros, podías leer sus pensamientos en ellos. Vi furia y dolor, no entendía porque, no veía lo que sucedía. Mire a Lilian, ella era la delgada pelirroja, de cuerpo comenzando a desarrollarse. Que bailaba, que practicaba. No veía nada raro, pero lo sentía. ¿Qué era lo que no cuadraba?

«Sus ojos; no había nada en ellos. Eran como los ojos de una muñeca, hermosos, brillantes, pero carentes de vida, de pensamiento. Su cuerpo se movía con gracia y belleza, su faz decía que disfrutaba y se estaba esforzando, pero sus ojos, en sus ojos sólo había un terrible vacío.

«¿Y sabes qué? Alexander le tiró una toalla en la cara, pero ella siguió bailando, sin detenerse. La toalla cayó al suelo y se le enredó en las piernas. Ella se levantó y siguió bailando, aunque el tobillo debiera dolerle. A la mañana siguiente tendría un tobillo hinchado. La llamé, le grité, le insulté, pero ella; seguía bailando.

«Ella no sabe lo que hace, ella, está muy lejos de nosotros.

Remus frunció el ceño. Alzó una mano para tratar de pedirle una explicación a Vera, pero ella se alejó de él.

—¡James! Los he encontrado —gritó Sirius—. Nos tenían algo preocupados, ya hemos encontrado a la pelirroja. Sundory está con…

—¿La dejaste con Sundory? —preguntó Vera.

—Ella dijo que… —Pero Sirius no pudo complementar la frase, pues Vera salió corriendo.

—¿Hay algo de malo en ello? —le cuestionó Sirius.

Remus parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Remus?

—Tengo que hablar con James.

&-&-&

—¿Dónde está?

—En la enfermería.

—¡Por favor!

—Calma Vera, ella está en la enfermería, meditando sobre lo que ha hecho.

—Porque me aterra escuchar eso de tus labios Sundory.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres sentarte y calmarte?

—¿Tienes idea de lo que puede suceder?

Sundory dejó de leer la Biblia y miró a Vera a los ojos. —No sé a qué te refieres.

—Dejémonos de juegos Sundory, no hay nadie cerca.

—Las paredes no son impedimento.

Vera frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla, dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

—Calma.

—Estoy preocupada, es todo.

—Buenas noches.

Ambas jóvenes miraron al chico que entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Buenas noches Lantiere.

—Sundory.

—¿Qué quieres homosexual?

—Buenas noches Trenmayne, tan poco…social como de costumbre.

—Kim, por favor. Yo sólo dije una verdad.

El joven de Ravenclaw se sentó en un sillón lentamente.

—Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Había rumores de que eras inteligente Trenmayne, pero jamás pensé que lo fueras tanto.

Vera lanzó un gruñido.

—Tú asuntos no me interesan, como los míos no deben interesarte a ti.

—No se refería a eso joven Lantiere. Usted no es Gryffindor, no tienes porque estar aquí.

Kim asintió. —Les recuerdo que su amigo, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, en Gryffindor.

Las manos de Sundory presionaron fuertemente las páginas de la Biblia. —Buenas noches joven Lantiere.

La joven salió en silencio, seguida de Vera, quien antes le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Kim.

El joven de Ravenclaw suspiró profundamente. Siempre le habían dado mala espina, esas jóvenes. Siempre cuchicheando, siempre guardando secretos, haciendo gestos tan precisos, tan premeditados. Era como observar una especie de juego de ajedrez.

—Kim¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se levantó del sillón y observó a Peter.

—Peter¿Están Sirius o James?

El joven negó con la cabeza. —James está en la enfermería. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Y Sirius está buscando a Remus. ¿Sucede algo?

—Creo.

Peter frunció el ceño. —Bueno aquí estoy.

Kim sonrió. —Esto es muy…delicado Peter y creo que esperaré hasta que lleguen ellos.

—Soy un merodeador también.

El joven suspiró alzó la mano para decirle algo a Peter, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Por favor.

Peter se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. —Tengo cosas que hacer. —Kim observó como el chico salía por el retrato.

Enojo, Peter debía sentirse muy enojado con Kim en ese momento, sin embargo no era el momento de pensar en ello.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba inusualmente vacía. Los colores rojo y dorado brillaban solitaria y tristemente. El fuego crepitaba suavemente, preguntándose en donde se habían metido sus ocupantes.

Kim pocas veces había estado en la sala común de Gryffindor, sin embargo siempre la recordaba como una sala llena de vida, con montones de estudiantes danzando de un lado para el otro, hablando, riendo y sin embargo ahora se encontraba completamente silenciada. ¿A dónde se habían ido esos días?

Recargo su espalda en el sillón completamente y junto ambas manos. Era Halloween, era la gran noche de Halloween, a pocos minutos de la media noche y Hogwarts se encontraba en una terrible mudez. Era algo la calma antes de la sombría tormenta. El mundo estaba cambiando dolorosa y aterradoramente.

¿A dónde vas? . ¿Qué es lo que quieres? . ¿Cómo lo conseguirás? Ya no eran niños jugando a ser Dioses.

El retrato de abrió y por el entraron dos jóvenes que tenían una peculiar discusión.

—¡Vamos Remus, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa!

—No es eso Sirius.

—Déjame adivinar: No es sobre si confió en ti o no.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo Sirius.

—¡Vamos Remus!

El chico de cabellos castaños se detuvo, mientras que Sirius seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor. —Buenas noches Kim, no esperaba verte aquí.

—Son tan parecidos cuando se les mira de cerca ¿sabes?

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Me acabo de encontrar con sus…encantadoras amigas.

—¿Subieron? —preguntó Sirius.

—No, salieron.

Remus y Sirius se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

—No les agradaba mi presencia.

—Tal vez —murmuró Remus—. ¿Esperas a Diva?

—Debe estar que se sube en las paredes porque su "gran" ultima noche de Halloween en Hogwarts fue un desastre —Remus sonrió vagamente, mientras que Sirius ignoró el intento de chiste de Kim—. Buscaba a James, o a Sirius.

Ante la mención de su nombre Sirius, puso su atención en el joven.

—¿Y a que se debe eso? Además de que me encuentres bello y guapo —Remus soltó un bufido de hastió, mientras que Kim sonreía.

—Por algo poco agradable, Sirius. Espeluznante en realidad.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció.

—¿Y bien?

—En un lugar menos…abierto —le pidió el joven.

—Kim, ya sé me tus mañas —dijo Sirius.

—No es un chiste Sirius.

Demasiado serio debía ser el asunto.

Sirius frunció el ceño y buscó a Remus con la mirada, el chico se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir o hacer.

El retrato de abrió por tercera vez. James entraba mientras arrastraba a Peter por un brazo.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer?

—Ya te lo dije James, no te incumbe. Yo no cuestiono sobre tus asuntos.

—Pues a mí me parecían incorrectos. Mucho cuidado jovencito.

Kim miró con suspicacia a los jóvenes, algo no andaba nadie bien entre ellos. Primero Sirius quejándose de que Remus no confiaba en él y luego James regañando a Peter porque este hacía cosas incorrectas.

—No eres mi madre James, además puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

James soltó al joven, se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Peter, hay cosas que superan el límite.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kim? —preguntó James.

—Buscándote James.

—Llegas en mal momento. Mañana podemos hablar —ordenó James avanzando hacía las escaleras.

—Yo no lo creo James. —James detuvo su andar y se giró hacia Kim—. Es muy importante.

—¿Qué es más importante que Lily?

—Tal vez…Alexander Fontela.

Era el centro de atención de los merodeadores. Por primera vez los grandes dioses de Hogwarts lo miraban con algo más que burla o precaución.

—Diva tenía razón, la información de él, vale más que oro —comentó jocosamente.

James se arremangó la camisa y se acercó a Kim con varita en mano.

—¿Y bien?

—En un lugar más discreto, por favor.

—Tienes dos segundos para empezar a hablar.

—Creo que tiene razón James —intervino Remus.

James miró a Sirius quien a su modo asintió. James señaló las escaleras con uno de sus brazos, todos sabían que esa era una silenciosa, pero poderosa orden.

Kim avanzó lentamente cuando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se abrió. El chico corrió a esconderse en las escaleras, antes de ser visto. Los jóvenes pensaban que se escondía de Diva, sin embargo no fue ella quien bajó.

La joven que bajaba era una chica que llevaba un manto negro sobre la cabeza que le caía hasta los pies, cubriendo su silueta. Sus ropajes y cabello eran negros completamente. En sus brazos llevaba un grueso libro. Avanzó ignorando a los jóvenes, sin embargo resultaba demasiado sospechosa para no notarla.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Peter quien se puso enfrente de ella.

Por respuesta, Peter fue lanzado contra la pared. Ella siguió su paso sin más.

—¡Torrence! —gritó Peter, antes de verla salir por el retrato.

James se debatió entre ir tras la joven o escuchar a Kim.

—Tal vez sé lo que sucede.

El cuarto era un completo desorden, como de costumbre. Ropas por aquí y por allá, libros, dulces, monedas, pergaminos, frascos, todo revuelto. El cuarto de los merodeadores era un calidoscopio incesantemente cambiante.

Kim se sentó sobre el baúl de James, mientras veía que los jóvenes tomaban sus lugares. James era el único que se encontraba de pie.

—Habla.

—Desde hace dos años, me pediste que investigara a Alexander, poco a poco fui reuniendo información de él. Eran cosas vánales, después de todo él sólo le hablaba a las chicas que ustedes saben. Pocas veces se relacionaba con alguien más. Al menos que yo supiera.

—Al grano Kim.

—Hay mucho que decir de él James. Era una persona extraña¿sabes? Un hombre que le disgustaba el contacto con los de su mismo género. Siempre cayado, con la guitarra en la mano, tocando y escribiendo en los pergaminos. No le importaba las calificaciones ni las clases. Jugaba quidditch por sugerencia de Sundory. Y sin embargo, con quienes se llegó a relacionar medianamente; uno no puede vivir completamente en el aislamiento. Lo describen como alguien muy agradable. —Agradable, era una palabra que ellos jamás asociarían a Fontela—. Cuando él…se fue de este mundo, creí que no era necesario investigarle más. Es raro ¿saben? Pero de pronto me vi rodeado de información sobre él.

—¿Y?

Kim alzó la mirada hacia James. —Sabes, él era mi compañero de cuarto, nunca me interesó hasta que tú me pediste que recabara información de él. Buscar en un lugar en donde todo parece estar en su lugar es difícil, no había nada raro. Pero no dejaba de incomodarme algo.

—Todo parece ir a la perfección, pero tu intuición te dice que no es así ¿verdad? —se atrevió a interrumpirle Remus.

—Algo así. Demasiado normal, para ser él.

Era así como se sentía estar entre las chicas. Sabes que nada va bien entre ellas, pero actuaban de manera tan natural que es imposible pensar en que fingían.

—A pesar de que ya no está con nosotros, su lugar no se ha ocupado. Alguien pudo haberlo ocupado, pero…

—Su lugar sigue intacto —esta vez fue Sirius quien habló.

—Pregunté porque era así y, todos se encogieron de hombros. Era como si supieran que estaba mal alterar ese orden. Si alguien se atrevía a romper ese balance, acabaría mal.

—Pero tú te arriesgaste.

Kim se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de James. —Al menos mi intuición, no está tan errada. —Kim se arremangó la capa y la camisa en ambos lados, dejando al descubierto sus brazos heridos—. No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, pero sé que es magia negra.

Parecía como si el joven hubiera dejando algún animalejo con dientes le mordiera la piel. Los hoyos eran muy claros, así como los intentos de desgarrar la carne.

—¿Qué protegía Kim?

—Bajo su cama, había unos tablones flojos. Los recuerdo porque en quinto año, él solía esconder algo raro ahí. Sé que era malo porque varias veces lo vi meter y sacar esas cosas con cautela, siempre tratando de que nadie lo viera. No tengo idea de que era, pero sé que Evans sí. —Kim se cubrió las heridas que estaban cicatrizando perfectamente—. Pero una noche en sexto, al principio de año. Llegó tarde, como era su costumbre; él siempre se dormía tarde y siempre llegaba oliendo a perfume de mujer o a hierba quemada. Parecía muy alterado. Desde ese día, jamás volvió a abrir los tablones debajo de su cama. Lo recordé hace poco.

—¿Qué había adentro?

Kim rebuscó entre su capa y les entrego un pergamino enrollado.

James lo tomó sin delicadeza y lo abrió.

—¿Qué es esto?

Kim se encogió de hombros. —Algo macabro.

Remus, Peter y Sirius se acercaron para ver el pergamino. Tenía el número nueve dibujado y unos garabatos, un intento de humano en el centro. Un humano que caminaba hacia enfrente, pero que gritaba dolorosamente. Y unas letras borrosas que no desvelaban absolutamente nada. En la parte de abajo, había siete firmas, con una frase que decía: "_Al príncipe destrozado, al trovador del dolor, al demonio noveno; fidelidad y silencio absoluto amigo mío, o en el infierno a los demonios tocarás." _

La siguiente frase fue añadida después, con una tinta diferente a la de arriba.

_"Porque esto es terrible, porque esto es horrible, y porque de esto, mi querido lector, sé que no saldré con vida." _

Y con una letra distinta y esa tinta que plagaba el pergamino, el epíteto: _"Perder toda esperanza al traspasarme." _

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Peter tocando la tinta roja.

—Sangre.

Los cuatro merodeadores miraron a Kim.

—Le hice una prueba. ¿Es horrible no?

Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¡Sangre! Un pergamino escrito con sangre, con firmas. Era como si fuera, un pacto, un contrato…Demoniaco.

Remus apuntó con su varita el pergamino y le lanzó varios hechizos, pero cada vez que tocaban el papel, las siete firmas brillaban intensamente.

—Es un contrato irrompible. Es algo así como el hechizo de Juramento Inquebrantable, claro que este no es tan malo. No se sabe mucho, pero sé que tienen que hacer un sacrificio y luego firmar con sangre. La sangre que se tiene ahí es de siete personas diferentes. Ya saben a quién pertenece ¿no?

Por supuesto que sabían, siete firmas que iban así, de izquierda a derecha: Mia Aida Hamleigth, Lilian Marianne Evans, Sita Keket Heaney, Sundory Briseida Laemmle, Torrence Zide, Vera Claudette Trenmayne y Alexander Fontela.

—Hoy es un buen día para reafirmar pactos. Ya saben, el gran día de poder.

—Gracias Kim. No digas nada, a nadie.

El chico de Ravenclaw se levantó y se fue del lugar en silencio.

Magia negra, por cualquier lado que se le buscara, aquello resultaba ser magia negra, pura y dura.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cara. Peter cerró la puerta del cuarto y esperó a que alguien hablara.

—¿Qué crees que signifique Remus?

El licántropo aún miraba el pergamino demasiado fascinado por este.

—Sea lo que sea, es escabroso. ¡Sangre!

—¡Sacrificio Sirius! Escúchate eso¡Sacrificio! —exclamó James.

—¿Todavía creen que no hayan asesinado a alguien? —preguntó Peter.

La sólo idea bastaba para ponerles los pelos de punta. Una cosa era jugar a crear una hermandad, otra cosa era crear una secta.

—Creo que alguien ha estado jugando con cosas muy peligrosas —dijo Remus por fin.

—¿Jugando?

—Por favor Sirius, no creerás que lo hicieron totalmente consientes de lo que eso significaba.

Sirius miró a su amigo fijamente.

—Presta atención: "Al príncipe destrozado, al trovador del dolor, al demonio noveno; silencio y fidelidad absoluta amigo mío, o en el infierno a las ánimas tocarás." Es la advertencia de que no debe decir nada a nadie fuera del círculo o algo malo sucederá. Y que pase lo que pase, será fiel al círculo.

—Eso está muy claro Remus.

—Kim dijo que Fontela estaba muy nervioso. Sólo piensa, algo que le ponía muy nervioso a ese tipo. Debió ser una experiencia horrible, él conocía las chicas y sabía de lo que eran capaces, o creía saberlo.

—Si quieres que no duerma esta noche, lo estas logrando Lupin.

—Aún no acabo James. Piénselo, hicieron un contrato, sí. Y el día de hoy no lo soportan. Cuando lo hicieron, creían que nunca sucedería algo serio entre ellas.

—Pero ahora discuten por todo y ya no están todas.

—Exacto Sirius, fue un juego de chiquillas.

—Cuando el juego, se convirtió en maldición —parafraseó Peter.

Remus se irguió al escuchar esa frase. —Así es Peter. Se atrevieron a jugar a lo grande.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es verdaderamente esto?

Remus negó con la cabeza. —Sé que es magia negra, porque he estudiando algo de esto, al menos recuerdo haber leído. Y recuerdo la palabra sacrificio, de algo vivo y de sangre caliente.

James estaba completamente de a cuadros¡Magia negra! Las chicas habían ocupado magia negra…¡por un juego! James se había enamorado de alguien que usaba magia negra. ¡Magia negra!

—¿James?

—Detesto la magia negra. ¡Y todo lo tiene que ver con ella!

—Lo sabemos James, no creo que lo hicieron incosientemente.

—¡es que como se atreven Remus! Magia negra.

—Ellas no han crecido rodeadas de magia James, para ellas es…

—De Lilian te lo creo, es hija de muggles, Torrence no se interesa mucho en eso, Vera tal vez, pero ¿Sundory? Sundory es de sangre pura y con una tradición netamente blanca y ¡cielos es una maldita monja! Mia y Sita¡Por favor, son sangre pura! Y ese barbaján…

—No fue idea de él.

—¡Tú como lo sabes!

Sencilla lógica. Estaba espantado cuando sucedió, además el contrato va para él. Todo eso le sorprendió, por supuesto que no tenía ni idea.

—Porque si hubiera sido su idea, no se hubiera sorprendido James. ¡Usa la cabeza!

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó James.

—Pasadas de la medianoche.

—Hablaremos ahora —dijo James buscando el mapa del merodeador.

—Lily está en la enfermería James.

El chico se irguió completamente y soltó un gemido de sorpresa. —No, no lo está Remus. ¡Ella no estaba en la enfermería!

Imágenes de cuatro chicas abriendo el pecho de un humano vivo apareció en la mente de los chicos. Los símbolos raros, velas negras, incienso y sangre se entremezclaron con sus peores pesadillas.

—Yo me encargo de que no huyan —dijo Sirius colocándose una capa negra.

Peter buscaba la capa de James por el suelo, mientras que Remus se guardaba el pergamino y buscaba otras cosas.

James rebuscó por entre sus cosas el mapa del merodeador lo más rápido posible. La hora de hablar había llegado.

&-&-&

Cuando entraron en el cuarto, las luces aún estaban encendidas, Torrence acomodaba sus almohadas mientras que Sundory rezaba la última plegaria del día. Torrence parpadeó e hizo una mueca de desconcierto, claramente no se esperaban aquella visita.

—¿Dónde está Vera?

Torrence señaló el baño y siguió en lo suyo. Como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Sundory seguía hincada en el suelo.

—¿Y Lily?

Torrence se encogió de hombros. —En la enfermería supongo. —La chica levantó las sábanas de la cama y se metió en ellas—. Que tengan buena noche. —Fue su seca despedida, la joven se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

—Torrence tenemos que hablar —dijo Peter.

La joven gruñó algo indefinido y se removió entre las sábanas.

—Por favor Torrence.

—Cualquier discusión que tengan, que sea fuera del cuarto, no me interrumpan —dijo Sundory sin levantarse del suelo o mirarles.

Sirius lanzó un grosero juramento. Sundory le ignoró, siguiendo con sus plegarias.

—Puedes interrumpir tus rezos Sundory, no creo que te acuestes ahora mismo —dijo James.

La joven se levantó del suelo enrollando su rosario en sus manos y dejándolo sobre su buró. —¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Vera, queremos verla y a Lilian.

Sundory tocó la puerta de baño y llamó a la joven, sin embargo ésta no contesto.

—No quiere salir.

—Honestamente, váyanse a la mierda —profirió Torrence escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Sundory se encogió de hombros y se metió en su cama. No esa noche no les facilitarían las cosas a los chicos, nunca se las habían facilitado.

—¡Accio almohada!

La almohada de Torrence salió volando a los brazos de Remus, mientras que la joven se levantaba indignada.

—Muy bien, tienen mi atención¿Qué quieren?

—Sundory.

La joven se sentó al borde de su cama y se cruzó de brazos.

Sirius avanzó hasta el baño y golpeó la puerta fuertemente, llamando a Vera. Nada, absoluto silencio, ni siquiera uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos o hirientes. Sirius agitó su varita y abrió la puerta.

La joven estaba muy ocupada lavándose las manos, para prestarles atención. Aquello no parecería raro, de no ser porque en cuanto terminó de lavarse las manos, volvió a enjabonarse hasta los codos y comenzó a tallar con fuerza, por la coloración de la piel no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¿Vera?

La joven se seguía tallando fuertemente.

Remus fue hacia Sirius y observó a la joven. Remus avanzó hacia ella y le tocó el brazo. La joven giró su rostro hacia el joven. Su rostro estaba lleno de tierra y lágrimas.

—Fue horrible Remus.

El joven abrazó a Vera, quien comenzó llorar descontroladamente. Imágenes de sangre, carne cruda y viseras de fuera, inundaron la cabeza de los chicos.

Remus secó los brazos de Vera y la sacó del baño.

Torrence y Sundory se miraron desconcertadas, como si no supieran lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué sucede Vera? —preguntó Sundory.

Remus le dirigió a la joven una mirada dura y fría.

—¿Dónde está Lilian Sundory? Y no mientas —le ordenó James.

La joven parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. —En la enfermería.

—¡No está ahí!

Sundory miró a Torrence quien abría sus ojos sorprendida.

—No tengo idea entonces.

—Probablemente esté con Snape o tal vez con alguna de sus nuevas amigas o amigos o novios o…ella sabe su rollo —respondió Torrence.

—Se supone que estaba mal. Tú la llevaste a la enfermería, Sundory.

—Lo hice, pero no me quede a ver si salía o se quedaba —se defendió la joven.

El chico le dirigió una dura mirada.

—No soy su nana.

—Pero sí su inquisidora —espetó James.

Torrence se mordió el labio, para no reír, James había dicho algo muy peculiar. Aquel comentario molesto a Sundory visiblemente.

—No sé en donde se encuentra.

—¿Fue la encargada de limpiar el lugar del sacrificio?

La tensión se disparó.

—¿Sacrificio? —preguntó Sundory—. No sé de lo que hablas, James.

—Habló de esto Sundory.

El joven le puso el pergamino en la cara a Sundory. Las tres chicas contuvieron el aliento, sus ojos querían salírseles de las cuencas de la impresión. Sabían que era lo que tenía James en las manos.

—¿Dónde, donde lo encontraste?

—Eso no te importa —respondió James—. Comience a explicarse.

—Fue sólo un juego, una tontería. No tiene importancia.

—"Fidelidad y silencio absoluto amigo mío, o en el infierno a los demonios tocarás" —recitó James—. ¿Te suena?

—Una broma pesada.

—Fidelidad y silencio, es todo lo que ustedes tienen en común, este contrato va para todos ¿no?

—Es sólo un juego James —insistió Sundory—. Un tonto juego.

—Un contrato irrompible ¿es un juego Sundory? Para hacer esto se tiene que tener convicción, se juega la vida en ello —dijo Remus.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que funciona?

Remus miró a Sundory con elocuencia, por supuesto que funcionaba¿acaso lo creía un idiota? El chico sacó su varita y lanzó diversas maldiciones contra el pergamino, que a pesar de todo, no le sucedía nada. Sólo las firmas brillaban constantemente.

—No me digas que no funciona, porque lo hace, a pesar de que el que lo firmó está…muerto.

Un frío escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, hasta ese momento no habían caído en la cuenta. Alexander Fontela había muerto tiempo después de haber firmado el contrato. Él mismo lo afirmaba: "…porque de esto, mi querido lector, sé que no saldré con vida."

—Cuidado con lo que piensas Remus —le dijo Sundory—. La muerte de Alex fue un…se debió a una ataque de mortífagos, no tiene nada que ver con, con esto.

—Puede ser —dijo Remus lentamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Nosotras no matamos a Alexander. Es absurdo¡le amábamos! —gritó Torrence.

—Este contrato no sabe de cariño o piedad, es algo que se sigue al pie de la letra o se muere —replicó Remus.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —dijo Vera buscando un lugar en donde sentarse, aquella información le había afectado severamente—. ¿Piensan que matamos a Alexander?

—¡No estoy afirmando eso!

—¡Pero lo piensas!

—Es una posibilidad —dijo Sirius fríamente.

—¡Fuera! —gritó Sundory—. ¡Los quiero fuera de este lugar!

Sirius trató de calmar a Sundory, pero ella le apuntó con la varita.

—¡Váyanse! No quiero verlos, no me obliguen a echarlos por la fuerza.

—Sundory —dijo Peter.

—¡He dicho fuera! —La mano de Sundory se movió tan rápido que apenas si se pudo apreciar el movimiento que hizo. Peter salió despedido hacia el pasillo.

Sirius apuntó a Sundory cuando Vera lanzó un expelliermus tan fuerte que las varitas de James y Sirius cayeron al piso.

Torrence agitó su varita y las varitas de los chicos volaron hacia el mismo lado que Peter, quien se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza.

Las tres les apuntaron con la firme convicción de maldecirlos sino salían del lugar en ese instante.

Era la primera vez que Sundory se atrevía a atacarlos a conciencia. Cuando la puerta se cerró a las espaldas de los jóvenes sintieron que todo se les venía abajo. Creían que iba a aclarar todas las cosas, pero sólo cerraron más puertas.

—Déjenme preguntarles algo. —Los cuatro merodeadores se giraron para ver al demonio faltante—. Si nosotros hemos provocado la muerte —Lily les hablaba desde las sombras, con la cabeza tapada con una capucha—, y nuestras manos están manchadas de sangre —la chica les mostro sus manos llenas de tierra…y sangre—, ustedes¿Qué harán?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Woow! Por fin terminado. Dios, dios, dios¡Qué final! Mejor…¡Qué capitulo!, no tenía idea de cómo saldría este capítulo, me sucedió algo terrible al inició, perdí la libreta de notas y…¡oh! Hecatombe no recordaba que debía ir aquí. En fin, salió de una manera espectacular, mejor de lo planeado y eso es mucho que decir ¿verdad? En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

-

**Reviews:**Namie NatsukiGerulita Evans, BlancEspirit, ya saben les he respondido via reply, de no ser así avisenme.

**Tomoe:****La cosa iba a estar difícil ¿no lo crees? Ya nada es igual, muchas cosas y cambios, además, esta saga es la más pesada y dios...ya viste lo que ha sucedido. ¡Ainsss! haber que me dices :P, espero pronto tus comentarios**

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

-

¡Dejen Reviews!


	6. Trustless

Capítulo 6: Trustless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Lo importante no es escuchar lo que se dice, sino averiguar lo que se piensa."

_(Juan Donoso Cortés)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sus ojos divagaban en algún punto entre este mundo y el más allá, sus movimientos eran torpes, estrafalarios. Parecía como si estuviese borracha, sin embargo ella era la que menos vino había consumido. Perdida, ella estaba perdida.

—Deja de reír Lily.

—¿Por qué? Prefiero reír a llorar. —dijo haciendo muchos gestos con las manos.

—Pero no es bueno.

—Pero es mejor —apuntó la joven tirándose a la cama—. Dale otro trago a mi amiga, yo pago la ronda.

Torrence sonrió y le llenó la copa a Sundory.

—Brindo —comenzó Lily—, brindo por, por, por…por la mujeres carajo. Y que se vaya muy lejos al que no le guste.

Sus tres compañeras rieron y chocaron sus copas.

—Yo brindo, brindo por nosotras —dijo Torrence.

—Tú sí estás jodida —replicó Lily.

—Entonces, yo brindo por lo jodidos.

Lily rió del brindis de Vera, pero apoyó la moción.

—Yo brindo, brindo…por, por. —Todas miraban a Sundory fijamente, inclusive Lily abría los ojos completamente, cada vez que parpadeaba para intentar enfocarle mejor—. Por la amistad.

La pelirroja volvió a reír estridentemente. —¿La amistad Sundory? . ¿Qué amistad? —Las chicas le miraron con desagrado—. Vale, vale brindemos por la amistad —dijo entre risitas.

Cuatro copas se alzaron y chocaron repiqueteando por todo el lugar. Las cuatro jóvenes bebieron a fondo.

—Pues hay que darle un buen uso a esta agüita —dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la botella—. Porque como que la tenemos muy quieta ¿no les parece? Anda, anda no te avergüences Torrence, una no es ninguna, dos son una y una vez al año no hace daño. Y para Sundory es doble. Salud hermana, salud.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí Lily. —La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario de Torrence, quien le pasó una mano por el cabello y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sh, sh, sh —dijo la joven—. Todavía el alcohol no me cambia de sexo. Así que alejáis esas manos.

—Aunque estemos peleados, yo quiero mucho a James y por eso, no quisiera engañarlo.

—Sabes algo Torrence —dijo la joven señalando hacía un espacio entre Torrence y Vera—. Ahora sí he cambiado de sexo. ¿Dónde os gusta que te besen? . ¿O quieres que lo descubra yo misma? Mira que soy muy atrevida, he. —Lily intentó levantarse de su lugar, pero su cuerpo no halló equilibrio, prefirió ponerse a gatear—. O quizás eres una indecente y quieres que le pregunte a Pettigrew sobre sus guarradas, para sacar la información.

Torrence miró su copa y se la llenó hasta el borde antes de tomarse el líquido de un solo trago.

—Tienes razón Lily.

—¿Eres una guarra? —preguntó la joven.

—Hago cambio de sexo. No quiero saber más sobre ningún hombre.

—¡Desgraciados! —chilló Lily—. ¡Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti. Porque un bicho rastrero, aún siendo el más maldito, comparado contigo se queda muy chiquitoooo! ("Rata de dos patas" Paquita la del Barrio)

—¡Salud Lily, salud! —Esta vez la que habló, fue Vera.

—Tengo una mejor, dice algo como…

—Hoy, hoy no se ha de hablar de hombres —pidió Torrence—. Hoy, hoy no existen.

—Si tú, así lo prefieres.

—Te olvidas que le hablas a la amante de los hombres —dijo Vera.

—Por supuesto —exclamó la joven con ironía—. Soy la puta de Hogwarts.

—No tan alto, pero algo parecido.

—Amen por eso —dijo lazando su copa y dando un largo trago se tiró sobre la cama.

Torrence le acarició el cabello lentamente. —¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Lily ignoró a la joven y se dispuso a tararear una triste canción.

—¿Dónde está la música? —preguntó la joven levantándose de un salto—. No hay reunión más deprimente que una en donde falta la música.

Nadie dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Música, era el instrumento del diablo, era caos, era destrucción, era el amargo recuerdo del poeta muerto.

Lily se movió por todo el lugar hasta encontrar algo con que reproducir música. Y luego se puso a danzar por toda la estancia olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor. La música era suave, delicada, nada que ver con las estridentes composiciones de cacerolas siendo frotadas que solía escuchar ella. Por el contrario era una pieza lenta, bella y melancólica.

Ella iba y venía bailando con su imaginaría pareja, riendo sola, bailando sola.

—Detente, por favor —le pidió Sundory.

—Está es la mejor parte —murmuró Lily. El piano comenzó subir la velocidad de sus notas, haciendo que la chica aumentara la velocidad de sus pasos, era como si la música quisiera que las parejas, giraran y giraran rápidamente, cayendo en un vórtice peligroso. Demasiado rápido para detenerlo, demasiado rápido para soportarlo.

La música acabó y la joven se detuvo, esperando la siguiente pieza. —Baila conmigo Vera.

¿Quién podía resistirse a la seducción de la música? . ¿Quién podía rechazar el sentirse ligera, feliz y perdida al ritmo del sexy piano? . ¿Quién no deseaba cerrar los ojos y ver sus anhelos convertidos en realidad por una sola vez, mientras las notas de una alegre balada invadían tus pensamientos, haciendo que pierdas la noción de que eres? El baile hechizaba, el baile encantaba, el baile también engañaba.

Música, cuando el ruido era por música, sólo podía haber alguien que tuviera la culpa: Evans.

Remus se encontraba en el dormitorio de las chicas, por las continuas quejas de Diva. Que si ellas hacían mucho ruido, que si Evans no abría su cuarto, que si Evans desatendía sus deberes como prefecta, que si Evans esto, que si Evans aquello. Remus suspiró profundamente, Evans acabaría por matarlo a él también.

Y claro, siempre que salía el nombre de Evans de los labios de alguien, James se hacía presente. Por tanto lo tenía de escolta de lado derecho, Sirius y Peter sólo estaban ahí por ocio. Aunque muy bien sabían los cuatro porque estaban ahí.

Tras aquella discrepancia con Sundory, los cuatro habían sido expulsados de la vida de las jóvenes como si nada. Ellas eran corteses y de vez en cuando hacían comentarios jocosos con ellos, sin embargo ya no les buscaban, ni pasaban sus ratos de ocio con ellos. Así, tan simple y tan sencillamente como se saca la molesta piedra del zapato, ellas los habían echado de sus vidas.

La pregunta que Remus se hacía era¿Podría esto ser posible?

Suspiró y tocó varias veces la puerta de las chicas con los nudillos. Evans no debía estar ahí, ella no soportaba mucho a las chicas. Nada, aquella música diferente a la acostumbrada por Evans, seguía sonando. Remus pegó el oído a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo más, no parecía que las chicas estuvieran deprimidas, por el contrario parecía que se lo estaban pasando en grande. Remus giró el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

Lo que había adentro, lo dejó petrificado en el umbral.

Las camas habían sido replegadas hasta la pared, para dejar espacio en el centro. Vera y Torrence reían incontrolablemente mientras bailaban dando trompicones cada dos por tres. Sundory y Lily eran las más animadas bailando por todo el lugar, dando giros y giros, llevadas por el frenesí de la música.

Sirius entró al cuarto sintiéndose seguro y en menos de dos segundos se sintió incomodo, era como entrar a una fiesta en la cual no has sido invitado e ir con la ropa más inadecuada. En otras palabras se sentía dimensionalmente fuera de lugar.

Las jóvenes danzarinas parecían no darse cuenta de la entrada de intrusos pues seguían en lo suyo. Bebiendo y danzando como locas descarriadas. Aunque lo locas descarriadas no tenía que ver con la bebida, ellas lo eran por naturaleza.

Remus cerró la puerta y se rascó la cabeza, como interrumpir todo aquello. Sirius había tomado asiento en la cama más cercana y observaba con una sonrisa a las jóvenes divertirse de una manera absurda. Peter se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y observó a Torrence intentar danzar con Vera quien guiaba el baile a un paso incomprensible.

James trató de abrirse paso hacía Lily, pero ella y Sundory estaban muy en lo suyo pasando por encima de cualquier cosa o persona. Su baile era impredecible, frenético, animal, pecaminoso. Dos mujeres que se seducían la una a la otra. Era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Sundory era quien imponía el ritmo y Lily se dejaba llevar, se amoldaba al ritmo de Sundory, era arcilla en las manos de la joven de ojos lila.

James fue hacía el reproductor de música y lo apagó bruscamente. Pese a que la música se había ido, Lily y Sundory seguían bailando ambas tarareaban una canción, entre jadeos y pasos perdidos.

Vera empujó a James y encendió el reproductor otra vez. Torrence tomó al joven y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar con él junto con Vera. James era objeto de diversión de ambas chicas, que danzaban a su alrededor y le obligaban a bailar a su ritmo.

—¡Remus! —terminó por chillar el joven.

Remus estaba dispuesto a auxiliar a James, pero en ese instante Lily lanzó a Sundory para una vuelta, pero la última no calculó bien los pasos y se estrelló contra el chico. Remus agarró a Sundory quien le sonrió y le tomó de las manos, el joven se las agarró con fuerza; grave error, Sundory lo tomó como su nueva pareja de baile. El licántropo por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Sirius intentaba escapar de la pelirroja que tenía la fuerza para hacer que Sirius bailara a su ritmo.

—No es justo, yo también quiero —se quejó Peter.

El cuarto se convirtió en una pequeña pista de baile. En donde los chicos parecían más bien pelotas que rebotaban de un lugar a otro sin saber controlar sus pasos, dos veces James y Sirius chocaron por evitar pisarles los pies descalzos a las chicas. Dos veces Remus trató de salir, pero las manos de las jóvenes le retenían con fuerza.

—¡Alguien deténgalas! —gritó Sirius. Ya bastante mareado por las vueltas que Lily le hacía dar.

Peter trastabilló y Sirius fue a dar al suelo. Torrence y Vera estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. James aprovechó el momento para salir de en medio de esas dos, pero fue agarrado por Sundory.

—Merlín, Sundory está borracha —les dijo el chico.

—¡James! —gritó esta vez Remus, al verse como compañero de Lily.

La pelirroja le tenía firmemente agarrado y dirigía el rumbo. La música no era muy veloz, pero a Remus, a quien no se le daba mucho el baile, le parecía un ritmo casi infernal. Intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Lilian, pero ella le sostenía firmemente. De repente la música aumento ligeramente su ritmo. Y entonces perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo.

—Relájate —le susurró la pelirroja con aroma a vino tinto—. Cierra los ojos, imagina un cielo sin fronteras —Lo que Remus quería era salir de ahí, sin embargo su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de Evans—. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Mira qué fácil es, mira qué bien se siente. Olvida el cielo, olvida el suelo. —Y comenzaron a dar vueltas sin detenerse, la música elevó su ritmo, así como ellos. Remus sólo se observaba dar vueltas y pasos sin sentido con Lily que iba de un lado a otro sin control. No se sentía mal, pero tampoco se sentía bien. Era como estar fuera de su cuerpo, más allá de sus pensamientos—. Eso es, siente la música, siente como te invade, te atrapa, te suelta y lloras. Deja que te guíe, deja que el piano te lleve, entrégate a las notas. —Pronto ya no había cuarto, no había jóvenes. Sólo eran él y Lilian, bailando de un lado a otro, girando y girando y volviendo a girar, porque no había tiempo, no había espacio. Subía y bajaba, soñaba y vivía—. Lo sientes. Sientes el mundo moverse a tu alrededor, más allá de leyes, más allá de la magia, más allá de la vida. Baila, baila conmigo, con la naturaleza, con la vida, con el amor. —Ya no hay formas, nada tiene solides, todo giraba y giraba con destellos de sensacionales colores, ya no era él y Lily, era sólo él. Él, que giraba y giraba llegando a cielo y al infierno, era él sintiendo todo y nada, era él y el mundo.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Peter desconcertado.

Remus parpadeó varias veces antes darse cuenta que ya no giraba en medio de la habitación con Lily, sino que se encontraba en la cama. Lily daba vueltas alrededor de James, como si bailará para él, pero no con él. Se levantó y se llevó una mano al pecho, tenía una extraña sensación, una sensación no mala, pero tampoco buena y estaba asustado. Verdaderamente asustado, la pelirroja con su baile le había hecho perder la consciencia lo había extraído de sí mismo y lo había abrazado con su fogosa personalidad. Era, era…extraño. Jamás le había pasado algo así, le daba miedo, sí, pero también, muy en su interior quería más.

Remus negó con la cabeza, le asustaba más perderse a sí mismo. ¿Acaso eso era lo que sentía James al estar con ella? Esa sensación tan…tan…inquietante. No lo culpaba de no querer dejar a Lily, pero tampoco entendía como le gustaba aquello, era: aterrante.

—Chicas parad —dijo Remus apagando la música.

Sundory yacía en los brazos de Sirius quien la sostenía y no se veía en problemas para detenerla. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Evans pudiera dirigir a Sirius, en tanto Sundory no podía ni levantar un dedo de la mano de él de su cuerpo? Otro punto para temer de Evans.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily. Los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron fijamente en él. Un raro sentimiento le recorrió—. No tienes una razón. —¿Tener una razón?

—Es de noche y no estás consciente Evans —dijo Remus firmemente.

—¿Y?

—James, por favor —dijo Remus.

James tomó a Lily por la muñeca, deteniendo su baile. La pelirroja soltó un agudo alarido que lastimó los oídos de todos. Lily se replegó velozmente hacía atrás, resbalando con sus propios torpes pasos. Los brazos de la joven describieron un invisible círculo en el aire, antes de caer al suelo.

Un incomodó silencio invadió el lugar, la pelirroja giró sobre sí misma en el suelo y trató de levantarse. Sundory fue hasta ella en cuatro patas. La pelirroja estiró su brazo derecho e intentó apoyarse en el, pero las fuerzas le flaquearon, lentamente alzó su rostro cubierto por sus abundantes y desordenados cabellos rojos. Sundory agarró la mano de Lily entre las suyas y se acercó a ella, permitiendo que la pelirroja descansara en sus piernas.

La joven le acarició el cabello suavemente, mientras entontaba una triste canción. Lilian no se movía, apenas si respiraba. Sirius se levantó de su lugar, pero Vera le detuvo por la muñeca. Torrence se acercó a Lily con un objeto entre las manos y se sentó a lado de Sundory. La joven comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su amiga con sus dedos, y poco después le fue trenzando su rojo pelo.

Los chicos no sabían si interrumpir aquello o dejar que siguiera. Bajo la mata de cabellos desordenados, Lily lloraba en completo silencio. Sundory trataba de tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía llorando.

James se acercó a la chica. Torrence observó a James unos segundos, estudiándole lentamente. Odiaba que le evaluaran con la mirada. Torrence agachó su cabeza y se separó un poco de Lily. Naturalmente Sundory le hizo un examen visual, antes de darle su permiso para tocar a Lily.

Lilian estaba más liviana de lo normal. La fisionomía de Lily no era de una persona gorda, pero sí llenita. Ahora no era más que huesos y piel pegada a estos. Torrence puso una corona de flores en la cabeza inerte de Lily, así como en la cabeza de James.

El chico frunció el ceño, pero no se quitó la corona. Salió del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, de cualquier forma no tenía nada que decir. En cuanto entraron en el cuarto de Lily, James sintió las tripas enroscarse en su interior. Hacía unas cuantas semanas él entraba en ese cuarto, todos los días, ahora, no recordaba la última vez que había entrado.

Dejó a Lily suavemente sobre su cama desordenada. James iluminó el lugar con su varita, pasando su mirada por todo el cuarto, quizás no había suficiente luz, pero aún con aquella pálida luz James podía ver lo cambiado del lugar. Ese ya no era el cuarto de la prefecta de Gryffindor, ya no era el cuarto de la dulce Lily con su carácter fuerte, ese no era el cuarto de la joven de la cual se había enamorado. Era un pedazo del castillo convertido en la guarida de un ser sin forma, ni personalidad. Espejos rotos, basura y ropa en el piso, pergaminos con frases a medio terminar, tinta volcada sobre el suelo. Paquete de chucherías comestibles abiertas, pero su contenido regado o dejado al viento. Libros deshojados, fotografías rotas, cartas quemadas.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Lily.

James se volvió hacía la joven, quien desde la cama le observaba. El joven dio un paso hacia adelante.

—No —dijo Lily—. Vete.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba ante aquella palabra. Sus manos querían alzarse y tocarla, anhelaban protegerla con sus brazos. Deseaba…pero sólo él era el que quería.

Y pese a todo, dio un paso más.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Lily con un tono dramático; agudo y lastimero—. No me atormentes.

James tuvo el valor para cerrar la distancia entre ellos y hacerla que le enfrentase cara a cara. Ella trató de apartarse, se retorció entre sus manos, su cuerpo delgado y frágil se convulsionaba tratando de evitar el contacto. Pero esta vez, su caprichosa personalidad no ganaría, esta vez él se impondría.

James le abrazó fuertemente sin importarle el daño que ella pudiera ocasionarle, después de todo¿Qué más podía ella hacerle? Cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó a que ella dejara de luchar en su contra y pasó un largo rato, antes de que eso sucediera.

James supo que de alguna forma que Lily, había entendido que esta vez, James, no cedería ante sus juegos. Poco a poco ella se calmó, se dejó abrazar por él. Y entonces comenzó a llorar.

No era un llanto callado y silencioso como el último. Fue uno sonoro y descorazonador. James le meció en sus brazos como se mese a bebé y le acarició la cabeza deshaciendo las trenzas de Torrence.

—Yo lo quería —dijo Lily entre sollozos y suspiros.

James le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le besó la frente. —Lo sé, Lily —le tranquilizó, aunque James no sabía de lo que ella hablaba.

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con sus manos y miró al joven un largo rato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía tan de cerca sus confusos ojos verdes. Hacía tanto tiempo, que ya había olvidado lo que era perderse por completo, en la contradicción y desesperación de sus espejuelas verdes. James rompió el contacto al parpadear durante unos instantes. Pero ella sólo le abrazó fuertemente, como la madre abraza al hijo que hace años que no ve.

James respiró profundamente sintiendo que aquella locura comenzaba a asentar sus aguas lentamente.

—Entonces ¿No me odias por no tenerlo?

El chico tuvo la ligera sensación de que Lily le estaba confundiendo con alguien más. Y un remolino de ideas, le levantó los odios más profundos.

—No soy Fontela.

Su pálida y húmeda frente se arrugó, un aire desconcertado vagó por el lugar. —Él no…él no…—Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Él no, a él tampoco le parecería que hubiera…que yo hubiera… ¡Yo lo quería!

James no entendía el motivo del llanto de Lily. Todo le era tan difícil, todo era tan complicado.

—Tienes razón Lily, lo siento —dijo el joven. Limpiando con una de sus manos, las lágrimas de la joven.

Una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Lily. Y James fue feliz, fue feliz porque alcanzó a vislumbrar a aquella joven alegre y llena de energía. Se acercó, se acercó a esos labios otrora color ciruela y toque de seda, ahora resecos y de color desprovisto.

Y entonces fue un lapso del tiempo, robado de la eternidad. James sintió la vida fluir alegremente por entre sus venas nuevamente, se sintió el viejo Dios de Hogwarts.

—Lily.

La joven le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió falsamente. James se levantó y sus ojos le devolvieron a la realidad. Ella ya no era de él, ella…fría furia le recorrió de pies a cabeza; podía haber sido de otro u otros tantos.

—James. —Su nombre sonaba a gloria, cuando ella lo decía de esa forma.

El joven respiró profundamente y se levantó del lugar. —Tienes un novio Lily.

—No lo tengo. —Sí, sí lo tenía, él lo sabía—. Yo no tengo a nadie.

Pero no le quería, y eso era lo único que hacía que James no lastimara al tipo, pero no podía vigilar a Lilian en todo instante.

—Crees que yo, yo…

—Ya no sé, ni que creer de ti.

La corona de flores cayó al suelo, tras besar de raíz a punta la cabellera pelirroja. —Yo no, te juro que yo no…—James agachó la mirada y miró el suelo con dolor y amargura. Quería creerle, pero, pero—. Vete James, vete por favor.

James observó a la joven derrotada, caída, amarga.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto Lilian?

Lentamente, como la muñeca rota que era, alzó su rostro cubierto por su pelo rojo. Le observó durante largo rato, tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas, para contestarle a James. —Porque tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? . ¿De quién?

—Déjame sola. —Y su masa inanimada se derrumbó en la cama, pereciendo a merced de las penumbras, dejando que el silencio se la tragara.

James se sentó a lado de Lilian. Rememorando los horribles días que habían pasado, la incertidumbre en el aire, las dudas carcomiendo su alma, los sentimientos matando su alma. Era horrible todo lo que sentía.

—No eres la única Lily, no eres la única —James trató de acariciarle la cabeza, pero ella retrocedió rápidamente.

—No vuelvas —susurró—. ¡Vete y no vuelvas James! —gritó alzándose en su contra. Su cuerpo estaba listo para la batalla, la fiera roja quería alzarse en todo su esplendor. Pero ella olvidaba que ya no era más que una mera sombra del pasado. En sus ojos ya no existía ese odio pasional, la fría furia la había abandonado. Era sólo una coraza de olvido y dolor.

Y él no se equivocaba. Ella se estaba desmoronando, en cuanto vio que no había logrado amedrentar a James ni un poco, era ella la caía, era ella la que perdía.

La joven se acostó en la cama y dio media vuelta sobre sí misma dándole la espalda a James.

Tras un largo tiempo, James alzo la mano y le acarició la cabeza. Se tendió a lado de ella y le abrazó.

—¿Me lo juras Lily?

Lily levantó su roja cabellera y movió los labios.

Sábanas húmedas sobre noche en llanto. Día a día, noche a noche, se levantaba gimiendo y sollozando, por el deseo perdido, por el alma hecha pedazos. Gris y negro era el tinte de su espejo, gris y negro era el entorno que le rodeaba, gris y negro; insuficientes para el penitente olvidado.

Y pese a todo su lamento y llanto, era incapaz de sofocar ese arduo dolor, pues por más que deseara levantarse y desgarrar el monte con su voz, por más que quisiera estirar los brazos y aferrarse a la luz del amor. Cenizas sobre el olvido, no podía pensar en soplar.

Y él muy lejos de ella, volvería estar, y él caminando hacia el frente, no volvería la mirada para verla caer.

Ay mujer carente, dolor amante, amor intocable; hueles a sangre. Y aún así él es incapaz de soltarse de sus lazos envenados. Continuando su ciego peregrinaje, por la línea pantanosa de este camino insano. Con la mente envuelta por sus acidas manos, atrapado en sus corrosivas caderas, asfixiado en su pútrida esencia. Soñando con un día ascender del abismo y llevarte al paraíso, planeando la huida de ese tártaro. Pero, pese a todos sus anhelos y deseos, estar juntos, seguía siendo: sábanas húmedas sobre noche en llanto.

¡Merlín! Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había deseado cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo a sabiendas, de que no estaría sólo en la cama. Desde que había salido de ese cuarto y cerrado la puerta tras su espalda, había vivido anhelando la humedad y el calor del cuerpo de ella. Se enroscó en ella como la rastrera serpiente y por primera vez en su vida deseó ser como su despreciable enemiga viperina para asegurarse de que al abrir los ojos, la encontraría a su lado y no ver, que las pesadillas se la habían arrebatado.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó su nariz tras la oreja de ella, le gustaba el olor que desprendía el cabello de ella. Era como a flores silvestres y tierra mojada, y cuando había yacido con él, tenía un olor ligeramente diferente pero embriagante, algo de sudor, colonia y flores silvestres. Sí, justo a lo que olía ahora.

—¡No!

James retiró sus brazos del torso desnudo de Lily, y revisó si la joven no le había lastimado alguno de sus dedos. Los movió uno a uno, sintiendo como los tendones se resistían a hacer el ejercicio debido al entumecimiento por la mala posición en la que se la habían pasado los últimos diez minutos.

Lily buscaba algo entre las sábanas, puesto que revolvía las mantas.

—No, no, no…no otra vez —gritó la chica mientras, movía sus manos entorno a sus piernas y pataleaba. Parecía como si tuviera un ratón o algún bichejo en alguna parte.

—Tranquila, Lily.

Pero la joven seguía aventando las cobijas hasta que terminó por tirarlas al suelo, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su entrepierna, se tocaba y después se acercaba las palmas de las manos al rostro, como si quisiera encontrar algo.

Era una escena por demás, perturbadora. James abrazó a la joven histérica, agarrándole las manos. En las manos de Lily no había nada, salvo sudor y ahora que se había agarrado la entrepierna, otra cosa. James limpió las manos de Lily con una de las sábanas, eran sus propios fluidos, pero aún así le daba algo de asco.

—Tranquila Lily. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Era como la otra vez —dijo mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces y miraba a todos lados, menos a él—. No quería verlo de nuevo. No quería…¡fue horrible, fue horrible! —James trató de calmarla, pero esta vez estaba verdaderamente histérica—. Yo no quería eso James. Te lo juro¡por Dios que no quería! —dijo mientras comenzaban a caer gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

James le abrazó fuertemente esperando que pronto se calmara.

—Fue horrible James. Yo no quería perder a mi bebé.

&-&-&

Era muy fácil fingir, era fácil pretender ser alguien más; pero no era fácil pretender levantar el rostro y seguir adelante por la vida, cuando sabes que lo has hecho todo mal.

—No sé de que hablas.

El chico le hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Vamos Torrence, cuéntale mentiras a Peter, pero no a mí.

La joven alzó la mano sumamente ofendida.

—¿Vas a pegarme? —le retó Sirius.

—¡Contarle mentiras a Peter! —exclamó indignada—. No más de las que te cuentas tú.

Sirius hizo un gesto bastante hosco, hubiera preferido recibir una bofetada.

—Torrence, por favor. Es que…¿no entiendes que nos hace daño? No pretendas…

—Escucha tú, Sirius. Sigue tu vida y olvídalo.

—¿Olvidar? . ¿Cómo puedo olvidar esto?

Torrence bajó la mirada y se observó las manos. El día se había empezado con el pie izquierdo, primero esa terrible resaca que estaba para mandar gigantes a la tumba y luego esta discusión con Sirius. —El punto es Sirius, que no vamos a decir nada.

—Torrence…si tuvieras un problema físico y quieres esconder el secreto. Vale, está bien. No haces daño a nadie. Pero esto no se trata de esconder el tercer pezón que tienes.

—¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable?

—¡No está destruyendo a todos¿Entiendes eso?

—Soy la idiota del grupo ¿lo olvidas? —Sirius bufó—. Regresa con Sundory y…

—Sundory no quiere verme —murmuró Sirius cabizbajo.

Torrence observó al joven con detenimiento. —No lo lamento —dijo—, pero si te hace sentir mejor, ella tampoco está muy bien. La resaca le está sentando fatal.

—¿Y qué sucederá con Lilian?

—No lo sé. Ella se pertenece a sí misma. No podemos contenerla.

—¿Aún sí eso le hace daño? —Torrence movió sus manos, como si no le importara—. Ella es su amiga. Ella…

—¡Lilian! —chilló Torrence furiosa—. ¿Qué carajos te importa Lilian? Tú le odias.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —No le odio. No puedo, es…algunas veces, me veo a mí mismo.

Torrence observó a Sirius con un enojo contenido. —Lilian, Lilian, siempre ella tiene que ser la protagonista.

—No estoy diciendo…Torrence no me dejes hablando sólo. ¡Es la novia de James!

—¡Ya no lo es!

—Como si lo fuera. Sabes que James no ha dejado de considerarla como tal.

—Lo cual es un error. Sirius entiende por favor¡No voy a decirte nada!

—Mas sin embargo, quieres hacerlo.

El cuerpo de Torrence se petrificó, no tenía absolutamente nada con que protestar; aquello era cierto.

—Alucinas —aseguró—. Que tengas un buen día Sirius.

Sirius le pescó por el brazo, negándose a soltarla.

—¡Suéltame Sirius! —gritó la joven.

—¿Por qué no dejas de quemar las cosas, desterrado?

Torrence frunció el ceño y observó al joven que era el espectador de aquella escena, entre Sirius y ella. Su constitución era similar a la del arrogante aristócrata, pero carecía de galladura que hace al caballero medieval romántico. Era apuesto, pero no demasiado atrayente. Era similar a Sirius, pero carecía del brillo de este.

—¿Qué deseas? —gruñó Sirius.

El joven alzó la barbilla arrogantemente. —Debo decir, que me desagrada hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Naciste en mierda y en ella te quedarás.

El gesto de que hizo Regulus le desfiguró el rostro por completo. Era un bello aristócrata, sin duda; pero sólo eso, bello. Nunca hermoso o esplendoroso, como su hermano.

—Mira quien me dirige esas palabras. Sin embargo, no podía esperar a ver tu rostro —el chico le lanzó un sobre con poco delicadeza—. Disfrútalo.

Sirius observó el sobre con el sello de los Black. —¿Por qué piensas que lo abriré?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú me lo das.

Regulus torció una cruda sonrisa. —Esa perra gastó su último aliento para hacértelo llegar, no seas tan malagradecido. Al menos deberías darle un vistazo.

Sirius observó al joven con un cara llena de terror. Sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de pánico, en tanto que su escasa coloración, se le había ido hasta por los suelos. Torrence dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Sirius le retuvo. Él avanzó lenta y con movimientos mecánicos hacía el sobre. Lo tomó y abrió el envoltorio velozmente.

Había páginas escritas con tinta muggle. Sin embargo no tenía que leer su contenido, para saber qué era lo que había sucedido. El pendiente que había en el interior lo explicaba todo.

—¿Duele?

Sirius aplastó el sobre entre sus manos, sintiendo como la plata y el oro puro se clavaban en su mano.

Torrence observó a Regulus disfrutar del dolor de Sirius. El chico dio media vuelta desapareció, con su verde capa ondeando al viento.

—¿Sirius?

La voz de Peter irrumpió en aquel ambiente.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se metió el sobre en el bolsillo de su capa.

—James te necesita Sirius —dijo Peter.

Sirius frunció el ceño, en tanto Torrence comenzó alejarse del lugar lentamente.

—¡No huyas Torrence, no he terminado!

La joven alzó una de sus cejas. —¿Qué sucede Sirius? No te agradaría contarme —dijo con una sonrisa forzada la joven.

El dolor pinchó al joven fuertemente. Su rostro se desfiguró en una horrenda máscara de tortura.

—No…no, no puedo.

—Yo tampoco Sirius.

—Por favor Torrence, no me pidas…

—¡No Sirius! No me pidas tú, algo que no puedes dar —exclamó—. ¡No pidan algo que ni ustedes mismos pueden ofrecer!

Torrence dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. Sirius miró por el rabillo del ojo a Peter.

—Yo sólo…

—No necesito explicaciones Sirius. No han sido buenos días para nosotros. —El chico negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera despejar las nubes de sus pensamientos. Pero las nubes eran terriblemente densas—. James en verdad te necesita.

—¿Qué sucede?

Peter se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, pero ha perdido la razón por completo.

&-&-&

Y Peter no bromeaba, Sirius podía escucharlos gritos de James desde la puerta de los dormitorios.

—Remus me mando sacar a todos, bajo amenaza de consecuencias serias para aquel que desobedeciera —comentó Peter, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sirius cuando notó que no había ninguno joven en las habitaciones, para ser sábado por media mañana.

—A veces abusa de su poder ¿no crees?

Peter rió del chiste con pocas ganas. Y es que los gritos que pegaba James, asustaban a cualquiera.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente, Sirius reaccionó inmediatamente y James se encontró tumbado en el suelo, con un pómulo rojo.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso? —inquirió Remus.

—Lo necesitaba —dijo Sirius quien se quitaba el sombrero negro y lo votaba por alguna parte de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien James?

El chico se levantó del suelo y se acomodó los lentes, así como la camisa. A Remus le inquietó que su amigo se viera tan sereno, después del tremendo espectáculo sin sentido que había dado hace unos veinte minutos. Sirius se puso enfrente de James y le observó.

James no lo derrumbó al suelo, pero el golpe la mejilla le dolió lo suficiente, para retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—Ahora sí Moony.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, también necesitaba eso.

James soltó su capa a medio acomodar y escrutó a Sirius con la mirada. Lo conocía demasiado bien, para saber que algo andaba mal, aunque no había estado dentro de sus cabales en los últimos minutos, no estaba tan afectado para pasar la cara de derrota que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

—Muy bien ¿Qué te sucede?

Sirius torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. —Me han dicho que has perdido la razón. No es que crea que tú eres muy cuerdo, pero…

James gruñó fuertemente haciendo notar que no estaba para bromas. —Carta de los Black —dijo James quitándole la carta a Sirius velozmente. Y Sirius sabía que era inútil competir contra la gran velocidad de las manos de James—. ¡.¿Qué diablos?.! —gritó James.

Sirius caminó hacía su baúl y se sentó en el. —Primero lo tuyo James¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién es ella Sirius?

Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Te he escuchado gritar James, pero no entendía…

—Sirius: Sí les esto, seguramente es porque estoy muerta…—Sirius hizo el amago de quitarle la carta, pero las manos de James eran demasiado hábiles para esas cosas.

Remus creía que Sirius lograría controlar a James; y ciertamente lo había logrado, pero jamás imaginó que las cosas se podrían poner peores.

Sirius miró a James a través de sus largos mechones negros. —No me hagas esto, por favor —le pidió el joven pasando una mano por su cara.

James se sentó a lado de Sirius sobre el baúl. —No me des más misterios Sirius. Estoy cansado.

Sirius se sintió partirse en pedazos en aquel instante. Era lo peor que James podría haberle dicho en ese momento. El chico bajó los codos hasta recargarlos en sus rodillas, y sobre sus manos entrelazadas escondió la cabeza.

—Gabrielle Sullivan —dijo por fin Sirius aún con la cabeza agachada—. Ella estuvo conmigo en…en Shoadam.

Un pesado silencio se asentó entre los jóvenes. Aquel terrible lugar a donde enviaban a Sirius de "vacaciones" sus padres había pasado a la historia. Sólo aquella noche cuando los tres jóvenes se confesaron había hablado de ese lugar, desde entonces nadie lo había vuelto a mencionar. Ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar por la vida que Sirius llevaba ahí.

—Ella, ella era tres años más grande que yo. Ella residía en ese lugar desde los once años. Era su castigo por no tener la suficiente magia para entrar a Hogwarts. Fue muy amable conmigo desde que entre, era…era una especie de apoyo en aquel sombrío lugar. Siempre me animaba, me decía que no olvidara que yo podía salir pronto de aquel lugar y volvería con mis amigos. Ella era, ella era…muchas cosas para mí.

Los jóvenes observaron a su amigo, quien con la cabeza entre las manos intentaba retener el valor para contar aquella historia completa.

—Ella fue la primera en muchas cosas —dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza un poco—. Mi primera amiga, mi primer beso, mi primera vez…la primera mujer a la que le tome cariño. —James supo que podía nombrarla como el primer amor de Sirius—. Pero…pero las cosas se pusieron muy feas cuando…cuando, ella, ella creía estar embarazada.

Remus se llevó una mano a la frente, era el peor día, para hablar de semejante tema.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James con la mandíbula desencajada.

—En realidad lo estaba, yo me entere pocos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts en quinto año. Ella estaba asustada, no quería tenerlo en ese lugar, pero…necesitaba pagar de alguna forma su salida. Yo, yo…yo le deje el collar que años atrás me habían dado "ellos" por ser el primogénito. Para mí no tenía valor.

—Un segundo¿estaba embarazada? . ¿Era tu novia o algo por el estilo? —le cuestionó Remus.

Sirius alzó la vista y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Ya sé lo que estas pensando. Pero es…bueno, podría ser. Pero me gusta pensar que no era así.

—¿Te gusta pensar? —bramó Peter.

—Ey chiquitín, no era el único.

Aquello era muy complicado.

—Ella era muy bonita¿sabes? A pesar de la horrible indumentaria que se llevaba, de lo poco arreglada que pudiera estar por trabajar en aquel lugar. Ella era bonita y…bueno, no podías evitar no fijarte en ella. Yo siempre le decía que ella era hermosa, ella contestaba, que ser hermosa; también era una maldición.

—¿Y no te importaba? —preguntó Peter, bastante incomodo.

—No tenía opción —dijo Sirius—. Ni ella ni yo. Ella…—Sirius cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara—. No pude hacer algo para evitarlo. Era lo que más odiaba, odiaba tener que escucharla gritar y suplicar que la dejaran en paz. Odiaba no poder tener mi varita y hacerles pagar por lo que le hacían. Odiaba que cada vez que sucedía eso, yo no pudiera verla a la cara, aunque ella siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa.

Remus agarró las manos de Sirius y le obligó a bajarlas, el chico se estaba enterrando las uñas en la cara.

—Todo el tiempo que pase en aquel lugar, desee tener una varita en mis manos, desee no ser tan pequeño y poder protegerla. ¡Demonios nunca pude hacer nada! . ¡Ni siquiera ahora puedo hacer algo!

James descubrió que se estaba mordiendo la lengua del coraje. Él también tenía ganas de golpear a esos canallas.

—¿Y qué sucedió con el niño?

Sirius bufó, se pasó una mano por la nariz y continuó—: No hubo. Lyncis tuvo miedo de que ella reclamara que era mi bastardo y…y…

—Nos lo imaginamos Sirius —dijo James tratando de ayudar a Sirius, no quería recordar recuerdos aun más amargos.

—¡No, no lo imaginas James! Podía haber sido su boleto a la libertad. Ella pudo haber hecho algo…¡Merlín! Hubiera aceptado la paternidad si con eso, ella salía libre.

Remus buscó un lugar donde sentarse. ¿Sirius ser padre de un niño que probablemente no era suyo? Debió haber querido demasiado a aquella joven. Aunque en aquella posición, Remus hubiera hecho lo mismo. Gabrielle era…le sonaba a la más dulce de todas las criaturas.

—No la volví a ver, pero Ralph me contó que después de eso, ella se sumergió en una terrible depresión. Ralph me dijo que ella en un principio deseaba no tener al niño, pero….pero se consolaba pensando en que podría ser mío.

—¿Le amabas? —inquirió Peter.

—No —contestó firmemente Sirius—. Le quería, pero no le amaba. Ella era inocente por todo lo que estaba pagando. Supongo que sólo deseaba protegerla, eso de amar… son cursilerías de las que sólo James, tiene el valor de afrontar.

James se sintió bastante conmovido. Conocía muy bien el lado sensible de Sirius, se hubiera aventado al fuego, con tal de que alguien tan inocente como él de sus males, pudiera salir caminando.

—Al mismo tiempo, creo que era lo mejor. Tener un hijo ahí sería un infierno para la pobre criatura. Quien sabe que cosas le hubieran hecho, quizás no hubiera sobrevivido de todas formas.

—Aquel colgante, en quinto…

—Sí James, era el que yo le había dado a ella. Cuando Lyncis me lo regresó, me sentí muy mal. Supuso cuales eran mis intenciones y ella no podía permitirlo.

—¿Pero llegar a ese extremo?

—Ella no sólo quería impedir un escándalo de un bastardo en la familia, Peter. Quería castigarme por atreverme a retarla, nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora? Ya no eres parte de su familia.

—Es una buena pregunta —murmuró Sirius—. Tal vez sólo lo hizo por…molestar.

Lyncis Black era una mujer de naturaleza muy cruel.

—Tal vez la mando matar, tal vez Gabrielle murió de tristeza y soledad. Yo no volví a ese lugar y…

—No Sirius, tú no tenías porque volver —le detuvo James—. Y ella tampoco tenía que estar ahí.

—Lo sé James, lo sé. —Y aún así se sentía muy culpable de todo aquello—. Quizás…me hubiese gustado hacer algo, es todo. —Sirius miró a sus amigos—. No merecía morir sola.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Dejemos esto para después¿Hay algo que quieras contarme James?

—Déjame empezar por el precio del Hígado de Dragón —ironizó James.

—Yo os he contado lo de Gabrielle de buena gana —terció Sirius.

James se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. —Tranquilo Remus, no voy a saltarte a la yugular en cualquier momento.

Remus sonrió ligeramente, sabía que Sirius hallaría la forma de tranquilizar a James, y no se había equivocado.

—Ayer, estuve con Lily y…—James respiró profundamente—. Al principio no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía. Pero entonces, ya no sé qué pensar de ellas. —Desesperación y confusión, era todo lo que los ojos de James reflejaban—. Se me hizo muy extraño que de pronto, hicieran una reunión y estuvieran todas juntas, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, era muy extraño. Escalofriante también.

—Sirius —James miró a su hermano a los ojos. Las manos del chico temblaban, mientras que su piel se iba blanqueando poco a poco.

—Tranquilo James. Dilo, hermano, te ayudara.

—Tengo miedo por Lily, y por mí. No sé, si me pueda controlar. —Sirius observó al chico aterrado, era la primera vez que James aceptaba no poder controlar algo. Él que siempre parecía tener todo bajo control.

—¿Por qué James?

—Hayan hecho, lo que hayan hecho. Las chicas hicieron algo horrible y Lily no fue la ayudante, fue la víctima.

Sirius respiró pesadamente, sea lo que fuere, parecía tan feo, como sonaba.

—Sundory…Sundory…—le temblaba la voz, se le entrecortaba la respiración. Le costaba tanto traer esos recuerdos dolorosos, que constantemente miraba hacía todos lados—. Hace unas semanas Lily tenía sospechas de…de…—Remus abrió la boca, pero disidió no interrumpir a James, quizás una vez que agarrara vuelo, diría todo de un jalón—. Ella creía que podía estar en…en…en cin…ta.

Peter abrió la boca hasta por el suelo, en tanto que Sirius se limitó a abrir los ojos completamente. A diferencia de Sirius, James soñaba con eso. ¡Vamos! Hacía unas semanas había aceptado abiertamente, que deseaba tener un hijo con Evans.

—Pero entonces…entonces. Recuerdan esa noche, en la que Sundory y Torrence salieron del cuarto, asustadas.

—Nosotros no las escuchamos James.

—¡Pero yo sí!

—Cierto.

—Si hubiera sabido que, si yo hubiera… —las manos de James comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente por toda su cara, cuello y cuerpo—. Ella estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, cuando entró en un extraño sopor. Entonces cayó en una horrible pesadilla, en donde…en donde…—El aire comenzaba a salir y entrar de James a una velocidad frenética—. No puedo…no puedo repetirlo, fue…fue, ella, ella soñó con un aborto. Ella vio a mi hijo bañado en sangre.

Sirius agarró a James antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. —Mírame James. Fue un sueño, ella lo soñó.

James negó con la cabeza. —¡Cuando despertó estaba con las chicas, sobre una cama con la sangre entre las piernas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —juró Peter.

Remus se hundió en el baúl de James, aquello era demasiado.

—Ellas, ellas…

—Alto James, no dejes volar tu imaginación tanto —dijo Remus aparentando tranquilidad—. Suena lógico y real, pero…ni ella misma sabía si en verdad estaba en cinta.

—Pero tenía los síntomas. Ausencia de su periodo, mareos matutinos, un hambre mayor a la normal en ella, sensibilidad a muchos estímulos.

—Sí, pero quizás no lo estaba. James no puedes basar tú razón en una teoría. Ella creía, pero quizás no lo estaba. Ella tenía, pero ¿tú que sabes?

—Ella no me mentiría. ¡No en esta situación! No podía, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con fluidez. Remus ¡estaba más que alterada! No me puedo creer que actuara su papel de víctima, bajo los efectos del alcohol y la histeria.

—No estoy diciendo que miente. Digo que tal vez está distorsionando la realidad. Lo siento pero me cuesta creer esto —dijo Remus—. Las creo cabezonas, que juegan con magia negra y todo eso. Pero por Merlín, James. Es Lilian, hablamos de Sundory, Torrence y Vera. ¿Crees que Sundory sería capaz de tocar algo así? Piensa con la cabeza James. ¿Acaso crees que la alta moral de Sundory le permitiría acabar con un ser inocente, sólo porque sí?

Y Remus era el único que mantenía los pies sobre la tierra. James se llevó una mano a sus largos cabellos negros. No, Sundory podía ser muchas cosas, pero estaría en contra de hacer algo semejante.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sirius.

—No lo sé. Quizás Lily soñó algo y…

—¿Y comenzó a sangrar de pronto?

—Además estaba Snape con ellas ¿no? —les recordó Peter.

Y el mundo, se sacudió por completo.

&-&-&

—Evans, Evans —susurró Remus tratando de despertar a la pelirroja.

—Te dije que estaba dormida. Debes dejarla descansar —dijo James tratando de alejar a su amigo de Lily.

Remus bufó. —James, es medio día, debería levantarse —arguyó—. ¡Evans! —Pero por más que Remus movía a Lilian, ella seguía igual—. James¿Lily tenía el sueño pesado?

—Lo normal, ni muy ligero, ni muy pesado.

Remus le tomó la temperatura a Lily con el método práctico de tocar su frente con una mano y con la otra la de ella. Fría, la temperatura de ella era más baja que la de él, pero por ser licántropo estaba bien. Remus alzó los parpados de la joven, aquel movimiento era molesto, alguien normal debió de haberse levantado, movido un poco si acaso, pero ella no se movió. No le gustaba, demasiado calmada para ser Evans.

—Despiértala James —le ordenó James.

—¿Por qué?

—No es normal esto —dijo Remus—. Usa magia de ser necesario.

James no quería despertarla, pero necesitaban hablar con las chicas lo más pronto posible. El chico trató varias maneras de levantarla, pero ella seguía durmiendo, ni siquiera mojándola con un chorro de agua y unas palmaditas se levantó. James no tuvo otro remedio que usar la varita.

Fue como si un gran choque de carga eléctrica hubiera penetrado en la joven, se levantó de inmediato.

—Lo lamentó mucho Lily, pero…—La joven no prestó atención a ninguna de las palabras de James, pues se reclinó sobre el lado contrario a los chicos y vació el estomago ahí mismo.

Remus cerró los ojos y lamentó haber tenido que forzar a James para que fuera brusco. Así que fue a buscar algo con que ayudar a la joven, iba a necesitar de un cuenco para limpiarse la boca y toallas. El joven entró al baño y observó el lavabo quedándose helado.

No era experto en el tema, pero sabía reconocer aquellas plantas. No cursaba el EXTASIS de pociones de pura suerte. Amapola, láudano, cannabis, coca, adormidera, acónico, belladona, ajenjo, dulcamara, lúpulo, tabaco, nuez moscada. La combinación de ellas resultaba ser muy peligrosa, aunado a aquellas pastillas de colores que le daban mala espina a Remus. Muy mala espina.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Peter tocando con sus manos un polvo blanco extendido sobre una mesita para colocar toallas y accesorios personales—. Huele extraño —comentó el chico al llevarse la mano impregnada de la sustancia—. Y sabe extraño también, quema.

—No hagas eso Peter, puede ser veneno.

El chico soltó un chillido similar al de un rato. —¿Crees que sea…que…?

—No lo sé Peter, pero no deberías volver a hacerlo.

El chico asintió, pero siguió oliendo la sustancia.

—Remus ya está…¿Qué haces?

Remus observaba las cosas que estaban en el lavabo, una chuchara chamuscada, el mortero que aún tenía residuos de alguna mezcla extraña, una liga y un extraño instrumento de plástico con punta metálica.

—Esto no es normal James —dijo Remus—. Ni siquiera es sano.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Conoces las propiedades de las plantas, no son buenas para la salud. Tener algunas de ellas se considera ilegal.

James asintió y se llevó una mano al rostro. Demasiados problemas se le estaban acumulando en la mente.

Lily apareció caminando torpemente, demasiado pálida para decir que tenía algún color, demasiado delgada para reconocerla como la mujer de belleza exuberante que solía ser.

—¿Qué sucede?

James le lanzó una mirada a las cosas que tenía sobre puestas en el lugar. Lily movió la mano, para quitarle importancia a las cosas. —No son mías —como mejor pudo, se arrastró hasta el lavabo, se enjuagó la boca y se lavó los dientes.

Una estridente risa resonó por el lugar, Lily frunció el ceño al igual que los chicos. Peter danzaba por el lugar brincando y cantando.

—¡Paaazz y aamorr! —El chico se acercó a los chicos con una cadencia extraña—. ¡Miren eso chicos, duendes de colores! —Peter les señaló y comenzó a bailar—. ¡Qué cara Sirius, vive la vida! El mundo se mueve, las paredes son de agua.

Los chicos no conocían de cosas muggles, pero conocían los efectos de los alucinógenos. En tercero, cuando Flitwick les había enseñado los encantamientos estimulantes. Los jóvenes había ahondando en el tema, no sólo existían encantamientos estimulantes, sino también pociones. Sí, te sentías volar y ser genial por un rato, pero al final volvías a la fría realidad. Sirius les había enseñado eso a todos.

Remus y James se observaron. El chico de gafas asintió. Al licántropo sólo le costó un movimiento de varita para comenzar a tirar todo por el escusado.

—¡No! —James detuvo a Lily, por las muñecas, para evitar que detuviera al joven. La chica se retorcía constantemente, mientras gritos de histeria salían de ella. Conforme pasaban los minutos más incontrolable se ponía. James terminó por sacarla del baño por la fuerza. Pues ella se aferraba con uñas y dientes al cuarto, tratando de escapar del control de James.

Las ansias de Lily eran tantas, que Sirius tuvo que ayudar a James, para retener a la joven en la cama. Sirius no pudo servir mucho de ayuda, pues Peter pensó que era un juego y se abalanzó sobre los tres, provocando que Sirius y James fueran a dar al suelo. Lily planeó escapar, pero Peter le estorbó tomándola por la cintura e intentando que bailara con él. Finalmente James retuvo a Lily, en tanto que Sirius desmayó a Peter.

—¡Suéltame James!

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Los necesito, James, los necesito —suplicó la chica—. En verdad los necesito.

James cerró los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente fatal, nadie necesitaba de esas cosas. Nadie excepto…a dónde diablos había ido Lily a parar. Porque ésta, ya no era ella.

Gruesas lágrimas descendieron por los ojos de la joven, mientras suplicaba a James que la soltara. La respiración de ella se hizo muy agitada, densa y rasposa, parecía el pulso agitado de quien se aferra a vivir desesperadamente. El cuerpo de ella se retorció incansablemente como su respiración. De pronto, ella se calmó, su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración decayó. El joven le acarició la cabeza, en una dulce forma de pedirle perdón. James dejó de aprisionar a la joven. Lily se quedó quieta, durante un buen rato. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se acercó a Lily con cuidado y…

James cayó al suelo con un suave quejido. La pelirroja se metió velozmente al baño, en donde Remus terminaba su trabajo. El chilló agudo que lanzó al ver que absolutamente todo lo que estaba en el lavadero había sido tirado, lastimó el odio del joven.

—¿Evans?

La chica se había recluido en una esquina del baño, en donde se sentó abrazándose las rodillas y meciéndose. Mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían completamente y sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de sus rodillas. Su cabeza se hacía hacia atrás y hacia delante junto con su movimiento, Remus se preocupó seriamente al ver que la joven cuando se hacía hacia atrás, se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared.

James entró al lugar, con las gafas mal colocadas. Observó a Lily que se golpeaba la cabeza al mecerse y de inmediato detuvo el movimiento de ella. La chica se retorció en los brazos del joven, mientras chillaba y gemía como si brazas incandescentes le pincharan todo el cuerpo.

—No quiero recordarlo James. —Él chico abrazó a Lily y le susurró un par de palabras—. Duele. No puedo soportarlo. —Remus ayudó a James, a regresar a la joven a su cama. En tanto que Sirius se hacía cargo de Peter, quien aún danzaba por el lugar—. ¡Ya no puedo! No quiero pensar. —La chica lloraba abundantemente, mientras se tiraba de los cabellos—. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tú también? —James logró que Lily dejara de arrancarse los cabellos y trató de calmar a la joven—. ¿Por qué si me quieren, me hacen daño?

Los parpados de la joven se cerraron lenta y pesadamente. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

—No lo iba a soportar —dijo Sirius, observando a la joven y bajando su varita—. Era mejor que no estuviera despierta.

James asintió. —Vayan por las chicas, nos reuniremos en el salón de los menesteres, en cuatro horas —susurró tristemente—. Yo, cuido de ella ahora.

&-&-&

Truco.

No había dudado de aquello ni un solo instante. Ni ellas tampoco. Fue por eso que no salió de entre las sombras de la biblioteca.

Las chicas se habían reunido en la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas, estaban por terminarlas cuando a Sundory le llegó una carta de Dryas —la abuela de James—, en la cual le invitaba a ir a la misa en memoria de una tal Elizabeth, quien había sido una artista importante o por lo menos conocida de Dryas. Vera se levantó de su lugar para colocar en su lugar un tomo de Encantamientos, al escuchar a Sundory decir, que ella no se encontraba en aquel lugar, había huido literalmente del lugar.

Cuando todos ellos llegaban así de improvisto, sólo podía significar que algo malo había descubierto. Y siendo Lilian la faltante; sólo Merlín podía saber que horrores circulaban por sus cabezas. Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con la capucha. No sabía cuánto tiempo, iba a tener que estar vagando.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, si le emboscaban no iba a tener muchas opciones, sin embargo mientras existiera una posibilidad. Todo podía salir de acuerdo a sus cálculos. Se abrazó las piernas y golpeó el cristal con los nudillos. El sol apenas si se atrevía a salir, iban a tener un invierno muy frió. Desde finales de verano, el sol casi no les llegaba por aquellos lares. Cuando salía era por periodos muy cortos, seguidos de incansables tormentas o días nublados. No es que desentonaran con la situación, pero se le hacía muy deprimente que hasta el clima, supiera de sus tristezas.

Abrió la ventana cuidadosamente y observó a Sundory caminar apresuradamente por el lugar, así que se había escapado la muy escurridiza. Sundory era toda una experta en el arte de desvanecerse en el aire. Sonrió con ironía, no había nadie en este mundo que igualara aquella peculiaridad. En ese caso, no tendría que preocuparse demasiado. Oh y ahí iba Black tras ella, pobre diablo; ni aunque tuviera ocho patas, alcanzaría a Sundory.

Se preguntaba si Torrence había sacado a relucir su maravillosa personalidad engañosa y se había desvanecido por los pasillos o quizás se había hecho la víctima y se había quedado a lado de los chicos.

Vera sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana. Debía ser una caída muy dolorosa, el suelo no se veía nada atractivo desde aquella altura. Pasos a su espalda llamarón su atención. Buscó el espejo que reflejaba el pasillo con el que se encontraba el pasillo en donde ella estaba y se encontró con la figura de Lupin que observaba un pergamino.

Vera tragó saliva y salió por la ventana, pocas veces había hecho aquello, sin embargo en ese momento, no era por diversión, sino por necesidad. La chica caminó por el delgado filo que había, fuera del recinto. Sólo a la loca de Lilian, le gustaba pasearse por aquellos lugares tan peligrosos y no aptos para cardiacos, cualquier desbalance acababa en la muerte. Llegó hasta el final, en donde tenía que hacer un bajada de aproximadamente tres metros, cuidando de caer dentro de un espació de un metro, o mejor dicho, cuidando de no caer del espació por donde se podía caminar fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts. Hacer aquellas cosas, en verdad le desagradaba.

Caminar por un limitado espacio, no era difícil, lo feo era tratar de no mirar hacia abajo y sentir que el suelo te atraía irremediablemente hacía abajo. Miraba las ventanas y de vez en cuando hacía enfrente. Sólo tenía que bajar tres más para llegar a la suelo.

Cuando estaba por bajar el último piso, observó los alrededores, no vaya a ser que uno de los merodeadores, anduviera por el lugar. Sería encantador bajar y encontrárselo. ¿Qué diría¿Qué había salido a dar un paseo por las paredes exteriores de Hogwarts, para ejercitar los pulmones?

Se descolgó torpemente por la pared y cayó al suelo, completamente ilesa. Se acomodó la ropa y caminó por los prados de Hogwarts, como si fuera una transeúntemente común, que había bajado por las paredes de Hogwarts. Se mantuvo pegada a la pared, en cuanto llegó a una esquina se detuvo y con cuidado observó el lugar. Alguien la tomó sorpresivamente por la muñeca. Sintió el tirón hacia enfrente y repentinamente, se encontró corriendo a lado de Torrence.

No iba a preguntar, quien le perseguía a ella, pero le consolaba saber, que era el menos atlético de los merodeadores.

—Sundory llevó a Sirius al sauce boxeador, creo que le piensa perderlo en el bosque.

—¿Y Lupin?

—Eras tú la encargada.

—Le dejé en el tercer piso, creo.

Torrence asintió y continuó su paso. Codeó a Vera y le hizo una mueca sugerente. La chica se encogió de hombros. Ambas hicieron lo debido para aumentar su paso. Pettigrew estaba muy lejos de alcanzarles.

Poco antes de llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts aminoraron el paso. —Lupin enfrente —dijo Torrence señalando a un chico que abría un pergamino y lo observaba, cuidando de que nadie le viese.

—Pettigrew no tardará en llegar, vamos al campo de Quidditch.

—Tendríamos que correr sin tener un lugar en el cual escondernos.

Vera chasqueó la lengua negativamente.

—Vamos por aquí.

Vera siguió a Torrence que retrocedía velozmente.

—Lupin viene hacía acá —susurró Vera. Torrence asintió y de pronto se detuvo. Junto sus manos y las ahuecó. Con la cabeza, le señaló a vera hacia arriba. La chica sonrió, tomó vuelo y se impulsó. Bajar por las paredes de Hogwarts, era complicado, pero subir por ellas, lo era aún más. Lo bueno era que en ese lugar, en el primer filo por el cual se podía caminar, tenía ventanas que se pudiera abrir.

Vera trepó de inmediato y se volvió para extenderle la mano a Torrence. La chica saltó tres veces, antes de poder agarrar el brazo de Vera. Torrence estaba muy mal acostumbrada a no hacer nada y por ello ahora se veían en semejante apuro. Vera tiraba de Torrence con todas sus fuerzas. Los gritos de Pettigrew ya se escuchaban, llamando a Torrence.

Torrence se impulsó y subió por fin al lugar. Vera gateó en busca de la ventana y la abrió. Torrence se abalanzó sobre ella y las dos cayeron dentro del castillo en una enredadera de patas y piernas.

—¡Estúpida! —se quejó Vera, mientras apuraba a Torrence por el trasero para que se levantara.

—Es que, Remus casi nos ve —se excusó Torrence.

Una puerta se abrió y por ella entro Sundory. Las tres chicas se miraron desconcertadas.

—Lo que nos faltaba —murmuró Vera.

Las tres jóvenes corrieron sin decir ni una palabra más. Después de todo, quien les perseguía ahora, no era otro que Sirius Black.

Las tres salieron del pasillo que daba hacía el Gran Recibidor y de ahí cada quien tomó un camino diferente. Torrence corrió de largo, metiéndose en el otro pasillo, en tanto que Vera y Sundory bajaron por las escaleras. No faltaba decir que los tres merodeadores estaban en el lugar. Uno lo tenían detrás, y dos enfrente.

Vera se subió al barandal, lo pasó y se descolgó de él. En tanto que Sundory terminó de bajar y giró hacia el lado contrario por el que Vera se había ido. Un gran estruendo se escuchó por el lugar.

Sirius terminó de bajar por la escalera.

—Por fin demuestras tu utilidad —dijo el joven, levantando a Sundory del suelo. El juego para ella, había terminado.

Regulus le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano y murmuró un par de palabrejas.

—Otro día saldamos cuentas tú y yo. Hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Perseguir a Vera cuando se tenía el mapa del merodeador en la mano, era algo…relativamente fácil de hacer, sólo bastaba esperar el momento adecuado. La chica estaba dando vueltas en el gran comedor. Si entraba, causaría que la joven saliera disparada hacía el lado contrario, lo cual provocaría otra corretería que personalmente prefería evitar. No era que su condición física fuese muy baja, pero detestaba andar corriendo detrás de alguien. Remus observó el mapa en un rincón lejano.

Si la obligaba a meterse al pasillo que conducía al atajo del tapete de lunares, tal vez tendría la opción de interceptarla. Claro que todo dependía de que ella no conociera el atajo del tapete. Decidió probar suerte y se lanzó, la chica salió disparada justo hacía donde Remus quería, no tardó mucho tiempo en meterse por el atajó y salir hacía su destino, en donde tenía que esperar a Vera. La joven no le hizo esperar mucho, ella miraba hacia atrás, buscando a su perseguidor, cuando se lo topó de frente.

La chica de inmediato, trató de hacerse hacía atrás. El lobo interno le alerto de lo engañosa que ella podía ser, no perdió tiempo en tomarle por las manos y sacarla de su punto de equilibrio. Era mejor no darle ni una sola oportunidad.

Vera trató de librarse, pero entre más buscaba separase del chico, más pegada se veía.

Para una Damon girl, no había otra forma de derrotarla, que desconcertándola por completo. Remus sonrió y besó a la joven, aquello era juego sucio; como el de ellas.

En cuanto se separaron Vera se llevó las manos a la boca y con los ojos desorbitados, le lanzó un tremendo bofetón a Remus, quien rio entre dientes y lo aceptó, para poder agarrarle el brazo al joven y torcérselo en la espalda. Un fuerte y poderoso gruñido salió de la garganta de la joven.

—No fue tan malo —murmuró Remus.

—¿Por qué buscas la respuesta a una pregunta inexistente?

Remus se hizo de oídos sordos, ponerse a discutir con ella, sería el preámbulo para una derrota. Físicamente y anatómicamente, él podía ser muy superior a ella, pero cuando de mente se trataba, la joven sabía minar toda su capacidad. Saber reconocer las debilidades, era de inteligentes.

Vera no hizo ninguno comentario, caminó lo más erguida que pudo y en total silencio. Su único consuelo era que ni a Sundory, ni a Torrence las agarrasen. Ella no podía saber, que esta vez, ellas acababan de perder.

&-&-&

James esperaba sentado y de brazos cruzados a los chicos, en la sala de los menesteres. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Algo chocó a sus espaldas, James giró su cabeza, pero no vio nada raro.

—No te atrevas.

James suspiró y volvió a clavar su mirada en la puerta. Lily había estado insoportable desde que se levantó. Aunque no se había opuesto a ir con él, sólo que las condiciones que había puesto le molestaba. Ella sería la creadora del lugar en donde se reunirían, James se sentaría en el sillón mirando a la puerta y no se atrevería a levantarse o hacer alguna otra cosa. Si llegaba a romper el pacto, las consecuencias serían muy graves. Haría algo muy, muy, muy peligroso.

No quería que ella hiciera cualquier otra tontería, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, con todas sus absurdas condiciones.

La puerta se abrió. Sundory y Sirius eran los primeros en entrar. Su hermano claramente, no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía un humor de perros tremendo. Sundory caminaba enfrente de él, con una mirada muy altiva y que no tenía nada que ver, con la dulce joven que él había conocido.

Vera era guiada por Remus, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, en tanto que la chica tenía en los labios un rictus demasiado duro, incluso superaba el de Minerva McGonagall. Torrence mantenía los dientes muy bien apretados, ellas estaba sumamente molesta, mientras que Peter miraba a todos lados, menos a Torrence.

—Vaya condición.

Las chicas miraron a la joven, que detrás de una barra de comida les observaba, recargada en su palma derecha.

—Hay que hacer más ejercicio sin duda —la joven empinó la botella en el vaso y lo lleno hasta el borde—. ¡Salud! por eso.

James frunció el ceño y se levantó. Remus le entregó el pergamino y James lo guardó en sus bolsillos.

—¡Lilian!

—¡James! —le remedó la joven, moviendo los brazos.

El chico tardó dos segundos en rodear el lugar y pararse enfrente de la joven.

—Tsh, tsh, tsh. Fuera de aquí —dijo la joven moviendo el dedo índice. Pero nuevamente James no se amedrentó, avanzó hacia ella completamente decidido. Lily colocó la botella detrás de su espalda y esperó a que el chico se acercara lo suficiente a ella con una sonrisa, poco agradable—. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento, de que vas a salir perdiendo algo?

—No tengo la más mínima idea.

James trataba de quitarle la botella a la joven, pero a pesar de estar algo tomada, la joven podía moverse ágilmente, esquivando las manos del chico. En cuanto James tuvo la botella en las manos, Lily se abalanzó sobre él.

La joven dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la vela más cercana.

—¡Uh! . ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó—. Un feo pedazo de pergamino. ¿Qué habrá aquí?

James se quedó helado. Dejando la botella sobre la mesa, dio un paso hacia adelante.

—No me importa, pero a ustedes sí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo Remus.

La chica sonrió y pasó el pergamino por la flama de la vela. —Hare que arda. Uhh…que bonita O hay en tu boca Black. Entonces, tú te sientas y yo…guardare esto por unos segundos. Cualquier cosa que no me guste y veremos una transformación química de la materia. Como se convierte el pergamino en cenizas ¡magia!

Incluso tomada, la joven no perdía sus conocimientos.

James tomó asiento junto con sus compañeros, observando como la joven sonreía y tomaba un profundo trago de la botella.

—Borracha, nuevamente Evans. ¿Es un capricho o una nueva forma de vida? —dijo Vera.

Lily frunció el ceño. —¿Borracha, dices? No, no, sólo más feliz de los normal y un poco tonta. Pero no tan idiota como Torrence, no es tan grave ¿verdad?

—Con amigas como tú Lily, mi ego se infla día a día.

Lily sonrió. Torrence fue hasta ella, la pelirroja puso la botella de ron enfrente. Torrence sonrió y la agarró, le dio un gran tragó. En cuanto terminó le aventó la botella a Vera, quien alzó una ceja y bebió profundamente. Observó la botella a punto de terminarse y se la dio a Sundory. La joven suspiró y bebió hasta el fondo.

Cuando Lily volvió a tener la botella entre sus manos, se encontraba vacía. Lily volteó la botella y la sacudió en busca del líquido, al ver que no salía nada, se la acercó al ojo y observó el interior de la botella.

—Ciertamente, no estás tan mal Evans.

Lily sonrió. —Busco al diablo de la botella —comentó moviendo sus manos. Sujetó la botella por el cuello y la azotó contra la mesa. La botella se rompió por la mitad. La chica observó el interior de su parte rota—. Supongo, que…no vivía aquí. Pero eso no es lo importante. —La joven se subió en un banquillo alto y se recargó en la mesa—. Estamos reunidos, queridos compañeros…¿Por qué estamos reunidos?

Sundory se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aquello no pronosticaba nada bueno. —No lo sé querida.

—Algo que Sundory no sabe, eso es grandioso. ¿Y qué es lo que no sabes?

—Tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas Lilian. Sobre lo que sucede con nosotros —dijo Remus lerdamente.

—¿Y qué sucede? Porque…—dijo la joven irguiéndose y moviendo las manos—. Yo te veo bastante bien. Tampoco es que te vea mucho ¿verdad? —La joven se levantó y buscó algo debajo de la mesa. Una nueva botella de ron, pastelillos y golosinas colocó la joven sobre la barra—. Ahora sí, disculpa. Tengo hambre ¿quieres? No, que bueno, porque no te iba a invitar. —Lily sacó el primer pastelillo y comenzó comerlo—. Como iba diciendo, tú y yo no tenemos nada —dijo señalándose a ella misma y a Remus—. O ¿quieres recordármelo, guapo?

Remus suspiró, no sabía a quién prefería; a la fiera inhóspita roja ó, a ésta incoherente.

—No entre tú y yo Evans.

La chica asintió. —No me importan los rollos entre tú y Vera. Vayan a contar sus marranadas a otro lado —Sirius sonrió tontamente. No era la mujer más inteligente en el planeta, en ese momento Evans; pero hay que reconocer que tenía estilo.

—No, Lily —dijo James.

—¿No me digas que no lo sabías? —La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció—. Ay por el amor de Alá, que no tienen ojos en la cara ¿o qué diablos? —La joven suspiró mientras se comía el segundo pastelillo—. Os juro que no tengo idea hacía donde diablos miran. ¡Oh lo lamento! Es que aquí nadie dice los secretos. —Una risita estúpida salió de su boca, al tiempo que adornaba el tercer pastelillo de chocolate con mermelada de fresa o quizás frambuesa—. Todos, debemos guardar silencio. Nadie debe enterarse; pero todo el mundo lo sabe, menos los implicados. ¿Verdad Sundory?

—Lily, porque no haces el favor, de guardar silencio —sugirió Vera.

—¿Con que no os gusta que te ponga en evidencia? Bien, ssssshh, no diré nada.

Sundory profirió un pesado suspiro y se acomodó la falda desde su lugar. —¿Podrías sentarte decentemente?

La pelirroja, quien desgarbada en la silla mostraba una actitud fútil y pedante. Se irguió lentamente, se reacomodó la capa y subió las piernas a la mesa cruzándolas, aun sabiendo que podría caerse de la silla. —¿Mucho mejor?

Peter bajó la mirada discretamente, en tanto que Remus le dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Sirius. La falda de la joven no les ocultaba mucho a los chicos.

—Queremos un poco de seriedad en esto, Lily y…—Sundory, se pasó una mano por la cabeza, al tiempo que Lily descruzaba las piernas y abriéndolas tan descaradamente como mejor se le ocurrió.

—¿Algo más querida? —se burló la joven.

—Lily…

—No estamos en Fluspurus mi petite soeur. ¡Y tú no vas a controlarme!

—Lo sé —dijo Sundory—. Era sólo una sugerencia, cariño. Es tú decisión. —La joven bajó los pies de la mesa y observó a Sundory, quien ahora miraba a los chicos—. ¿Y bien?

—Ustedes si saben porque estamos aquí —dijo Sirius fríamente—. Estoy harto de esperar las respuestas. Hablan de confianza, pero…¿Cómo se puede confiar cuando las veo que entre todas se lastiman y traicionan?

—Somos muy malas —dijo Vera burlonamente—. Pero creo que es volver al mismo rollo de siempre. Tanto ustedes como nosotras, estamos cansadas de ello. Así que seré franca: Lo que hayamos hecho o no, no es de su incumbencia. El pasado, en el pasado está y ahí se quedará.

—Pero les está haciendo daño. ¿Sólo obsérvala?

—Lily, ella siempre ha sido así. No puedes contener la voluntad de la naturaleza Black. —La joven comenzó a reír—. Es tan fácil exigir respuestas…—La mano blanca de Sundory contuvo a Vera, quien estaba dispuesta a levantarse.

—¿Para qué quieren saber algo que no les corresponder? Sí yo estuviera dispuesta a decirles la verdad, después ¿Qué harían?

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué se hace después de saber la verdad? Actuar, ayudar, desdeñar. No tenían ni la más mínima idea.

—Queremos ayudar —dijo James.

—Corrección, quieres retener a Lilian.

—La quiero a mi lado —dijo—, cierto. Pero quiero que sea feliz. No quiero verla más en ese estado.

La pelirroja se comía las golosinas del lugar, sin prestar atención a la plática. Comía y bebía, sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

—Lo que me recuerda, hace poco tú y Torrence se levantaron a media noche. Es curioso porque…

—Tenía un malestar estomacal —le cortó bruscamente Sundory.

—¡No es verdad! No estaban en la enfermería¡estaban con Severus Snape! Y no te atrevas a decir que no.

—Tienes razón, no estábamos en la enfermería y sí, estábamos con Snape.

—¿Por qué?

—Nosotras, necesitábamos de sus conocimientos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pociones naturalmente. Lily no podía ayudarnos.

—Para ella eran las pociones.

—Eso es una suposición.

—¡No juegues más conmigo Sundory!

—Muy bien sí, eran para ella. Y supongo tiene una atroz hipótesis sobre lo que se hizo en aquel lugar.

—Tengo varias en realidad. Ninguna es muy agradable, pero sácame de mi error ¿quieres?

—Podría contestarte completamente, pero eso generaría que quisieras saber más. Por tanto diré que tuvo una vivida pesadilla, una vivencia muy cercana la psicosis.

—¿Eso quiere decir?

—Que tuvo un episodio muy terrible de…alucinación. No estaba en sus cabales aquella noche, pudo haber imaginado muchas cosas.

—¿Y cómo se enteraron ustedes? Lily no duerme precisamente con ustedes.

—Dejaré que se lo imaginen. Es todo lo que diré. A pesar de que tal vez parezca todo esto siniestro, nosotros no hemos hecho nada…malo.

—Todo es cuestión de opiniones Sundory —afirmó Remus—. Todo depende de que califiques tú como malo. Eres una persona…puedo calificarte como persona buena y justa. Pero tienes tus crueles límites. A veces tu sentido de rectitud supera lo ridículo e hipócrita.

—Tendré en cuenta, su punto de vista, joven Lupin.

—Aún no hemos terminado Sundory.

—Yo creo que sí. Lo demás no se puede decir.

—Sí lo puedes hacer, y lo vas a hacer —gruñó Sirius—. Ustedes también. —Señaló a Torrence y Vera.

—¿Por qué buscas respuestas Black, sin haber hecho antes las preguntas? —la grave voz de Lilian resonó por el lugar—. Porque no puedes aceptar que hay algo, muy lejos del alcance de tus manos.

—Lo que no voy a aceptar Evans, es que se destruyan por una tontería.

Lily rió. —¿Tontería? Para ti, somos una tontería.

—Creo que si no quieren decir algo es porque duele o es muy malo. Todo el mundo ha sufrido Evans, no eres la única.

—Pero duele y sientes que nadie más le ha pasado. ¿Verdad, Black?

—Cuando lo dices, te sientes mucho mejor; créeme.

—Tú crees. —La joven miraba el techo cuidadosamente, movía el cuello lenta y torpemente—. Que hemos hecho algo malo, tan malo que no podemos decirlo. Dime Dios, y si es así ¿Qué? Si hicimos algo malo ¿me castigarás por ello?

—No somos nadie para juzgar los actos Lilian —terció Remus.

—Pero sí, para castigarlos. Juzgas nuestros actos.

—Está en nuestra naturaleza ¿no? Tú nos juzgas incapaces de…

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. —No te creo tonto. Pero sí ciego, porque no vez más allá de tu nariz. Sordo, porque no escuchas en el silencio. Mudo, porque no respondes a tan claro llamado. Insensible, pues no reaccionas ante nada. —La joven se bajó de la silla, tirando al suelo, las chucherías que no se había comido; que eran pocas y la botella de ron.

—Lily —Torrence se paró de su lugar y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y con la mano le indició que volviera a su lugar. —Tú dices: estoy cansado de esperar una respuesta. Yo te digo: estoy cansada de verte pasar. —Su caminar era torpe y pesado. Vacilaba al levantar y poner un pie delante del otro. Su cuerpo se balanceaba como se mueven los barcos en una tormenta, inclinándose demasiado hacia un lado o hacia el otro—. Estoy cansada de tener que ser yo, quien de las explicaciones, estoy cansada de ser yo, la culpable. ¡Estoy cansada de ser alguien; que nunca seré!

Las manos de Torrence temblaban incontrolablemente, mientras que Vera se llevaba una mano al pecho.

—Ven aquí cariño, siéntate a mi lado —dijo Sundory con aquella dulce voz, tan característica de ella.

Lily negó torpemente con la cabeza. —No, tú eres demasiado buena, para alguien tan malo como yo.

Sundory se levantó de su lugar. Le hizo una seña a los chicos, para que no se levantaran.

—Tú no eres mala corazón. —Sundory acarició la cabeza de Lily, como si fuera su gata—. Tú eres la flor de la pureza¿lo recuerdas amor? Tú eres el ser más noble y bondadoso que existe en esta tierra.

—Entonces porque me miras, como la peor de las pecadoras.

Sundory le agarró una de las manos de Lily y se la acarició suavemente. —Algunas veces, Lily. Haces cosas poco apropiadas, pero eso no quiere decir que seas; mala.

—¿Sabes que es lo más irónico? Yo no duermo con más de uno a la vez.

Sundory rió tontamente. —Sería…raro cariño —la joven le dijo a Lily un tirón por el brazo, pero la pelirroja se negó a moverse.

—Y tú duermes con más de diez.

—Sí tú lo dices.

—Lo sabes ¿verdad? Ella lo sabe Black, sabe que no es la única. Y tú no eres el único.

James se llevó una mano a la boca. Aquella conversación se estaba tornando muy peligrosa.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices Evans.

La pelirroja sonrió a través de sus largos cabellos. —Todos queremos ocultar algo ¿verdad Sirius? Y eso también duele ¿no? Eso también daña. —Lágrimas descendieron de las mejillas de Lily, incontrolables, innegables, insuficientes para acallar al alma.

Sundory abrazó a la joven y trató de calmarle.

—No lo mires así Peter, no sabes cuándo te tocará a ti. Tú no eres la fidelidad en persona, mejor callar como el sabio ¿verdad Remus?

Y espejo inquietante Evans, había aparecido. Ella siempre sabía en dónde y cuándo atacar, sus palabras herían y abofeteaban con guate blanco. Sus palabras eran lo más doloroso de aceptar. Tríptica y clara a la vez. Verdad y mentira; el símbolo de la locura.

—Digamos la verdad, pero primero quitémonos las máscaras. —Lily empujó a Sundory repentinamente—. Estoy cansada, de ser su último pilar. Ya no queda nada, ya no me importa nada.

Vera abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero el caminar torpe de Lily se lo impidió, Sundory estiró las manos para ayudarle a caminar aunque ella se resistía y ambas daban tropezones y resbalaban por el lugar. Finalmente Sundory desistió y le aventó las manos a Lilian, la pelirroja trastabilló, enredándose con la alfombra del lugar y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. En donde su cabeza, recibió un fuerte golpe.

Sundory se agachó inmediatamente, para auxiliar a la joven. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la pelirroja se levantara. Sus ojos miraban al vacío, ella misma parecía estar perdida, desorientada. Se miró sus manos con atención como si jamás las hubiese visto en su vida.

—¿Estás bien corazón?

—No tengo idea de cómo sucedió, papá.

Los ocupantes del lugar contuvieron la respiración.

—Pero, no fue mi culpa. Yo sólo estaba molesta con mamá, porque Petunia se burló de mí. Y ella no le dijo nada.

—No te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien —le dijo Sundory acariciándole el rostro.

—Tú siempre dices eso, pero no siempre es verdad ¿Alex? . ¿Dónde estás, no me dejes hablando sola?

—Alex, no está aquí pequeña —Sundory sostenía las manos de Lily, para impedir que ésta se levantase.

—¿Y dónde está?

Una mueca de tristeza y dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Sundory. —En un lugar...lejos de aquí.

—Pero va a regresar por mí. Nos toca clase de jazz, y él es mi pareja. Él nunca me dejará sola; él me lo prometió.

—Y no lo hará —susurró Sundory abrazando a Lily y dejando unas lágrimas caer.

—Me lo prometió Severus, me dijo que un día nos tomaríamos de la mano y nos convertiríamos en palomas. —Sundory se llevó una mano a la frente, aquella era una herida que aún no había cerrado, en ninguna de las chicas—. Me llevará a volar por todo el cielo y veríamos las maravillas de este mundo. ¿Dónde está?

—Va a…tardar en llegar —contestó Sundory.

—Te lo dije, él vendrá —sonrió la joven—. Iré a buscarlo.

—No —le detuvo Sundory—. Espérale aquí. Porque…no vas con el joven Potter.

—¿Potter? . ¿Y porque yo querría verle la cara a ese animal? —inquirió con desprecio—. ¡Le odio! Y lo tú lo sabes Sita, él es mi enemigo.

—No lo es.

—Pero tú que vas a saber, si de seguro le amas. Yo no sé qué le vez. Es el ser más despreciable de este planeta. ¿Pero qué vas a saber tú? Nunca tuviste buenos gustos. Y tampoco quiero ir con Severus, Elionore.

—No irás si no quieres.

—Es que me he enojado con él. Le ha dicho a Petunia una cosa horrible y le ha hecho llorar. Y ya sabes lo sensible que es Petunia. Me ha llamado monstruo. Ella me ha llamado monstruo papá. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Tranquila corazón, lo hace sólo por molestar.

Lily asintió fregándose los ojos con las manos. —Él me quiere Alex. Él en verdad me quiere.

—¿Y entonces porque lloras?

—Por él, porque yo no puedo querer a nadie.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó James.

La chica se tiró en el suelo y cerró los ojos. —Ya te lo he dicho Alex, yo no pueeddooo. —Lily abrió los ojos repentinamente—. Alex, me ha vuelto a escribir, Alex no sé qué hacer, Alex…pese a todo, yo quiero a James.

James abrazó a Lily, que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

—No me importa que es lo que hayan hecho anteriormente —dijo—, me importa poco. —Sundory le sonrió—. Pero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Lily. Ya fue suficiente Sundory.

La chica le miró completamente asombrada. Abrió la boca.

—Guárdate tus palabras.

Las manos de Lily le tomaron por la barbilla. —¿Dónde está?

—No está aquí Lily.

El rostro de la joven se volvió una máscara de angustia y dolor. —¿Por qué dejaste que se llevaran a mi hijo?

—Necesitaban cuidarlo Lily. Cuidados que aquí adentro no iba a tener —se apresuró a contestar Sundory.

La chica asintió y acunó sus brazos meciendo al viento. La joven comenzó a tararear una canción, mientras observaba el vacío de sus brazos. Nuevas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos. Su cuerpo entero se mecía. Lentamente la joven fue acercando sus brazos a su cuerpo, hasta que repentinamente, se abrazaba a sí misma, con las manos reposando sobre sus pechos.

—Lily —le llamó James.

—Está muerto, James. Lo vez James, se murió en mis brazos. ¡Se murió en mis brazos, se murió en mis brazos! —A la joven le dio un ataque terrible de histeria. Lloraba descontroladamente en brazos de James, mientras gritaba una y otra vez la misma frase.

Controlarla fue sencillo, tranquilizarla; había sido la peor parte. No sólo porque no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo, sino que también sabía que si le llevaba la contraria a Lily, podía acabar aquello mucho peor.

Nadie excepto James podía tocarla, a nada excepto la voz de James, era la única que ella escuchaba. Lily dormitaba en brazos de James mientras jugaba con los mechones largos del cabello de James y tarareaba una canción que a los chicos les recordaba algo; pero no sabía exactamente que.

Sirius le abrió la puerta a James, para que pasara con Lily entre sus brazos. Remus echó un vistazo a la sala y salió sin decir nada más. Peter salió y se escabulló por los pasillos. La puerta quedo abierta, en donde tres chicas miraban hacia diferentes lados, menos hacia enfrente.

Los tres avanzaron hacía la torre de Gryffindor, en completo silencio; acompañados del tarareo de Lily, que cada vez se hacía más bajo e impreciso. Remus frunció el ceño¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Él conocía esa canción. Él la había cantando.

"Mi maquillaje puede estar desconchándose, pero mi sonrisa todavía sigue. Mi alma está pintada como las alas de las mariposas. Los cuentos del ayer crecerán pero nunca morirán. Puedo volar, amigos míos:  
El espectáculo debe continuar" (The Show Must Go On. Soundtrack Mouline Rouge).

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Ya sé, tarde años en actualizar, pero en fin aquí está otro capítulo de esta saga que espero difruten, ahora me apuro para subir Feeling 2.

**Reviews: RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, BlancEspirit, paau, Kitsune Blademaster: **os he respondidó via reply, si no llega la respuesta, es culpa de Ya sabe que deben avisarme y os vuelvo a responder por via PM.

**Tomoe:** pues lo que actualizar rápido, ya sabes que no más no se me da, pero aquí vuelvo dando lo mejor. Por cierto, creo que...pueden ir sacando sus propias congeturas sobre Lily, (eso creo) y pues, vale que esto cada vez se pone más bueno y ¡oh! como olvidar, preparaos para el capítulo 7 que va a estar de: O.o y el 8 va estar de °0° y el nueve peor, y el diez...bueno ahí le paro, ya nos acercamos al final y¡A la verdad! Nos vemos.

**Natalia:** Hola, pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios linda ;) y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca autora de robarte un poco de tu tiempo y leer mis desvarios, muchisímas gracias. Que bueno que te agraden mis historias y vale...pues no estamos viendo en cualquiera de ellas ;P. Ya me dirás que tal ¿vale?

**KisaChan:** Eso de actualizar rápido no es una costumbre mía, debería hacerlo pero bueno...suelen cruzar por mi camino muchas cosas. De cualquier forma ten por seguro que siempre vuelvo ;). Y ¡oh! pues enhorabuena, gracias por dejar tu comentario, estoy muy agradecida por que leas mis historias, y bueno la locura es algo que se debe disfrutar. Que sepas que no eres la única loca por la red, aquí delante tienes una de las grandes y que hace de sus desequilibrios mentales historias ;). Y así soy feliz...y más feliz cuando me encuentro otra como yo XXXDDD. Bueno, nos vemos, esperando que te guste este capítulo, sino...pues vengan los tomatazos.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


	7. Loveless

Capítulo 7: Loveless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"El hombre es un aprendiz y el dolor es su amo."

(Alfred Victor de Vigny)

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

(NA: Aquellos que han leido Deathly Hallows, pasense por mi Bio para discuir un poco sobre el libro(Aun no termino de escribir todo). Seeep, porque he puesto mi protesta ¬.¬ y no soy la única que piensa lo mismo. ¡Esta chalada no está loca! Y digo con un gran orgullo¡Arriba los Merodeadores!)

Sus ojos entristecidos miraban las profundas aguas del lago con extrema melancolía. La helada que había caído había enfriado las paredes de Hogwarts por completo. Afuera muchas cosas se habían congelado o al menos eso dejaba entrever la niebla. El mismo lago parecía tener una pequeña película de hielo, aunque debajo, debajo el lago se seguía moviendo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se acomodaba la gruesa capa que portaba. Muchas clases se habían cancelado: pociones porque a Slughorn se le habían enfriado unas muestras de pociones exóticas paras los de sexto y séptimo, además las mazmorras era el peor lugar de Hogwarts, para pasar el momento; Herbología porque la helada había caído casi de sorpresa y muchas plantas se habían congelado; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque los animales no deseaban salir de sus nidos, cuevas o donde durmiesen; Adivinación, debido a que la profesora no había podido evitar caer enferma. Y claro, muchos alumnos padecían de un terrible resfriado. Incluso Albus Dumbledore se paseaba por Hogwarts con guantes y orejeras.

Era una época muy fría, demasiado fría aún para ser finales de otoño en aquel límite entre Inglaterra y Escocia. Se abrazó fuertemente, esperando que el frio pasara pero no se fue por el contrario, se aferró más a su ser.

Una cálida manta le cubrió la espalda. Era muy reconfortante aquello.

—¿Está tranquilo el calamar?

—Sólo ha sacado un par de veces sus tentáculos. Una vez para atrapar algo de la tierra y la segunda para aventar a los chiquillos que le molestaban.

Remus y Vera se quedaron en silencio. —¿Cómo has estado?

La joven se encogió de hombros. —Estoy, que es ganancia ¿no?

—Es desolador el paisaje, mucha niebla.

—Supongo. Remus…¿Cómo está Lily?

El chico soltó un profundo resoplido. —La mayor parte del tiempo duerme o dice que duerme. Ayer me desperté, la tormenta era terrible. La encontré sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mojándose. Le llame varias veces pero ella sólo miraba al exterior. James no sabe cómo hacerle hablar, dormir o comer. Hace dos días habló con Dumbledore. Necesita ayuda profesional.

Vera asintió. —Una vez escuche de Sita, que Lily iba a ver un doctor para la cabeza. Lo que Sita llegaba a decir de Lily generalmente lo consideraba como veneno; pero creo que está vez no se equivocó.

—Así que es verdad. Ella nunca ha estado bien de la cabeza. —Vera volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Su hermana también decía, que ella no estaba bien de —Remus señaló la cabeza—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaron?

—Ella siempre ha estado perturbada ¿sabes? Nunca ha sido una persona cuerda. A veces no sabía lo que hacía o…no sé Remus. Es difícil decir cuando estaba consciente o inconsciente, ella es muy engañosa. —Vera observó el suelo y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero nunca había sido tan grave como ahora.

—En verdad está loca.

Vera negó con la cabeza. —Trastornada, perturbada, bloqueada por el dolor y la melancolía. ¿Loca? No, Lily nunca ha estado loca.

—Es raro verla tan cayada y pacifica ¿sabes?

—Cuando yo la conocí ella era así, casi no hablaba, la que hablaba era Sundory —Vera observó el lago una vez más—. Yo compartía el cuarto con Diva y las demás chicas de su banda. Una noche, estaba harta de escucharlas discutir sobre Corazón de Bruja y entonces salí del cuarto. Pensé en ir un rato a la sala común pero me encontré con Sundory. Ella sonreía, con esa sonrisa suave y delicada que siempre tiene en el rostro. Ella me preguntó¿Gustas tomar un poco de té? No tenía nada que hacer, así fui al cuarto de ella.

«Lo primero que vi de ella, fue su cabellera roja balanceándose al ritmo de la música. ¿Le has visto bailar ballet? Es encantadora, no podía dejar de verla sus movimientos eran increíbles, gráciles, frágiles; hermosos. Cada fibra de mi ser se estremecía al verla bailar; yo nunca había visto nada semejante. De pronto la música se apagó.

«Sundory le invitó a tomar té con nosotros, pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió su danza perfecta. Perfecta para mí, perfecta para Sundory, perfecta para todos los demás pero no para ella. Día tras día, Sundory me invitaba a platicar con ella y día tras días yo observaba a Lilian bailar. Nunca tomaba con nosotros el té, nunca platicaba con nosotros, nunca me observaba, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Sabía mucho sobre ella por medio de Sundory. Evans estudiaba y bailaba, era todo lo que hacía. Todo su tiempo libre lo desperdiciaba en eso.

«Un día, Evans resbaló, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Su tobillo se había doblado horriblemente pero ella se levantó y continúo bailando, exigiéndose más y más. Hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo sostener el ritmo del baile. Fue la primera vez que nos vimos frente a frente. No vi en sus ojos simpatía, cariño, dolor, desprecio o angustia. En sus ojos no había nada, eran los ojos de una muñeca. Hermosos, increíbles, pero vacíos.

«Esa, esa es la Lily Evans que yo conozco.

—Pero ahora no es así. Es…diferente.

—¿Lo crees Remus? —El chico asintió. Es cierto que había algo desconcertante en ella, pero Lily era: la fiera roja, la belleza indómita—. ¿Cuál es la verdadera Evans, entonces?

Remus le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Vera, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. —Hoy no quiero hablar de ella.

Vera sonrió mirando a la ventana. —Pero mañana…mañana quizás sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Cuanto te quiero.

&-&-&

La joven no deseaba hablar con nadie, si se había levantado era porque le era insoportable estar todo el tiempo bajo la mirada de James. Sin embargo ahora que salía al mundo se sentía llena de un miedo irracional. Sentía que todo el mundo le observaba, todo el mundo le dirigía extrañas miradas y cuando cuchicheaba, Lily estaba segura de que hablaban sobre ella. Podía escuchar sus susurros y murmullos. "La loca de Evans" "La inadaptada Evans." Soltó la mano de James bruscamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Ey, Redsis! —Alguien la tocó.

Lily le sonrió al chico de Ravenclaw. —Hola —dijo con una suave voz.

—Nos vemos.

Ella asintió y trató de despedirse con la mano de él. ¿Quién rayos era? . ¿Dónde le había conocido? No lograba recordar nada. Los días pasados eran una gran laguna en su memoria, sólo tenía vagas ideas de lo que había estado haciendo. Y no quería recordarlo. Los merodeadores charlaban entre sí. Sirius intentaba integrarla en la plática, pero ella no deseaba hablar. Quería encerrarse en su cuarto y que todos los demás se fueran al diablo. Quería estar muy lejos de allí, completamente sola.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron ante ella. Un frío sudor comenzó a correrle por la espalda. Mucha gente, demasiada gente hablando y platicando; todo almizclado con un dulzón aroma a desayuno recién hecho. Sintió como el estomago y las viseras se le mezclaban en la garganta. Sus entrañas se movían y removían una y otra vez, parecía que tenía adentro la Guerra de las Dos Rosas.

—¡Mary Anne! —

La pelirroja se volvió hacia la chica que le saludaba. Colores estrafalarios rodeaban su cabeza, los colores chillante rebosaban en su faz. No recordaba que Mary era esa chica.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Vamos a desayunar, Lily —les interrumpió James.

Ella asintió. —En un momento voy, James —El joven tiró de ella, pero Lily se resistió—. Sólo unos minutos.

Sirius se llevó a James por un brazo. La pelirroja suspiró suavemente, no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra el fuerte determinismo de James y odiaba eso. Tomó por el hombro a una de las dos Mary y avanzó con ella hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Ey! He escuchado que tienes niñero.

Lily observó al joven con molestia. —No es de tú incumbencia mi vida.

—No quise incomodarte. Desayunemos en paz.

El olor del plato de fruta fresca le inundó los sentidos, demasiada azúcar, demasiados olores. El asco se hizo evidente en su cara. Alejó el plato de su presencia.

—Estás bien, puedes decirme que no te agrada la fruta y listo —se quejó el joven.

—Este es un desayuno digno de Mary —dijo una joven, colocando un pedazo de carne delante de ella, con ensalada de verduras y aderezo—. Vamos, come, come.

Lilian tragó saliva con dificultad. Pero era ridículo, sólo tenía delante de si un plato muy lleno, comería sólo lo mitad. Era muy fácil, aunque se preguntaba si eso bastaría para subir de calorías. Rió tontamente en su mente, a ella que le importaban las calorías, para eso servían sus prácticas de baile. Era sencillo engullir ese plato.

Le sonrió torpemente a la joven que le había servido el desayuno. La chica tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor había sido muy grosera con los chicos estos últimos días pero no lograba controlar su temperamento, el simple hecho de que estuvieran a su alrededor le producía una terrible irritabilidad. Lily cortó en pedazos pequeños la carne, escuchó a lo lejos a los chicos reír y platicar. Lily apresuró su tarea, cortó la carne en trozos cada vez más y más pequeños desesperadamente. El olor a carne apetitosa, jugosa, con verdura fresca y la dulce salsa para acompañarla le produjeron unas terribles nauseas. Se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, destrozó literalmente la carne mientras las lágrimas se le a galopaban en sus ojos, pugnado por salir. Cortó la lechuga a la que también deshizo en diminutos trozos, el ruido que hacía atrajo la atención de sus compañeros.

—¿Problemas, Evans?

—¿Qué diablos te importa a ti mi vida? —gruñó la joven sin levantar la vista.

Lily pinchó la carne y se llevó un trozo a la boca. Inmediatamente escupió el diminuto trozo, bebió zumo de calabaza pero sucedió lo mismo; la comida le daba asco.

—¿No te agradó la comida, Evans?

La joven sintió un torbellino removerse dentro de su cabeza, se levantó bruscamente y le aventó el plato al joven antes de salir del lugar. La pelirroja salió del gran comedor rápidamente conteniendo las ganas de llorar, se sentía tan mal que sólo deseaba esconderse y no volver a salir nunca más.

¡Había sido un simple platillo y ella no había podido comérselo!

El servicio de mujeres estaba ocupado por unas cuantas niñas de segundo año. Cuando ella entró, nadie le prestó atención. La joven se metió hasta el fondo y atrancó la puerta. Se replegó hasta la pared y se sentó agarrándose las rodillas. Era demasiado pesado continuar ese camino por sí sola. Demasiada carga para ella, ya estaba cansada de aparentar, ya estaba cansada de ser…alguien que no era.

Huir de James y los demás chicos era divertido, era excitante, era…inútil. Habían estado a punto de atraparla, cuando McGonagall los encontró y los llevó a rastras a la clase de Encantamientos. Pero ella había sido muy lista y se había esfumado rápidamente. Ahora se encontraba lejos de todos ellos, jugando con el tiempo, ignorando a la razón y riendo del corazón.

Recordaba los viejos tiempos, en los que sólo eran ella y la música. Ella bailaba y bailaba todo el tiempo, nunca se detenía, nunca se arrepentía. Era ella y el príncipe azul desconocido jugando por el lugar. Besándola, amándola, queriéndola. Su magia la atrapaba, la inutilizaba, la retenía, le llenaba. Ella y la música, ella y el infinito, ella y sólo ella con el corazón destrozado en las manos.

Dejó de dar vueltas y se sentó.

—Serverus ¿Soy linda?

El chico parpadeó durante un buen rato, no tenía idea de que contestarle. —Sí Lily.

—¿Por qué soy linda?

Al fin había preguntado, algo que él temía. No sabía que contestarle.

—Porque…naciste linda.

—Yo no soy linda entonces.

Severus alzó una ceja, debió llevarla hasta Potter hace un buen rato, no es que Severus deseara dejarla en manos de ese patán; pero Potter servía más para este tipo de casos que él.

—Eres linda.

—No, porque estoy muy gorda ¿Por qué dejaste que comiera tanto? —le gritó—. ¿Por qué dejaste que me atascara de toda esa basura?

¿Gorda ella? Estaba demasiado delgada, ella nunca había estado tan delgada como ahora. ¿Gorda? Gordas estaban sus amigas, no ella.

—Porque necesitas comer.

—¡No es cierto! No necesito comer, no necesito de la comida. Tengo que sacarla, sí la saco no podre estar gorda. Si no estoy gorda, seré una perfecta bailarina.

—No necesitas estar más delgada. Ya estás muy delgada.

—Las bailarinas no debemos pesar mucho. O no tendremos la suficiente altura en nuestros saltos, una bailarina es muy delgada y poco redondeada, una bailarina con muchas curvas es antiestética.

—Pero tú no eres una bailarina, eres una bruja.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia él con una furia incomprensible. —¡Yo Soy Una Bailarina!

—Lilian.

La chica se detuvo en medio de la sala. Giró ligeramente y caminó hacía Severus con presura. —Yo soy una bailarina.

Severus asintió. —Necesitas descansar un poco.

La pelirroja abrazó al chico. Snape logró sentarse y suspirar, no sabía lo que debía hacer con ella.

—Necesito más, Severus, necesito algo para callar las voces del interior.

Quien iba a imaginar que la mujer indómita se volvería un pajarillo indefenso, la naturaleza sensual y brutal, se había vuelto el sopló del delirio y la agonía.

—No, Lily, no.

La cara de ella se contrajo llena de dolor y desesperación. Sus labios resecos temblaban mientras el torrente de lágrimas comenzaba a caer en sus mejillas.

—Por favor. —Nunca, nunca antes había escuchado en ella aquella voz de suplica tan desesperante.

Las manos de ella se posaron en su rostro, mientras suplicaba diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. —Severus. —Era la voz de la maldición, era la voz de la perdición. Era el nombre de su abismo. Los labios de ella se posaron en el rostro de él. Aun su cetrina y descuidad piel, reaccionó ante los labios partidos, resecos y sin vida de ella. Esta caricia no era cálida, suave y exquisita, era una caricia amarga, dolorosa, desesperante.

—¡Lilian!

Cuando ella le fue arrebatada de los brazos, Severus pudo volver a respirar, notando lo agitado de su corazón mientras que un extraño sentimiento le invadía. Él siempre había visto el vacío en ella, sin embargo era la primera vez que le provocaba tanto miedo, no, miedo no: terror.

—Por favor déjame en paz.

Severus bajó los brazos y se relajó. Sabía que el obstinado Potter tenía que aparecer en algún instante, sin embargo maldijo y bendijo su aparición. Maldito por llegar tarde, bendito por llegar en ese instante. Otro minuto más y le habría dado a Lily lo suficiente para matarse de una sola sobredosis.

—¿Qué haces con él?

Severus respiró profundamente y se sacudió la túnica. —Nos vemos después.

—¡No! Tú nunca te volverás a acercar a ella.

Snape tomó sus cosas, sin escuchar a James. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que escuchar al idiota que Lily tenía por pareja, concubino, niñera, lo que sea.

—Serverus —susurró Lily.

Lily estiró su brazo hacia él, pero Potter la detuvo bruscamente, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella gritó, gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Mira lo que provocas idiota.

Snape apretó los puños fuertemente mientras se animaba a continuar su camino.

—¡Escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra volver a poner una mano encima de ella! Ni siquiera la mires. No es tuya.

—¡Y tampoco tuya Potter!

Silencio, tensión, odio. Las máscaras de la batalla florecieron en ambos. Las bestias internas salieron a su máxima expresión. Esta no era una idiotez sobre quien volaba mejor en la escoba, o quien era mejor en la clase, esta era la guerra más egoísta y dolorosa. Era la batalla por el corazón de una mujer.

Lily casi perdió el equilibrio al momento en el que James la soltó bruscamente. Dos segundos para verlos alzar las varitas que lanzaron chispas de colores al empuñarlas el uno frente al otro. Una fracción de dolor al verlos lanzarse maldiciones. La eternidad al interponerse para salvar a los dos.

Sintió como sus huesos se partían a la mitad, mientras que la piel le ardía y la cabeza se le reventaba. Aquellas molestas voces volvieron a su cabeza, el fuego y los gritos le atormentaban. Una mujer le gritaba cosas horrorosas con saña, mientras ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Fue el todo y la nada de lo que padecía. Y como siempre, lo único de lo que fue consciente, fue de verse caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¡Lily! . ¡Lily! —gritó James histéricamente.

James le tocó la cabeza, pero ella se negó a su contacto.

—¡Lily! . ¿Estás bien?

Débil, sí, sin fuerzas psíquicas o morales, también. —¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras rechazaba los brazos de James—. ¡¿Por qué?!

James abrió la boca para contestar.

—¡No! Porque no pueden dejar de lastimarse. ¿Por qué me hacen daño? —Más lágrimas y más dolor. Ella sufría, sufría y nadie escuchaba su lamento. Se despedazaba, pero nadie le abrazaba. Se deshacía y a nadie, a nadie le importaba—. ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué? —Repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras se tiraba de los cabellos.

James respiró profundamente y acercó sus manos a ella. En cuanto trató de que ella se soltara los cabellos, la chica chilló agudamente.

—¡Me quemas!

Los ojos de James se abrieron completamente, con una mueca desconcertante. No logró articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera pudo moverse al ver a Lily salir corriendo con la cabeza agachada y las manos aún en los cabellos. El chico observó a su némesis. Snape estaba aún con la varita en la mano, apuntando al vacío, su mirada apuntaba al hueco en donde había estado Lilian y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban completamente desorbitados. Pánico y terror se dibujaban en sus facciones.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó a tiempo, al escuchar como un cristal se hacía añicos.

&-&-&

Ir a Hogsmeade era un respiro para todos. Era un buen día para descansar, la nieve ya poblaba el lugar, sin embargo el clima era despejado. Las carretas avanzaban con facilidad sobre la nieve mientras los jóvenes desde las carrozas, estaban impacientes por llegar al pueblo.

Los chicos bajaron de su carruaje entre bromas y barullo. Últimamente se había estado bien, los drásticos cambios de humor de Lily aún persistían y eran terribles. Nunca se sabía cuando iba a estar extremadamente alegre y cuando en exceso deprimida, ella cambiaba su humor como cambia la dirección del viento o peor. Al menos algunas veces tú intuyes cuando el viento va a cambiar, hay ciertos signos. El humor de Lily era sencillamente imprevisible. Pero James siempre intervenía y trataba de buscar para ella un punto intermedio. Y pese a lo mucho que James se esforzaba para que ella fuera feliz, ella no hacía nada. Se limitaba a vivir como mejor se le antojaba, haciendo y deshaciendo todo cuanto quería.

Muchos pensaban que la época de la rebeldía le había llegado tarde a Lily Evans, pero la verdad es que muchos veían aquello más como una extraña enfermedad, que como una temporada de rebeldía. La joven sabía que mientras no la vieran caerse de borracha o hecha una completa inútil a consecuencias de sustancias nocivas, nadie diría nada. Nadie se daría cuenta.

—¡Venga hoy es un buen día! —dijo Sirius acomodándose la bufanda y saltando a la nieve—. Tenemos que ir a Zonko y a las tres escobas. Madame Rosmerta debe tenernos preparada nuestra mesa y nuestras bebidas.

—Quizás hoy consigas una cita con ella —bromeó Peter.

El chico hizo un gesto de ofensa y alzando la barbilla dijo—: Yo tengo novia.

—Pero de chocolate —murmuró Vera.

Los chicos rieron y caminaron hacía el pueblo.

Sirius y Sundory encabezaban en grupo y la charla animada, Vera y Remus comentaba sobre los adornos que había en Hogsmeade y que hacían referencia a la navidad. Peter y Torrence hacía bromas entre ellos y le lanzaban de vez en cuando pullas a Sirius. Lily y James caminaban detrás de ellos, con una marcada distancia. La pelirroja se aferraba al brazo de James quien le escrutaba con la mirada. Lily se había levantado con un ánimo poco alegre ese día. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza y soledad. Sus ojos comenzaban a vérsele hundidos. El maquillaje comenzaba a ser insuficiente para cubrir los estragos que su inconsciencia causaban en su cuerpo.

—¡Vamos a Zonko! —gritó Sirius a todo pulmón.

James alzó la vista de Lily. En su rostro ya no había rastro de los cortes que se había hecho al estrellarse accidentalmente contra el cristal. Sí, la escena dentro del salón, con Snape de por medio había alterado las funciones de James, al ver a la joven con cristales en las manos y la cara, con la sangre fluyendo a lo bruto; lo habían helado completamente. James sintió que en ese momento se moría. Por suerte, No había sido nada grave, Pomfrey arregló a Lily en un dos por tres. La chica sólo tuvo que aparecer en la cena con la cara toda cortada. Una visión que pocos olvidarían, si de por sí ya veían a Lily como una desubicada, con aquella visión la colocaron como: loca de remate y altamente peligrosa para terceros.

James negó con la cabeza, ahora estaba en Hogsmeade en donde la calle bullía en chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, que andaban de un lado hacía el otro corriendo, riendo y disfrutando.

—¿Qué dices Lily¿Quieres ir a Zonko?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza suavemente. —Quiero comprar algo para mis padres.

—Te acompaño.

Lily negó con la cabeza nuevamente. —No quiero que veas los regalos para los chicos. —James ladeó la cabeza—. Iré a comprar los regalos de navidad. ¿Vale? No quiero que nadie los vea.

Inesperado, James jamás pensó que Lily pudiera estar pensando en la navidad en ese momento. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. —Está bien. Nos veremos después. ¿Tardarás mucho?

La joven se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, pero nos veremos en Las Tres Escobas.

James le besó en la frente y asintió con la cabeza. Lily soltó el brazo de James y éste corrió hacía sus amigos que ya se encaminaban hacía Zonko.

Sirius se despidió de la pelirroja agitando su mano. Sus ojos verdes observaban la lejanía, mientras que su gabardina blanca se confundía con la blancura del lugar. Sus cabellos rojos, eran lo único que resaltaba, aunque ya no tenía su cabeza aquel rojo intenso fuego, que le había valido el apodo de: "La chica del cabello de fuego" si no que era un rojo sucio y apagado.

Lily no se movió hasta que todos ellos hubieran desaparecido. Cuando la masa de gente se los tragó, la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y en una pequeña calle le encontró. Le observaba tras la gorra de color gris claro. Vestía inmaculadamente, con aquellas ropas que le daban tanto porte. Pantalón sastre, camisa de cuello sport, corbata muy bien anudada, chaleco tweed, saco semiabierto y zapatos casuales.

****

"¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?  
¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?

¿A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"?

Sirius brincaba de un lado a otro, cantando una cancioncita de navidad estúpida, mientras observaba los escaparates de las tiendas de Hogsmeade.

—¡Lily me comprará un regalo! . ¡Lily me comprará un regalo!

James sonrió y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Hacía Belem va un hipogrifo…—canturreó Sirius—. Debería comprarle algo. ¿Qué puedo comprarle James?

Su amigo parpadeó sin saber que contestar. —Pues, no lo sé. Algo que le agrade a ella estaría bien. ¿Qué tal un libro?

—¡Eso es aburrido! . ¿Puedo comprarle un vestido sexy? Ya sé Prongs, le comprare algo que tú también disfrutes, porque soy un buen amigo.

James iba a responder a aquella provocación, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Sería darle más ideas a Sirius.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Torrence—. Comprar los regalos de navidad. Nunca antes Lily se había preocupado por eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Navidad no es la época favorita de Lily —respondió Vera sin darle importancia—. Ella prefería Halloween o las vacaciones de verano.

—Quizás…ahora sí le gusta —propuso Sundory.

—Pero a Lily le encantaba la navidad, decía que era una esplendía época —dijo Torrence.

Vera rió con esa entonación que tanto les disgustaba a los jóvenes. Superioridad y malicia.

—Por supuesto, era su época preferida; para suicidarse.

James se quedó quieto, junto con los demás jóvenes.

—No le hagas caso, joven Potter. Vera sólo hace bromas de mal gusto.

La aludida se encogió de hombros. —Si tú lo dices.

James se giró para buscar a Lily, pero ya estaban muy lejos de ella.

—Vayamos a Zonko.

—Ella habla de cosas muy espeluznantes —dijo Sundory—. Pero nunca lo haría.

La antigua Lily, siempre había hablado del suicidio como su fuera algo muy tentador. Ella conocía la forma de hacerlo perfectamente, y sabía mil maneras de hacerlo. También conocía las consecuencias de un intento fallido. La antigua Lily había afirmado que nunca intentaría suicidarse. Negar un intento no estaba nada mal, pero había una gran diferencia, en si ella decidía hacerlo.

Además, aquellos eran los pensamientos de la antigua Lily, la nueva Lily, podía hacer; cualquier cosa.

****

"Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo.  
_Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
pasarán mil horas en tu mirada."_

Caminaron lentamente, hasta desaparecerse de las casitas de Hogsmeade. La blancura del lugar les camuflajeaba perfectamente, nadie se percataría de ellos, excepto aquellos que notaran la apagada cabellera roja.

—Cuánto tiempo sin este dolor, cuánto tiempo sin llorar de amargura, cuánto tiempo sin recordar tu traición.

La chica cerró los ojos y dejó que las manos heladas del joven le tocaran el rostro. Frió era el ambiente, pero más helado era él. Su tacto podía congelar hasta el alma, pero para ella eso no tenía importancia, pues hacía mucho tiempo que él había paralizado su corazón. Él había roto por completo su alma.

—No hay día en que no lamente todo esto.

—Lamentarse, llorar y gritar. Eso, eso es algo que tú no puedes hacer, porque tú no tienes adentro nada. Sólo eres; la muñeca que baila.

—Entonces porque no me has roto. Soy un objeto maldito, y no debo estar en este mundo.

Una risa seca salió de la garganta de aquel hombre.

—Romperte dices, no mi amada bailarina. Rota ya estás, sentir el vacío por no llevar nada dentro, eso, eso es más justo.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó de la mejilla de la joven. Él la atrapó con uno de sus dedos.

—Mira qué curioso. Agua cayendo de tus mejillas, has aprendido a actuar muy bien bailarina. Lástima que no sientas nada.

—Como tú.

Él hizo su mano blanca resonar por todo el lugar. Lily se dejó caer al suelo, el ardor de su mejilla era insignificante frente al dolor que sentía dentro su pecho. No era él el malo, no había sido él el que se había dejado vencer, no era él el que le hacía daño. Era ella, que no había sabido querer, era ella que no había sabido ser, un ser humano.

Lágrimas, no…agua de sus ojos salía y caía sobre la blanca nieve. Nieve que se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte, frío y soledad era todo lo que ahí existía, frío y soledad era todo lo que ella quería en su vida, frío y soledad era todo lo que deseaba.

—Eres demasiado inhumana, para tanta naturaleza. No deberías manchar con tu presencia este bello jardín de la pureza. Sucia y rastrera, este no es lugar para ti. Levántate y camina.

No, no quería levantarse, quería morirse ahí, quería acabar con todo ahí. Sería una muerte hermosa, sería una mancha negra sobre blanco pureza.

Ángeles en la nieve, ángeles en el cielo, ángeles para despedir a un horrible demonio.

****

"Sólo existirá la vida amándote ¿Ahora quién?

¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?  
¿y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas?"

Los chicos reían mientras que a Peter le cambiaba su nariz similar a la de un de ratón por una que se parecía a la de un tucán. El chico espantado, intentaba detener aquel hechizo.

—¡James, Sirius, Remus, detenerlo!

Los tres jóvenes reían abiertamente, mientras se llevaban las manos a las costillas.

—¿Nos estás ordenando algo, chiquitito?

Peter miró a Sirius con furia pero el joven continuó riendo, importándole poco los sentimientos de su compañero.

—Chicas.

Vera observaba con frialdad cuanta chuchería había en Zonko. Sundory estaba muy entretenida decidiéndose entre llevar unos dulces que producían luz al contacto con la saliva o unos adornos que cuando los tocabas con un dedo sacaban chispas de colores.

—Qué opinas Peter. ¿Con luces azules o lilas?

Peter se volvió hacia su novia, pero ella reía recargándose en el hombro de Sirius y aplaudía la bobada de los chicos. El joven profirió un resoplido de enojo tremendo y la nariz se le convirtió en una nariz de toro, con pelitos y todo.

Un nuevo estallido de risa, se produjo en los chicos, quienes casi se revolcaban en el suelo de lo gracioso que les parecía su broma. Naturalmente a Peter, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¡No es justo! . ¿Por qué no lo probaste en Remus ó Sirius, James?

James se estaba deshaciendo de la risa, recargado en una de las estanterías de Zonko, cuidando de no recargar la mano en el lugar de los pergaminos mordelones. James sufría de dificultades para respirar y le dolía tanto el estomago que reírse de su compañero comenzó a ser doloroso. Intentaba detener su risa, pero le era incontrolable y cada vez que lo intentaba la risa de Remus, Sirius o Torrence, le daba más risa y volvía a botársele la carcajada.

—Es…son. —James tomó un largo respiro—. Más inteligentes, chi…—James tuvo un ataque de risa incontrolable—. Chiquitito.

James y Sirius volvieron a reírse estúpidamente, agarrándose el estómago y comenzando a hacer muecas de dolor, Sirius se llevaba las manos a la quijada, pues esta comenzaba a dolerle demasiado.

Peter farfulló algo y se fue a otra parte a esperar a que el efecto pasara. Cuando los chicos pudieron dejar de reír, todos se miraron desconcertados.

—¿Por qué se ha molestado? —preguntó James.

—Creo que, no debiste hacerlo —dijo Remus aún sonriendo.

—¡Bah! Pero si fue una pequeña broma —le defendió Torrence—. Además no debería confiar en nadie, estando en Zonko.

—La tonta de las Damon girls, le da consejos al tonto de los merodeadores —dijo Vera despreciablemente—. Menuda pareja hacen ¿no?

—Ja, ja, ja —rió Torrence—. Como tú eres tan inteligente —la chica se enojó con Vera y le dio un empujón con el hombro.

Vera estornudó fuertemente y de su nariz salieron sapos. Ninguno de los presentes, pudieron evitar reír de la joven.

****

"¿A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda?  
y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"

Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara"

El viento soplaba entre los árboles, ella debía sentir frio, pero sin en cambio no sentía nada. Los vellitos de sus brazos, se encontraba completamente erizados y su piel parecía la de una gallina; signos evidentes de que el frío estaba calando su físico. Pero ella seguía sin sentir nada. Como las veces anteriores, no importaba cuantos cortes se hiciera en su piel, no importaba que tan profundo pudiera llegar, ella no sentía ningún dolor. Ella no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

No sabía a donde quería llegar él, llevaban mucho tiempo caminando por los bosques helados, pero él no le dirigía la palabra, sólo le lanzaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, para ver que le seguía de cerca.

Nunca había visto a Hogsmeade tan triste y melancólico. Siempre lo había visto como el pueblo de los mil colores, lleno de alegría y risas por todos sus rincones. Pero ahora no era más que una desgastada postal en blanco y negro, en donde todo era tan gris que aburría. Se detuvo unos segundos para ver los colores que un vidrio iluminado proyectaba en la nieve. Alguien debía estar celebrando algo importante o quizás un nuevo establecimiento se había abierto. Una leve sonrisa se atrevió a cruzar por su faz.

La mano fría y dura le tomó por el brazo.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Porque he visto a la muerte caminar por aquí.

Sus gélidos ojos grises se clavaron en ella como dagas hirientes, y esta vez, fue él el que sonrió.

—Me preguntó, que sentiría él si yo…—Los fríos dedos de él le acariciaron el hombro y los omoplatos, pasando después, por el cuello y descendiendo lentamente.

—Nada que no haya sentido ya.

La mano de él se detuvo y continuó su caminar llevándola a ella por la muñeca. No le importaba si ella tropezaba o trastabillaba, él continuaba su loco caminar por aquellas heladas tierras.

Y ella, ella sólo era la bailarina que danzaba al ritmo de la música que le tocaban. Imparable, imperturbable, indiferente, infeliz.

De pronto el se detuvo y rió. Su cuerpo soltó una risa constante y sonante. Su pecho se movía, mientras que sus pulmones se inflaban y desinflaban haciendo mover su torso.

—Tan carismática como de costumbre. Aún sin sentir nada, aprendiste muy bien los chistes.

Lily ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó.

—Me preguntó si él tiene sentido del humor.

Ella no dijo nada, cuando la destrozó.

****

"Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada

y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
¿ahora quién?"

Peter aventó la bola de nieve fuertemente. Sirius quedo aturdido del golpe y le costó varios minutos reaccionar.

—¡Enano del demonio! —gritó Sirius, al descubrir que sus cabellos se habían desacomodado con la nieve.

—Narcisista —clamó James, a sus espaldas estrellándole una bola de nieve en la cabeza.

Sirius lanzó un grito lleno de furia y comenzó a repartir bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra.

Todos corrían velozmente, tratando de alejarse del chico cuyo ataque de furia lo estaba pagando, con todo aquel que desagraciadamente se interpusiera en el camino de sus bolas de nieve.

—¡Sirius es un tonto! —canturreó Torrence con James—. Sirius es un tonto.

—¡Traidores! Me las van a pagar.

Remus corría jalando a Vera de la mano, quien refunfuñaba que aquello era para chiquillos. El joven la colocó detrás de sí y recogió un poco de nieve. La hizo bolita y se la aventó a James, quien hacía un baile estúpido para burlarse Sirius.

—¡Tú! —bramó el chico molesto.

—Vas lento —gritó Peter, aporreando a James con una segunda bola.

Sirius aplaudió a Remus y Peter, pero recibió una bola de Torrence.

Los chicos comenzaron a pelearse en plena calle llena de gente con la nieve. Poco les importaba importunar a los demás y colar dentro de los establecimientos las bolas de nieve que no llegaban a sus supuestos destinos.

Sundory tomaba un café caliente, mientras sonreía divertida al ver a todos disfrutando de aquella salida a Hogsmeade. Hacía unas semanas, todos parecían estar enemistados y ahora se comportaban como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. Todos parecían haber olvidado, excepto por…la joven miró el suelo y trató de no pensar demasiado. Después de todo era un día para descansar.

Vera fotografía a los jóvenes con su vieja cámara.

—Demasiado idiotas ¿no?

Sundory sonrió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Vera por aquella palabreja.

—¿Te los hubieras imaginado así? —preguntó la joven.

La sonrisa de Sundory creció. Todos juntitos se veían tan lindos.

—Cuidado.

Vera parpadeó ligeramente, antes de recibir una bola de nueve en la cabeza. Estornudo y un renacuajo salió por su nariz. Todos de nuevo reían.

****

"¿Ahora quién si no soy yo?  
me miró y lloró en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando, el olor de tu piel"

Los copos de nueve caían sobre su piel desnuda. Caminar sin abrigo resultaba un poco molesto, la piel se sentía dura y como si estuviera reseca. La chica se acomodó los tirantes de su vestido blanco.

—Mira este valle de lágrimas querida. Somos los desterrados hijos de Eva los que suspirantes y anhelantes caminamos sin rumbo fijo por aquí.

—Y somos los que no queremos salir de aquí.

—Tú no eres nada y en nada te convertirás.

La joven asintió.

—Pero puedo ver el valle de lágrimas.

—Ver y no tocar, menos aun sentir. Eso es lo que tú elegiste ¿lo recuerdas? Pero fallaste, no guardaste tu palabra. Me traicionaste.

—Y tú a mí.

—¿Adónde fueron los años felices y las horas alegres?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Adónde se fue el amor?

—Amor, amor, amor, nunca sentimos eso.

—Pero si mucho dolor.

—Querida, tú siempre has buscado el dolor.

—Sólo en el dolor, encuentro un poco de razón.

—Y sólo con el dolor, encontrarás la felicidad. Porque tú, muertas estás.

Muerta, llevaba años deseando estar muerta, sin embargo estaba aquí de pie. Caminando y respirando como cualquier ser que se jacta de vivo. ¿Pero que era la vida, para una muñeca rota como ella? . ¿Qué era estar vivo para un ser insensible como ella?

—¿Por qué eres tan mala?

—Porque no puedo ser de otra manera. No siento, ni pienso¿Cómo puedo ser buena o mala? Si ni siquiera sé lo que se siente la bondad y la maldad.

—Es cierto, es cruel este mundo contigo. Y tú no sabes otra cosa, que hacer daño.

—Entonces supongo que soy un ser muy malo.

—Lo eres.

—¿Y porque sigo aquí?

—La gente adora la maldad.

—¿Me amas?

—No.

—Entonces¿Por qué sigo aquí?

—Porque yo lo quiero.

****

"Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma

en un beso, en un beso va el alma  
y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser."

Las Tres Escobas resultaba un lugar gratificante, cuando se ha estado en una batalla de bolas de nieve, durante un buen rato. Todos entraron armando tremendo escándalo y retirándose nieve de las partes más insólitas.

—¿Donde está la mujer más bella de este pueblo?

—¡Ni creas que te daré cerveza gratis, Sirius!

Una risa resonó por el lugar.

—Me has herido mortalmente mi bella dama. Yo sólo quería darte mis cálidas palabras de amor y un beso candoroso que derretirán todo el invierno, esa fría y caprichosa nieve.

—Le has estado enseñando a hablar, Remus —dijo Madame Rosmerta.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —¿Acaso se ha proclamado el día: todos contra el más bello de este mundo? Y no me he enterado.

—No, la guerra contra los tontos, siempre ha sido proclamada —dijo Vera.

Rosmerta rió junto con los chicos. Sirius murmuró un par de cosas en contra de Vera.

—Una ronda de cervezas para todos. La más fea paga la cuenta —dijo Sirius señalando a Vera.

Los jóvenes tomaron la mesa más cercana a la barra en donde Madame Rosmerta servía y se sentaron plácidamente.

—¿Dejarás que una dama pague la cuenta?

—Jamás dejaría que mi bella Sundory o mi querida Torrence pagarán la cuenta. Las damas no deben pagar cuando van con caballeros tan galantes…

—Ah ya entiendo, como tú eres un grandísimo cerdo yo pago. Así con mucho gusto.

Vera y Sirius se lanzaron miradas de odio.

—Estense en paz, los dos. Disfrutemos del momento.

—Si no se odiaran tanto, dirían que se aman —dijo Torrence mientras recibía de Madame Rosmerta su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Yo y esa? . ¡Jamás! Primero beso al calamar gigante.

—¿Te suena a algo James? —preguntó Remus.

El chico sonrió ampliamente. Recordando la peleas entre él y Lily. Un suspiró salió de él y buscó a su alrededor. Lily aún no terminaba sus compras.

—Pelirroja, ojos verdes, de este tamaño, y con un temple muy fuerte. No, no ha entrado James.

El chico le sonrió a Madame Rosmerta.

—Dijo que vendría aquí en cuanto acabara sus compras.

—Vendrá.

****

"¿A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
¿A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?  
¿A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?"

No había nada tan reconfortante como una limpieza completa, en las manos de la mejor cuidadora de imagen de Hogsmeade. Él lo sabía, todos lo sabían. El chico salió del lugar sintiéndose completamente nuevo y listo para gastar la tarde comprando ropa y utensilios novedosos para el cuidado de la belleza.

—¡Kim! —gritó una joven.

—Sasha, vamos a ver las ofertas que hay en la tienda de ropas.

—Me he comprado nuevos esmaltes. Mira este, esta de súper mega chupis guay ¿no?

—¡Divino! Pero mira qué color, y que brillo. O sea, nadie tendrá uno como el tuyo cariño.

—Tengo que comprarme una túnica de ese color y unos zapatos.

—Y un bolso y una cartera y un abrigo —complemento el joven.

—¿Dónde has estado Kim? Tenías que haber estado conmigo, no sabía si llevarme la túnica azul cielo o azul claro. Fue todo un dilema cariño, al final me he comprado la túnica azul. Pero creo que hice una mala elección.

—Calma, Diva, calma —le apremió el joven—. Tú te ves divina con cualquier cosa.

La rubia hizo una mueca. —Me siento fea, Kim.

El chico sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Eres la más hermosa de Hogwarts, eres la Diva.

—Ay sí, pero…

—Vamos a comprar una nueva túnica, esta vez con el color exacto.

Kim caminó con Diva a lado, mientras discutía con Cloe, Nevra y Sasha sobre los colores de temporada y que usarían para la cena de navidad.

Las Diosas de Hogwarts habían sido olvidadas, borradas de la faz de la tierra como si nunca hubieran existido, todo lo que ellos habían conocido había desaparecido con las Damon girls. El rey de lo supremo y lo cool se había desvanecido y con él, todos aquellos que una vez creyeron en él. Kim suspiró tristemente. Hoy sólo quedaban viejos recuerdos.

Las jóvenes entraron en la tienda que ya habían visto, una vez más. Kim se quedó a fuera, observando las túnicas en los escaparates buscando el color más adecuando para Diva. Le gustaba el modelo del centro pero no sabía en qué color debía pedirlo Diva. Todo dependía de para que lo usara, cuando lo usara, donde lo usara y que era lo que se iba a poner además de.

Observó el espejo de escaparate y vio dos figuras moverse. El joven frunció el ceño y se giró para verlas. Un joven arrastraba a una chica por el bosque de Hogsmeade. Kim se alejó del lugar y las observó detalladamente. Cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la joven, una alarma interna se encendió al ver cómo le quitaba bruscamente el abrigo. Las campanas dentro de su cabeza resonaron fuertemente. No lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr.

****

"Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo  
se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
pasará mil horas en la ventana."

Los jóvenes reían bajo el cobijo del techo de Madame Rosmerta mientras que afuera la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente.

—Venga otra ronda y nos vamos —dijo Sirius—. Tenemos que ir a Honeydukes

—¿Traicionas mi cerveza por un par de dulces? —bromeó Rosmerta.

—En la vida haría algo así cariño. Pero como no quieres darme ni un besito.

—¡Eres un desvergonzado, Black! Traes a tú novia y pides besos, debería darte zapatazos.

—Pero es que Sundory no es celosa. Además es sólo un besito entre amigos¿pues qué pensabas tú, mujer?

Madame Rosmerta bufó. —Pon a tu amigo fuera de este lugar, antes que yo lo saque de culo.

James rió, al ver a Sirius haciendo pucheros.

—No seas tan cruel con, Sirius, Rosmerta, que no ves cuanto te quiere.

—Y por eso trae a su novia aquí.

—Oh, Sundory es muy buena.

—Debe de tener mucha compasión, ya que apiadarse de este renacuajo. Es demasiada clemencia.

Vera fue la primera en estallar en grandes carcajadas. Madame Rosmerta se había lucido, Sirius suspiró resignado a que ese día, todos le atacaran. ¿Qué había hecho él, para recibir aquel trato?

—Te has lucido, Rosmerta —le felicitó Peter.

—Calladito te vez más bonito chiquitín, que puedo devolverte esa nariz de toro que tan bien combinaba. Y esta vez, puede durar unos cuantos días ¿eh?

Peter palideció y Remus le miró reprobatoriamente.

—¿Qué? El que se lleva, se aguanta

La puerta del lugar se abrió repentinamente y por el entró un joven que tenía el rostro rojo por el agotamiento. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y de pronto se abalanzó sobre la mesa de los chicos.

—¡James!

—¿Qué sucede, Kim? —preguntó el joven.

—Evans.

Un frío escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los jóvenes. —¿Qué le sucede? —James se levantó de su lugar.

—Un…chico…nada, bueno…ella…no —Kim trató de recuperar el aire perdido—. Le tenía agarrada por…

Y toda la mesa se levantó de un salto.

****

"Se le acabará la voz llamándote

¿Ahora quién? **_¿Ahora quien?_**

¿Ahora quién si no soy yo?"

La tristeza y la melancolía de los años pasados volvió a su corazón de golpe, todas aquellas frases, todas aquellas bellas palabras; todo, todo era una mentira. Un velo para cubrir la fría soledad del alma.

Y ella había iniciado todo aquello y era ella, la que debía terminarlo. Lily se detuvo se volvió hacia él y dijo las palabras imperdonables.

—Te amo —susurró la pelirroja.

El chico curveó sus labios en una sonrisa irónica, mientras se detenía un poco para acariciarle el rostro.

—Mira a tu alrededor mi pequeña muñeca, desviste con tus ojos la belleza que sólo el creador nos pudo regalar, sólo con un movimiento de su bendita mano pueden existir todas estas cosas extraordinarias.

La joven miro hacia su alrededor, un paisaje desolado era lo único que ella podía ver, fría y cruel nieve era todo lo que había. Crudeza y desolación era lo que existía.

—Y sin embargo, lo más hermoso de la naturaleza no lo encuentras en la belleza de una flor en su plenitud —le dijo el joven en un susurro—. No encontraras nada más hermoso para poder conmover al mundo; que la desdicha y la agonía, porque es entonces cuando el corazón del despiadado humano se conmueve.

Lily avanzó lentamente siguiendo al joven que seguía hablando de la belleza de la crueldad. De pronto, se detuvo entre dos blancos árboles tan fríos y congelados que bien pudieron haber estado hechos de hielo solidó.

—Pero la naturaleza más cruel no es la de un bosque congelado, ni la de pradera infértil. No, la naturaleza más cruel se encuentra en el fondo del corazón de una mujer —soltó el chico lentamente.

Lily le miró fijamente, sabía de lo que hablaba. La joven lentamente se limitó a asentir con una mirada. Ella extendió uno de sus brazos hacia el joven, el cual le tomó con cariño la mano, se la besó y se la soltó. Ella avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos y de nuevo se detuvo, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Él caminó entorno a ella, observándola desde todos los lados y ángulos posibles. Por fin se acercó a ella y la tomó con brusquedad por la cintura.

La nieve produjo un súbito viento helado, el vestido blanco ondeó fuertemente al compás del trágico vals que la época de invierno le tocaba.

Podía observar desde ese lugar todo Hogsmeade. Desde aquel peldaño que la tierra había hecho, uno se podía sentir Dios observando desde las alturas a sus congregados. Era extraño que esa formación depresiva se hubiera formado en la tierra, pero ¿Quién gobierna a la tierra?

Se acercaron al final del peldaño. No era una caída muy profunda, pero caer desde aquella altura debía ser algo doloroso.

****

"Me miró y lloró en el espejo

y me siento estúpido, ilógico, y luego te imagino

toda regalando el olor de tu piel."

Kim corría detrás de James. La búsqueda de Lily Evans ya había fatigado al joven, habían recorrido medio pueblo en la búsqueda de la pelirroja pero ella no se encontraba, ni ahí ni en ningún otro lado al parecer.

—¿Dónde la viste?

—Ya te lo dije James. Cerca de la tienda de túnicas. Quizás fueron hacía otro lado.

James resopló fuertemente, visiblemente frustrado.

—Quizás al final de Hogsmeade —dijo Sirius.

—No hemos ido ahí.

James asintió, recuperó un poco de sus energías y comenzó a avanzar hacia los últimos lugares de Hogsmeade.

—Espera a las chicas, James, quizás ellas encontraron algo.

James no quería esperar, si se quedaba quieto, se volvería loco.

—Un minuto, James, no te desesperes, la encontraremos —concilió Remus.

—Sí, sí encontraremos a la pequeña flor.

Peter y la chicas aparecieron en unos cuantos minutos, pero nadie tenía idea de en donde se encontraba Lily con el muchacho desconocido. James comenzó a correr como loco por todo Hogsmeade, con toda una tropa que le seguía y que revisaba todos aquellos escondrijos que James no revisaba.

Era un espectáculo muy curioso a decir verdad. Nueve chicos corriendo uno detrás del otro, buscando algo (alguien) por todo Hogsmeade. Además, eran los merodeadores, ellos siempre lograban llamar la atención de una manera u otra.

James estaba por querer dar un descanso, cuando divisó a dos jóvenes sobre aquel peldaño que había en Hogsmeade, y del que un día Vera se iba a caer por estar tomando fotografías. El chico caminó visiblemente agotado hacía allí y descubrió a Lily en los brazos de un ser vestido con ropas muggles, que le estaba enseñando algo sobre Hogmeade. Aquello le tranquilizó un poco, quizás era un amigo de ella. Sin embargo lo alarmante era que ella no llevaba su abrigo y parecía estar descalza sobre la nieve.

Un mal presentimiento le invadió repentinamente, su corazón latió a una velocidad frenética, mientras su cuerpo se le hacía muy pesado.

****

"Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma

en un beso, en un beso va el alma  
en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser."

—Siempre tan bella, siempre tan fría, siempre…tan poco mía —susurró el joven.

Lily cerró los ojos con amargura.

—Sabes algo…todas las noches soñaba con poderte tocar, con poder estar a tu lado, con ver tus ojos y reflejarme en aquel precioso brillo lleno de melancolía del cual eres poseedora. Quería besar tus labios y recibir de ellos el calor de tu alma, oler tu fresca virgen piel e intoxicarme con tu natural perfume de rosas.

«Añoraba el día en que te entregaras a mi por completo, de ser totalmente tuyo y tu totalmente mía, pero sólo me quede imaginando…

Sundory se llevó las manos al pecho al ver como de los ojos cerrados de su amiga se derramaban lágrimas, frías y dolorosas lagrimas, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo exteriorizaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Y ahora, ahora…has entregado tu pasión y alma a otro.

—El cuerpo no es importante, si no el corazón —dijo Lily lentamente.

El chico rió suavemente en el oído de ella. —Decir eso, es aún más cruel, dulce mío.

—Te amo —insistió.

—Iremos juntos al valle de los lamentos —dijo el chico.

—Crucemos juntos la puerta de la cuidad doliente, retocemos sobre las tumbas de fuego junto con los herejes.

—Me temo, que tú danzaras eternamente en el lago helado junto a los traidores.

—Que así sea entonces —dijo Lily volviendo su vista y su cuerpo hacia el joven.

—Siempre fuiste una niña muy inteligente —declaró.

El chico sacó una rosa roja de su bolsillo y se la puso en la mano a Lily, la joven la observó sin entender. Él puso su mano sobre la mano de Lily y la cerró fuertemente. Las espinas de la rosa se clavaron inmediatamente en la mano a la joven quien se quejó sonoramente.

—Perdóname —susurró Lily, tratando de alejarse de él— Perdóname por nunca amart….

Las palabras de la joven fueron acalladas por los bruscos movimientos de su compañero. Él la aprisionó con sus brazos, y trató de besarla, pero ella se hizo hacía atrás. Lily se aferró a los brazos de él, para tener un apoyo en el cual poder ejercer presión y hacerse hacia atrás, si quería. El chico le tomó por la nuca e intentó acercarla a sus labios.

Lily continuaba tratando de evitar el contacto, ambos estaban a unos centímetros de tocarse, cuando un ruido tan fuerte como un estruendoso rayo, resonó por el lugar. Lily sintió como el estomago se le incendiaba y cernió sus manos en los brazos de él.

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado. Sangre había salpicado la blanca nieve, mientras la joven se aferraba al desconocido. Las piernas de ella comenzaron a flaquear. Un segundo estruendo resonó por el lugar y más sangre mancho el lugar.

El cuerpo de ella comenzó a convulsionarse. Los labios de él quisieron rozar los de ella, pero la sangre que salió de la boca de ella le hizo retroceder.

—Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Sintió como varias veces algo le atravesaba el cuerpo antes de que le él le soltara, mientras ella caía al suelo de rodillas y con el cuerpo herido. Algo perforó uno de sus hombros y ella cayó hacia atrás. Llegar al piso, se le hizo inmensamente eterno. La nieve se alzó y brincó haciendo espacio en el suelo para ella. Piedra fría y nieve blanca era todo lo ella veía. Era un paisaje hermoso. Alguien le llamaba en la lejanía. Un cálido abrazo, un suave beso, que hermoso había sido, decir adiós.

—¡Lily! . ¡Lily! . ¡Lily! —le llamó desesperadamente James, quien impotente veía como el amor de su vida cerraba sus ojos—. ¡Lily! —Pero ella lentamente, dejaba que su vida se apagara.

Su raciocinio se esfumó, sólo estaban él y el dolor. James abrazó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Lily y gritó, gritó como la bestia herida y enfurecida que se sentía. No existía nada en ese momento para él, no había nada en ese momento para él. Sólo el vacío, sólo ese agüero negro que se te abre en el pecho y te come y te mata y te tortura a la vez. Alguien había lastimado a Lily y él no había podido hacer nada.

—¡James! . ¡James! Tenemos que ayudarla¡suéltala!

Sirius puso una mano en el brazo de James para que soltara a Lily, pero su amigo se resistía fieramente.

—¡Se puede morir carajo, ayúdala!

Alguna parte primitiva de la mente de James reaccionó y dejó de abrazarla tan protectoramente. Vera rompía sus vestimentas, haciendo vendas en tres segundos, mientras que Remus las colocaba y le decía a James donde hacer presión. La sangre brotaba de las heridas continuamente, y por más que James hacía presión, estas seguían sangrando. El charco que tenía a sus pies crecía y crecía continuamente.

Dumbledore y Pomfrey aparecieron en el lugar. La enfermera tuvo que hacer algo en el lugar, pues por su cara temía que la joven se desangrara ahí mismo.

Ese día fue confuso para todos. Sí alguien quisiera hacer una crónica con lo que hicieron los jóvenes, tendría sólo datos imprecisos y borrosos. Sólo podrían anotar, que James se convirtió en una bestia que no podían separar de Lily y que ni siquiera Dumbledore logró hacerlo reaccionar. Sundory se volvió una histérica neurótica que sólo chillaba, gritaba y lanzaba manotazos cada dos por tres, en tanto que Sirius se volvió loco, tonto y psicótico pues era el que tenía que mediar entre su novia loca y su amigo bestia.

Hay quien recordaba la puerta de la enfermería cerrándose y la sensación de necesitar un apoyo, necesitar estar solo; necesitaba estar con alguien y no querían ver a nadie; necesitaba que alguien les dijera que todo iba estar bien, necesitaba desesperadamente gritar, llorar, patalear, desgarrarse aventarse contra la pared y golpearla con los puños, la pies, la cabeza. Necesitaban gritarle a Todopoderoso; que escuchara sus plegarias.

Los siete estaba ahí, no se habían movido de la puerta de la enfermería, Vera susurraba para sí misma que todo aquello era ilógico, como podían tener a Lily ahí adentro…era sólo una enfermería; Lily necesitaba asistencia médica muggle urgente, para que suturaran las heridas de las balas y que todo aquello era una locura.

James; a quien sacaron de la enfermería por medio de empujones, golpes y chichones se dejó abatir al suelo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Sundory cayó con él, la chica derramaba lágrimas amargas y se aferraba a su túnica con desesperación; ambos se abrazaron.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? Sirius estaba sentado con ambos brazos recargados en sus rodillas, mirando al techo mientras contenía las ganas desesperadas de llorar. Sentía aquel nudo asfixiante en la garganta; ese nudo que se te forma cuando tienes ganas de llorar, y no te deja respirar y no te deja de doler hasta que te desahogas. Peter y Torrence lloraban juntos a lado de Vera y Remus quienes estaban recargados en la pared.

En el lugar había un sentimiento de desolación ¡de impotencia¡Impotencia! Por no poder hacer nada¡por no haber podido hacer nada! Les habían visto y no…no se acercaron más. Debieron de haber previsto que algo malo sucedía, no debieron de haber dejado a Lily sola¡¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?!!

La noche cayó, las estrellas cubrieron a Hogwarts, los sonidos de gente riendo y disfrutando de la vela llegaron a oídos de los chicos, como algo lejano; como un recuerdo distante. No comprendían como se atrevían a reír mientras una compañera estaba al borde la muerte o quizás…quizás….no, no tenían que ser tan pesimistas en ese momento.

James se estaba perdiendo completamente a sí mismo. Se veía rompiendo la puerta a puñetazos, se levantó repentinamente asustando a todos. Cuando la puerta se abrió; todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta cual moscas a la miel.

La profesora McGonagall observó a los jóvenes, se les veía cansados…agobiados. Las marcas por las lágrimas derramadas estaban presentes en sus rostros. Siete ojos se clavaban en ella sabía que las próximas palabras que pronunciara, los derrotaría o los acercaría a la paz. Respiró profundamente y dijo:

—La señorita Evans se encuentra estable —dijo Minerva lentamente. Y ella envejeció cincuenta años de golpe tras decir eso, ella también se notaba visiblemente cansada.

Albus Dumbledore apareció tras Minerva.

—Ella se encuentra…a salvo, vayan a descansar —les pidió Albus—. En cuanto despierte los va a necesitar con fuerzas y energías. Descansen ahora —agregó el director al ver que los jóvenes no se movían.

Los chicos parecían respirar aliviados por algunos instantes. Peter y Torrence dieron media vuelta, Vera y Sundory también, Remus y Sirius les siguieron, mas James Potter se quedó de pie, enfrente de Minerva y de Dumbledore.

El chico con ojos rojos y el alma pendiendo de un hilo, sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza y estaba decidido a no moverse. Sirius le jaló ligeramente de la túnica, mas James no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Joven Potter, le aseguró que la señorita Evans le agradecerá su preocupación pero…ella necesita descansar y usted también —dijo Minerva con una voz dulce y pasiva que los jóvenes jamás habían escuchado de ella.

Mas las palabras de aliento de la profesora no hicieron desistir a James.

—Vaya a descansar como nosotros lo aremos —la profesora hizo el amago de caminar y James retrocedió un paso para permitirle pasar. Todos pensaron que James se movería más, pero Minerva McGonagall pasó y el joven siguió enfrente de la puerta. Minerva dio media vuelta para reprender al joven por su terquedad, pero…Dumbledore le permitió el paso a la enfermería.

—Venga conmigo, lo llevaré —le dijo el director.

James asintió levemente y entro a la enfermería. El silencio total asustó a James, avanzó con Dumbledore por toda la enfermería, esperando encontrar al final a Lily, pero no había nada en el lugar.

Madame Pomfrey observó al director y al joven bañado en sangre. Su túnica estaba llena de sangre seca, así como sus manos, brazos y parte de su rostro.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter? —le preguntó la mujer.

James no contestó y siguió caminando con el director. Albus entró al despacho exclusivo de Madame Pomfrey, colocó a James enfrente de la chimenea.

—Hospital de Londres —anunció el director, antes de desaparecer en una llamarada de color verde.

James frunció el ceño. Si en Hogwarts sucedía un siniestro muy grave, enviaban al herido a St. Mungo¿Por qué a Lily la enviaba a otro lado? Dijo la misma dirección que el director y se fue de Hogwarts por la red Flu.

En cuanto salió del lugar se sintió bastante desorientado. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. No había nadie ahí, los pasillos eran en exceso oscuros. James se abrazó a sí mismo.

Dumbledore lo llevó rápidamente a través del largo pasillo. Doblaron en el pasillo hacia la derecha y una señorita con un sombrerito en la cabeza, vestida de blanco, les detuvo.

—El señor no puede entrar así. Muchos gérmenes y bacterias deben traer sus ropajes, es muy peligroso.

James iba a preguntar, pero Albus lo llevó a otra sala, en donde se tuvo que lavar con un jabón sin olor y se colocó ropas muggles incomodas. Ambos salieron y fueron inspeccionados por la señorita con cara de huraña y vestimentas blancas. Les dio una mueca frívola de aprobación y los llevó hacía un pasillo lleno de puertas. James comprendió que tras alguna de esas puertas se encontraba Lily.

—Tiene diez minutos.

Unos ruiditos extraños se escuchaban en el cuarto…ruiditos parecidos a un Bip, Bip, Bip, inundaban el lugar, junto a un flup, flup, flup grave. James caminó lentamente sintiéndose desfallecer a cada segundo, las piernas le flaqueaban pero no podía dejarse abatir por el cansancio en ese momento. Una mujer de bata blanca salió por las cortinas de plástico que cubrían por completo la cama. James se detuvo en seco. La mujer se encontraba visiblemente agotada, dio media vuelta y le sonrió a James.

—Así que finalmente sí se quedará alguien con ella.

James frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué eres de ella¿Su hermano?

James negó con la cabeza.

—Lo suponía. Bueno, entonces…¿Qué debo poner aquí?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

La mujer bufó, le mostró un pedazo de papel y le señaló un recuadro que se titulaba: Parentesco.

James tamborileó sus dedos en la pierna, antes de susurrar algo que sonó a: edido

—¿Disculpa?

—Su prometido —mintió.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida—. Muy bien.

James fijó su vista en la cama, ignorando a la mujer de bata blanca. Ahí estaba…ahí estaba su pelirroja, inmóvil, con la cara más blanca que la de Sirius, la cabeza vendada, los ojos cerrados y los brazos inertes a lado de sus caderas. Extraños tubos de colores diferentes iban de su cuerpo a aparatos sumamente extraños. James se acercó y llevó sus manos al cuerpo de Lily, recorrió sus brazos imaginando la sensación de su piel, pasó sus manos sobre los largos cabellos de la joven imaginando su suavidad, miró las cosas que tenía clavadas en los brazos…¿acaso eso no la lastimaba¿Acaso eso no le hacían daño?

Las cortinas se movieron, James giró observando desconcertado a la mujer.

—Por tu expresión deduzco que eres un "sangre pura" —dijo la mujer con cierta ironía en sus palabras—. No te preocupes, eso le ayudara a mejorarse. Puedes tocarla, no le pasará nada —James estiró su mano hacia Lily—. Supongo que quieres saber su estado.

James parpadeó y asintió.

—Tuvo suerte. De ser muggle, no lo hubiera contado. Los magos cierran agujeros en segundos, pero no tiene idea de cómo extraer un objeto, los muggles son carniceros expertos en ello.

No era el comentario más apropiado para el momento, la mujer lo supo y se disculpó en silencio.

—¿Sabes lo que es un arma de fuego? —James dibujó un gesto de interrogación en su faz—. No, bueno…es un arma que inventaron los muggles para matarse entre ellos. Diminutos fragmentos son lanzados hacia un objeto o persona, a una velocidad extrema. Pueden perforar muchas cosas. Cuatro heridas, tres de ellas limpias; la atravesaron sin problema, pero una no salió. ¿Me sigues?

James afirmó con la cabeza, aunque también quiso detenerse y decir: creo.

—De no haber sido por esa que no salió, ella ya estaría de vuelta en su colegio. Corriendo si así lo quiere. Cerrar agujeros es fácil para los magos y no es difícil, tampoco provoca efectos secundarios. Un día en cama, cuando la perforación no es muy limpia. El caso es que sólo está aquí, por una diminuta herida. Mañana vendrán los de St. Mungo a administrarle una poción para cerrar la herida que le tuvimos que hacer para sacarle el objeto. Estará como nueva.

Quizás a ella la dejaba muy tranquila, pero a él le inquietó. Hablaba como si Lily fuera una especie de muñeca de porcelana, que cada vez que se rompía, uno podía pegar con celo mágico las partes y ya.

—El sillón es incomodo, pero no está nada mal. Descansa yhabla con ella, muchos opinan que los anestesiados, los sedados y los que están en coma no escuchan, pero yo digo que sí…anda dile que se mejore pronto —le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

James escuchó a la mujer caminar y abrir la puerta, para salir del lugar. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Circe, cualquier problema háblame. Soy su doctora de cabecera.

Circe salió sin decir nada más. James parpadeó varias veces y después….se llevó la mano de Lily a los labios y la besó delicadamente. Le separó los mechones que se habían aventurado a cruzarle por la boca.

Se sentía tonto al principio, pero le habló, le habló de lo hermosa que era, de lo mucho que la quería y que de lo importante que era para él y para los demás, que tenía que despertar pronto porque si no, no tendría con quien discutir.

&-&-&

El silencio carcomía su cuerpo, por primera vez desde que aquel juego del infierno comenzó, sintió la necesidad de abrir los labios y dejar que la verdad fluyera por ellos, pero los Dioses no vivían en la oscuridad de la noche, pues en la penumbra del reino de Nix, los Dioses se entregaban sin resistencia al encanto de Hipnos.

Sundory se abrazó las piernas y acarició a su esponjada gata blanca, quien soltó un dulce ronroneó al sentir los dedos de su dueña.

—Nimêl, mi hermana está al borde la muerte. ¿Qué haré sin ella?

La gata blanca se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, sin ir a un rumbo fijo.

Ella suspiró y se abrazó las piernas, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar paso a una chica de cabellos negros. Su andar era lento, con la espalda encorvada y el cabello sobre la cara.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Sundory negó con la cabeza. —No entiendo como no pude ver el peligro, ella es mi hermana y…

—No lo es Sundory, es nuestra amiga solamente.

Sundory le dedicó una gélida mirada. —Ella es mi hermana y me preocupo por ella.

—¿Y dónde has estado estas últimas semanas?

La joven se levantó de su lugar y se enfrentó a su amiga. —Siempre la he estado vigilando Torrence.

—Por supuesto, entonces ¿Por qué permites que haga todo lo que está haciendo?

—No puedo contenerla, tú sabes muy bien como es ella.

—No la conozco bien, Sundory. Inclusive creo que nadie la conoce tal y como es. Él único que ha visto su verdadera forma ha sido Alexander.

—No hables de él por favor.

—¿Por qué no, Sundory? Él…

—No lo entiendes, él está muerto, además ese es un tema que perturba a todo el mundo. No debemos hablar de él, no por ahora.

Torrence frunció el ceño, a veces Sundory era tan criptica como Lilian. La chica mostro su inconformidad lanzando un bufido muy grande.

—Yo creo que hablar de él lo mantiene vivo.

—¡Pero ya no está entre nosotros!

—En mi corazón siempre lo estará. Además es mejor hablar Sundory, no estoy dispuesta a callar todo, ya suficientes silencios debo mantener para agregar otro.

—Que descanses, Torrence —dijo Sundory volviéndose a sentar y mirando la pared.

—A veces me pregunto, si tú tienes corazón.

Sundory no movió ni un sólo musculo, ni siquiera parpadeo.

—Esto es para, Lily, llegó hoy en la noche.

Sundory tomó el sobre que Torrence le extendió y lo colocó sobre el sillón. Torrence se encogió de hombros y subió al cuarto de los chicos.

—Torrence, guarda la compostura por favor. No hagas cosas prohibidas.

Torrence rió. —¿Crees que me siento con ganas de tener sexo, Sundory? No sé qué diablos tienes en la cabeza. Además como si tú no lo hicieras, en verdad eres una maldita mustia.

Los pasos de Torrence se fueron haciendo cada vez más distantes hasta que Sundory ya no le escuchó.

—Pero no soy la única musita —murmuró Sundory.

La chica tomó entre sus manos la carta que era para Lily, estaba en blanco y sólo tenía escrito: _"Lily"_ a mano. Sundory se mordió el labio y abrió el sobre. Dentro del sobre se encontraba otro sobre membretado exquisitamente, de donde sea que viniese la carta, provenía de un lugar importante. La joven estaba por dejar el sobre cuando vio las doradas letras de: ROH, y el dibujo de una antigua fachada. Ella conocía ese lugar, pero¿Lily que tenía que ver con ellos?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Lo sé, el final apesta, pero todo lo demás estuvo muy bien ¿no?

Notas Especiales: Haber chicas, no se peleen, cada quien tiene el derecho de opinar de esta saga lo que quiera ¿vale? Es la opinión de cada cual. Fran, no me molesta lo que has dicho en lo absoluto. Pauu, gracias linda por apoyarme.

Ahora para todos: Sé que esta saga es pesada, sé que muchas veces no se entiende, sé que es violenta y cruel. Lo sé, pero tengan esta certeza: todo tiene un porqué y ya muy pronto, a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzamos a saber los secretos que tanto tiempo han guardado los personajes.

Los personajes son confusos y difusos ¡Claro que lo son! PORQUE SE HAN PERDIDO A SÍ MISMOS. Han olvidado que es lo que ellos eran, son patéticos ¡Sí! Que han perdido el brillo ¡Lo han hecho! ya no son los de antes, ni pueden volver a serlo. Han llegado a un punto de ruptura de uno mismo, insoportable. Esta parte de la saga NO puede ser alegre, porque hay tanto dolor escondido dentro de los personajes que no han sacado y eso, eso es lo que les está matando. Esta es la tortura de cada uno de ellos, esto es lo que han escogido, hasta aquí llega su fuerza como amigos para no romper un voto de silencio. Estos son los malditos lazos de los secretos, aquí están los torbellinos de una mentira.

Y todo esto tiene algo para que ustedes reflexionen, está saga fue construida para compartirles algo más, que una simple diversión frente al ordenador. Yo quise compartirles una historia que involucra la contradicción del ser humano, lo difícil que son los sentimientos, el porqué de algunas actitudes, que no somos sólo presente, que somos pasado, sueños, anhelos, egoísmo, futuro y muchas otras cosas más. Quise compartir una vista diferente de los merodeadores, una vista en donde el ser popular, arrogante, egocentrista o perfecto, es algo más que lo que uno aprecia a simple vista. Que siempre hay un porqué para ser lo que eres en este momento y no siempre ese "porqué" es bueno, muchas veces es malo. Que lo que fuiste hace un año, puede NO ser lo que tú eres, que hay mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos y que se las enseñamos a los demás, que una sonrisa NO siempre es de felicidad, también puede ser una forma de pedir auxilio. Y que todo ese balance que creemos tener es tan frágil mientras más alta sea la muralla de nuestras mentiras. Si hay algo que puedo decir de esta saga es que: no siempre es lo que aparenta ser.

Pido de favor que si se están confundiendo envíenme un e-mail, un review, lo que sea, para que yo pueda ayudarles a resolver sus dudas.

De hecho si quieren hago una parada en la saga y os trato de ubicar en los pensamientos de cada personaje para que vean que es, lo que sucede con cada uno. En serio puedo hacerlo.

Reviews: Kitsune Blademaster, BlancEspirit, paau: espero el reply haya hecho su trabajo.

**KisaChan:** ¡Excelente pregunta! Me ha encantado y por eso os la respondo presición: Sí, es siniestro en cuanto a la moral de los personajes, es muy siniestro en cuanto a sus secretos, pero más importante es siniestro por lo que han desencadenado todas las mentiras. No es siniestro en cuanto que hay artes oscuras. XXDDD¿todas esperaban actuar a la gran Vera? naah, otro día os la pongo como tal. ¿He logrado mi cometido de sorprenderlos?

Tomoe: Soy mala, jujuajua…no sé, os he dicho fíjense en los HECHOS no tanto en las conjeturas, porque lo que los personajes dicen muchas veces son eso: conjeturas que pueden no ser certeras.

Taraa: Sí, muy difícil de entender, si deseas linda os explico aquello que pueda decirte sin desvelar el final, por mi encantada. Mmm, si te soy sincera yo sentiría más lástima de las Damon Girls que de los merodeadores, pero…bueno, son puntos de vista de cada quien ;).

Fran: ¡Hola! He tomado en cuenta todas tus ideas, claro que puedes decirme todo eso, no me molesta en lo absoluto. "la corriente de la conciencia" me ha gustado mucho el mote, aunque yo sólo escribía lo que se me venía a la mente en muchas ocasiones. Lo que si me pone un poco triste es que me digas que las cosas no tienen sentido, cuando creo siempre he dado una razón para muchas cosas de las que suceden. Hay escenas llenas de violencia, sí, pero incluso esa crudeza es necesaria para que uno vea, que ya no se está en ese mundo donde sólo eran las Damon Girls VS los Merodeadores, que el jueguito de¡Eh seamos las malas más malas! Ha acabado de una forma tan brutal, que está comenzando a cobrar vidas, ya no hablamos de bromas, hablamos de la integridad de varias personas.

Lily ya no sabes que es, porque he aquí la respuesta que muchos buscaban a su comportamiento: ella misma ya no sabe que es lo que es. ¿Acaso crees que no hay una fuerte razón para todo ello? Hay un patrón en el comportamiento de ella a través de toda la saga y se puede ver muchos de sus porqués, hasta se podía adivinar lo que sucedía. James no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con ello, porque poniéndome yo en la posición de James, yo tampoco tendría idea de que hacer. La relación de ellos es en exceso dolorosa, sí, porque no son los amantes idílicos, incluso amor…sólo hace unos capítulos que se puede aplicar esa palabra a su relación, hay dolor porque no se comprenden, porque uno es incapaz de ver al verdadero otro y va para ambos, ninguno de los dos se ha mostrado tal cual es y pide cosas que no ha dado. Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero la forma en la que me dices como es esta relación, me hace sentir que lo he hecho bien, es lo que deseaba que ustedes sintieran. Sin sentido, no lo es, tiene un sentido muy profundo, porque ambos aprenderán de su relación algo muy importante y no sólo ellos, sino todos los demás. Indignante, no sé en qué sentido lo dices. ¿Por qué James le ama y ella parece una zorra rastrera? Hay un principio que creo siempre he defendido en este fic: una cosa es lo que se ve, otra la que se dice y muy diferente puede ser la realidad. No hagas tus conclusiones en base a las conjeturas de los chicos, son humanos y pueden equivocarse, mejor analiza tú lo que sabemos que en VERDAD sucedió.

Aplaudo tu análisis de los personajes, es buena y tienes una impresión que en general es bastante real, sin embargo hay muchas cosas que pasas por detrás. Lily y James, no son lo único que se mueve. ¿No te has parado a pensar que hay algo más grande que ellos dos?

El final no es difuso, confuso, ni mucho menos. En el final entenderán por completo todo aquello que sucedió en esta saga, al final os diré toda la verdad y si no basta lo que escribiré en los capítulos, os daré un documento en donde se explican los personajes y la trama.

Jamás te pediría que dejaras de leer, por el contrario pido tu presencia para que veas que lo que te pongo aquí no son promesas vanas. Cualquier duda que tengas puedo resolvértela con mucho gusto, eso siempre lo he dicho: está es una saga muy compleja, hay que analizar sentimientos, acciones y deseos, sé que es difícil de entenderlo y por ellos me comprometo a aclararlo.

Natalia: por ahí dicen que en la locura hay una gran parte de razón, en cuanto a lo del bebé…repito ¿Cuáles son los hechos reales de esto? Basarse en lo que Lily "cree" haber visto, no es mucho apoyo, aunque la palabra de Sundory por lo visto no cobra ya mucho peso ¿verdad? Pero…quien sabe, igual y dice la verdad¿Quién puede negarla? Remus y Vera…quien sabe, igual y tiene sus cositas ¿no? Aquí todo el mundo se oculta cosas.

-

-

Reviews…ya saben donde dejarlos.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


	8. Breathless

Capítulo 8: Breathless.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Si dudo, si me alucino, vivo. Si me engaño, existo."_

(San Agustín de Hipona)

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

James se apresuró a bajar los baúles del carruaje. A pesar de sentir calor se reacomodó la bufanda de modo que el viento no se colocara a su interior. Dejó el baúl de Lily sobre el suyo y se volvió para ayudar a la chica a bajar. James estiró su mano y sintió la delgada mano de ella posarse sobre la suya. Las últimas semanas para ella habían sido terribles, no sólo estaba bajo estricto control medimago sino que aurores del ministerio había ido a Hogwarts para interrogarla hasta el cansancio sobre el misterioso hombre que había estado con ella, aunado al hecho de que McGonagall la vigilaba constantemente, Lily no había entregado ningún trabajo de ninguna materia desde que el curso había iniciado.

Si bien Lily nunca se había sentido muy cómoda al estar rodeada de mucha gente, ahora que demasiadas personas la vigilaban, se sentía demasiado abrumada. James entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía y trataba de ayudarla, aunque no era una labor sencilla.

Cuando ella despertó en el hospital, abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó miles de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar. En sus ojos no había asombro, felicidad o alivio por haber sobrevivido, lo único que había en ellos era un profundo y doloroso vacío. Desde ese instante aquella mirada perdida y triste no la había abandonado.

No habló con James, no habló con sus padres, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que le rodeaba. Era una marioneta que se movía grotescamente con la cabeza cabizbaja. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ella, pero Lily no le hablaba a nadie.

Las primeras horas tras haber despertado de su letargo, Lily se negaba a estar con alguien que no fuera James. Para que dejara que los médicos la revisaran James tenía que estar en la misma habitación, ni siquiera quería quedarse a solas con sus padres. Además no sólo no hablaba se rehusaba a hacer algunas cosas, a menos que James interviniera. Lo sorprendente era que ella era capaz de percibir si James estaba o no de acuerdo con las decisiones —tampoco es que él estuviera acostumbrado a no mostrar su desacuerdo en las cosas—. Si James no estaba de acuerdo, Lily no lo hacía. Ella dejaba su voluntad en las manos de él.

Por ese motivo los padres de Lily habían dejado las decisiones superfluas a cargo de él, no sólo porque la chica estaría en Hogwarts y ellos en casa, donde las lechuzas tardaban en llegar. Sino que también ellos no sabían mucho sobre el mundo mágico, James pensaba que como toda familia muggle que tiene un hijo mago o bruja desconocían muchas cosas, pero se interesaban en investigar, los señores Evans vivían en la completa ignorancia y no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo. El único que estuvo un poco renuente a darle una carta poder fue el señor Evans, quien tuvo una larga charla con él —aunque James notó que estaba más molesto por el hecho de haber dicho que era el prometido de Lily—. La madre de ella se limitó a evaluarlo con su fría y altiva mirada antes de tomar la pluma y firmar. Desde entonces James notó que en esa familia había algo extraño, unos padres no dejan la vida de una hija a manos de un novio —que no es novio—. Tampoco creía que unos padres fueran capaces de no hacer nada, al ver que su hija prefería hablarle a su…erp "novio" que a ellos, que la habían criado durante toda su vida. Ante aquella situación Elionore Evans se limitó a alzar la cabeza altivamente y suspirar como si estuviera harta de aquella situación, en tanto que Roger Evans únicamente puso un semblante abatido y en sus ojos se vislumbraba la tristeza y la derrota. Extraño, muy desconcertante para James.

La primera vez que Lily le había dirigido la palabra había sido una noche antes de que los aurores fueran a interrogarla y llevaban alrededor de cinco días en el colegio. Los aurores quisieron interrogarla en el hospital, pero ni Circe ni sus padres lo habían permitido, la joven había quedado demasiado traumada por la experiencia que había vivido; su falta de habla lo comprobaba. Dumbledore la había protegido con ayuda del Consejo Escolar y una que otra conexión de los Potter. Pero seis días era todo lo que el departamento de Aurores le había dado a Dumbledore. Había ocurrido un siniestro en contra de una bruja de procedencia muggle, en tiempos como aquellos en donde "Tú-sabes-quién" rondaba, eso era visto como un ataque premeditado a la gente de padres no mágicos. Los mortífagos podrían estar tras aquello.

Así pues, Lily había recibido una nota en la cual la citada un día en específico al despacho de Dumbledore en donde estaría el tiempo necesario con aurores, ahí se llevaría a cabo un intenso interrogatorio, el cual podría durar varios días. Cuando le dieron la noticia ella simplemente había inclinado la cabeza afirmativamente y había salido del salón de clases.

Esa noche después de que todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, James estaba observando el techo de cama sintiéndose inquieto por el interrogatorio, cuando los doseles de su se cama se abrieron y el colchón se hundió ligeramente.

El cuerpo frío, húmedo y tembloroso de ella se enrolló en su cuerpo, James sintió sobre su espalda la respiración agitada de ella, mientras le enterraba las uñas, le tomó bastante tiempo lograr que ella le soltará para poder hablar frente a frente. No lo miraba de frente, no se atrevía a hablarle a la cara, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama como si fuera una rama muerta, lágrimas abundantes salieron de sus ojos mientras le susurraba—: Tengo miedo.

No podía decir que era bueno, tampoco que era malo, ella tenía miedo y dicho de aquella forma, sonaba más a retorica que otra cosa. Tenía miedo: ¿De quién? De la vida, de James, de los aurores, de ella misma. James abrió la boca, pero ella ya dejaba la cama, esta vez no le pregunto, ni siquiera pensó en que sería lo mejor para ella, sencillamente la atrapó en sus brazos y no la dejo ir.

Desde ese día Lily hablaba ocasionalmente con él e ignoraba al mundo en general, parecía una chiquilla mimada perdida, menudas vueltas de la vida ¿no?

—¡Estamos en casa! —gritó Sirius a todo pulmón, en cuanto abrió las puertas de la casa de Godric Hollow.

—¡Mis niños!

Los chicos se vieron envueltos en abrazos de oso y cariñitos. La señora Potter, siempre los trataba como si fueran chiquillos de tres años aunque tuviera ya, diecisiete años. Sirius abrazaba efusivamente a todos los integrantes de la familia Potter que se encontraban en el lugar, para él todo era risas y diversión. James saludó a su madre, a su padre y a su detestable abuela, quien tras saludarlo se plantó delante de Lily.

—Señorita Evans —dijo Margot.

Lily buscó con la mirada a James y presionó su mano que tenía en el brazo de él.

—Un honor que estés aquí querida —intervino la señora Potter con una radiante sonrisa. Lily le sonrió tímidamente, mientras se escudaba en James.

—Gracias —susurró la joven.

—Deben estar cansados, porque no van a sus habitaciones a descansar ya está todo preparado —anunció el señor Potter, empujando a Vera hacia las escaleras.

Peter miró, Torrence miró a Sirius, quien miró a Sundory, la cual observó a Remus, Remus fijó sus ojos en James, quien suspiró suavemente.

—Yo los llevó —dijo Sirius, tomando de la mano a Vera.

Los chicos se dedicaron miradas un tanto raras, el señor Potter había hecho la aclaración de que sobraban en ese instante. James le pasó una mano por el hombro a Lily, la cual dejó reposar su mejilla en el pecho de James, James le murmuró algo a Lily y ella replicó con una risita apagada.

Margot les señaló el camino con una mano y los dos desaparecieron tras una puerta.

—Nunca antes había sucedido —murmuró Remus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Nunca antes James había dicho ser el prometido de alguien.

—Absurdo ¿no? Ni siquiera eran algo —dijo Vera, todos los chicos bufaron. El hecho de que el título no estuviera oficialmente reconocido, no significaba absolutamente nada. Ella era la chica de Potter y nada podía cambiar eso, todo el mundo sabía que Lily sólo jugaba con los chicos que se acercaban a ella, todo el mundo sabía que aquel que osara tocar a Lily terminaba unos tres meses en la enfermería, James no era un tipo que compartiera las cosas; menos a Lily Evans.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius—, al menos James cada vez está más cerca, la primera vez que no era "nada" —enfatizando con una malévola sonrisa la nada—, de Lily terminó siendo su novio, ahora su prometido, quizás la próxima vez estén casados y tengan un hijo. Ese Prongs tiene una suerte extraña.

La mayoría rió, sin embargo la cosa no era tan genial como sonaba, Vera le puso una cara larga y molesta a Sirius.

—Eres un gran idiota, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sirius arrugó la nariz, ¿es que acaso Vera nunca dejaría de ser tan agria con él? ¡Por Circe que no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho!

&-&-&

Sombras eternas se extendía por el horizonte surcado de brillos tenues esparcidos por toda la bóveda celestes, quienes con su agonizante luz intentaban dar esperanza a la desolada tierra helada, pero no hay luz que pueda iluminar a la desesperada y pérdida desesperanza del alma humana vacía. Ni siquiera la blanca señora de la noche podía hacerlo.

Alza el rostro y contempla lo efímero que esa este nocturno paisaje del olvido.

Aspiró profundamente le gustaba el olor a flores silvestres, colonia y sudor que emanaba de Lily, la joven se arrebujó en los brazos de él hasta que encontró una posición cómoda, sintió como ella exhalaba un largo y prolongado suspiro, James pensó que iba a dormirse pero las manos de ella seguían vagando por su cuerpo. Le gustaba, adoraba cuando ella lo tocaba de aquella manera suave, intima, sensual. Sólo ella sabía cómo hacerlo bien, sólo ella sabía hacerlo de esa manera. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios, era de él y sólo de él.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, James alzó la vista y sólo vio una extraña combinación de tintes oscuros, no tenía sus gafas y era de noche.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius?

—Hay una sola regla a seguir, mocoso.

James se levantó de la cama, Lily giró sobre la cama y miró a Carmila visiblemente apenada.

—Primero boda, luego niño —pronunció la mujer con aplomo.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Vale sí, abuela.

Margot frunció los labios hasta dejarlos como una línea completamente recta. —Nunca se te ha regañado por tú comportamiento tan detestable, siempre se te ha permitido.

—Abuela lo entendí, tengo muy claro el mensaje.

—Sal de aquí, niña.

Lily soltó un gemido y se abrazó a James.

—No irá a ningún lado, Margot. Me has dejado muy claro que no quieres niño fuera del matrimonio, gracias, pero el trabajo te lo ha ahorrado Remus. ¡Merlín! No soy un tonto.

—No es una petición, es una orden. Nadie te hará daño en esta casa, Lilian. Sólo quiero hablar con mi nieto por unos minutos, no me tardaré mucho.

—No, Margot. Lily no saldrá de este cuarto.

—Por favor, Lily, sólo serán unos minutos.

Lily asintió, con extrema lentitud se enrolló una sábana, James observó que Lily salía del cuarto en dirección hacia el pasillo, suponía que nadie a esas horas pasaría por el cuarto de James.

Se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas sobrantes, comenzaba a darle sueño.

—Es mayor de edad, no una bebita.

—No te permitiré que critiques a Lilian.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decir eso! La casa de los Potter…

—Me importa un bledo su honor medievalista, creí que tenías mejores ideas que los Black, Margot.

Escuchó a su abuela contener el aliento. —James —terció—, me agrada Lilian, desde que la conocí quise que formara parte de esta familia, era alguien con una fuerza y un temperamento que podía contener cualquier desgracia que sucediese. Vi mucho potencial en ella: coraje, valor, orgullo, altivez, delicadeza, buen gusto, una bailarina profesional. La vi y quise que fuera para ti, James.

—Sé lo que hago, abuela, no tendrás nietos…

—Sin embargo, la veo y no sé quien es ella. La que está en esta casa no es Lilian Evans, es una patética…

—¡Basta! Ella acaba de pasar por una terrible experiencia…y no, déjame terminar, ha sufrido mucho en todo este tiempo, ella está exhausta.

Margot se sentó a lado de James y suspiró. —Me da miedo, James, la veo y me da miedo.

El joven frunció el ceño. —Ella no te va hacer daño, ni a mí.

—Abre los ojos, mi niño, ella va directo a destrucción.

James golpeó la cama con sus manos, se levantó enfurecido sosteniendo las mantas en su cadera. —¡No me voy a alejar de ella! Si tú quieres ver en ella destrucción, ¡bravo! Yo no y no me importa la opinión de los demás, si tengo que pelear con mi propia familia, ¡estoy dispuesto a hacerlo!

—¡James!

—¡La Amo, Margot! —clamó el joven, James suspiró con una mueca afligida mientras dejaba caer sus hombros—. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Yo también siento miedo de que un día se dé por vencida, siento pavor al pensar que puedo perderla. Yo sé que ella no es el espíritu fuerte y demandante que antes era, sé que ella se ha ido apagando lentamente, pero quiero ayudarla, necesito encontrar la forma correcta de ayudarla. Ayúdame, Margot, no me des la espalda.

—Eso es, James, no quiero que los tormentos de ella me arrebaten a mi nieto.

Se sentó en el rellano de la ventana y colocó una mano en el cristal, observó su reflejo y vio que una mueca melancólica adornaba su faz, cubrió el reflejo de su rostro con la mano. Quizás Sundory tenía razón, debió de haber dormido en el cuarto tan bonito que le había preparado los Potter, pero es que… Lily bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Lily alzó el rostro y se encontró con un joven conocido.

—Él te matará lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella rió. —¿Y quién no?

—Yo no lo haría, se lo que es…

—No, no digas nada HJ. Tú solo quieres alejarme de él, no lo niegues, fue para ti más una competencia que algo más, tuviste tu oportunidad y fracasaste.

En sus pupilas se reflejó el desprecio hacia ella. —Después de tanto defender ante otros tu dignidad, te dedicas a revolcarte con el peor de todos.

Ella no contestó se limitó a aferrar las sábanas a su cuerpo y a encogerse de hombros.

—Vete.

—Huir, Evans, huir. Es todo lo que sabes hacer. Pensé que tendrías más agallas que Margot, que lástima me dan las Fluspurus.

Lily se volvió encoger de hombros hasta ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos que abrazan sus rodillas y suspiró. —Yo amo a James, tú ya no me importas HJ.

El hombre bufó, se hincó para estar al nivel de ella, los ojos verdes trataron de ignorarle, pero él no permitió que ella olvidara su presencia. HJ alzó su mano y con sus nudillos acarició lentamente el brazo de la joven.

Lily saltó ante el contacto de HJ, ahogando un gemido en la garganta.

—Puedes enseñarme a darte lo que quieres, Lily. Hasta puedo darte más placer.

Lily cerró los ojos.

—Aléjate de ella.

HJ dejó de tocar a Lily, he hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Tenemos una plática privada, Potter.

James entrecerró los ojos, tomó a HJ por el hombro y tiró de él. El joven no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. James ignoró los quejidos de HJ y se sentó a lado de Lily quien de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Te lo voy a dejar muy claro, te atreves a tocarla de nuevo y te tendrás que encariñar con las camas de San Mungo por unos cuantos meses.

—¿Y si ella lo pide?

El enojó deformó el rostro de James, quien se levantó con los puños en alto.

—Sal de aquí, HJ, James a tú cuarto y no quiero repetirte lo que te he dicho. —Margot se hizo se escuchar por todo el lugar.

James le dirigió una mirada impertinente a su abuela y se volvió hacia Lily a quien cargó en sus brazos. Su abuela podría irse muy lejos, ellos compartirían la cama hasta que uno de los dos no quisiera estar a lado del otro.

&-&-&

Sundory dejaba vagar sus dedos por el piano, obligando a todos a cantar a su ritmo. Vera reía a lado de Peter, quien le comentaba algo entre risa y risa. Torrence trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo entonando perfectamente la canción, Sirius le seguía aunque Remus se guardaba fuertemente las ganas de llevarse las manos a los oídos, James lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo: enseñarle una canción Sirius era homicidio.

—Ahora un poco más rápido, vamos Remus, da lo mejor de ti.

El chico suspiró e intentó seguir el ritmo de la joven. Vera aplaudía con las manos animando a Peter, quien reía más de lo que cantaba.

La puerta se abrió y James entró al lugar arrastrando los pies, con los brazos y los hombros caídos, mirando el suelo y sus suspirando, alzó la vista y observó a sus amigos divertirse cantando villancicos a un ritmo desenfrenado, trató de sonreír pero parecía como si la cara se le hubiera puesto muy dura de repente.

—Acompáñame, James —le pidió Sundory quien seguía el ritmo con sus pies y se giró para verle.

James le observó a través de sus gafas, sus ojos avellana reflejaban mucha tristeza. Sundory dejó de reír y el ritmo de las canciones bajó hasta detenerse. Las manos de Sundory pasaron de las teclas del piano a su regazo.

—Volverá.

James asintió con la cabeza. Sirius dejó de hacer el tonto con Torrence y se levantó.

—Venga hermano, es sólo una semana, Lily estará bien.

De nuevo el joven asintió.

—Mira, James, Lily irá con su familia y…

—Cállate, Torrence —espetó Vera—. Lo sabe, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso.

Todos fijaron su atención en Vera con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Qué me ven? Los idiotas como él son fáciles de predecir, por Circe.

James sonrió fugazmente, eran las palabras más lindas que Vera le había dedicado jamás. Ojala las hubiera dicho en un momento más alegre, de esa forma él podría festejarlas propiamente pero se sentía muy triste en ese momento. Con su apagado humor y su aura melancólica James se sentó separado de todos sus amigos.

—Puedes irla a visitar, yo…—James negó con la cabeza—. Sí, iremos a visitar a los señores Evans, ¿crees que no les extrañara que no los visites en estas navidades?

Sundory trataba de animarlo pero no estaba para vagos intentos de subidas de ego, debió irse a encerrar a su cuarto.

—Vendrán en Noche Buena. —James miró por la ventana como si aquello no tuviera importancia—. Tengo miedo, no sé que pueda hacer…si no estoy ahí.

Torrence se reacomodó en su asiento y le lanzó una mirada extraña a Vera, la joven se encogió de hombros.

—No estará sola —trató de tranquilizarle Remus.

James bufó fuertemente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, debatiéndose entre decirles sobre la situación de Lily con sus padres o callarse. Observó a sus amigos y dijo: —La situación entre ella y su familia, no es muy buena.

Sirius se pasó la mano por entre sus cabellos reacomodándoselos. —¿Es muy grave?

—No lo sé, Sirius. Es…no sé ni qué rayos es.

—Lo señores Evans siempre han ayudado a Lily —dijo Sundory firmemente—. No, espera James, yo sé que no dan lo que uno espera…al menos no siempre. Pero tienes que comprender que es difícil. Todos sabemos que Lily es una persona muy complicada de tratar, es, es…no sabes que es lo que es.

El silencio acaeció en el lugar, el tema se estaba haciendo demasiado complicado.

—En cierta forma compadezco a los señores Evans, tratar tanto tiempo con ella, han de estar ya muy desquiciados —Vera se atrevió a romper el silencio.

James le miró sumamente ofendido. —Los tuyos no han de estar muy cuerdos, también.

Vera rió. —Venga, Potter, insúltame lo que quieras pero no hay forma de negar lo que he dicho. Tú vez a Lily como el ángel y lo máximo en este planeta, pero la verdad es que no tienes idea de quién es ella.

—¿Y tú sí, no?

Vera sonrió con aquella autosuficiencia que tanto irritaba a los chicos. —Al menos más que tú, sí. —James se levantó del sillón, Vera también lo hizo, los demás estaban tratando de predecir el momento en que se abalanzarían uno sobre el otro—. ¡No tienes idea de que es lo que ella ha hecho o puede llegar a hacer! Crees que es un ángel, un santo o no sé qué diablos, pero te digo, Potter…

—Vera por favor, deja de hablar cosas sin sentido —dijo Sundory firmemente.

—No, quiero escucharla, Sundory. Venga continúa, Vera.

Vera se sentó y se miró las uñas. —Tú crees que Lily es fácil de manejar y crees que es lo mejor, pero no es así.

—¿Qué es lo que ella ha hecho? Para que digas semejantes cosas.

—Eso no es algo que yo deba contar, podrías…preguntarle a ella.

Vera era exasperante, siempre se metían en un callejón sin salida.

—Estamos cansados de su juego de al gato y al ratón —farfulló Remus—, si vas a lanzar una acusación, entonces hazla con hechos y no sólo con palabras. _"Ella ha hecho cosas malas"_ —le arremedó el chico—. Por favor, yo puedo decir que Snape se ha liado contigo si me place.

—Y si nos place podemos creerte —sentenció la chica.

—Así que mantén la boca cerrada sino vas a decir algo concreto. Después de todo ¿quién eres tú para juzgar los actos de Lily? ¿Quién eres tú para decir qué es bueno o malo?

Vera se había quedado perpleja y no era la única, Remus se había apuntado un diez con su comentario.

—Remus tienes toda la razón —dijo Sundory.

—No seas zorra —bramó Torrence molesta.

La puerta se abrió y Margot entró muy campante por el lugar. —Tengo algo que les va a gustar, acaban de traer una tarta de navidad.

—Enseguida vamos, Margot —contestó Sundory sonriendo dulcemente—. A lo que me recuerda, ¿Aún tienes contacto con Madame Blavatsky?

—Muy poco, hace cuatros años que no sé nada de ella, pero enseguida le envió una carta. ¿Necesitas algo, querida?

—Torrence y yo hemos hablado un poco, ya sabes cómo le gusta esto del diseño de ropa.

Margot sonrió. —Vengan mis niñas, enseguida contactamos a Madame Blavatsky.

—¿Nos acompañas, Vera? —preguntó Sundory.

La chica sonrió, con la misma falsedad que Sundory y las tres salieron del salón.

—¡Mierda! —James observó a Sirius de mala gana—. Ay vamos, James, las teníamos en nuestras manos. Sundory es una gran arpía.

—Es adorable saber cuánto quieres a tu novia, Sirius —dijo Remus, dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuencia.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—A lo que me recuerda —comentó James—. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Lily?

Sirius posó sus ojos en James. —¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con aburrimiento el joven.

—¿Engañas a Sundory?

—Define: engaño ¿quieres? —bufó el chico. James se corrió un poco los lentes y observó a Sirius con una ceja levantada—. Vale, vale. No me meteré en rollos técnicos así que sí, sí he engañado a Sundory. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? No tengo idea…tal vez sólo una suposición pero nada más. ¿Lo he disfrutado? Sí y mucho. ¿Me he arrepentido? Sí y no, verás al final del rollete me siento un poco mal, algo culpable, pero veo a Sundory y la culpa se desvanece. No me preguntes porque sucede eso, no tengo idea.

Remus suspiró. —Podemos escuchar tus teorías de porqué engañas a Sundory.

Sirius se removió algo incomodo en el sillón, observó a James quien parecía muy interesado en aquella pregunta y se resignó. —No lo hago por placer…carnal. Sundory es, no es mala, pero tampoco es para decir _wow_. Creo que ese es el problema, no puedo odiarla porque no es mala, pero no me da motivos para alegrarme es…tibia.

—Creí que la querías —susurró Peter.

—Y le quiero. Es que es algo complicado ¿saben? —Sirius se reacomodó en su asiento—. Le quiero mucho, lo sé porque…porque cuando estoy con ella me siento muy bien y podemos hacer muchas cosas, platicar, jugar, bromear, pasar buenos ratos juntos. Y nunca antes me había sentido tan bien con alguien. —James le miró ligeramente ofendido. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y aclaró—: Con una mujer, _Prongs_. Sé que le quiero, pero no puedo verla como la única, ni me hace ver el mundo con luces de colores y todo así de fantástico como se mal viaja algunas veces nuestro amigo _Jimmy._ —Está vez fue James quien puso los ojos en blanco—. También está el hecho de que ella es, es… no sé como describirla. Yo ya sabía de sus ideas esas de la religión, la pureza, la rectitud, bla, bla, bla. Pero hay veces que me cuestiono, si tanto cree en esas cosas, ¿porqué…porqué hace lo que hace? Es cruel, muy cruel a su manera, habla de seguir las reglas, pero puede llegar a hacer cosas terribles, como lo de Lily. Y luego se molesta con nosotros, pero siempre sabe dar excusas para _Snivellus._ Habla tanto de la sinceridad del Señor y ella es una de las personas más hipócritas que he visto en mi vida. Habla de amistad, de verdad, de castidad y…es que todo me parece tan inverosímil. Hasta resulta que ella me ha engañado y yo ni en cuenta.

—¿Y porqué sigues con ella? —le interrogó Remus.

—No tengo idea, supongo…mira ella tiene sus errores y yo los míos. No puedo ser tan cara dura como ella para levantar la mano en su contra, no soy inocente ¿sabes?

—Y el loco soy yo ¿verdad? —dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿No crees que le amas muy a tu extraña manera?

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y recargó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. —Amor es una palabra muy fuerte, James. Tal vez…—susurró Sirius mirando el techo—. Quizás ese es el problema, no me atrevo a amar. No quiero traer la cara de tonto de _Jimmy_ todo el tiempo, eso se ve muy antiestético, si amar significa idiotizarme por completo, no creo que quiera. —Sirius miró por el rabillo del ojo a James—. En verdad me das miedo.

Peter abrió la boca pero en el mismo instante la cerró. Su comentario estaría fuera de lugar. Remus se miró la punta de los pies, el tema le incomodaba bastante. James miró a su amigo fijamente estiró una mano pero a medio camino la bajó, agarró un cojín y lo abrazó, recargó su cabeza en la almohadita y observó el paisaje que se extendía por el valle blanco.

—A veces…a veces también a mi me da miedo. —James respiró por la boca—. Yo, yo no elegí enamorarme, no tenía idea, ni siquiera me lo plantee. Pero, pero es genial, es más que genial, es…es ni siquiera puedo describirlo, no hay palabras adecuadas para poder expresarlo, no puedo decirles lo que siento cuando estoy con Lily. Es que…es que es algo tan…tan grande, es un sentimiento que me supera por completo, ni siquiera necesito estar unido a ella carnalmente para sentirlo. Tan sólo con verla, con saber que está conmigo me es suficiente. Ella me ama, lo sé porque puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, ella me ama. Sólo que…sólo que se ha perdido. La quiero a mi lado y nada evitará, que no sea así.

&-&-&

Se sentó en el frío mármol y con la yema de los dedos acarició la cruz en bajo relieve que se encontraba en la lápida.

—He ido a verla —susurró, por debajo de los mechones de color rojo apagado mientras subía las piernas a la tumba y encogió las piernas hasta que pudo ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas—, fue más fácil de lo que pensaba ¿sabes? —una sonrisa seca cruzó su rostro—, no podía contestarme nada de cualquier forma y aún así fui muy educada, como siempre deseó, ya sabes ¿no? Tan lejos de aquí y no me atrevo a gritarle todo el odio que le tengo…patético.

Cruces mal proporcionadas, ángeles afligidos, Cristos con los brazos abiertos y despostillados era el paisaje de aquella peculiar conversación, el viento era el único quien con un andar tranquilo espiaba a los interlocutores.

—Pero hoy sólo se ser más patética que el día anterior, me haces falta, me hace falta poder contarle a alguien lo que siento, me hace falta alguien que me eche en cara lo mal que hago las cosas, estoy harta, esa la única verdad, demasiado cansada para seguir caminando, la carga se ha hecho más pesada de lo que imaginaba.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en la nieve que cubría las infinitas formas de piedra que sólo servían para los recuerdos. Y pese a que la luz danzaba por el lugar, no se atrevía a profanar la oscuridad del valle de los sin vida.

—Quiero hacer tonterías, quiero poder caerme y saber que nadie me regañara, quiero poder ser yo de nuevo, quiero desaparecer de este lugar.

El viento volvió a mecer su cabello con gran sutileza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que le odio? Quería decírselo, quería gritárselo, quería decirle…quería decirle que no entiendo porque no podía quererme, Alex, es verdad, yo soy un monstruo.

«¡Alex!, ¡Alex respóndeme! contéstame, vuelve a mi lado, sin ti, sin ti yo no soy nada. Lo escuchaste estúpido rubio, idiota, ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio por déjame aquí! Te odio porque me dejaste sola, me soltaste la mano Alexander, rompiste tu promesa, me dejaste como todos los demás. Me abandonaste Alexander, me traicionaste.

La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente sobre la tierra, sin embargo Lily Evans seguía golpeando la lapida de granito con ambas manos, no le importaba lastimarse, no le importaba que la sangre comenzaba a manchar el lugar, no le importaba no volver a utilizar las manos, ella sólo quería traer de vuelta a alguien que se había ido para siempre.

Cayó exhausta al suelo, observando la nieve caer sobre su cuerpo, parpadeó recordando lo cerca que estuvo de morir, otra vez. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró, lloró dejando que todo aquello que le faltara se volviera agua y fluyera fuera de ella, lloró porque ya no quería hacerlo nunca más, lloró porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer, estaba cansada de intentar alcanzar el sol y sólo quemarse en sus intentos.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así, sin moverse ni hacer nada, se perdió entre la distorsionada realidad que las lágrimas le ofrecían, nada nuevo bajo el sol, todo era igual, ya nada le importaba.

Se levantó torpemente, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, el frio, el adormecimiento de todos sus músculos. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera hasta las trancas de whisky de fuego, varias veces resbaló en el suelo congelado. La gente se alejaba de ella al verla pasar, no los culpaba ella traía la muerte y la desgracia.

El mundo muggle no eran tan diferente del mundo mágico, ambos despreciaban aquello que se les hacia diferente, sonrió irónicamente, que la despreciaran a ella no quería decir que hicieran lo mismo con los demás.

—Lily Evans, quien lo diría.

Lily se giró para ver a su interlocutora, la vida era sumamente irónica.

—Si no estuviera desesperada te dejaría ir, tengo algo para ti.

&-&-&

Para Sirius Godric Hollow siempre había sido una fiesta, nunca se podía aburrir uno ahí, inclusive un depresivo crónico como James duraba muy poco en ese estado. En ese momento jugaban los chicos en el patio delantero de la casa, aventándose bolas de nieve, podría ser un juego extremadamente típico pero jugar con los merodeadores, era jugar con dioses.

Las risas y la paz se extendían por todo el lugar, era como si no existieran secretos, engaños y mentiras entre ellos, como si de pronto fueran las parejas funcionales de fantasía, como si eternamente pudieran quedarse así. A Sirius no le parecía mala la idea, solo diversión y alegría nada más de que preocuparse. El joven esquivó una bola de nieve de James y se lanzó sobre Torrence, quien se quejaba porque sus broches nuevos para el pero se mojarían, los siete jóvenes corrían por todo el patio tratando de esquivarse los unos a los otros. Margot los observaba desde el porche con una sonrisa en el rostro, Charlus reía imparablemente con sus manos en su estómago al ver que su hijo se veía en problemas para esquivar las bolas de nieve de sus amigos.

James subió por las escaleras que conducían al porche y se acostó en la madera del suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, la risa no le dejaba moverse con soltura, eso estaba entorpeciendo su funcionamiento.

—Venga niño, demuestra más aguante.

James trató de controla su risa, pero le era imposible, tardó varios minutos en poder hablar. —Ya no puedo, me doy, basta.

James se llevó un brazo a la frente, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir violentamente, podía sentir sus venas pulsando con gran fuerza llenos de vida, el cielo estaba despejado y la tierra cubierta de blanco. Lily, su linda Lily se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento, se preocupaba por ella, no quería que nada la lastimara. Cerró los ojos esperando que los malos pensamientos se fueran, una nube apareció en el horizonte, el chico frunció el ceño al escuchar el ruido de un motor que irrumpió la tranquilidad del valle, James se levantó del suelo.

—¿Muggles? —dijo Margot—, ¿Quién traería artefactos muggles aquí?

James se puso de pie de inmediato, reconocería ese auto en cualquier lugar del mundo, el auto de los Evans. Corrió hacia el auto con el corazón en la boca ¿le había sucedido algo a Lily? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Tenía una crisis? _Dios, por favor Dios, ayúdale._

Elionore bajó del auto con su porte helado y penetrante, James siempre había tenido la sensación de que ella había sido criada como su fuera una especie de reina, le recordaba a todas esas mujeres sangre pura elitistas, sin embargo no era una persona malvada o quizás era malvada a su riguroso modo, ahí le encontraba un ligero parecido a Sundory; cruel como sólo la autentica santidad que la iglesia proclamaba. ¿Ella también había asistido a Flospurus?

Robert salió del lugar del conductor y se apresuró a colocarse a lado de su esposa, le dirigió unas cuantas palabras que James aseguraba que eran para tranquilizarla, Elionore se recargó en su esposo para poder caminar, su estado no era el mejor.

—Bienvenidos —dijo James, Robert le sonrió mientras que Elionore inclinó su cabeza con ese típico gesto frío pero cortés que ella tenía—. Esta es mi casa y la pongo a su disposición, ¿Dónde está Lily?

Elionore le dirigió una fría mirada, antes de avanzar hacia los padres de James. Henry avanzaba hacia ellos presurosamente con Margot pegada a su costado.

—Henry Potter, papá de James ustedes deben ser los padres de la encantadora Lily. —La cháchara de Henry Potter fue imparable, ni siquiera la mueca de disgusto de Elionore fue capaz de pararlo, Margot miraba a ambos señores Evans con una mirada inquisitiva, claramente su abuela y la mamá de Lily no se había caído bien, James deseó desaparecer, se sentía muy fuera de lugar.

—Dryas Carmilla Geloende —pronunció Elionore arrastrando las sílabas.

Margot abrió los ojos como platos y alzó una ceja, sabía que a esa mujer la había visto anteriormente sólo que no recordaba exactamente en donde.

—Conoce a mi madre, ¡excelente! Lily también la conocía, cuando estuvo aquí.

—¿Cuándo estuvo aquí? —preguntó Elionore molesta.

—Hace dos años, vino acompañando a la señorita Sundory.

Elionore ignoró de nuevo la voz de Henry Potter, fijando su vista en Margot, ambas mujeres se dirigían miradas cargadas de desagrado y uno muy profundo.

—Integra Elionore Brunestud —recordó Margot—, quien iba a imaginar que Lily Evans era tu hija, no tenías muchas oportunidades en ese entonces.

Elionore le hizo un gesto de desdén a Margot. —Sentía verdadera pasión por lo que hacía, Geloende.

Margot rió sarcásticamente. —Tú sólo sentías pasión por el dinero, nada más, importarte a ti el digno arte de crear con las palabras, he visto colegialas más apasionantes que tú, a la hora de escribir.

—Fuiste tú quien dejó todo por el dinero, si no mal recuerdo, Geloende —contraataco Elionore con una mirada de altivez.

Margot negó con la cabeza de forma elegante. —Siempre has sido muy corta de pensamiento y vista, Elionore, que bueno que tu hija no tiene semejantes defectos, ella si es una verdadera Flospurus.

Esta vez fue Elionore quien rió. —No vivas en el pasado, Geloende, ser una verdadera Flospurus, ¿para qué? Una Flospurus es sólo un bonito adorno en la casa en donde está, es la flor que adorna la opulencia de los ricos sin cerebro ni gusto, mi hija es más que eso.

Las mejillas de Margot se enrojecieron violentamente, como si Elionore le hubiera dedicado el peor insulto, la mujer hizo un movimiento con sus manos como si quisiera abalanzarse sobre la delgada y paliducha Elionore.

—¿Dónde están tus modales, Geloende?

Margot rechinó sus dientes. —Lily dijo que iba a visitarlos.

—¿Ella dijo eso? —intervino Robert.

Margot asintió.

—No fue —soltó James, comenzando a crear en su cabeza millones de teorías, cada una más descabellada que la otra.

Henry parpadeó desconcertado. —Ella dijo que iba ir a ver a su madre, porque hacía tiempo que no la veía.

James iba a protestar algo pero Elionore le detuvo.

—Eso dijo. —Henry asintió—. Oh, entonces está bien, gracias.

A James se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió. ¿Qué estaba bien? Estaba como una cabra, Lily no había ido a su casa. El chico estaba a punto de volverse loco, Lily estaba sola en quién sabe dónde, ¿y si le sucedía algo? ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

Elionore ya se alejaba de ellos, Robert fue el encargado de despedirse por ambos.

—¿Qué está bien? —gritó Margot indignada.

Elionore se giró hacia Margot para decirle—: Eso quiere decir que fue a visitar a su madre biológica.

&-&-&

La casa los Potter se había vuelto un caos, un James y una Margot histéricos no ayudaban absolutamente en nada. Desde que los señores Evans se había ido, el show había iniciado, primero James con sus preguntas insistentes: ¿Cómo que la madre biológica de Lily? ¿Qué significaba eso? Sundory fue la única con la paciencia necesaria para explicarle que eso significaba que quien había llevado en su vientre a Lily no había sido Elionore sino otra mujer, Elionore era quien la había criado. Ahí estallaron más preguntas ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué no había criado ella a Lily? ¿Sabían aquella cosa? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho de eso? ¡Era una cosa sumamente importante!

Les tomó al menos una hora a las chicas hacerle comprender a James que ellas no tenía idea de semejante revelación, para ellas o para Sundory en específico, Elionore siempre había sido la madre de Lily, Lily sólo había tenido una madre, vamos en su casa sólo tenía fotografías de Elionore y Robert, aunque James nunca había visto ninguna fotografía de Lily de bebé.

Lo más desesperante era que aunque sus contestaciones eran: _"puta madre, James con un carajo, entiende que no conozco la vida de Lily Evans, no tengo puñetera idea de porque las cosas son así"_ el chico se molestaba más y respondía: _"pues piensa algo, usa el cerebro."_

Margot era otro rollo, ¡Elionore cuidado de una niña que no era suya! Suena escalofriante, Lily debe ser la hija del Rey del Inglaterra, seguro que debieron darle mucha plata por eso. Elionore detestaba a los niños, no los quería cerca de sí, era la peor maestra que toda su vida había visto, ahora entendía porque la chiquilla era una desequilibrada con una madre como Elionore cualquier se volvería loca.

Los tenían a todos al borde de la histeria que finalizaron pedirle a Margot que contara lo que sabía de Elionore, mientras esperaban que algunos de los subordinados de Henry encontraran a Lily.

Margot se sentó en la sala con una taza de té de tila a lado, bebió un sorbo antes de empezar.

—Ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, siempre andaba con ese aire superior, se creía mucho porque era la primogénita de un Barón, se sentía que estaba por encima de todos, puesto que iba a ser quien heredera el título nobiliario. Siempre se paseaba y se vanagloriaba entre todas las asistentes, en verdad toda esa basura era una idiotez puesto que en el Flospurus asistían las hijas de duques, marqueses, condes, incluso princesas. Gente de la alta aristocracia muggle, tan despreciables y racistas como lo son las familias de larga tradición de sangre pura. El Flospurus es una escuela especializada en dotar a esas señoritas con la educación digna de la reina de Inglaterra, más el plus de ser maestras en alguna de las siete artes que existen.

«Elionore lo había intentado de todo, escultura, pintura, música, danza, arquitectura, canto (el cine estaba vedado para las mujeres), hasta que por fin terminó en literatura. Sin embargo sus escritos carecían de la intensidad con la que está dotado el escritor, eran pobres sus historias, simples, lineales, sin chiste ni gracia. Ella era una mujer seca, flemática, con un cerebro en exceso racional que iba más con los números y las cuentas interminables, no tenía el corazón, ni el alma de un artista.

«Los problemas comenzaron cuando su hermana menor, la que le secundaba había logrado comprometerse con un Margrave; el equivalente Alemán para Marques, uno de los títulos nobiliarios más altos. Pero el padre del Margrave no quería que su hijo se comprometiera con alguien que no ostentara un título y así fue como este pasó a manos de su hermana pequeña junto como todo el dinero. La única forma de lograrlo era desheredando a Elionore, para que su hermana pasara a ser la primogénita de esa casa. Eso amargó a Elionore lo suficiente para hacer gala de un temperamento digno de un dragón en celo.

«Terminó como maestra de literatura del Flospurus, era un dolor de muelas para todas sus alumnas, disfrutaba de torturarlas sobre todo si mostraban un gran dote artístico. Llegamos a cruzarnos varias veces porque en mis tiempos también instruí a muchas jovencitas, éramos compañeras por decirlo de alguna forma, naturalmente Elionore es muchísimo más joven que yo, en pocas ideas coincidíamos, yo estaba a favor de un cambio en el sistema, Elionore se aferraba a las viejas tradiciones; Lilian debe darle muchos dolores de cabeza sin duda.

—No recuerdo su nombre —habló Sundory.

Margot sonrió. —Tu padre te tenía encerrada en un Flospurus en el lejano oriente, ella estaba encargada de un Flospurus menor, de haber estado en uno grande hubiera tenido problemas. De hecho, los tuvo. —Margot bebió su taza de té hasta el fondo, recordando viejos tiempos—. Cluadette Elizabeth Brunestud, o _Reina Elizabeth_ como nos gustaba llamarla, varios años más joven que Elionore, una bailarina de ballet, una maravillosa bailarina, tenía una ejecución limpia, ella hacía el ballet, Taglione envidiaría todo de ella. Su delgada figura, fina, esbelta, estética, con una cara dulce, encantadora, perfecta, su cabello rubio dorado como los rayos del sol, ojos azules, labios rosados. Cualquiera podía caer ante su hechizo, era una don nadie en cuanto a títulos nobiliarios pero era una autentica artista. Una verdadera lástima que fuera tan apegada a la religión; sin ofender cariño —agregó Margot observando a Sundory—. A Waleran le encantaba verla bailar, siempre que _Reina Elizabeth_ subía al escenario, tu abuelo se volvía loco por irla a ver y usaba cualquier artimaña para conseguir los mejores lugares.

—¿A mi abuelo le gustaba el Ballet? —preguntó James.

Margot asintió. —Aunque tengo la sospecha de que le gustaba más _Reina Elizabeth._

—Creí que ningún mago de sangre pura, veía cosas muggles —comentó Sirius.

Margot puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso les gusta decir, pero no es así, Baldwin Black también asistía a la opera y al ballet, estaba encaprichado con _Reina Elizabeth._

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Sirius—. Él era una maniaco de la sangre pura ¿cómo podía gustarle una muggle? Elizabeth era una muggle ¿verdad?

—De pies a cabeza —afirmó Margot—, pero tu abuelo no odiaba a los muggles, los creía inferiores sin poca gracia, hasta que se topó con _Reina Elizabeth_. Incluso se citaron un par de veces, Waleran estaba fuera de sí por eso —Margot rió ante los recuerdos—, creía que un Black iba a corromper a tan dulce muchachita.

—No lo dudo —bufó Sirius.

—_Reina Elizabeth _tenía la apariencia de una chiquilla inocente, pero no lo era. No malinterpretes las cosas, Sirius. Ella tenía unos valores morales tan altos como el mismo Papa, pero era cruel a su manera, rígida como las posiciones del ballet lo exigen, inflexible como el compás de la música, ella no cometía ningún error. Elionore quiso mostrarle que no era así, o algo parecido, las dos tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, Elionore detestaba a todo ser con grandes dotes artísticos y _Reina Elizabeth _detestaba a aquellos que se metieran en su camino.

—¿Y qué sucedió con mi abuelo?

Margot suspiró profundamente. —Descubrieron su pequeña obsesión por _Reina Elizabeth,_ estaba dispuesto a mandar al diablo a toda su familia. —Sirius abrió la boca tanto como pudo, un Black que no era Alphard quería fugarse con una muggle, tal vez podría sentir un poco de cariño por él ahora—. Pero _Reina Elizabeth_ no estaba dispuesta a enviar al diablo su carrera de bailarina de ballet, además Baldwin estaba casado con Tabitha; sería algo inmoral, Baldwin a pesar de ser muy apuesto; como la mayoría de los Black, era demasiado grande para ella, por otro lado estaba Waleran, quien no lo iba a permitir.

James parpadeó. —¿Por qué? Quiero decir le gustaba como bailaba, o en verdad le gustaba ella. Él te amaba ¿no?

Margot hizo una mueca de desagrado. —El corazón de los hombres es un misterio, James. —Podía ver los pensamientos de su nieto revolotear alocadamente, Margot acababa de romperle el dulce sueño de los abuelos enamorados hasta las trancas. Margot suspiró—. Tu abuelo me quería, James. Pero era también un hombre y un humano, _Reina Elizabeth_ era una mujer hermosa, tú quieres a Lilian ¿no?

—La amo —le corrigió su nieto con delicadeza.

Margot asintió. —Pero por eso no dejas de ver a las demás mujeres y reconoces que algunas son más bellas que Lily.

—No, para mí no hay nadie más hermosa que Lily.

—¿Ni siquiera una escoba, James?

—No.

Sirius rodó los ojos, James estaba enfermo eso es lo que sucedía.

—Así que era eso, una fascinación por alguien.

Margot le sonrió a Remus. —Tal vez, si se enamoró de ella o no, nunca lo supe y _Reina Elizabeth_ era muy amable con todos, era muy agradable charlar con ella; siempre y cuando no tocaras el tema de religión, se ponía muy a la defensiva con eso. Ella dejó de hablarnos cuando se enteró que éramos gente mágica.

—¿Y eso porque? —preguntó Sundory sin comprender.

—¿Qué son las brujas y los magos para la religión, Sundory?

La chica abrió la boca, para después hacer un gesto de amargura, ahí estaba la respuesta que todos buscaban. Todos ellos eran seres que había pactado con el diablo.

Sirius rió abiertamente. —Baldwin pensaba escaparse con una muggle que odiaba a los magos: ¡Por las bragas de Morgana! Esta chica debió haber sido Afrodita, sólo que menos ninfómana.

—No juegues con eso, Sirius —le cortó Margot.

—¿Y cómo acabó la historia?

Margot se removió en su asiento, no quería levantar los fantasmas del pasado.

—Esa chica debió pisar el orgullo de Baldwin, ¿sigue viva? Quisiera hacerle un regalo ¿es muy grande? Da igual, seguro que sigue teniendo el mismo cuerpo sexy que…

—¡Cierra la boca, Black! —bramó Margot levantándose del sillón.

—¿Ellos pelearon? —inquirió Torrence—. Baldwin y Waleran se batieron en duelo. —Margot se giró hacia ella con una mirada cargada de odio y pesar—. Por ella.

Por primera vez, en el rostro de Margot se reflejaron todos sus años, con todo su peso y rigor, la mujer se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Era la temporada de invierno, se iba a presentar el Cascanueces, una obra muy importante y tradicional. Baldwin ya no quería saber nada de su familia, estaba cansado de ellos y fue al Royal Opera House, en Covent Garden, _Reina Elizabeth_ se preparaba para la primera función en honor de los Reyes de Inglaterra. Waleran y yo estábamos ahí, en el medio tiempo se iba a presentar una de mis muchachas, así que fuimos a practicar en el escenario.

_Reina Elizabeth_ y Waleran platicaban sentados en las butacas de la primera fila, _Reina Elizabeth _llevaba su cabello atado en un moño que dejaba caer mechones de su cabello, se veía magnifica, Baldwin entró en el Opera House armando un gran escándalo, nadie que no fuera del equipo de producción podía entrar, _Reina Elizabeth _sabía que Baldwin estaba ahí por ella, así que fue a su encuentro, a pesar de las protestas de Waleran. De algún modo presentimos que algo iba muy mal, Baldwin siempre había tenido mucha paciencia con _Reina Elizabeth,_ ese día la sacó a rastras del lugar. Waleran no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, fue tras ellos, no sé lo que sucedió exactamente, cuando yo llegue ambos estaban peleando; los magos no deben pelear en lugares muggles ambos lo sabían, _Reina Elizabeth _estaba completamente asustada.

Ambos discutían por _Reina Elizabeth_, ninguno se dio cuenta que lo único que estaban logrando era que ella se sintiera más aterrada de su presencia, ningún camino con un hombre que le guste la guerra suena atractivo. Iba a sacarla de ahí y borrarle la memoria pero la chica se interpuso entre ambos, una muggle que sabía tanto de batallas como de historia de los gigantes se paraba en medio de dos magos que se estaban disputando hasta el honor, la chica tenía mucho valor y locura para hacerlo, sobre todo porque no se paró en medio de ellos para detener la pelea o tratar de remediar el asunto, no señor. Ella se paró en medio de ellos para gritarles lo anormales que eran; jamás escuche a un muggle hablar de tanta idiotez a la vez, pero al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo eso era lo que parecían Waleran y Baldwin en ese momento, bestias destrozándose mutuamente por un pedazo de carne.

Baldwin intentó matar a _Reina Elizabeth,_ no lo culpo, su corazón debió romperse en miles de pedazos al escuchar la bola de sandeces que había dicho _Reina Elizabeth_, ella fue muy hiriente, a Waleran no le importaba eso, supongo que en algún momento entendió el error que había cometido, Baldwin lanzó una maldición, Waleran no pudo hacer nada en contra de ella. Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a _Reina Elizabeth_, se casó con un tal Julian McKinnon, tuvo tres niños y hace unos cuantos años murió, en sus delirios dicen que pedía el perdón de los magos —Margot se encogió de hombros—, supongo que al final la gente mágica ya no se le hacía tan terrible, no puedo decir que me alegra que sufriera por el perdón de Waleran y Bladwin, pero…también siento que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Era como si les acabara de contar el final de un cuento de hadas, una mujer había provocado la muerte de un hombre, la desdicha de otro y tantán, se acabó el cuento, aprende la moraleja no te metas con los muggles. A James le costaba entender cómo es que Margot podía tomárselo de ese modo tan frío.

—¿Nunca fuiste a verla, abuela?

Margot no regañó a James por llamarle "abuela" un título que según ella no debía ocupar, aún era demasiado joven, la mujer negó con la cabeza. —¿Y qué le hubiera dicho, James?¿Para qué desearía ir a verla? No tenía nada que decirle a _Reina Elizabeth_.

_Reina Elizabeth_ en gran parte era la culpable de la muerte del abuelo de James, Margot podía haberle dicho muchas cosas, por otro lado la mujer había vivido siempre atormentada por ese recuerdo, su abuela tenía razón, no tenían nada que decirse.

Las Flospurus traían más tragedia que alegría.

&-&-&

James alzó la mano para golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió repentinamente.

—Hola, James, tiempo sin vernos.

—Hola, Jhon —dijo James ligeramente sorprendido—, ¿Están los señores Evans?

Jhon asintió con la cabeza. —Aunque no creo que sea agradable entrar, Petunia está haciendo una rabieta tremenda y va para largo.

James asintió y le sonrió al joven. —¿Sabes dónde está Lily?

—No, pero me ha llegado esto. —Jhon le mostró varios sobres membretados delicadamente con letras muy rimbombantes.

—¿Qué son?

Jhon frunció el ceño, como si le estuviera mostrando algo muy obvio a James. —¿Nunca has entrado al Royal Opera House?

James trató de recordar ese nombre, lo había escuchado con anterioridad, sólo que no sabía en donde.

—Creo que no —continuó Jhon—, pero déjame decirte que era uno de los sueños de Lily.

—¿Por qué?

Jhon le observó de completo desconcierto, le chocaba que le dirigiera era mirada de: pero si tú más que nadie debería saberlo, porque yo que soy su amigo sí lo sé. —El Royal Opera House es uno de los más importantes escenarios de Gran Bretaña, sólo los mejores de su área puede presentarse ahí. —James seguía sin entender del asunto, Jhon bufó—. Lily siempre soñó con poder bailar en los mejores escenarios de todo el mundo.

—¿Y?

—¿Tienen problemas en su relación o algo similar? —preguntó Jhon repentinamente.

Las mejillas de James se encendieron violentamente. —¡NO! Vamos muy bien, es sólo que…—¿Pero que podía decirle? Desconozco el mundo muggle, no lo entendería.

Jhon hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. —Lily tenía razón, vives en otro mundo.

—Es la verdad —susurró James con gran tristeza.

Jhon le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Al parecer actuará en un evento especial y éstas son las invitaciones para su familia y sus amigos—. Qué raro, sólo hay tres, tienes suerte.

James agarró el sobre y lo observó durante un largo tiempo antes de abrirlo, se lo llevaría a su abuela; ella sabría qué hacer, después de todo Margot conocía todas esas cosas. —Así que ella no ha pasado por su casa.

Jhon observó atentamente al chico. —¿Hay algo malo con Lily? —preguntó—, que estupidez, por supuesto que hay. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

James torció los labios, no quería comentarle a un desconocido sobre las actitudes de Lily, sobre todo si por "desconocido" llamamos a un exnovio de Lily.

—Vamos tal vez pueda ayudarte —le apuró Jhon tomando a James por el antebrazo y saliendo de la casa de los Evans—, en verdad no querrás ser testigo de los berrinches que arma Petunia.

James se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones, caminando a lado de Jhon. —Es sólo que…estaba en mi casa, para pasar la vacaciones, dijo que iba a visitar a su…madre, creí que era…

—Elionore, pero no. Lily nunca habla de su madre biológica, no creo que se lo haya mencionado a alguien, jamás. Yo me entere por Robert —le aclaró el chico—, Lily ella, emmp, bueno la relación su madre biológica siempre fue muy áspera ¿sabes? Al menos eso fue lo que me contó Robert, siempre discutían.

—¿Hace cuanto que Lily vive con Elionore?

Jhon se encogió de hombros. —Desde que tengo memoria, Lily siempre ha vivido con ellos y llama mamá a Elionore. La separación de ellas se dio antes de que se mudaran a este vecindario, yo supongo que como a los cinco años.

—Lily era sólo una niña, ¿por qué discutiría con su madre?

Jhon se detuvo por unos instantes, clavando su mirada en James quien giró la cabeza para ver que había detenido a Jhon. —¿Le amas tanto como para cegarte?

Estaba harto, harto de que lo trataran como si no tuviera ojos, ¿acaso creían que no tenía cerebro? ¿Qué no pensaba por si sólo? James rodó los ojos comenzando a alejarse de Jhon, no iba a discutir con él.

—¡Espera! —gritó Jhon tratando de detener a James—, no te ofendas, es sólo que…ella no es una chica fácil de manejar ¿sabes?

—¿Y?

Jhon suspiró pesadamente. —No sé porque su madre y Lily discutían, no sé porque las dos no se llevaban bien, sé que Petunia se llevaba bien con su mamá, que la madre de ambas siempre prefirió a Petunia sobre Lily. Tal vez Lily sentía celos, no tienes hermanos, tus padres siempre te han prestado su total atención, no te niegan nada, no sabes lo que es tener que compartir esas cosas.

James bufó; él no tenía la culpa de no tener hermanos, ni de que sus padres no pudieran tener más hijos…tal vez esa parte sí, claro que comprendía los celos, el no tener toda la atención en su persona.

—Tal vez no conozca esa sensación —comentó el chico mirando al cielo—, pero no quiere decir que no pueda comprenderla.

—Lo siento —terció Jhon, rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente—, en verdad es difícil lidiar con un temperamento como el de Lily, además ella…dicen que antes era muy enfermiza, débil —Jhon suspiró y James supo que el chico se estaba guardando muchas cosas—, Enviar a Lily a ese colegio…Howart o como se llame, fue un alivio para los señores Evans. No me mires así, es la verdad. —Jhon buscó un lugar en donde ambos pudieran sentarse, le dijo que caminaran calle abajo.

Tras las casitas muy bien alineadas, con jardines de todos los tipos; desde lo muy bien ordenados hasta los que crecían salvajemente, se encontraba un sitio donde los niños jugaban, al menos eso fue lo que dedujo James al ver a dos chiquillos jugando en un lugar con arena, no sobrepasaban los tres años.

Jhon lo llevó hasta unos bancos con forma de elefante muy pequeños, era un lugar consagrado para los infantes. El sol se desvanecía tras las casas y los árboles frondosos, algunas casas comenzaban a encender la luz eléctrica, en el cielo se comenzaban a amontar varias nubes grises, tal vez en la noche comenzaría a nevar.

—Ella siempre tenía problemas en el colegio, así fue como la conocí. Lily llegó a mediados del tercer año, era la nueva, eso es muy difícil y ella lo hacía aún peor. No habla con nadie, aunque ellos fueran amables Lily era bastante arisca con todo el mundo; no tenía tiempo para los amigos, ese era su excusa. —James parpadeó desconcertado—. Cuando la gente quería intimar con ella, respondía con una voz monótona y lacónica: "No me gusta desperdiciar mí tiempo haciendo amigos." Nada agradable ¿verdad?

Los niños solían molestarla demasiado, siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, caminaba con la nariz metida en un libro, sin hablarle a nadie, apática para cualquier evento en el colegio. Sólo hasta tiempo después supe que después del colegio iba al Flospurus a estudiar danza. Era enfermo ¿sabes? Todos los días desde que salía del colegio hasta las diez u once de la noche practicaba danza y en fines de semana hacía lo mismo, primero estudiaba y luego se ponía a practicar danza.

Tuvo problemas con varios chicos, a mí se me hacía una chiquita muy solitaria, muy triste, de alguna forma aunque me gruñera todo el tiempo logre acercarme a ella. No importaba lo desagradable que llegara a ser y créeme para ser una pequeña niña sabía herir los sentimientos de las personas profundamente, pero a nuestro modo nos acoplamos. Pero es cansado hablarle a la pared, nos veíamos algunas veces en los horarios del colegio, ella no era muy afectiva, si tenía algún interés en mí, nunca lo demostró.

—Y te cansaste de ser el único que deseaba andar —terminó James.

Jhon asintió. —Es muy aburrido. —El chico se reacomodó en el asiento, recargando su peso en las manos que colocó atrás, al tiempo que estiraba las piernas—. Además Lorna apareció en mi vida, ella era una chica muy divertida, ya sabes de esas con las que todo el tiempo puedes estar bromeando, no importa cuántas horas al día hayas estado pegado a ella, no te aburres, o tal vez era que estaba en la adolescencia y todas las chicas me parecían muy llamativas, tal vez no todas, la gran mayoría. —James sonrió, conocía esa etapa y de sobra—. Lorna me prestaba mayor atención que Lily, cubría mis expectativas de pavorreal, una cosa lleva a la otra y el cuerpo demanda….satisfacer necesidades.

—¿La engañaste? —exclamó James con un tono jocoso.

Jhon movió la cabeza de forma muy graciosa. La situación era hilarante: ¿Cuántas veces le confiesas al novio de tu exnovia de la forma más natural que la engañaste y éste, se lo toma de a guasa?

—Me sentí mal —Jhon hizo unas muecas que no pegaban con el sentimiento de culpa—, tal vez no tan mal, pero me dije: no tienes porque estar jugando con Lily. Así que le confesé todo, esperaba que me tirara el refresco en la cara, se parara y me dijera que era lo peor de este planeta, que sé yo, pero Lily sólo me sonrió, me preguntó si era feliz, si era de mi edad y si era bonita…fue la conversación más bizarra que he tenido en toda mi vida. Ella no era una chica normal.

James observó el suelo del lugar, el concreto se encontraba cuarteado, algunas piedrecillas se veía por aquí y por allá, en donde lo huecos en el concreto eran lo suficientemente grandes crecían florecillas pequeñas o pasto ralo. Si James engañara a Lily —que nunca iba a ocurrir porque James no quería a nadie más que a ella— y luego fuera y le confesara una cosa como aquella, dudaba que Lily le permitiera salir de ese lugar vivo, la pelirroja se le echaría a la yugular, lo destazaría, le sacaría el corazón y luego se lo comería. Inclusive Lily pensaría en algo más sádico.

—Tienes suerte —anunció Jhon golpeando a James en el hombro con la mano—, nunca había visto que Lily se comportara de forma tan…mimosa con un chico. Ni siquiera con Alex, con él era algo así como el amigo varón, siempre que los veía a los dos juntos me recordaban a dos chiquillos jugando con sus carritos y sus muñecos de acción. Lily se comportaba con Alex más como un muchacho que como una jovencita. En verdad la traes hecha todo un lio.

Un silencio sumamente incómodo inundó el lugar, James no sabía quién traía hecho un lio a quién, James suspiró.

—No es fácil —murmuró James.

&-&-&

La mansión Potter bullían en excitación y movimiento, sus inquilinos humanos no paraba de ir y venir de las habitaciones en busca de diferentes cosas.

Torrence trababa de detener a James, para intentar aplacar su cabello por una vez en la vida, sin embargo el chico no dejaba de moverse, de mirarse al espejo acomodando aquí y allá su vestuario, haciéndole preguntas a Margot a gritos sobre diferentes cosas, desde: si se le veía mejor la corbata azul cielo o la azul claro, o el año en que Covent Garden había aparecido. La chica terminó por amarrar al chico en una silla, aunque aún así James no dejó de mover la cabeza hacía todos lados mientras protestaba que se pondría ese ridículo sombrero de copa alta, así que de cualquier forma se iba a despeinar; Torrence gruñía que debería verse presentable aún con el sombrero puesto.

Sirius corría detrás de de Sundory, quien se probaba veinte mil vestidos a la vez, con diferentes adornos, era la primera vez que la veían poner atención en su apariencia frente a un montón de gente desconocida.

Remus ayudaba a Peter a colocarse una faja y un chaleco tweed, Vera no se decidía entre ponerse unas zapatillas con una flor como adorno o unas zapatillas lisas.

Torrence sonrió alegremente al espejo por haber logrado que el cabello de James luciera un poco ordenado, lustrosos y elegante, la chica apretó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de James y ambos rieron. Era la primera vez que James lucía tan presentable como elegante, sin ese aire de gamberro sin remedio. La chica se encargó de hacerlo lucir como todo un caballero de la época, no había nada que no luciera bien en James, aunque él se sintiera un pingüino demasiado flaco con ese traje.

—No te atrevas a arruinar mi trabajo —le amenazó la joven con una sonrisa.

—Deberías sacarte el EXTASIS, Torrence —exclamó Sirius—, es la primera vez que James se ve medianamente decente.

Los chicos rieron, en tanto que el aludido bufaba cruzándose de brazos. Estaba bien que nunca hubiera tomado demasiado tiempo en arreglarse, pero tampoco es que anduviera por el colegio con un look como el de Snape, James siempre se aseaba y se lavaba el cabello.

Peter se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo desde todos los ángulos posibles, era como si estuviera descubriendo una nueva faceta suya, luego pegó sus manos a sus costados y comenzó a cantar una estúpida canción sobre pingüinos, moviéndose como si fuera uno.

Sirius se agarró el estomagó con ambas manos, la imagen de Peter moviéndose como idiota por todo el lugar, junto con la estúpida canción, arrancaba carcajadas de cualquiera, inclusive Torrence quien había sentido adoración por esos trajes muggles, según ella hacía ver a cualquier muy guapo —cosa que se puso en duda cuando James soltó: ¿Inclusive _Snivellus_?—.

—Tienen diez minutos para terminar de arreglarse —dijo Margot mirando a Peter de mala gana. El chico detuvo su baile estúpido y se puso completamente colorado—, ¡Merlín Todopoderoso! —bramó la mujer—, ¿Quién hizo un milagro con mi nieto?

James hizo una meca de fastidio mientras sus amigos volvían a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—Déjense de guasa y bajen pronto, el Royal Opera House no los esperara, ellos inician a la hora en punto.

Torrence comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar buscando las cosas que debería ponerse mientras arreglaba a Sirius quien no quería tener una imagen en exceso lustrosa, además entre menos ropas llevara él, mejor se veía.

Sundory fue la encargada de ponerles a los muchachos la amplia capa que los cubriría del insolente clima de Inglaterra. Inclusive Sundory se encontraba perpleja ante lo bien arreglado que se veía James, no dejaba de verle con cara de embobada, tanto que Sirius tuvo que ponerse en medio y decir que comenzaría a sentirse muy celoso.

Tanta atención apabulló a James quien salió del lugar antes que todos sus amigos, camino por los pasillos de su casa observándose en el reflejo que le devolvían los cristales de su casa, en verdad se veía muy diferente, él mismo parecía no reconocerse. Se tronó los dedos, se preguntaba qué le diría Lily cuando lo viera con aquel aspecto. Iba a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero se detuvo, no quería estropear la ardua labor de Torrence.

—James tu abuela te habla…¿Eres tú mi hijo? —James se puso completamente colorado, ¿Hasta su madre tenía que burlarse de su aspecto?—. Te ves muy guapo, cariñín.

Sirius se prometió que hasta el fin de los días de James, jamás dejaría que su amigo olvidara ese: _"cariñín"._

&-&-&

El Royal Opera House era un edificio similar a Gringotts sólo que más estrecho, más rígido y más pequeño. Covent Garden no se parecía a ninguna de las calles mágicas que James hubiera visto, ni siquiera en la elitista calle de Prada en donde sólo magos con galones para tapizar las paredes de su casa podían entrar. Covent Garden era un lugar en exceso limpio, lujoso, lleno de muggles que le recordaban a los sangre limpia, vestidos con atuendos similares a los de todos ellos, también era un lugar que aunque era bastante amplio se encontraba atestado de muchísima gente.

—No se separen de mí, ninguno de ustedes, entraremos rápido —le dijo Margot por la ventanilla del auto—, ¿teníamos que traer esta cosa? —le preguntó a su hijo. Henry se encogió de hombros.

El padre de James había insistido en ir hasta el lugar como muggles, Henry se estaba divirtiendo como enano con semejante cosa. Sin embargo James y Sirius decidieron ir en sus motocicletas: _"Aún en el mundo muggle tenemos que ser merodeadores, Jimmy cariñín_", habían sido las palabras de Sirius.

Todos habían aceptado después de la terrible insistencia de los muchachos y de cubrir a James con encantamientos para que el cabello y su atuendo no se arruinaran con el viaje en motocicleta.

—Ese tal…Arthur Weasley me lo recomendó, los muggles con mucho dinero lo traen.

—¡Pero no entran tantas personas adentro, Henry! —clamó Margot.

—No lo sé —murmuró el hombre, emocionado por toda la gama de luces que había en la calle—, deberíamos de poner unas cuantas en nuestro mundo, mira que maravillosas se ven.

La mayoría de los magos se sentían fascinados por los inventos muggles, los jóvenes que iban dentro del auto no quería imaginar que era lo que el padre de James podría hacerle a todas esas cosas si su varita llegaba a tocarlas.

—¡Mira eso, querida! Una maquina que crea palomitas y saltan por todos lados. ¡Quiero una de esas!

—En realidad, señor Potter…—trató de explicarle Sundory, pero el hombre ya estaba alucinando con otro invento muggle.

El auto se detuvo, la gente se aglutinaba en el lugar, todos querían ver qué era lo que sucedía en el Royal Opera House, autos tan o más lujosos como el que llevaban, se estacionaban y de ellos bajaba gente muy engalanada. La prensa muggle sacaba fotografías, James no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el lugar, los murmullos entre la gente comenzaron a expandirse, Sirius imaginó que se preguntaban quienes eran ellos. El joven hizo caso omiso del asunto y se quitó el casco.

Sirius era toda una estrella brillante, en cualquier lugar en donde él se parara, llamaba la atención, no hacía falta que su nombre fuera conocido, era su porte, su figura y su estilo los que llamaban la atención. Todos querían ser como él, tan radiantes como el nombre de su estrella.

—Las mujeres me aman, hermano —le dijo Sirius a James, quien se limitó a sonreír como respuesta.

Las chicas salieron del auto una por una, fastidiadas por la atención que el prestaban a los merodeadores, sobre todo a Sirius; quien se pavoneaba de aquí para allá, sonriendo, jugueteando y coqueteando con todo el mundo. Sundory se limitaba a mantener su suave sonrisa encantadora, indiferente a las infidelidades de su novio, o lo que fuera.

La última en salir fue Margot, su aparición basto para que la mayoría de las cámaras los enfocaran.

—Estúpidos periodistas —murmuró la mujer, tomando a James por el brazo y arrastrándolo al interior del recinto, aventando por delante al muchacho para que hiciera de parachoques contra toda esa gente que quería hablarle. La fama como cantante había acabado en el mismo instante en que Waleran había dejado este mundo.

Margot cruzó la línea del Royal Opera House con gran pesar, la última vez que había puesto un pie ahí, había perdido a su esposo, no quería perder ahora a su adorado nieto. Margot se agarró fuertemente del brazo de James, quien se encontraba muy desorientado. Para el Royal Opera House era simplemente una construcción nueva, con muchas cosas que curiosear, se encontraba pasmado con el porte del lugar, conocía esa sensación de seducción que tenían aquellas paredes, elegancia, abolengo, clase, estilo, sólo lo mejor pone un pie en semejante escenario.

—¿Tú cantabas aquí, Maggy?

Margot asintió evitando la mirada de Sirius, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, ella era la estrella del Royal Opera House, podía sentir su pecho palpitar, ese nerviosismo antes de subir al escenario, los olores de la madera, el maquillaje, el fijador de cabello, los vestuarios guardados en la oscuridad y el calor de los artistas se entremezclaba en el aire. Podía escuchar a la orquesta tocar para ella, acompañarla a ella, seguir su voz, su compás, de su garganta salía la letra de Aida, Carmina Burana, Rigoletto, El Fantasma de la Opera, Romeo y Julieta, los recuerdos se a galopaban en su mente. Y Waleran, su Waleran caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar, con ese aire juguetón, inocente pero maduro. _"Me he enamorado de una sirena"_.

—Abuela, no sé a dónde ir, todo el mundo me está observando.

Margot sonrió con amargura. —¿No te gusta la fama, Jimmy? O te disgusta que sea a mí a quien estén observando, estas con una estrella, James.

Su nieto bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Vale, lo que tú digas, podemos movernos, esas señoras me están dando mala espina.

Margot observó de reojo a donde su nieto evitaba mirar, debían de estar en la edad casadera o ya debían estar casadas y veían a su nieto como un apetitoso manjar, odiaba a los buitres de la alta sociedad.

—No me dejes solito, Margot, siento que me quieren violar.

Su abuela soltó una carcajada ante el gesto lleno de incomodidad de James. —Vamos mi querido, Jimmy, mami te protegerá.

James jaló el brazo que Margot le agarraba y dio media vuelta caminando hacia Sirius y los muchachos. Ahora recordaba que su muchacho era un completo idiota, Charlus se acercó a ella y le preguntó por el lugar a donde debían dirigirse. Margot caminó por el lugar, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera a donde debía ir, abrió la puerta sin esperar que los edecanes lo hicieran. El palco que Charlus solía ocupar cuando iba a verla en su actuación, tiempo después ambos iban a ver a las estudiantes de Margot, al final _Reina Elizabeth_ se robaba la atención de ambos.

James sintió estar viviendo en otra época, el interior del Royal Opera House tenía un místico magnetismo que te hacía sentir dentro de un mundo fantástico, donde las cosas que iban más allá de la magia podían hacerse realidad. Sus cortinas rojas con adornos en dorado ocultaban el escenario, se sentía muy nervioso, ansioso era la palabra correcta, quería ver a Lily y quería hacerlo ya, una semana sin ella era demasiado para su sistema. El chico se sentó en el lugar más cercano del escenario, esperando…esperando.

El recinto comenzó a llenarse lentamente, el lugar en donde ellos estaban estaba cerca del escenario, pero no lo suficiente cerca para James quien quería aventarse al escenario. La puerta del palco sonaba constante e insistentemente, Margot se había negado a ver a cualquiera de los que llamaban a su puerta. En ese momento Vera se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para la abuela de James estar ahí; quería mucho al malcriado de Potter.

Las luces del recinto se apagaron repentinamente, James se acercó más al final de palco, en tanto Margot le pedía que se sentara como era debido, las luces del escenario haría lo propio para que se pudiera apreciar la puesta en escena. A regañadientes James aceptó sentarse como era debido. Margot le puso unos binoculares en el regazo, el chico se apresuró a enfocar las cortinas.

La Orquesta comenzó a tocar, Margot se llevó una mano a la boca, era uno de los ballets clásicos y cuya ejecución era complicada, el simple hecho del uso de los dinámicos treinta y dos fouettés, eran la medida actual para calificar la grandeza de una bailarina.

Las cortinas se recorrieron poco a poco, las afueras del castillo con alegres motivos hizo acto de aparición, junto con toda su corte y el Príncipe Sigfrido.

El Lago de los Cisnes, uno de los ballets más antiguos y clásicos. Es la historia de dos amantes, uno que es un príncipe en época casadera y que por mandato de su madre; la reina, se ve obligado a elegir una esposa entre cinco que le presentan, el chico triste por aquello es compadecido por sus amigos, así que el bufón anima a los presentes a alargar el festejo; que es por el cumpleaños del príncipe, así al anochecer uno de los amigos de príncipe Sigfrido al percatarse de la presencia de unos cisnes, lo invitan a cazarlos.

Ese era el argumento de acto número uno, Margot observaba la cara llena de decepción de su nieto al no ver a su amada, la mujer se preguntaba el papel que la chica interpretaría. ¿Alguno de los cisnes? El Royal Opera House no estaría tan demente para darle uno de los principales como lo eran el papel del _cisne blanco_, menos el preciado acto del _cisne negro_ ¿O tal vez sí? Algo que ella no podía negar era que Lilian tenía una ejecución técnica magnifica, digna de la prima ballerina assoluta, después de todo el Flospurus de Glasgow estaba para eso, crear bailarinas perfectas, tanto que ni los rusos podían criticarlas.

Fuera de la subjetiva técnica, se encontraba la interpretación, aquello que la bailarina debía transmitir y de eso, de eso Lily tenía mucho, su danza trasmitía muchas emociones, el aire místico, trágico y nostálgico de Odette; la joven hechizada por un ser maligno se reflejaban en ella, aún sin el oboe o la danza.

La aparición de tantos cisnes capta la atención de los nobles, así como del príncipe Sigfrido y los persiguen por todo el lugar, hasta que llegan a las orillas de un lago, en donde el príncipe dispuesto a matar con una ballesta al más hermoso cisne, cuya presencia es anunciada por el triste y melancólico oboe, Sigfrido se queda perplejo a ver al cisne convertirse en una hermosa princesa.

Y ahí estaba, encarnando uno de los papeles más altos del ballet en sus épocas doradas, junto con la música del tan adorado Tchaikovsky. La mirada perdida, el aire de desolación y cansancio de la princesa encantada se externaba a todos los presentes, el rostro de Lilian reflejaba demasiado dolor; aun para ser Odette.

Es en el lago donde Odette y el príncipe Sigfrido se enamoran, así mismo la joven le cuenta que se encuentra bajo el hechizo de mago Von Rothbart, quien está prendado de ella y para que nadie más la tome, la ha transformado en un cisne que sólo vuelve a su forma original de noche. El mago Von Rothbart aparece, Sigfrido está dispuesto a luchar por Odette, pero la joven le implora que no lo haga, puesto que si lo mata significaría la muerte tanto para ella, como para los demás cisnes, que si en verdad la quiere le jure amor eterno, Sigfrido planea hacerlo, al día siguiente en el baile que se celebrará, en donde deberá elegir esposa.

James no podía ni siquiera parpadear, Lily era magnifica, se veía hermosa en aquel atuendo blanco y con todos esos adornos que sólo realzaban la belleza que ella poseía. Se sentía soñar al verla deslizarse por el piso con semejante sutileza, era como si flotara, su cuerpo se movía en total armonía con la música, si esto era el ballet, ahora entendía porque su abuelo se había vuelto un obseso de aquel arte, todo parecía estar en un mundo diferente al muggle y al mágico, como en un sueño.

En ese sueño sólo estaba él y Lily, la mente de James comenzaba a fantasear con aquellos atuendo tan pegados al cuerpo, no le incomodaría vestir semejantes cosas apretadas siempre y cuando Lily danzara alrededor de él con aquella sensualidad tan delicada y mística que tenía.

El en gran salón del castillo se desarrolla la parte del baile cuyo interés es saber quién será la esposa de príncipe. Entonces acompañadas de toda la pompa posible, aparecen las cinco princesas que desean conquistar a Sigfrido, pero el chico sólo tiene cabeza para una joven, alguien cuyo destino está atado al de un hechicero. Baila con ellas pero todos notan su gran indiferencia, su madre le pide elegir a una de ellas, Sigfrido se siente muy presionado, es justo en ese momento cuando aparece el barón Von Rothbart, con su hija Odile. Sigfrido hechizado por Rothbart, ve en Odile a Odette y baila con ella, convenciéndose de que ella es en verdad Odette.

A veces Odette lo interpreta una bailarina y Odile otra, sin embargo en las puestas clásicas, ambos papeles son interpretados por la misma persona, contrario a lo que debería ser, es Odile quien posee una coreografía compleja, es su papel el que despliega las más difíciles ejecuciones. En ese momento la bailarina no es alguien taciturno, por el contrario es una mujer con poder de seducción y atracción poderosas.

Margot bufó con exasperación, las dos caras de Lily Evans, las dos personas interpretadas por una misma. Margot se irguió sobre su asiento, tomó los binoculares y posó su vista en Lily. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes, si estaba tan claro?

Sigfrido lleva hasta su madre a Odette/Odile para presentarla como su esposa, la reina acepta a la chica y Rothbart pide un juramento de amor eterno.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo Sigfrido lo dice con todo su corazón y aplomó, pensando que con eso liberaría a Odette del encantamiento. Tras haberlo dicho, Rothbart se descubre ante el joven, así como a Odile, Sigfrido entonces entiende la traición y el daño que le ha hecho a Odette y corre al bosque a buscarla.

Sirius no conocía de ballet, ni la trama de la historia pero su corazón punzaba embargado de tristeza, dos amantes secretos, un temor desconocido, una traición que parte el alma, no hay camino para la salvación. El joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, algo le decía que todo iba a ir de mal en peor. Las cosas nunca salen como uno pide, al azar es algo caprichoso.

James no dejaba de mirar el escenario embelesado por la figura de Lily que giraba, moviendo las piernas con grácil armonía. Margot apretaba sus binoculares con suma fuerza, Sundory miraba con cierta frialdad la escena, no sabía si se encontraba molesta o le desagradaba la danza, Peter miraba el baile pero de vez en cuando observaba al público. Remus no quitaba la vista del escenario, todo le parecía en extremos fascinante. Vera le dio un codazo a Sundory, indicándole que quitara su mueca de desagrado.

Odette corre a contarles a las doncellas cisnes que le acompañaban, lo que había sucedido, Odette afronta que no podrá liberarse del hechizo y que todo se ha perdido. Sigfrido llega al bosque en busca del perdón de Odette, tiempo después llega Rothbart reclamando a todos los cisnes.

Sigfrido y Odette luchan en contra de Rothbart, sin embargo todo es inútil el hechizo no puede ser desecho, ambos amantes se arrojan al lago, semejante sacrificio de amor mata a Rothbart liberando a los demás cisnes del maleficio, sólo quedan las almas de los amantes unidos en la muerte.

El Lago de los Cisnes, es una historia del amor que no lo vence todo, del sacrificio para otros y no para uno mismo, es un canto melancólico de aquellos que encuentra la felicidad más allá de esta vida.

En algunas versiones, dejan a los amantes vivos, dicen que son capaces de vencer al oscuridad, sin embargo la verdad, es que sólo pudieron juntarse en el más allá.

&-&-&

James se observó en el espejo por nonagésima vez, tomó el ramo de rosas rojas que su padre había comprado para Lily, así como el regalo que Margot había preparado para la joven. Antes de salir de la casa, Margot había llamado al chico y le había explicado que se tenía la costumbre de hacerles regalos costosos a las bailarinas, tras una gran función. Margot ignoraba el nivel que Lily pudiera alcanzar en el Royal Opera House, sin embargo presentarse en semejante escenario era sin duda un gran logro, que James como pareja de Lily debía reconocer de alguna forma.

El chico sostuvo ambas cosas con fuerza y se encaminó a los cuartos en donde los bailarines se preparaban. La prensa muggles revoloteaba como loca alrededor de las puertas de aquel lugar, podría lanzar un hechizo o dos para alejar a la gente, sin embargo no iba a ser nada ético hacer una cosa semejante. Pedir amablemente el paso y poner cara de cordero a medio morir podría ser una táctica más útil en estos casos, se fue abriendo paso lentamente.

Muchos hombres ataviados de forma semejante se arremolinaban en la puerta, llevando arreglos florales enormes, preguntando insistentemente por la bailarina principal. James llegó hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó un joven visiblemente fastidiado—, los regalos en esa mesa con una nota de su nombre, dirección y teléfono, no estorbe.

Bueno…uno nunca puede imaginarse que quien vigile se cargaba tan mala leche como Snape.

—Tus modales me asombran, Serge, abre la puerta a mi nieto.

El hombre observó a la mujer que le hablaba tardó tiempo en reaccionar y abrirle la puerta a James. —Lo lamento, señor.

James bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, las cámaras muggles no dejaban de atosigarlo y deslumbrarlo con tanta fotografía que sacaban. El chico entró al lugar, varios hombres y mujeres se apretujaba e iban de aquí para allá, en distintos grados de desnudes, al parecer se esforzaban por buscar sus ropas normales.

—¿A quién buscas?

—A la bailarina principal —le respondió James a la pequeña, quien vestida con una falda similar a la de Lily, sólo que de color azul miraba a los mayor sin preocupación alguna.

—¿La pelirroja? hasta el fondo.

James le agradeció con una sonrisa que la niña ignoró, avanzó entre los artistas, indiferente a todas las miradas que le dirigían. Algunas mujeres entraban y salían de los diversos cuartos con hombres similarmente ataviados persiguiéndolas, debían ser sus parejas, amantes o lo que fueran, así mismo mujeres con atuendos brillantes platicaban con los bailarines quienes se paseaban de aquí para allá, presumiendo sus cuerpos con esos entallados atuendos, ¿no se sentirían incómodos con eso? A James le daba la sensación de que el traje los estaba violando, alejó esas perturbadoras imágenes de su mente y se encaminó hasta el final.

James estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola. Un hombre que se encontraba en los treinta salió de aquel lugar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Esperare su respuesta con ansias, señorita Evans, pero yo respondería un sí.

El monstro verde apareció en la faz de James, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para anunciar su presencia, el hombre de mayor edad lo evaluó con la mirada, con esa mirada que tiene los machos a la hora de estarse midiendo ante un rival. Decidió que James no era digno y le sonrió sardónicamente, James le devolvió el gesto con superioridad y entró a la habitación.

—¿James? —exclamó Lily completamente desconcertada.

James le cerró la puerta en la cara al hombre de mayor edad, olvidándose por completo de él, agitó su varita para cerrar con llave por cualquier evento que se pudiera dar. Avanzó hasta Lily, quien no dejaba de observarlo con la boca desencajada, la joven negó con la cabeza y se quitó una pelusa de su bata rosa.

Lily se encontraba sentada en una silla de utilería con muchos adornos, con cojines rojos, aún llevaba las zapatillas de ballet blancas que había usado en el escenario así como las medias, su cuerpo era cubierto por una bata de lino rosa, su cabello caía en cascada por el lado izquierdo de forma desordenada, debió despeinarse y no pasarse el cepillo por el cabello.

James llegó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre las de Lily, depositando las rosas en el regazo de ésta. Lily fijó su mirada en los ojos de James, el chico no sabía que decir, se le habían ocurrido un par de cosas al ir hacia el lugar, pero ahora que estaba de frente a Lily, la mente se le había quedado por completo en blanco, sólo sabía que se encontraban juntos y eso le bastaba.

A falta de tener algo que decirse, James buscó el segundo regalo que tenía, abrió la caja y se lo entregó a Lily. Ella estaba sorprendida, claramente James la había dejado sin palabras, pero no había una sonrisa, ni un sentimiento de alegría por recibir semejante presente, por el contrario parecía que el chico le había regalado algo indeseado.

—Si no te gustan los diamantes puedo… —Lily cerró la caja y la colocó en el tocador, junto con el maquillaje barato y las demás chucherías que ahí había. La joven se levantó importándole un comino que las rosas del padre de James, se fueran al suelo, inclusive pisó una de ellas.

—Vete, tengo que cambiarme —fueron las frías palabras que le dirigió la chica.

James suspiró, porque siempre tenía ella que defraudarle tanto, no esperaba que le declarará amor eterno en un lugar como aquel, pero un simple beso o un: "_Te he extrañado"_ podía haberlo dicho, James había estado sufriendo toda la maldita semana y Lily le dedicaba unas frías y dolorosas palabras. ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza, en el corazón?

Lily comenzó revisar los vestidos que estaban colgados en el closet del lugar, ignorando la presencia de James por completo. El chico se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando un par de cosas.

—James, tengo que cambiarme, sal de aquí.

James rodó los ojos, gruñó ásperamente y le dirigió a Lily una mirada cargada de enojo. —No creo que pueda descubrir algo nuevo.

Lily aventó un vestido al suelo con gran fuerza, cerró los puños dirigiéndose a James, el chico no se inmutó ante su berrinche, por el contrario lucía tan extrañamente calmado, la pelirroja estaba a punto de explotar y lo hizo, dándole un manazo a James en el pecho, intentando empujarlo hacia afuera.

—¡VETE! —gritó Lily agudamente, al tiempo que le dirigía un puñetazo al pecho, sólo que este era con la otra mano, Lily comenzó a golpearlo insistentemente con violencia, mas no con fuerza.

Lo iba a volver loco, sólo quería ser el soporte de ella, pero Lily hacia muy bien su trabajo desesperando a la gente. La tomó por la nuca y la besó rudamente, ella tiró de la ropa de él para tratar de lastimarlo, pero entre más intentaba alejar a James, más se aferraba a él. James sonrió, por fin había obtenido de ella, algo que deseaba aunque eso le estuviera matando.

Los besos de Lily eran apabullantes, exageradamente demandantes, exigían de él todo el aire, la fuerza y valor que tenía, ella deseaba ahogarlo, quería asfixiarlo con su esencia. Su cuerpo se pegaba al de él con una necesidad sofocante, a este paso la pasión de ella iba a matarlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, al menos eso registró su cerebro en la inconsciencia, ni siquiera cuando se esforzaba por recordar aquel momento, lograba decir que así sucedió con precisión, estaba demasiado concentrado en Lily y las manos de ella que se metían por debajo de sus ropas, clavando las uñas del ella en su piel.

Lo que si recordaba era la puerta azotándose para cerrarse, su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que sentía como golpeaba su piel intentando salirse, y la entrada tan violenta de aire en sus pulmones, casi se dobla del dolor que aquello le produjo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —James jamás imaginó que Elionore Evans tuviera tanta fuerza, siempre la había visto como un personaje de fuerza física nula.

—Sé que me deje llevar por el momento, señora Evans.

—¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? El nieto de Geloende —bramó la mujer cuyo rostro estaba completamente rojo de furia.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —Yo siempre la admiré, los problemas que tú tengas con ella, no me incumben.

Para no ser madre e hija biológicas, Elionore hacía gestos muy similares a los hacía Lily cuando se exasperaba o se molestaba.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hija —Elionore apuntaba de forma amenazadora a James con el dedo índice—. Tú y tu maldita familia no volverán a involucrarse conmigo, ¡fuera de aquí!

Completamente demente, James bufó echando aire por la nariz. —Lo que haya entre mi abuela y usted no me incumbe, ni me importa. Si yo quiero estar con Lily, ni usted ni nadie lo va a impedir.

—Fuera de aquí jovencito, y tú… —James miró de reojo a Lily, quien observaba uno de los arreglos florales que había en el cuarto. Elionore zarandeó a Lily por el ante brazo, ésta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que Elionore decía. James suspiró, dejaría que Lily lidiara con su madre. Y Robert Evans, brillaba por su ausencia.

—¡Madre basta! Ya te dije que iré con el tipo ese a su dichosa cena, déjame en paz —bramó Lily antes de que James cerrara la puerta.

El chico iba a protestar ante aquello, pero varias manos lo jalaron hacía adelante. La prensa le hacía demasiadas preguntas, ni siquiera entendía lo que le decía, era un torrente de verborrea interminable. Además estaban esas cosas raras que los periodistas dirigían a su boca, aquello era un acoso mortal, comenzaba a tenerle miedo a esa gente.

James trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente pero los periodistas arremetían con fuerza, ¡Merlín en Avalón! Si no le permitían el paso les lanzaría una imperdonable a todos. Antes de que eso sucediese, sus padres llegaron junto con Margot, ahora las cámaras se dirigían hacia su abuela, quien se limitó a decir: ¡No haré ningún comentario!

Su padre se apresuró a sacarlo del lugar, ignorando todas las preguntas incómodas, despectivas e inquisitivas sobre su familia y Lily. Aunque hubo un par de interrogantes que deseaba contestar.

Margot lo tomó por la capa y se lo llevó a un lugar oculto de toda prensa muggle.

—Aquí acaba el cuento —sentenció Margot—, tú y ella acaban de terminar.

James parpadeó, sentía que ya había tenido esta discusión ridícula y sin sentido con alguien más, ¡oh! Ahora lo recordaba, había sido con Elionore Evans.

—No más Lily Evans en esta familia, ¿me escuchaste?

El chico asintió, Margot sabía que su nieto no estaba tomando sus palabras en cuenta. —Margot, eres mi abuela, sabes que te quiero y te respeto mucho, pero no me interesa lo que tú tengas que decir sobre mi relación con ella. Te lo dije Godric Hollow y os los vuelvo a decir: La única que decide cuando se acaba es Lily y eso si yo, también estoy de acuerdo. Si tengo que luchar en tú contra o con mis padres: ¡Lo haré! . ¡Lo haré porque la AMO!

—¡¡Ella es la alumna predilecta de _Reina Elizabeth_!!

—¿¡Y a mí que carajos me importa eso?!

—¡Ella mató a tu abuelo!

James frunció el ceño. —No es verdad abuela, tú misma lo admitiste, ella no tenía la culpa. ¿Acaso ella le dijo a mi abuelo que luchara? Vamos, ambos sabemos que…

—¡Waleran estaba encaprichado con ella! Si ella no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas…—Margot se separó un poco de su nieto, para pasarse una mano en la cara, quería organizar sus ideas.

—¿Él te engañó abuela?

—¡Acaso no te he repetido hasta el cansancio que _Reina Elizabeth_ era una mujer de iglesia!

James se sintió algo intimidado por el grito que había pegado su abuela, vale, vale ahora lo entendía. —Pero que no te involucres sexualmente con alguien, no quiere decir no puedas amar o traicionar.

Margot le dio la espalda a James, se apretó los dedos con los ojos, no quería que la vieran llorar, no en público, no ahí, no de nuevo ahí. —Yo era la estrella de aquí, James, yo era la estrella del Royal Opera House. —James parpadeó sin entender a donde quería ir su abuela—. No había nadie que no conociera mi rostro, Su Graciosa Majestad, el Rey George V y el Ministro de Magia me pedían que cantara sólo para ellos, incluso alguien ignorante y hasta cierto punto reticente a dejar entrar al mundo muggle en mi vida, era reconocida por ellos. Yo era un astro luminoso.

—Entonces llegó mi abuelo y te casaste con él, no más cantante de ópera —recitó James lacónicamente.

—No me malentiendas, James, quería a Waleran, sólo…una artista es mejor si es soltera, porque quiere decir que está disponible para todo el mundo. De cualquier forma, una mujer que no se encarga de su casa, en esas épocas era difícil luchar contra la misoginia y los prejuicios.

—A mi abuelo eso no le importaba, sino te hubiera encerrado en la mansión Potter.

Margot acarició las cortinas del lugar, el polvo que salía de estas quitaba las pelusas de sus viejos recuerdos. —Que importaba si a él no le interesaba eso, nunca hizo nada por remediarlo tampoco. Era un "sangre pura" debía dar el ejemplo, yo no podía contradecir sus órdenes. Me conforme con seguir enseñando, de alguna forma…creí que eso era suficiente.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces apareció _Reina Elizabeth,_ quien consiguió de Waleran más de lo que yo había conseguido en todos nuestros años de matrimonio. Ahora no le importaba que lo vieran en actos sociales muggles, no importaba que se burlaran de él por gustar de los entretenimientos de los no-mágicos. No le importaba el mundo, si _Reina Elizabeth_ se lo ponía a sus pies.

—Él le amaba ¿verdad?

Margot asintió con la cabeza. —Pero no iba a dejar que los años que Waleran me había arrebatado como artista se fueran, por esa jovencita petulante.

—Como sea, Margot si tú hiciste de tu vida un papalote me da igual, yo no soy mi abuelo, ni Lily es _Reina Elizabeth._ ¿Sabes algo, Margot? Tal vez te habrías sentido mejor si mi abuelo se hubiera ido con _Reina Elizabeth._ Te sentirías menos culpable.

James se alejó de su abuela, dejando a Margot completamente perpleja ¿Cómo había intuido eso su nieto? Después de tantos años, nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de que Margot creía a ver matado a Waleran, tal vez ella no alzó la varita, pero había sido quien había corrido el chisme en la casa de los Black.

Ella no quería que Waleran muriera, sólo quería que se quedara tan vacío como ella al perder aquello que tanto se ha anhelado, quería que Baldwin se llevara a _Reina Elizabeth_ muy lejos, que la hiciera sufrir como el amor posesivo de los Black sabe hacerlo, jamás imaginó que Waleran acabaría muerto.

&-&-&

Las afueras del Royal Opera House eran muy frías, el cielo se había oscurecido y nieve muy tupida caía congelando las aceras, así como haciéndolas resbalosas. James esperaba cruzado de brazos a que Lily salieran del lugar. Si no salía pronto la joven, él se congelaría.

Lo que Margot acababa de decirle le daba vueltas en su cabeza, sabía que no todos los matrimonios Potter habían sido felices, pero Margot siempre le había llenado la cabeza a James con cuentos alegres y novelescos del amor que se tenían ella y su abuelo. Bueno, no era como lo pintaban, al ir creciendo James puso en duda muchas de las cosas sobre ellos, sin embargo jamás pensó que en realidad ellos estaban tan distanciados, tanto que su abuelo había considerado casarse con alguien muggle y mucho menor que él.

La estrella del Royal Opera House ¿eh? Menudas chorradas, James se enderezó parpadeando varias veces. Ella siempre andaba en este edificio, si aquí era donde actuaba y lo conocía tan bien: ¿acaso este no era el lugar en donde su abuelo había muerto? . ¿Este lugar había sido testigo del duelo entre Baldwin Black y Waleran Potter? James rió de forma seca, que ironías de la vida, y venía a ser la alumna de _Reina Elizabeth;_ hija de muggles, quien había desempolvado y traído al presente toda una tragedia pasada.

El hombre de treinta y tanto años salía del Opera House, en compañía de Lily, quien iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de color beige. La pelirroja portaba la gargantilla de diamantes que James le había regalado, el hombre le hablaba con mucho ahínco, sin embargo ella no parecía retribuir aquel intenso interés, se limitaba a asentir o negar.

Lily se detuvo frente al auto lujoso que debía ser el hombre mayor, este le abrió la puerta del auto, sin embargo Lily negó con la cabeza, él le sonrió y dejó la puerta del auto abierta mientras regresaba al Opera House.

Lily se miraba los pies insistentemente, como si quisiera sacar de ellos alguna extraña solución, finalmente alzó la cabeza y se encontró con James, recargado ligeramente sobre su motocicleta deportiva, cruzado de brazos, temblando del frio. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, el mundo se había desvanecido, sólo se encontraban ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro, indiferentes a los problemas y las soluciones.

Lily sintió sus piernas muy pesadas, tanto que parecía que no iba a moverse nunca más, sin embargo logró alzar una de ellas y ponerla delante de la otra, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le era más fácil caminar. Avanzó entre la nieve que se hacía cada vez más espesa y pesada para los transeúntes, cruzó la calle con una lerda apatía. James estiró un brazo, esperando que ella lo tomara. Lily alzó una mano pero se la llevó al cuelo, en donde la carísima gargantilla se alojaba, entrelazo sus dedos entre los engarces y tiró con fuerza del objeto, hasta que este cayó en la calle, frente a los pies de James.

James frunció el ceño ligeramente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza por la ironía. "_Un regalo del __Maharaja_ _a su cortesana"_ tiró del brazo de Lily, quien estaba dispuesta a emprender la huida, negándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Ambos sabían que seguía después de eso, una pasión consumista, demandante, hiriente, que fluye tan rápida y tan voraz como la lava de un volcán, quemando todo a su paso.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —James y Lily se separaron al escuchar la voz de Elionore, Lily se agachó para recoger la gargantilla y se abrazó a James.

—¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! —Margot venía por la dirección contraria a Elionore, con todo y el sequito que era los amigos de ambos.

James encendió la motocicleta, liberándose de la corbata y el sombrero que le molestaba, Lily se subió el vestido, lo suficiente para poder montarse en el artefacto, James le sonrió se sentó y sólo espero a que Lily le rodeara con sus brazos, para emprender la huida.

Sirius observó a su amigo desaparecer a la velocidad de un rayo entre las calles muggles, con la pelirroja detrás de él. Cada vez que los veía se convencía más de que amar era algo erróneo, amar no era liberarse, ni sentirse en la gloria, era meterse en el mismísimo infierno y por voluntad propia.

Despues de todo, ninguno de los dos podía huir por siempre, ambos tendrían que regresar a afrontar una dura realidad. Puesto que ninguno contaba con dinero propio (tal vez James sí), casa en donde vivir, algo con que mantenerse, tenía estudios que terminar y unos padres de los cuales depender, además siempre estaban como perros y gatos, ahora se amaban y mañana iban a odiarse. Sí, ambos regresarían porque había muchas mentiras que pendían de un hilo a punto de romperse, después de todo: los silencios nunca duraban por siempre.

&-&-&

James tenía un montón de anécdotas para contarle a sus hijos y hasta sus nietos, se merodeador daba para escribir toda una aventura épica. Sin duda esta era podía unirse a la lista, huyendo de su abuela y de la madre…legal de Lily, con sólo lo que llevaban puesto y una gargantilla de diamantes que terminaría siendo vendida en el mercado negro, pero qué más daba tenían dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por un par de días y después regresarían a Hogwarts.

Todo sonaba a sacado de novela romántica, esa era la parte bonita del asunto, la fea es que no se explicaba cómo había permitido que Lily lo arrastrara hasta las zonas más decadentes de Londres, para terminar en un burdel; sí un autentico prostíbulo. Podían a ver alquilado un cuarto en un hotel decente, para tener una cena caliente y rondar por ahí, pero la pelirroja se había empecinado en que si las cosas hubieran resultado como tales, ahora estarían los dos en sus casas siendo regañados.

—Detente, James —le susurró la joven, pasando sus dedos por la frente de él que comenzaba a arrugarse—, nunca imaginarán que nos hemos venido a liar con la más baja calaña. —Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama.

—Es sólo extraño, Lily. ¿Un burdel? No lo sé, por lo menos pudiste haber elegido uno más decente ¿Qué tal un motel?

—Está limpio, las paredes son lo suficientemente gruesas para no escuchar toda la acción del sitio, y Corina ha prometido que nadie nos va molestar. Es bueno el lugar, se de unos que tienen chinches, ratas y otros bichejos.

—¿Has estado en otros prostíbulos? —La chica le sonrió de forma misteriosa y rodeó su cuello con las manos, antes de comenzar a besarle—. No trates de distraerme —le detuvo James.

Lily suspiró. —Unos cuantos, no todas en el Flospurus son castas y puras, James. Tampoco no todas terminan trabajando para teatros o casas de ópera, ellas tienen que sobrevivir.

James abrió la boca, pero no sabía que decir, la respuesta de Lily era demasiado cruda y lógica, claro, no todas alcanzaban la cima. James cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, la situación y la pasión de Lily, un extraño sonido del cuarto de arriba sacó a James de su letargo.

—No tengo ganas de hacerlo aquí. —Lily bufó, dejándose caer sobre la cama pesadamente, de brazos cruzados—. Tiene su morbo, pero no quiero vivir pensando que me acosté contigo en un burdel. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? —James se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente—. Mmmm, si hijo, fui con tu madre a un prostíbulo y nos la pasamos muy bien. —El chico se llevó una mano a la cara—. ¡Hadas locas, Lily! Es bizarro.

La joven bostezó. —¿Sabes que es más bizarro, James? Que estés en un burdel y no hagas nada.

Joder, joder, joder. Cuánta razón tenía ella, James observó el techo al tiempo que buscaba la mano de Lily y se la ponía en el pecho. De nuevo cerró los ojos, el latir de su corazón desvirtuó el ambiente armonioso, él sabía que aquello no sería eterno, que esa ilusión de la mujer amante se desvanecería muy pronto, que ambos acabarían el juego algún día. La pasión era tanta que lastimaba, quemaba, deshacía, y aunque la pasión fuera como la furia de un volcán, este también acababa. La lujuria no es suficiente para amarrar por la eternidad, todo fuego se apaga y sólo deja un ardiente ceniza que sofoca, que ahoga y que mata. Porque estar con ella seguía siendo sábanas húmedas sobre noche en llanto.

—James —le susurró Lily.

El joven gimió, para dar a entender que le escuchaba.

—Quiero un bebé.

El chico le sonrió, deslizando sus manos por las tiras del vestido, deslizándolas por los hombros de Lily. —Aquí me tienes, querida, tengo una snicth de peluche que…

La joven colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro de James, tomándolo por la mandíbula, para que la viera a los ojos. —Quiero un hijo tuyo, James.

Ella no estaba bromeando, tampoco pedía un peluche, muñeco o fetiche alguno al cual llamar hijo de ambos. Iba completamente en serio, James no sabía qué hacer, que contestar, respiró profundamente y abrazó a Lily fuertemente, el tampoco podía jugar con eso. El corazón de ella palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, con cada palpitación su sonido se hacía más fuerte. Lily tomó una de las manos de James y la puso sobre su vientre plano. El chico pegó las yemas de sus dedos a la superficie lisa, Lily respiró, provocando que la zona se inflara ligeramente, James podía imaginar cómo la zona se abultaba poco a poco hasta conseguir un tamaño considerable, un cuerpo que se generaba ahí dentro, con un corazón que latía fuertemente, con unas manos y piernas que de vez en cuando golpeaban las paredes del interior, una magia que iba más allá de los sueños, lo creado por un mago o un muggle, era la formación de una vida.

James retiró su mano del vientre de Lily con pesar mientras tomaba aire otra vez, intentando tragarse todo el oxígeno del lugar, se levantó ligeramente, buscando la mirada de ella. Lily se encontraba expectante, le miraba ansiosa y una respiración tan o más pesadamente que él.

—Yo…yo…Lily, yo…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche.

Ya sé, están maldiciéndome porque el final es una pa, como de costumbre, me tarde años en actualizar para que los deje de esta forma. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y de sintaxis que no tuve tiempo, en cuanto pueda corrijo. Bueno, pues ódienme más, que les digo que el próximo capítulo sale pronto y os dejo en ascuas con lo siguiente:

El puñetazo resonó por todo el cuarto, a todos les había dolido eso, pero es que la amistad ya no era suficiente para mantenerlos unidos.

—Ya no eres mi amigo, ya no sé quién eres.

---

—¡TE ODIO POTTER! —explotó la chica, mirando al joven a los ojos—. ¡¡Fuera de mi vista maldito bastardo!! —El aire se le estaba acabando, inspiró profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso—. Él siempre me ha amado mucho más que TÚ.

---

—¡PUTA! Voy a sacarle los ojos con mis propias manos. —Torrence golpeó la puerta con ambos puños.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas, TORRENCE! —gritó desesperadamente Vera, al ver a su amiga salir del lugar y correr a enfrentarse con la verdad.

---

Remus sentía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su lugar, la había abofeteado, por Morgana y toda su corte que ese golpe había dolido hasta la médula espinal, había sido duro, fuerte, violento y sin embargo muy bien merecido.

---

—¡¡¡¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO TODOS USTEDES, ESTOY CANSADA DE SUS IDIOTECES!!!! —Peter nunca pensó que iba a vivir el momento en que Sundory, alzara de forma tan violenta la voz.

---

—Por mi tú puedes esperar a que el inferno se congele, Remus —bramó Sirius fuera de sí—, ¡Ya estoy hasta la madre, de tanta mierda!

---

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía a sí misma, dejando fuera el maquillaje, las pociones y cualquier otra magia capaz de ocultar el alma en pena real. Mira al espejo para saber quién eres, mira en tu interior para notar, que no tiene nada adentro, quería llorar mas las lágrimas se le había acabado, quería gritar pero su voz se había consumido, deseaba andar pero sus piernas ya estaba desechas, quería implorar pero su Dios la había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. Si una a una, todas las piedras a las que había intentado agarrase se habían desquebrajado, ganando únicamente más heridas...

Ya estaba muy cansada, sólo quería decir para siempre: Adiós.

Capítulo 9: Lifeless.

-

-

**Reviews:** **BlancEspirit, paau, Elianita11:** vía reply debió llegarles respuesta.

A los anónimos: suplico que me dejen su e-mail para poder responderles, que ya voy a dejar de hacerlo dentro del fic. Que me den su e-mail no significa que estaré enviando cadenitas, ni nada por el estilo, es únicamente para cosas del fic.

**Tomoe:** Respondido vía e-mail.

**Kisachan:** SW ¿será él? Jujujuju. "Te amo y por eso te mato" no es mía…la he leído en muchos lados, pero es el significado de un amor oscuro, bastante enfermo. Al menos eso pienso. Sobre DH: no odio a Severus, me cae bien el personaje es genial a su modo, pero he dicho: NO creo que sea…eso que Jo pone. Diría más pero no puedo…cualquier cosa, envíame un mail o déjame el tuyo y hablamos. Por cierto el grupo no me llego la dirección completa.

**Loops:** ¿Por qué crees que esa enfermedad no ataca a los magos? ¿Acaso no son humanos?

-

-

-

-

Besos, Kirsche Himitsu.

-

-

M.O.S.

M.O.J.

M.O.M.


	9. Lifeless

Capítulo 9: Lifeless.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"__Así como toda carencia es desgracia, toda desgracia es carencia.__"_

_San Agustín de Hipona_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Era la primera vez en siete años que el vagón de los merodeadores se encontraba en completo silencio, ni siquiera entre ellos se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comentada la sentirían fuera de lugar; la tención en el aire era tal, que Sirius sentía que tenía una espada en la garganta.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, por ella entró Remus cansinamente observó el interior del lugar, estar patrullando los pasillos se le antojaba más emotivo y divertido que encerrarse en ese sitio.

—Tengo…

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y fue con Remus. —Me dieron ganas de hacer pis¿Eso es extraño? Entonces no me mires así.

—No nos interesa saber lo que acontece con tu cuerpo, Black, ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios —acotó Vera secamente.

El joven no agregó absolutamente nada sobre el ácido comentario de Vera, en primera porque estaba acostumbrado a su mala leche, segundo no quería romper aquel frágil sentimiento de bienestar.

—No es correcto decir eso, Sirius, podrías haber dicho que necesitabas ir al tocador.

Sirius resopló con ironía, Sundory era magnánima, sucediera lo que sucediera seguían siendo una asquerosa cara dura. Ahora se le antojaba ir a buscar alguien con quien liarse, olvidaría por un rato todos los problemas que tenían entre ellos.

—Bueno, necesito ir al tocador porque tengo ganas de hacer pis. —Pero Sirius Black, era único.

Vera gruñó, Sundory hizo un gesto de desdén y Torrence soltó una risita tonta, Peter se limitó a devolverle el gesto a su novia.

—¿Dónde están Lily y James? —le preguntó Sundory sacudiéndose la falda del uniforme.

Temía que le preguntara eso, Remus negó con la cabeza. —No los he, visto supongo que en el vagón de Premios Anuales.

Sundory hizo un gesto llenó de desprecio, se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, con la mano le pidió a Remus permiso para pasar. En el pasillo la joven se acomodó la capa, así como todo lo demás que llevaba, le sonrió a los chicos dulcemente. —Voy al tocador. —Nadie se tragó la mentira pero tampoco querían intervenir en los desplantes de la joven, quien no era nada agradable cuando se irritaba.

Torrence le lanzó una mirada a Vera, quien volvía a clavar su nariz dentro de un libro sobre astrología rumana, lo más probable es que no le pusiera atención pero necesitaba aparentar de alguna forma. La joven entonces acudió a Remus quien desvió la mirada, la chica suspiró.

—¿Qué opinas, Remus?

Era la primera vez que Torrence se dirija a él con tanta seriedad en su tono de voz. —Quisiera evocarme a los estudios.

La chica rió secamente, como si aquello le hubiera parecido un insulto. —¿Y al diablo lo demás, no?

Remus rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el umbral de la puerta. —Torrence, no somos nadie para dirigir la vida de las personas.

—Pero si te gusta manipularlas.

Remus se enderezó, observando a la chica fijamente, no sabía a donde quería llegar con aquella charla tan incómoda. —Yo no tengo idea de lo que tú hablas, Torrence, no quieras ver reflejada en mi tus acciones.

La chica bufó, movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto. —Da igual, todos sabemos que esta farsa no puede durar mucho¿no entiendes las líneas Vera? Porque hace mucho tiempo que no cambias tu vista de la misma hoja.

&-&-&

Los ánimos no había cambiado ni un ápice, la tensión estaba entre ellos con la misma intensidad que el primer día de clases de este año, el ambiente de vagón se había pegado a ellos. Actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, ante las demás personas eran el grupo modelo de amigos inseparables, sonreía, hablaban, presumían, hacían las tareas en conjunto así como comían. Lily y James eran la parejita enamorada que mostraba sus mimos aquí ya allá, recordando que el amor lo empalagaba todo, era suficiente aquel teatro para tapar los escándalos que la pelirroja podía armar con sus otras _amiga__s_; Mary Love y Mary Sea.

Torrence, Sundory y Vera se trataban como la mejores amigas del mundo, se ayudaban en todo lo que podían, cotilleaban tontamente; era como si les hubieran borrado la memoria por completo.

Irremediablemente lo chicos se veían forzados a seguir ese ritmo, les asqueaba tener que actuar, andar por el colegio fingiendo, diciendo que todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no querían acabar con esos momento de paz, por mucho que Sirius se muriera de ganas por cantarle unas cuantas cosas a James. Tampoco había tenido oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad los cuatro, Remus comenzaba a temer que la forma de ser de las jóvenes comenzara dominar la vida de los merodeadores. Ellos no se callaban las cosas cuando andaban mal, si había algo molesto entre ellos lo decían, se daban unas cuantas trompadas y al final todo se arreglaba.

Al mismo tiempo temían que eso desatara la tormenta.

Eran las siete de la tarde de un sábado mortífero, tranquilo sin nada bueno que contar, Sirius esperaba impaciente a que terminara para poder empezar otro día, quizás esta vez con el pie derecho. Se encontraba fumando en alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto, Remus entró con un aire de pesadumbre total, como si fuera un hombre de cuarenta años, sin esposa, desempleado y con un hijo que alimentar, el cuadro pintaba demasiado mal.

El chico arrastró los pies hasta su cama y botó todos los libros en el suelo, se dejo caer en la cama; era el primer signo de decadencia. Sirius lo olió mucho antes que todos, porque Remus nunca dejaba sus libros esparcidos por el suelo, siempre los tenía bien acomodados, haciendo una diferencia amistosa entre el desorden de James, el desastre de Sirius y la pereza de Peter.

Remus volvió el rostro hacia Sirius, y lo observó y se observaron en silencio, el licántropo quería decirle tantas cosas.

—Ya sabes que muero por James, Remus, quizás en otra vida —sentenció el chico con cadencia de chiste, pero resulto salir casi un insulto.

Remus se incorporó. —Apaga esa cosa, no me gusta. —Sirius hizo un gesto de desaire muy similar al de Sundory, cuya traducción era un: pues te jodes—. Intente razonar con Vera.

—¿Acaso eso es posible?

El licántropo reaccionó como si le hubiera picado en las costillas. —No es tan mala ¿sabes?

—Se carga una leche más agria que Snape y mira que eso es mucho —proclamó el joven.

—Sólo contigo —Remus tomó aire, mirando al techo—, y a James.

—¿Con James quien no carga mala leche en este momento?

Aquel comentario no le había gustado en lo absoluto a Remus, lo demostró claramente frunciendo la nariz. —Tenemos que hablar con él, Sirius. —El aludido puso los ojos en blanco—. Debe estar todo liado con lo que ha pasado, su abuela, su abuelo y para acabarla de joder, Lilian.

Sirius no quería escuchar nada de esa mujer pelirroja, le irritaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ella y James estaba hasta las trancas de problemas con esa tipa. —Que no te escuche, pero quiero que terminen.

Remus asintió sentándose en la cama. —Tal vez sea lo mejor.

—No, Remus, ella sólo da problema tras problema, esa mujer lo va a matar.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Peter anduvo hasta su cama envuelto en una toalla de color purpura con flores, suponían era de Torrence porque el chico no tenía tan buenos gustos. —¿Podemos ir a las tres escobas? Me apetece un whiskey de fuego.

Sirius sonrió. —Pero ponte algo que no te llevo en pelotas.

El pequeño se sonrojó y se apresuró a vestirse ocultándose de sus compañeros, Remus siempre había agradecido el pudor que Peter les había mostrado toda la vida, algo muy contrario al descuidado James y al cínico de Sirius. Estaba cerrándose la camisa limpia de color azul claro, cuando las cortinas de la cama de James se abrieron.

Sirius apartó la vista, Lily bajó de la cama del chico, se calzó sus zapatos que se encontraba debajo de la cama de James, se volvió hacia su novio le sonrió zalameramente antes de inclinarse para besarle en la frente, intercambiaron un par de susurros los amantes y Lily caminó hacia la puerta. No se dirigió a nadie más, se limitó a salir del cuarto ignorando las miradas que los otros tres le dirigían.

Cada uno la miraba de diferente forma, Remus la veía en exceso delegada, pálida, muy desarreglada, con un cabello rojo apagado, deslavado, sin esa vitalidad que una vez le valió el título de chica del cabello de fuego. Sirius vio en ella la ropa desacomodada, el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados, las marcas de los labios de James sobre su piel; una con poco color, impregnada de un sudor lascivo que a él le asqueaba. ¿A dónde se había marchado la pelirroja de explosivo carácter? Peter sólo vio salir a una jovencita débil, tan cansada y frágil como el cuerpo de Remus después de una dolorosa transformación.

Remus descubrió la cortina de su lado de la cama de James, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba tranquilamente; probablemente dormitara, con las mantas enrolladas hasta las caderas, sin embargo ese signo no era lo que delataba las acciones del joven, era el olor tan peculiar que salía de las sábanas, la humedad del lugar, la temperatura cálida y asfixiante al mismo tiempo, la viscosidad que existía entre las mantas y el cuerpo del chico, el sudor, el maldito sudor corrosivo.

Remus negó con la cabeza, fue Sirius quien se encargó de levantar a James, echándole una jarra de agua helada. James no se levantó de buen humor, aquella forma tan brusca de despertarlo sólo ganó que el joven se irritara de manera infantil; tan típica de él.

—¿Hay algo por lo que no pueda dormir en paz? —prorrumpió el chico con un tono agrio, ácido y sarcástico.

—Buenas noches, amigo —dijo Sirius resaltando la palabra _amigo_ con un toque de ironía.

James observó a sus compañeros de cuarto, todos reunidos alrededor de él con una cara de: hemos venido a hacerte chantaje sentimental. James trató de ignorarlos, esa tarde había sido muy pesada para él, sólo quería descansar y tal, fin de asunto.

—¿Podemos hablar mañana? —suplicó el chico—. Estoy muerto.

—Sabes, James —comenzó Sirius sentándose en la cama de su amigo de brazos cruzados—. Cuando éramos amigos. —James resopló fuertemente, las palabras de Sirius le estaban sacando de quicio—. Siempre encontrabas la forma de estar con nosotros, nunca te olvidabas que había gente a tu alrededor. —James entrecerró los ojos, Remus presintió que aquello iba por mal camino—. Eres un egotista, mimado, arrogante, idiota, pero siempre nos habías tomado en cuenta. —Ok, Remus lo aceptaba, iba por un pésimo camino.

—Gracias —resopló James—, yo también te quiero, Sirius. —Se estaba haciendo el duro, esto iba a ir para largo—. Ahora ¿puedo descansar, en PAZ?

—James queremos hablar contigo y muy en serio —intervino Remus, antes de que Sirius se lanzara con otro de sus fantásticos comentarios gilipollas—. Tenemos cosas que…

—Si Margot te envió a decirme que dejara a Lilian, dile que se vaya mucho al cuerno. No me interesa no contar con el apoyo de mi familia, ni de mis amigos. —Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo por parte del chico—. Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, punto.

—¡¡¿Y nosotros qué?!! —explotó Sirius, agarrando a James por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

—¡¡¡Suéltame!!! —le ordenó James en su tonó de: yo aquí soy el único que mando.

Sirius dejó de zangolotear al estúpido de su amigo, lo soltó, le dio un almohadazo tremendo que por poco lo manda del otro lado de la habitación. A James se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de devolver el amor con un puñetazo, tumbando a Sirius de su cama.

El joven se incorporó con un gruñido similar al perro que está a punto de atacar y se reincorporó alzando sus dos manos dispuestas a pescar a James para darle unas lecciones de boxeo, por suerte Remus y Peter aún conservaban la cordura, así que se interpusieron entre ellos para evitar que terminaran liados a tortazos sin sentido.

—¡¡¡Suficiente!!! —gritó Remus—. Dejen de pelear como chiquillos, recuerda porque estamos aquí, Sirius.

—¡Voy a mostrárselo con los puños!

James parpadeó comprendiendo que lo decía muy en serio su mejor amigo. —Pues venga, que por mi complacido de hacerte tragar tus palabras, Black.

Un pesado silencio acaeció en el lugar, cuando James decía Black con ese aire supremo es que casi, casi estaba tratando a Sirius de un doble de Snape; algo bastante peligroso.

Remus alcanzó a ambos y les dio un buen par de collejas para que se calmaran.

—No tienen porque actuar así —terció Remus bastante tenso—. Ponte algo, James, podrías pillar algo raro.

James buscó sus pantalones entre las sábanas, colocándoselos a prisa, ya no tenía sueño, ni ganas de dormir, quería desquitarse y bajar todo ese estrés que tenía.

—Ya me tienen, ahora digan lo que quieran. —El chico se sentó en su cama de brazos cruzados con el seño fruncido por entero.

—¿A dónde fuiste¿Qué hicieron? Nos tenías preocupados, James la situación no está para que andes corriendo por ahí libremente haciéndole de amante idiotizado —soltó Sirius velozmente poniendo ojitos de cachorro perdido.

A James le dolió observar aquella sinceridad en Sirius. —Fuimos al mundo muggle, no quiero hablar sobre el lugar en donde estuve, es incómodo, Sirius, es muy personal —habló el joven firmemente.

—¿Ella te hizo algo malo? —preguntó Peter.

James parpadeó, por _Ella_ suponía que debía entender que refería a Lily. James rió —No, no me hizo nada…fuera de lo normal, sólo… —James se encogió de hombros—, no quiero hablar ahora de eso, en unos cuantos meses podre decírselos y os reirás como no tienen idea.

Todos le creyeron a James, en sus ojos no había otra cosa más que cierta incomodidad por recordar el pasado, inclusive existía cierto brillo pícaro.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —anunció el chico.

—Pensábamos ir a Hogsmeade —dijo Sirius—, por unos whiskys de fuego, tendremos que ir a Cabeza de Puerco porque Rosmerta se puede poner muy quisquillosa.

James asintió. —Denme diez minutos y estaré listo. Así vamos a celebrar, tenemos cosas que celebrar —habló el joven mientras andaba de aquí para allá buscando ropa interior limpia, una toalla y algo más.

—¿Celebrar? —inquirió Remus—¿Qué debemos celebrar?

James abrió la puerta del baño, ladeó la cabeza como si se le estuviera escapando algo muy importante, rió bobamente. —No se los he contado ¿verdad? —A Sirius el tonito que James había usado no le había gustado en absoluto—. Lily y yo hemos decidido tener un hijo, no me tardo. —La puerta del baño se cerró tras James.

Troya, Roma y Londres ardieron en ese mismo instante.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

Sirius jaló la puerta del baño pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave, llamó a puñetazos a su amigo.

—¿Pero qué estás pensando? Por Merlín y toda su prole, James ¿Estás idiota?

El agua de la bañera comenzó a correr, Remus trató de calmar a Sirius quien estaba golpeando la puerta.

—¿Acaso quieres abrir un boquete en la puerta a puñetazos? —Sirius le hizo un gesto bastante grosero con la mano antes de separarse.

—A este cuatro ojos se le han ido las cabras al monte pero bien lejos —era la bonita manera en la que Sirius calificaba la situación—, con todo y casa.

Remus ríe aunque sabe que la circunstancia no lo amerita. Peter se acerca a ellos con ese aire inseguro que siempre le ha caracterizado. —¿Dejareis que siga con esto?

Ninguno tiene que responder aquello en voz alta, saben la respuesta de ante mano, que va desde que el cuatro lámparas había soltado semejante barbaridad obcecada, sus mentes lo habían gritado:

—Ni de coña —termina por firmar Sirius la declaración de guerra—, a Sundory le encantará escuchar este cuento.

Remus frunció los labios, con eso a James se le iba a armar la gorda, es más, el pobre podría terminar con doce años de castidad, en una celda fría, obligado a rezar todo el tiempo el rosario al derecho y al revés.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a utilizar artillería pesada.

&-&-&

Al salir del baño esperaba algún tipo de reclamo, no la Inquisición muy bien plantada, Sundory le observó con aquellos ojos violetas que una vez se le habían hecho cálidos, ahora no eran más que hielo cortante. Vera le observaba desde el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y ese aire de superioridad irritante de: yo soy señorita moral andando, palurdo bicho rastrero.

—Nos vemos después, Sirius —dijo Sundory con una voz muy gélida.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, se encontraba sentado sobre su baúl, con las piernas estiradas, los codos pegados a los pies de la cama, en donde recargaba todo su peso.

Sundory cerró la puerta tras de ella, James suponía que iría por Lily, le echaría la bronca y luego la llevaría hasta el cuarto para hacerla retractarse de sus palabras. El chico suspiró pesadamente, se pasó la toalla por el cabello para intentar secarse el cabello, al finalizar se la colocó sobre los hombros, enfrentando a sus amigos con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica limpia.

—Sabes, James —comenzó Sirius—, no entiendo porque haces esto.

James alzó una ceja. —Por amor, Sirius, por amor.

Sirius rió sarcásticamente. —¿Amor? No digas eso, James…

—Sirius ¿tú que sabes del amor?

Remus respiró profundamente, era un punto demasiado delicado, entendía que Sirius era el menos apropiado para habla de amor, valores y familia, sin embargo la réplica de James había sido lanzada para lastimar, más que para protestar.

—Tal vez no lo conozca, James —Sirius se puso de pie—, pero si sé que amor: no significa hacer pedidos que involucran consecuencias demasiado serias.

James puso los ojos en blanco. —Se los dije hace tiempo, quiero formar una familia con Lily.

—Pero hazlo bien —gritó Sirius alzando los brazos—. No de esta forma, James. —Sirius tomó a su amigo por los hombros—. Piensa en tus padres, ellos nunca te han negado NADA, sólo te piden que cumplas una regla ¡James tan sólo es una regla!

—¿Lo dice quien nunca escuchó a sus padres?

—¡Sirius tranquilo! —gritó Remus. James se encontraba en el suelo con una mano en el ojo izquierdo, por suerte no se había colocado los lentes, el puñetazo que le dio Sirius lo había tumbado en el suelo—. Detente, detente, respira, no tenía esa intención.

Sirius dio media vuelta tratando de controlarse, Peter se acercó a James y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Es la verdad.

Peter jaló a James hacia atrás en tanto que Remus se puso entre James y Sirius.

—¡Si hubiera escuchado a mis padres no estaría en Gryffindor! Estaría en un grupo con Voldemort matando muggles, grandísimo idiota. ¡Hazte a un lado, Remus! —Remus y Sirius forcejaban, el licántropo quería impedir algún suceso más fuerte entre sus amigos.

—¡Tú no entiendes, Sirius! No tiene idea, se a lo que me estoy enfrentando.

—¡NO, NO LO SABES¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HACES¡¡Te lo advierto, Remus, sino me sueltas os toca a ti también!! —Sirius estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

—Lo que quiere decir, Sirius, James es que no es correcto lo que estás haciendo, entendemos que quieres formar una familia, es muy bonito, pero debes hacerlo de forma correcta. Eres un crio…

—¡No lo soy! —bramó James.

—¡No me interrumpas! —gruñó Remus sacando el lobo dentro de sí—. Eres un crio, dime ¿Cómo piensas mantener esa familia, eh? Con el dinero de tus padres. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pagar un alojamiento, víveres, seguridad, velas, muebles¡Por Morgana, James! Ni siquiera sabes cambiar pañales.

—Puedo aprender.

—¡Estamos hablando de la vida de un ser inocente! No es una estúpida mascota. ¡¡Ni un puto capricho de un chiquillo malcriado!!

—¡Dejen de tratarme como un niño! —vociferó James, agarrando a Remus por el cuello de la túnica.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno¡abre los ojos! —replicó Remus.

—Entiende que Lilian sólo te está pidiendo idioteces, no sabe lo que quiere, está completamente desequilibrada del cerebro¡LOCA! —estalló Sirius.

James aventó a Remus quien trastabilló hasta chocar contra Sirius, ambos se enredaron, yendo a parar al suelo.

—Creo que tienen razón, James —dijo Peter tomando su distancia con el joven—. No está en sus cabales, Lily no te conviene… —Peter corrió a ponerse a salvo detrás de las puerta del baño que había cerrado, el puño de James hizo temblar la madera—. ¡Escúchame, James! Piensa las cosas fríamente, no se trata de salvaguardar el honor del tu familia o la pureza de la sangre, hablamos sobre algo que puede afectar la integridad no sólo tuya o de ella. James, no tienes derecho sobre la vida de alguien tan inocente de todo.

—¡Es que acaso voy a ser el padre de Sirius y Lily como su madre!

—Hay más formas de lastimar a una persona, que con golpes —contestó Remus—, no tienes la madurez, ni yo, o cualquiera de este cuarto la tiene. Vamos, James¿crees que Lily tiene la estabilidad emocional para criar a una criatura?

—¡¡Ni siquiera puede cuidarse así misma!! —agregó Sirius.

James suspiró pesadamente. —Yo estaré ahí para mi hijo.

—No vas a poder cuidar al hijo y a la madre al mismo tiempo.

—Espero contar con mis amigos, Remus.

—¡¡De ninguna forma!! —negó rotundamente Sirius—. No voy a tolerar que ella arruine tu vida.

—No eres mi padre, Sirius —apuntó el chico—, no estoy pidiendo su permiso¡Si no me van a dar apoyo, perfecto¡Váyanse al demonio!

Remus le cortó el paso. —Nunca me metí en tu relación con Lily, te decía mi opinión, te la pasabas por donde mejor quisieras y no me importaba. Pero no vamos a permitir esto, James. ¡Ya basta! —James miró de mala gana a Remus, esto era un reto para James, porque a él nadie la ordena o manda—. ¡Basta de solapar todas las tonterías de Lily¡¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ELLA QUIERE MATARSE¿Es que no lo entiendes? Son chantajes, James¡¡¡Te Está Usando!!!

Remus sólo sintió que el horizonte sufría un cambio y se movía, para cuando tomó consciencia, estaba en el suelo con el pómulo doliéndole terriblemente.

—No voy a permitir que insultes a Lily —exclamó James con los puños en alto, Sirius empujó a James con el hombro.

—Lo que ella quiere hacer con su cuerpo, vida, salud y mente no me interesa, pero no voy a permitir que te arrastre a su absurdo mundo. —Sirius tomó a James por la barbilla obligándole a verle a la cara—. James, es una vida que no merece sufrir, no juegues con alguien que NECESITA de paz y amor —era una súplica que iba más allá de las palabras.

—No quiero perderla —confesó James—, quiero hacerla feliz, hablas de no hacer sufrir más, a mí, a ti, a una vida nueva ¿Y qué hay de ella, Sirius? Pides piedad para mí, para algo aún no real, pero te olvidas de ella, no te importa. ¿Quién es el que no tiene corazón, Sirius?

Sirius soltó a James. —¿Piensas hacer sufrir a todo el mundo por ella?

—Le amo, Sirius. Pondría el mundo a sus pies.

Sirius bajó la mirada, se observó las manos atentamente, James parpadeó, se acomodó la túnica y dio media vuelta. No se esperaba que le jalaran por el brazo, menos un puñetazo de Sirius directo a su cara con toda la fuerza de éste.

—¡¡Egoísta, Egocéntrico, Gilipollas, Idiota, Tarado¡CABRÓN!

James se levantó dispuesto a defenderse, sin embargo Sirius fue más rápido. El puñetazo resonó por todo el cuarto, a todos les había dolido eso, pero es que la amistad ya no era suficiente para mantenerlos unidos.

—Ya no eres mi amigo, ya no sé quién eres. _Prongs_ nunca se olvidaría de sus amigos, de su familia, de la gente que siempre ha estado para él, para hacerle sentir el rey y Dios de este mundo. _Prongs _invariablemente vería por todos, porque es un idiota con mucho corazón y sentido humor, porque los merodeadores aunque nunca tengan intenciones buenas, jamás se lastiman entre ellos, ni engañan, ni traicionan. Los merodeadores son los Dioses de este mundo, ellos crean esta realidad, no ceden ante propuestas idiotas. ¡¡Tú no eres un merodeador!!

&-&-&

El cuarto estaba en completo silencio, era extraño, demasiado raro, no parecía el dormitorio de los merodeadores. Peter observó a los habitantes de aquella rara realidad, Remus se encontraba a los pies de su cama, con un pómulo hinchado descuadrando su porte. Sirius estaba sentado en el centro de su cama, con ambos pies sobre esta, escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, ambas manos las tenía en la cabeza. James debía ser a quien las palabras debieron haberle causado más impacto, por inverosímil que parezca, a Sirius le surtieron mayor efecto. James se encontraba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y sus dedos pintando figuras desconocidas en la madera.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, Sundory entraba al cuarto arrastrando a Lily, Peter pensó que James se levantaría, despotricaría contra Sundory, armando una nueva trifulca, pero el chico se limitó a observar la escena.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Lily, intentando deshacerse de la mano opresora de Sundory, ambas se vieron envueltas en un conflicto de manotazos y arañazos.

—¡Mírate¡Sólo mira en lo te has convertido! —espetó Sundory con desprecio.

Lily logró escabullirse un poco de la fuerza de Sundory. —¡¿Y eso a ti qué?! No te importa lo que me suceda mientras no abra la boca. Quien se ha degradado aquí eres tú, no yo.

Lily trastabilló tras el bofetón que le metió Sundory con todas sus fuerzas, Remus sintió que Lily se caía al suelo y se deshacía en mil pedazos. No se cayó, ni se rompió pero su respiración comenzó a hacerse demasiado pesada. Su túnica mal acomodada dejaba ver como a su pecho le costaba inflarse, hasta se podía decir que le dolía oxigenarse.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Sundory bufó, tomó a Lily por la parte de atrás del cuello de su túnica, arrastrándola hasta el baño de los chicos, donde abrió la puerta con un manotazo, aventó a la chica pelirroja dentro de la estancia. Se escuchó como alguien fue a caer al suelo maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, ese lenguaje tan árido y sórdido sólo pertenecía a Evans. La llave de la ducha se abrió, ambas muchachas gritaban improperios sin sentido, Lily hacía gala de su amplio repertorio vulgar para insultar a Sundory. Cuando ambas salieron del lugar la pelirroja estaba completamente empapada y Sundory la azuzaba para caminar.

La humedad en los pies de Lily le hizo resbalar, cayendo al suelo, cerca de James, mas no buscó apoyó en él, se volvió hacia Sundory con una expresión fiera; su fuerza volcánica seguía ahí, sólo que demasiado empolvada para poder reconocerla. —¿Cuál es su veredicto, mi juez?

La joven de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos, alzó una ceja antes de contestar: —Suficiente de tus desplantes, Lily. Hemos tolerado tus boberías demasiado tiempo.

—¡¡CULPABLE!! —golpeó el suelo con una mano.

Sundory respiró hondamente, como si se estuviera conteniendo. —Creí que si te dejaba en paz terminarías por hartarte de tanto…eh, pensamiento con intelecto bajo. Necesitabas desahogarte, terminar con tu loca idea sobre nuestras acciones.

—¡Tú nos traicionaste a mí, a Alex, a Sita¡A Mia!

—A eso me refería —terció la joven—, pero ya has tocado fondo.

—¡NO¡Aún no he tocado fondo, Sundory! —Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron con la misma vitalidad de antes—. ¡No es suficiente!

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó la chica en un tono alto—, has hecho suficientes cosas fuera del mandamiento de Dios, necesitas tener un tiempo para arrepentirte, hacer penitencia y rehabilitarte.

—¿No te has mordido la lengua a estas alturas? —Lily se puso de pie y le escupió a Sundory en la cara—. ¡¡Me das asco!!

Sundory volvió a respirar profundamente, apretó sus manos sobre su capa tratando de relajar la tención. Se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse la baba de Lily. —Nunca pensé que podías caer tan bajo.

—¡Por eso no te quería¡Alex me eligió a mi antes que a ti¡Alex me quiso siempre más a mí que a ti¡Severus siempre me querrá más a mí que a ti¡¡Yo no soy la hipócrita, rastrera¡Sirius respetaba más a Mia que a ti¡NO TE QUIERE¡Siempre te engañaron!

—¡Silencio! —Sundory empujó a Lily llevándose las manos a la cara—, basta de tus niñerías.

—Él te odiaba —escupió Lily con malicia—, tu blanca virtuosidad le era repugnante, tu ser tan santo le provocaban nauseas, él me lo confesó. —Lily tomó a Sundory por el cuello y pegó sus labios al oído de la chica para decirle más cosas, los chicos no escuchaba pero por las expresiones de Sundory no era nada agradable.

—¡Impía, impura! —chilló Sundory desesperadamente—. Mereces retorcerte en las llamas del infierno: Demonio Monstruoso.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un extraño efecto en la pelirroja que se congeló en el instante, aquella bravura y bravuconería se esfumaron, sus ojos verdes se apagaron, su respiración se calmó, inclusive tuvieron la sensación de que la joven iba a comenzar a destrozarse como un castillo de arena.

—Lo soy ¿verdad? —era una extraña pregunta disfrazada de afirmación—. Entonces castígame.

Sundory se quitó las manos de la cara, para poder observar a su "amiga".

—¿No tienes el valor? Tan débil, tan patética. Yo siempre te ganaré, porque puedo hacerlo, porque quiero hacerlo, yo te lo quitaré.

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

Sundory le volteó el rostro a Lily con rotación de cuerpo, trastabillado y caída incluida. Tanto la bofetada, como el golpe que la pelirroja se dio contra el suelo, sonaron muy dolorosos.

Lily trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se negó a alzarse una vez más, el mundo le daba vueltas, su nariz chorreaba un líquido caliente, así como su boca se sentía el sabor fierroso de la sangre. Tanteó el suelo con sus manos buscando algo de que apoyarse para ponerse en pie. James se acercó a ella, la chica le dio la mano, la tenía muy fría como si la hubiera puesto sobre un bloque de hielo, tal vez se debía al sudor de esta o quizás era por clima del deprimente enero, dado que también temblaba o tal vez por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Lily apretó los dientes y jadeó para ponerse de pie, James inspiró profundamente, el olor de ella, era muy penetrante, picaba la nariz era una mezcla de sexo, sudor rancio, alcohol, hierbas almizcladas con algo que se asemejaba a las pociones medicinales.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Sundory entre abrió la boca como si el cinismo de Lily la sorprendiera. —¿Así quieres formar una familia? —La joven había vuelto a sus cabales.

Lily sacudió la cabeza. —Huyes, esa siempre ha sido tu forma de enfrentar las cosas —Lily rió—, pero ya que preguntas.

—No sé a quién tendrías que cuidar, a ti, al padre o al hijo. Además no están casados, sería un grave pecado.

—¿Es todo tu basto argumento? Tu Dios, así como tú me…

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! No te atrevas a decir una blasfemia.

—¿Acaso no era yo un demonio?

Remus se paró en medio de Sundory y Lily. —No estamos para discutir sus asuntos personales.

—Demasiado tarde, Lupin —dijo Lily—. La maldad crece, nunca se detiene, nunca duerme.

—Pero nunca ganará, el Señor la detendrá.

—Mira alrededor Sundory, mira tu vida ¿dónde está tú Dios?

—La luz vencerá sobre la oscuridad.

—Claramente nunca has visto la vida desde el punto de vista de Severus, él ni siquiera te tiene aprecio.

Tabú, incluso Sundory hizo un gesto desagradable. —No os dije que te alejaras de mi primo.

—¿Y ese amor familiar cuando te nació?

Sundory negó con la cabeza. —Lo conozco perfectamente, sé lo vas a hacer con él —aquellas palabras habían sonado demasiado comprometedoras—, sobra decir mi opinión al respecto.

Lily sonrió de forma maligna. —Como si él o yo, te estuviéramos pidiendo permiso. Puedo hacer lo que se me hinche la regalada gana.

—No, no puedes —sentenció Sundory firmemente—. Ahora, tú y el joven Potter desistirán de semejante tontería impía, es tiempo para volver a tus cabales o tomes las consecuencias de tus acciones.

—¿De que no me estoy haciendo cargo, Sundory? —dijo Lily—¿Algo más tengo que pagar?

—Deja de hacerte la víctima, porque ese papel NO te queda.

—Entonces ¿lo eres tú¡Oh San Sundory!

—¡Para tu juego, Lilian¡Te lo advierto!

—No lo voy a hacer, nunca me detendré, jamás te lo perdonará.

Ambas muchachas se miraron a los ojos, dos orgullos se estaban enfrentando.

—Te lo mereces, realmente te lo mereces —dijo Sundory con una paciencia desquiciante—. Eres malvada.

—Entonces hazlo.

Sundory alzó una mano, sus dedos temblaban al igual que sus ojos, Lilian a pesar de su precaria posición, además de su notable debilidad, no tenía miedo a ser lastimada. Sundory tomó vuelto pero una mano le detuvo.

—No caigas en su juego —habló Torrence con una voz muy suave.

Lily se irguió, esta vez ella fijó su atención en la morena, quien altiva le devolvía una mirada muy dura.

—Cuidado, Sundory, tal vez es ella quien quiere que caigas en su juego.

Sundory parpadeó varias veces, huyó de cualquier contacto con Torrence.

—¿Qué gano con eso?

—Eso no es lo importante, Torrence, tú y yo lo sabemos, la pregunta es¿Qué pierde ella con eso?

—Yo que tu buscaba una mejor madre para mi hijo, James. Ella está loca.

Lily rió. —Quizás sí, quizás no. Tal vez digo algo pero nadie entiende el significado, nadie entiende mi lenguaje, muy complicado, quizás plagado de verdad. ¿La verdad lastima, Torrence? No tienes el valor de afrontarla, eres una hipócrita, casi de la misma calaña de Sundory.

La chica sonrió de lado. —La verdad. ¿Por qué no la dices, Lily¿A que le tienes miedo? Habla si te atreves.

—Curiosa cosa es la amistad ¿no lo crees, Sundory¿Sabes algo? —Una extraña mueca se dibujó en la cara de la pelirroja, una que se asemejaba a una sonrisa—. Tú…y Sirius se parece en algo. —La joven desvió su mirada al techo, pensando, meditando—. Usan el mismo truco para ocultar sus faltas, la misma cubierta.

—Pongámosle un fin a esto —habló Torrence—. Ahora entiendes porque no debes rebajarte a satisfacer los deseos de Lilian, James. Ella no está, cuerda.

Lily puso su atención en James, por primera vez desde que todo aquello se desatara. El chico se sintió intimidado, el peso que sostenía en sus manos comenzaba a ser bastante pesado.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Claramente no era algo que se esperaban los jóvenes, mitad morbo, mitad presión, por una parte quería saber cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, por otro lado si no estaban presentes Lily terminaría embaucando al chico como bien lo sabía hacer.

—No lo creo, James —contestó Sundory.

—Diez minutos —pidió el joven—, sólo denos diez minutos.

Un "no" rotundo seguía coronando las mentes de todos los chicos. James se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Cinco minutos entonces. ¡Esto es privado por Merlín!

—Tres minutos —dijo Remus apuntando su reloj de pulsera. James asintió, el licántropo tuvo que sacar a Sirius a rastras del lugar.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, James pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad, Lily le miraba llena de curiosidad.

—Ven aquí, Lily, no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Una mueca desagradable marcó su rostro, mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama—. Vamos.

Lily caminó hasta él y le abrazó fuertemente. —Estoy dispuesta a luchar, James, no me importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que hagan.

James se llevó ambas manos a la cara, todo le daba vueltas las cosas se estaban precipitando de forma muy desagradable para ambas partes, el chico suspiró se arrebujó contra la joven, abrazándola con la misma fuerza.

—Te amo, Lily.

La joven se separó de James. —No —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—, no, no, James, por favor. —Ella se hincó ante el joven posando su cabeza entre las piernas de él.

James acarició el cabello rojo de ella, estiró un brazo y sacó algo de su cómoda. —Mírame, Lily. —Tuvo que obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, pues ella se negaba rotundamente—. Te amo, pero no me perdonaría el hacerle daño a mis amigos, tú escuchaste a Margot; no puedo hacerles eso a mis padres.

Había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, podía verlo en sus ojos, podía sentirlo, a James le dolía más que a ella negarle semejante cosa. Pero tenían razón sus amigos, no estaba preparado, había pasado noches enteras tratando de convencerse sobre el bienestar de Lily, pero en ese momento, cuando sintió la debilidad de sus manos vio la realidad, aceptó que ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones para traer a un niño al mundo.

—No huyas, Lily. —James trató de sosegar los sollozos de la joven—. No te estoy diciendo que no vayamos a tener un hijo o dos, o tres o lo que te quieras, sólo no en este momento.

Lo que James no había notado es que ella había dejado de escucharle, ya no le miraba, ni le ponía atención, si se encontraba completamente dócil en los brazos de él no era porque había aceptado su decisión, sino porque creía que ya se había roto interiormente por completo.

—Lily, te prometo que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts las cosas van a cambiar, te daré todo lo que quieras. ¿Lily? —Su mirada verde se había oscurecido, parecía que miraba la cama de Sirius pero al mismo tiempo no la enfocaba, cualquier expresión en su rostro se había borrado, inclusive las lágrimas se había secado en sus ojos. Lo que James tenía entre sus brazos se asemejaba más a un muerto que a una persona viva. —¡Lily! Sólo quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, no es porque no te quiera o no lo desee, realmente quiero… —James la besó en la frente esperando que ella reaccionara, mas seguía en su propio mundo—. En verdad te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra de merodeador. —El joven tomó una de las muñecas de Lily y le colocó una pulsera.

Lily movió su cabeza grotescamente para poder ver la baratija, sus manos temblaron violentamente, su respiración se volvió demasiado agitada, tanto que en poco segundos abrió la boca para poder respirar porque sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, la pupila de sus ojos se dilató por completo, era como si James le hubiera lanzando un crucio o algo peor.

—Creí que te alegrarías de volver a tenerla, en quinto no pensaba volver a dártela —rió el joven como si fuera un chiste—, pero, ya sabes, las cosas cambiaron, sino la quieres…

—¡¡¡Aléjate de mí!!! —gritó desesperadamente, huyendo de James.

El chico se levantó de la cama. —Entiendo tu molestia por lo que acabo de decirte, pero trata de comprender, Lily, no es fácil para mí en este momento hacerlo.

—¡Eres tú él que no entiende¡Eres tú quien no tiene idea! —bramó negando fuertemente con la cabeza, en su tono había un deje de histeria. Los sollozos y el llanto se hicieron presentes en la joven—. ¡¡Te has puesto de su lado¡¡Les has escuchado a ellos!!

—No, Lily.

—¡¡No me hables¡¡No digas nada!! —sus gritos eran rasposos, lastimaban los tímpanos—. ¡¡Eres, Eres, Eres...tú, tú no, no!! —comenzaba a ahogarse con sus propias palabras.

—Lily tranquilízate, por favor. —El chico trató de acercarse a la joven pero esta avanzaba hacia atrás cada vez que el daba un paso.

—¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué? —Se llevó las manos a la cara completamente alterada—, Severus y Alex tenían razón, siempre la tuvieron. —Sus labios temblaban, así como su cuerpo entero, las lágrimas resbalaban de manera antinatural por su rostro muriendo en el suelo.

—¡TE AMO, LILIAN!

—¡NO ME HABLES DE AMOR, POTTER! —replicó firmemente—. ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor!

—Lily.

Un gritó agudísimo salió de la garganta de la joven, casi como el chillido de una banshee, la chica volvió a gritar de la misma forma mientras se llevaba las manos al cara, ni siquiera el llanto fue capaz de ahogar semejante dolor y es que James no tenía idea de lo que acaba de hacer. Escondió su cara entre sus manos, su lloro inundaba toda la habitación, el corazón de James se derruía carcomiéndole el interior al escucharla, el verla le hacía querer sangrarse los ojos y romperse la boca por idiota.

—¡SEVERUS! —clamó la joven—. ¡¡Severus!!

La tragedia interna de James se congeló ante aquel nombre, era como si de pronto Lily escupiera sobre su corazón hecho pedazos.

—Discutamos esto entre tú y yo, no metamos a terceros que no pintan nada aquí —profirió James.

Lily se volvió hacia el joven. —¡Severus siempre ha estado de mi parte¡Él siempre me ha apoyado en todo¡NUNCA ME HA DEJADO SOLA!

El dolor se había convertido en ira, la confusión en rabia. —¿Ah sí¡¡Y quien te estuvo soportando todo este verano¡No le vi el pelo cuando ese intento de mago rubio, murió¡¡Él no estuvo tolerando todos tus berrinches!! Jamás se ha preocupado por ti.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarle! Ni a él, ni a Alex¡¡¡Son mucho más que tú!!! No pedí tu apoyo, no te quería ahí, yo no fui quien te obligó a ir. ¡¡NO TE NECESITO!!

—Entonces no sé qué haces aquí, no sé porque me pediste un hijo.

—¡Porque eres un idiota¡Porque eras el único a la mano¡¡Tienes razón, no sé qué hago contigo!! —Lily respiró profundamente—. Cuando Severus me quiere a mí y yo a él.

—¡¡Pues lárgate con ese estúpido mata muggles¡¡No quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo!!

—¡TE ODIO POTTER! —explotó la chica, mirando al joven a los ojos—. ¡¡Fuera de mi vista maldito bastardo!! —El aire se le estaba acabando, inspiró profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso—. Él siempre me ha amado mucho más que TÚ.

James no supo que responder, no supo que decir o hacer, Lily le había abierto una herida muy grande, tanto como si lo hubieran abierto el canal del panamá en el pecho, no conforme con eso todavía tenía el descaro de restregarle limón, sal y chile, con una tela rasposa en la herida.

Ambos lo supieron, ahí había terminado todo, para siempre. Lily dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto a toda prisa, en tanto que James sólo pudo buscar un lugar donde sentarse, para poder desahogarse libremente.

La joven corrió desesperadamente por todo Hogwarts hasta topar con la habitación de Snape, podía entrar a Slytherin porque Severus siempre le daba las contraseñas, sabía escabullirse hasta las mazmorras sin ser vista, puesto que Snape le había enseñado todo lo necesario para lograrlo en los últimos seis años. En el momento en que Lily necesitara de él, ella iba a contar con las herramientas para poder llegar hasta Severus.

Snape dormía pacíficamente tras sus doseles verdes en el cuarto que debía compartir con alguien, no es que no hubiera gente en Slytherin, sencillamente nadie quería estar mucho tiempo cerca de él. Tal vez era por su personalidad tan agria, quizás era el producto de su fama o la culpa de los merodeadores por marcarle como un blanco permanente, podría ser una mezcla estúpida de todo lo anterior y algo más, esa esencia negra, terrible y nefasta que toda la vida le acompañaba.

Fue por eso que cuando la puerta se abrió tan bruscamente, Snape supo que era Lily, agradeció que nadie más estuviera en el cuarto; sólo ellos dos, como en los viejos tiempos. No le dio tiempo de preparase, ni de armar algún comentario, ella se tiró a sus brazos en medio de un llanto incontrolable, todo aquel mal que le habían hecho se le a galopó en la garganta. Iba a matar a Potter, iba a hacerlo sin piedad alguna.

Cerró su boca, no tenía ganas de herirla aun más, sólo quería abrazarla fuertemente eliminando cualquier dolor dentro del corazón de ella, deseaba que ese ambiente oscuro en el que se encontraban, se adentraran en el alma de Lily, congelando así, esos sentimientos por el inútil de Potter.

Severus se inclinó para besarle en la cabeza suavemente, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo cada hueso que conformaba la columna vertebral de ella, era doloroso sentirla con aquella terrible delgadez, la piel casi se le pegaba a los huesos. El chico tapó a Lily con las sábanas de su casa, el color verde siempre le había quedado muy bien a ella, los colores de Slytnerin realzaban su belleza de forma elegante, no como los vulgares colores chillantes rojo y amarillo de Gryffindor que la hacían ver una prostituta.

Lily se prendió del él, como el naufrago se agarra a la tabla con la que planea salvarse la vida, apenas si le dio libertad para poder acostarse, el corazón y la cabeza de Severus palpitaban fuertemente, ella se le pegaba al cuerpo tocando zonas extremadamente sensibles, inclusive algunas que ni él mismo había notado. Severus cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir que las manos de Lily le acariciaban el torso, su imaginación comenzaba a viajar fuera de sus límites.

Ella sobre él, en un mundo aislado, donde nadie podía interrumpirles, nadie podía tocarles. Severus dejó resbalar sus manos por las curvas de la chica, ella se movió acomodándose en la anatomía de él, era un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Ella lo rompió colocando sus manos sobre la faz de él. Snape abrió los ojos encontrándose con el verde opaco de los ojos de ella sobre sus posos negros, su rostro tenía una mueca de confusión en el brillo de los ojos de Lily. —Sev —su voz era dulce, muy suave, era el tono de una nana—, bésame —no era una orden, tampoco una sugerencia, era una desesperada petición, era un ruego interminable.

El sueño era oscuro, atormentador, su hermosa flor que con tanto anhelo y ahínco había cuidado se encontraba ante él completamente deshojada, pachucha, pisoteada por su peor enemigo, ella quien con ardoroso valor se enfrentó a él lanzándole a la cara que amaba a otro hombre, quien al son de su cálida risa había ido a contarle todas aquellas cosas que él deseaba haber hecho con ella¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Enredó sus brazos y manos alrededor de la esencia dañina de ella, no le importaba el dolor, ni que el brillo se hubiera apagado o si el perfume de su flor se había contaminado, si ambos caían en la eterna penumbra agonizante llena de tormentos por siempre, el mundo ya no importaba.

Ella jadeó al verse de pronto boca arriba con Severus sobre de ella, con las manos de él tocándola con miedo, casi con reverencia. Cerró los ojos en una profunda inspiración, los labios de Snape eran impasibles, delicados, demasiado miedosos, el toque de él era helado, caballeroso, gentil pero flemático. Su beso era intenso, pero no pasional, su deseo era un copo de nieve suspendido en el tiempo.

Desde aquellas oscuras tinieblas, con aquella petición tan cruel pero dulce que satisfizo con todo su corazón, pudo ver el mundo con diferentes colores, su alma se elevó al cielo para tocar el borde, dándole la sensación de ser algo verdaderamente bueno.

Lily abrazó a Snape sintiendo el laxo cuerpo de su amigo, le agarró como si no tuviera a nadie más en este mundo, como si fuera su último aliento. Severus escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lily, ella pasó sus uñas por el rostro de su amigo, acariciándole lentamente.

—Sev. —Snape levantó su rostro para verle de frente—. Hazme el amor.

&-&-&

Con el rompimiento de Lily y James el ambiente se relajó un poco, los chicos parecían volver a su rutina normal; excepto por James quien tenía un humor taciturno, apático y a veces mal humorado, uno lo veía en sus clases prestando atención, pasando mayor tiempo con sus amigos, casi se podía decir que actuaba de forma normal, excepto porque James Potter no era un ser que se limitara a estudiar, compartir agradables ratos con sus amigos y nada más. Él era el Dios supremo de Hogwarts, un muchacho rebosante de energía que iba de aquí para allá haciendo desastre y medio, así como bromas al por mayor. James podía actuar, hasta reír, pero estaba muy lejos de estar feliz.

Sirius se había preocupado por él desde el momento en que Lily había abandonado la estancia a una velocidad vertiginosa, Sirius suspiró porque significaba que estaba enojada con James pues le negó un capricho, para pronto sabía que la idea de un hijo había sido desecha por el sensato de su amigo; le concedía demasiadas virtudes, pero era su hermano ¿qué más daba? Nadie se esperaba que en realidad lo que había sucedido era que habían terminado y por lo que se veía en muy malas condiciones.

Todos pensaron que James comenzaría a despotricar lo que había sucedido en aquella estancia, sin embargo el chico se limitó a comentar que se sentía muy cansado. Al día siguiente en medio de: _"me pasas el pan, Peter"_ y _"Quiero más jugo de calabaza, no te lo vayas a terminar, Torrence"_ soltó un: Lily y yo hemos terminado.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, el comedor mismo pareció bajar los decibeles para tratar de asimilar lo que el joven había dicho, hasta sonaba a chiste o broma de mal gusto. Torrence fue la primera en reaccionar, jaló aire ruidosamente por la boca y movió los labios, pero James se levantó de la mesa excusándose de que tenía que poner unos avisos para el equipo de quidditch.

Remus fue quien contuvo al grupo de acribillar al pobre muchacho de preguntas incómodas, dejando en claro que estaba pasando por una etapa muy difícil y que no toleraría ninguna intromisión en su vida. Sirius supo que eso lo decía por las chicas y no por los chicos. Aunque Remus se la vivía impidiendo que Sirius iniciara una conversación sobre ello. "_El mensaje es muy claro, _Padfoot_, no quiere pensar en ello, hablará con nosotros cuando se sienta preparado."_

Sirius había estado al pendiente de la vida de James, tras la declaración de separación en el desayuno el chico se había puesto a estudiar, crear estrategias de quidditch (aunque el equipo estuviera doscientos puntos por arriba de su rival más cercano en la tabla), inclusive se había aparecido a varias reuniones de Prefectos y Premios Anuales acompañado por Remus, a ninguno del grupo de ñoños insufribles (como le llamaba Sirius) le había agradado la aparición del chico de la nada, pero uno nunca rechaza a un merodeador. Así que James se había envuelto con ellos en varios proyectos (inútiles, sin sentido y para ratones de biblioteca, según las palabras de Sirius). Si no estaba estudiando en su cuarto, estaba en el campo de quidditch; donde se había ofrecido a ayudar al equipo de Hufflepuff para que no quedara debajo de Slytherin, inclusive había dicho que había posibilidades para que rebasarán a los Ravenclaw (los segundos en la tabla, naturalmente Gryffindor encabezaba la lista). Hasta se había puesto a dar tutorías a unos chicos de quinto grado en transformaciones.

Eso de no pensar en Lily se lo había tomado muy en serio, porque se llenaba de labores hasta decir basta, se levantaba temprano y se iba a dormir muy tarde, siempre con la mente en todo menos en la pelirroja.

Lily ayudaba a esa condición, no se acercaba a James, inclusive no entraba en la misma habitación que él; labor muy difícil si contaban que asistían casi a las mismas clases, aunque la pelirroja a veces asistía a clases, la mayor parte del tiempo no.

En uno de esos días, James había llegado al cuarto de los merodeadores con un labio hinchado, los nudillos sangrando, raspones por varias partes del cuerpo y su ropa desgarrada, lucía como si se hubiera puesto a jugar luchitas con el Sauce Boxeador. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico se limitó a decir: —Me encontré con Snape.

James ahora lucía como el estudiante modelo, el amigo indispensable, el compañero de clase accesible, pero no era James.

—Vamos a Hogsmeade —propuso Sirius repentinamente.

James estaba haciendo el ensayo para Encantamientos que tenía que entregarse dentro de tres semanas. —Estoy ocupado, Sirius. Remus me habías hablado de tres libros sobre la teoría de los encantamientos para hacer inmarcables los lugares. ¿Dónde están, los tienes a la mano?

—Sólo dos de ellos —dijo Remus, sacando de su montón de libros que siempre tenía entre la pared y su cómoda, dos libros muy gruesos—. Aunque podrías hablar con Helena.

—¿La perfecta de sexto año de Hufflepuff?

—Sabe mucho sobre eso, al parecer su padre está trabajando en un nuevo encantamiento que va a conjugar el ser inmarcable con el encantamiento _fidelio_.

—Suena prometedor —murmuró James, sin quitar la vista de su pergamino—, no he hablado con ella, creo que me tiene manía.

Remus rió. —Le gustas, James.

—El tercer libro ¿dónde lo encuentro? Sé que estaba en la sección avanzada de encantamientos, aunque hace poco leí uno muy interesante era de Bob Carruthers decía que si al dejar caer la mano un poco a la hora de realizar los encantamientos desilusionadores lograbas un efecto más realista y no se notaba tanto tu camuflaje.

—Así que a una prefecta le gusta nuestro, Jimmy, no sé, las ñoñas nunca te han ido —comentó Sirius a forma de guasa.

—Estuve pensando en el ensayo de posiciones, me estaba preguntando, es una teoría un poco descabellada, Remus. Pero si le agregamos un poco de gusamoco a la poción…

—¿Por qué no vamos a las tres escobas, James? Podemos discutir allá los ingredientes, hasta podemos hacer una prueba con los Slytherin. —Sirius creyó que el mundo se había vuelto loco¿Remus proponiendo una cosa como aquella?

—No gracias, necesito escribir sobre transformaciones, quiero impresionar a McGonagall, ya escuchaste la otra clase: _"Siga así señor Potter y llegará a ser un genio"_ —James rió—, ya soy todo un genio, Mine. Creo que incluiré una descripción detallada de lo que puedes lograr si al momento de girara la varita hacia la derecha al transformar un pedazo de metal en un mueble, piensas en diversas cosas, el acabado y la decoración varían.

Remus negó con la cabeza, el antiguo James no se preocuparía por esas cosas, estaría encantando parloteando con Sirius, sobre las cervezas de mantequilla que se tomarían al llegar a Hogsmeade.

—James, no crees que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella entró Peter corriendo velozmente. —¡¡Pelea!!

Remus se levantó de la cama en su actitud pasiva de prefecto que hace siempre lo correcto. —¿Acaso los jóvenes de tercero no aprendieron la lección? Supongo, tendré que ponerlos un par de días con Filch.

—No seas tan malo, Moony, la chica estaba muy maja.

El licántropo bufó sonoramente.

—¡¡No son los chicos de tercero!!

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Remus con un tono en exceso despreocupado.

—¡Son las chicas!

Sirius y Remus se miraron a los ojos, Remus comenzó a avanzar velozmente hacia Peter, dio media vuelta para ver a Sirius volverse a echar en su cama, mientras James mantenía su vista clavada en un libro sobre herbología.

—¿No van a bajar?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, James se hizo el que no le escuchó. —¿Para qué? Para luego discutir entre nosotros, además ¿Qué tan grave es? La última vez sólo se insultaron.

Remus miró el suelo, tenían razón Sirius, se volvió a sentar en su cama, mejor persuadiría a James para que los acompañara a Hogsmeade.

—¿Ahora que se dicen? —le cuestionó Remus.

—Pues —dijo Peter—, Lily le lanzó una pila de libros a Sundory y esta le aventó una silla, fue culpa de Sundory —se apresuró a añadir—, insultó a Vera sin razón. Todo inició cuando Lily entró a la sala común ella iba a subir al dormitorio en silencio, pero Vera se le acercó, le dirigió un par de palabras y Lily le contestó; no era nada malo, ambas se rieron como si fuera un chiste. Fue cuando Sundory insultó a Vera, entonces se hicieron de las varitas. Creo que es grave, quiero decir ¿Cuántas personas salen ilesas cuando les avientan un sillón grande?

Todos se pusieron de pie excepto James quien siguió con el libro entre sus manos, en la misma página que antes.

—¡Vamos, James! —le gritó Sirius, pero el chico seguía en su lugar—, no seas tonto, quieres saber si está bien.

—¿Tienes libros de pociones por aquí, Remus?

Sirius tomó a James por un brazo y le obligó a caminar con él. James no dijo nada pero tampoco se atrevió a mirar a su amigo. Para cuando llegaron Vera y Torrence estaban pegadas a la puerta del dormitorio, escuchando lo que sucedía afuera, cuchicheando entre ellas.

—Abran paso —les ordenó Sirius.

Las jóvenes se volvieron hacia ellos con cierta inquietud. —No creo que quieras estar ahí, es muy peligroso.

Sirius echó aire por la nariz. —Yo decido si es peligroso o no ¡hazte a un lado!

—¡Inténtalo, Black! —Vera le apuntó con su varita firmemente, un movimiento y la chica le atacaría.

—Bajemos esos ánimos, por favor, Vera —intervino Remus—, se están peleando allá afuera, no creo que quieras.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Lupin.

Aquella noche también iba para largo.

—Mira no voy a estar gastando mi tiempo…—comenzó a decir Sirius.

—¡¡Cállense que no me dejan escuchar!! —les ordenó Torrence.

—¿Qué dicen?

Torrence le hizo una seña a Vera para que se callara. —Hablaban sobre Mia. —Vera frunció el ceño, Sirius iba a protestar algo pero Remus le jaló y le obligó a callar, cualquier cosa podría servirles a ellos también.

No sé podía escuchar mucho de lo que Lily y Sundory se decían, sobre todo de Sundory quien tenía una voz muy baja, pero si se podía escuchar que la pelea entre ambas era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a estar lanzándose cosas con la varita.

Peter se colocó entre amabas jóvenes, agudizando el oído, Vera tomó al chico por el hombro pero Torrence le detuvo.

—Están hablando sobre Alexander, Sundory cree que Lily tiene la culpa, ella estaba con él el día de su muerte. —Peter frunció el ceño—. Sundory acababa de decirle a Lily que es una asesina, Evans está llorando, Sundory es muy cruel. No entiendo que dice Evans, sus palabras se entremezclan con sollozos. Se están gritando la una a la otra, cosas sin sentido. No sé que dice Evans, pero es sobre Alexander, Sundory le está llamando mentirosa, Lily se defiende, de nuevo se están vociferando pero no entiendo sus gritos.

Todos estaban pendientes de la voz de Peter, sin embargo era bastante extraño el no poder escuchar la conversación completa, bastaba con abrir la puerta.

—Hablan sobre algo de Sundory, ella no sé que hizo, creo que engañó a alguien.

Torrence se pegó a la puerta, por su rostro estaba entendiendo más de lo que Peter podía agarrar de la conversación. —¡PUTA! Voy a sacarle los ojos con mis propias manos. —Torrence golpeó la puerta con ambos puños.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas, TORRENCE! —gritó desesperadamente Vera, al ver a su amiga salir del lugar y correr a enfrentarse con la verdad.

Todos corrieron detrás de Torrence quien se abalanzó sobre Sundory, la chica de ojos lilas bramó algo extraño, movió su varita y Lily salió despedida hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

—¡Nunca creí que fueras realmente capaz! —exclamó Torrence olvidándose de todas aquellas reglas extrañas entre ellas, de que alguien más escuchaba la conversación y que no era el lugar más adecuado para hablarlo.

Sundory no dijo nada se limitó a dejar que Torrence le agarrara por el cuello de la túnica, su pelea inconclusa con Lily, le tenía más preocupación que el súbito enojo de Torrence. —Cualquier cosa tendrá que ser dicha después —contestó con la impasibilidad más desquiciante del planeta.

—¡Mírame!

—Si quieres pelea con ella, has fila, que yo llegue primero.

Torrence le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor a Lily. —Me importa un pito…

Sundory se deshizo de las manos de Torrence. —No voy a atenderte, Torrence, vocifera todo lo que desees.

Es decir que a Sundory le importaba un esparrago lo que Torrence hiciera, estaba más concentrada en pelearse a lo: "yo te sé algo" con Lily, porque esas dos siempre daban unos rodeos impresionantes o quizás sus cerebros eran tan veloces que podía armarse pláticas tan poéticas en las que sólo ellas se entendía con su entrañable lenguaje inefable.

—No es como si tu estuvieras limpia de todo pecado —dijo Sundory—, hablas de que soy hipócrita de que traicione ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Tú fuiste la causa, yo sólo tome partido. ¿Por qué debía ser el tuyo, cuando fuiste tú quien nos dejaste?

Peter se estaba comenzando cansar de todo esto, era un ridículo e interminable círculo vicioso de: me dijiste, te dije, nos dijimos y la realidad adquiría una caris en exceso surrealista.

Lily siempre era la que hablaba, la que lanzaba el anzuelo, la mala del cuento, Sundory siempre le escuchaba tranquila, ella era evasiva, la buenita de la historia y hasta simpaticona. Ambas interpretaban su papel a la perfección, al menos eso pensaba Peter.

—Estoy cansada de ti, voy a ponerle fin a este asunto.

—¿Ahora o te doy tiempo que componer un epitafio?

Sundory bufa sonoramente, no está para las respuestas de Lily.

—Esto Tiene que doler. —Aquello no era una duda, ni siquiera una promesa, era una afirmación.

Lily se extiende de brazos. —Ya nada me duele. —Eso tampoco era una duda, ni una promesa, ni siquiera era una afirmación, era un triste lamento que desgarraba a la razón.

Sundory ríe nadie sabe si de cinismo o nerviosismo, con ella la verdad es que nunca se sabía nada. Sólo se sabe que es muy cruel a su manera, Lily se acerca a ella, se miran, se retan, es cuando todo se vuelve un mal acertijo pues uno siempre se preguntará ¿quién ha sido el malo?

Sundory alza su varita de forma determinante, Lily le sigue mirando con unos ojos hundidos, ojerosos y apagados, la pelirroja se acerca a la punta de la varita de Sundory, esta saca chispas pero Lily no se amedrenta. —Ten el coraje que nunca has tenido —le provoca, Remus piensa que ella está completamente fuera de tus cabales pues se entrega por completo de una forma aterrante; porque Evans no huye, ni siquiera esquiva, aunque su cuerpo esté tan débil, ella se pone en pie y pide que le hagan más daño.

Naturalmente Sundory se enfurece, su varita saca chispas que queman, pero Evans no retrocede, ni se inmuta cuando algunas tocan su piel, en verdad no siente. Se vuelven a mirar, Sundory es quien respira hondamente, titubea, desde la posición, la firma de alzar su varita, hasta su cabello mal acomodado, es la nota clara de no querer hacerlo. Es como si le estuviera pidiendo a Lily que se detuviera, que no le obligara.

—¡Cobarde!

Cala, el mote en verdad cala en las entrañas de Sundory y la punta de su varita se enciende, todas saben si toca con ella a Lily, la varita la lastimará. Vera da un paso hacia delante de forma ruidosa, Sundory parpadea y es Evans quien se clava la varita en hombro, es la mano de la propia Evans quien ha llevado a hacerle semejante herida.

El olor a carne quemada aparece al instante, debe doler, Lilian debería gritar, retorcerse del dolor pero no hace ni un solo gesto, es Sundory quien no aguanta, quien no soporta, es ella la que grita. La chica de cabello negro intenta quitar la varita del lugar lastimado pero Evans sujeta con fuerza la varita, inclusive la baja sobre piel, marcando un negra línea vertical. Es Sundory la que se retuerce, es la quien pierde la cordura, alza la mano y golpea a Lily.

La varita de Sundory rodó por el suelo perdiéndose en la sala común, Evans sigue de pie, con el rostro vuelto hacia las paredes, con su túnica mal acomodada, una herida en el pecho sangrante, y ni un maldito gesto que hiciera real aquel autoflagelo.

—¿Eso es todo?

Nadie puede creerlo, nadie puede entenderlo, Sundory se lleva las manos a la cabeza antes de abalanzarse sobre Lily, la toma por el cuello de la blusa y la abofetea; una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces pero la pelirroja no chilla, no se queja, no habla.

Evans empuja a Sundory, no se toca el rostro, se limita a reacomodarse —o al menos intentar—, limpiar su blusa. Cuando vuelve su atención a Sundory, sus ojos no reflejan nada, ni odio, ni rencor, ni enojo, ni siquiera tristeza, vacíos, su mirada está cargada de un autentico vacío.

—Hazlo de verdad, Sundory, siente lo que estás haciendo, porque no me has hecho nada. —Remus intentó detener a Sundory, pero llegó demasiado tarde, la chica ya estaba lastimando a Evans con sus propias manos, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a Sundory por la cintura, pero eso no evitó que la chica pateara a su compañera y esta se fuera a dar de bruces con una silla.

—¡Traten de usar la cabeza para arreglar sus asuntos! La violencia no sirve nada —habló el chico alterado.

—¡Te lo mereces! —gritó Sundory, aunque todo el mundo sospecho que trataba de converse más a sí misma.

Lily se puso de pie. —¿Sí¡Pues de muéstralo, Sundory! Si lo merezco ¡Entonces hazme daño! Pruébame que es verdad —La joven alzó una de sus manos y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa, el golpe debió de haber sido muy duro, Evans debió doblarse del dolor, Sirius lo hizo, pero sólo alzo el brazo lastimado con la muñeca en una posición muy rara. —Muéstrame que es real. —Alzó la otra mano y golpeó la pared con fuerza, Peter juraba que se rompía el brazo.

—¡Detente, Evans! —le pidió Remus.

—Para personas como tú, nunca será real —aseveró Sundory.

La cara de Lily se contorsionó levemente. —¡Ódiame¡Ódiame¡Ódiame!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Vera rasposamente—. Por favor, ya dejen de hacerse daño. —Las lágrimas que salían de ella eran abundantes, sinceras, demasiado tristes.

Remus llevó a Sundory hasta Sirius para que el chico controlara de ella. Lily trataba de fijar su vista en Vera, como si no supiera quién era, hasta parecía que no la distinguía de entre la pared y los muebles.

Peter agarró a Torrence por los hombros, no quería que ella iniciara una nueva discusión, menos si tenía la probabilidad de terminar como la pelea entre Sundory y Lily. Remus avanzó hacia Evans, pero esta ya caminaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, con la vista puesta en el suelo, tarareando una canción y con un andar poco estable.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sundory? —la voz de James resonó por todo el lugar. Remus se volvió hacia su amigo¿acaso no veía que Lily estaba en peores condiciones?

—Evans tienes que ir a la enfermería. —Remus la tomó por uno de los brazos, pero de inmediato la soltó, estaba helada, temblaba violentamente, era la primera vez que sentía más el hueso que la carne—. Estás en un mal estado, Pomfrey podrá ayudarte.

Ella le hizo un gesto de fastidio. —¿Y eso a ti que te importa? No seas el compañero modelo, Black, ya tienes lo que querías, déjame irme en paz.

Remus fue quien se llevó las manos a la boca. ¡Estaban a dos pasos de distancia, dos malditos pasos! Él no se parecía a Sirius, ni siquiera James con lo topo que era los confundía a veinte metros de distancia.

—Por favor, Lily ¡Yo te lo ruego! Vamos a la enfermería.

—No me molestes. —Remus vio que Evans se esforzaba por enfocar a la persona que le había hablado, pero sus ojos se perdían en algún punto distante. Ella continuó subiendo por las escaleras, su andar se parecía más al de una vieja anciana, en vez del de una jovencita de diecisiete años, con el cabello todo desordenado, su ropa mal puesta, hasta la canción que tarareaba tenía un toque añejo.

Remus se volvió hacia los chicos, miró a James en un intento desesperado para detener a Lily de seguir en semejante estado. El chico observaba el suelo con poco interés, se retuerce las manos algo está matando a James, alguna travesura no contada.

—No vayas, Remus —le contiene Sundory.

Remus se vuelve hacia la chica¿acaso no le importa Evans? Torrence se le adelanta plantándose delante de Sundory, quien alza una ceja en signo de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

Sundory se encoge de hombros, se sacude la túnica como si nada le importara. —Esa es una pregunta que debes responder tú, Torrence.

—Nunca creí en sus palabras, pero ahora…

—Tú nunca has creído en ninguna de nosotras, Torrence. Deja de estar brincando de bando en bando, toma uno. —La joven hizo un gesto de desdén tremendo y aburrimiento—. Al menos Lilian sabe plantarse y decir las cosas de frente.

Remus sentía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su lugar, la había abofeteado, por Morgana y toda su corte que ese golpe había dolido hasta la médula espinal, había sido duro, fuerte, violento y sin embargo muy bien merecido.

—No me enjuicies cuando tú haces lo mismo.

Sirius no pudo aguantar y comenzó a partirse de la risa, Sundory le miró perpleja, se encontraba atónita ante la reacción de él.

—¡¡¡¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO TODOS USTEDES, ESTOY CANSADA DE SUS IDIOTECES!!!! —Peter nunca pensó que iba a vivir el momento en que Sundory, alzara de forma tan violenta la voz.

&-&-&

—Para _Moony_, o me vas a marear.

Remus se sentó en su cama no habría paz hasta que las cosas terminaran y como pintaba, la cosa iba a ir para largo. Los últimos días no habían sido en los absoluto placenteros, cada quien había estado maquinando por su lado.

—Estaba pensando…

—Pues deja de pensar, hombre, que no te iría mal. Busquemos un buen polvo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius Black era único. —Tienes novia, Sirius, más respeto.

—Como si ella lo tuviera por mí, además con esa última declaración creo que hemos terminado, total comenzaba a aburrirme.

—Sirius.

—Hombre pues, iré sólo por el buen polvo, hace mucho tiempo que extrañaba magrearme en un aula o cubículo de escobas, Merlín que tal vez me busque unos dos polvos.

—¿En verdad no te afecta esto?

—¡Eh, cuatro lámparas! Vienes para desempolvar esos encántanos, debes estar oxidado, viejo.

James estaba tirado en su cama, haciendo como que leía un libro aunque tenía tiempo de no pasar de la misma página. Se arrebujó en su lugar al escuchar a Sirius, hizo como que veía su reloj de pulsera. —Tengo cita con los Hufflepuffs en quince minutos, quiero terminar de hacer mi ensayo de encantamientos.

—No seas teto, Jimmy, venga esos ánimos que nos vamos de parranda. —Sirius no esperó a tener el permiso de James para tomarle por el brazo y sacarlo de la cama, aunque éste se resistía un poco—, no pongas esa cara de blandengue, Peter, hoy nos olvidamos de todo.

Remus suspiró, le tocaba intervenir, se puso de pie con gran lentitud. —No creo que sea el momento, Sirius.

—Para ti nunca es el momento, _Monny_, verdad, James.

El joven aún forcejeaba con Sirius para volver a su cama. —Creo que Remus tiene razón, déjame volver a…

—¡James! No puedes estar deprimido toda la vida.

El chico paró cualquier intento de huida para dejarse caer sobre el suelo de rodillas. —Lárgate —con aquella contestación, James se arrastró por el suelo para volverse a echar en la cama como un león herido, golpeó la cama con sus puños y enterró su rostro en las mullidas almohadas de su cama. Sirius se miró las manos bastante apenado.

Remus le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Sirius antes de sentarse en la cama de James. —Está bien, James.

—No, no lo está —murmuró el joven aún con la cara vuelta en las almohadas—. Todo está jodidamente mal.

El licántropo le puso una mano en la espalda. —Así se ve al principio pero al final…

—¡No, Remus! —Se volvió para encarar a su amigo, quien retrocedió un poco—. No me digas que lo olvide, no me pidas que haga eso. —Su rostro reflejaba su pena y sus ojos cristalinos mantenían aquellas lágrimas que no podían salir—. ¡No Puedo! —James dejó caer su cabeza, así como sus hombros completamente abatido—. No quiero.

James le dio la espalda a Remus y se acostó, llevándose las manos a los ojos, provocando que sus gafas resbalaran por las sábanas hasta caer debajo de su cama.

Sirius tomó los lentes del suelo, aunque se detuvo en medio del acto, algo había llamado su atención. — ¿Qué es esto?

James alzó la vista, de inmediato le arrebató a Sirius lo que tenía éntrelas manos. Envolvió el objeto en sus manos. —Se iba a llamar Harry, Harry James Potter —susurró—, no decidíamos aún el nombre si era niña.

Los chicos se sintieron bastante incómodos, no era algo que deseaban escuchar, sin embargo James tenía la necesidad de soltar todo lo de adentro de su corazón. El joven abrió sus manos para dejar ver un patuco amarillo de estambre, tenía un moñito blanco como adorno. —Ella lo tejió —rió—, pasó dos días haciéndolo, debía quedar perfecto, yo le puse el moñito —terminó orgulloso el joven.

¿Qué podían decirle? Te quedó chulísimo, James, esta súper chupis guay. Sería una ofensa, mejor le mentaban la madre y serían más diplomáticos.

—¿En verdad querías un hijo? —preguntó Peter bastante apenado.

James alzó la vista hacia el más pequeño del grupo. —Sí, Peter, sí lo quería. —Las lágrimas se derramaron con una facilidad absurda, el chico peleó, luchó por controlar sus emociones pero era inevitable, no podía contener los restos de aquellas ilusiones rotas, no tenía la fuerza para frenar al mundo de cristal que se deshacía.

Sirius se puso muy nervioso, ciertamente en sus planes no habían contemplado los sentimientos de James, pero ¿habían hecho lo correcto, no? Habían puesto freno a una locura sin pies ni cabeza, eso ¿estaba bien?

Sirius se sentó cerca de James, de lado opuesto a Remus. —Yo…James.

—Está bien, tenías la razón, Sirius —habló James, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos, le avergonzaba el haberse desecho de aquella forma, frente a todo ellos, después de todo, seguía teniendo un orgullo de macho, algo pisoteado y maltrecho, pero aún lo conservaba—. No era la forma correcta, además…además… —Pero su mente aún estaba demasiado turbada por las últimas palabras que cruzó con Lilian para poder repetirlas, la herida aún sangraba abundantemente. —No quiero hablar más de esto, por favor.

Su amigo se tumbó sobre la cama abatido, cansado, ofuscado, parecía ser un hombre de setenta años. —James —susurró Remus—, tienes que ayudar a Lily.

A Sirius quiso darle un paro cardiaco ¿Pero qué cosas estaba diciendo Remus? Ayudar a Evans, coño, James no podía con eso, más tiempo cerca de esa mujer sólo lo mataría.

—Escúchame, James, ella no está bien.

—Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, Remus —replicó Sirius fríamente—, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Eres al único al que le hará caso, ella sólo te escucha a ti.

James no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

—Tenemos que ayudarle.

—Remus por favor, ponte de un lado o la desprecias o le amas, no juegues a los dos bandos —bramó James—. De cualquier forma, no puedo hacer nada, ya lo he intentado.

—Esto va muy en serio, James —terció Remus—, sólo…sólo mírame por Merlín. No me parezco a Sirius, no estaba lejos de mí¿acaso no le viste? Su vista muy dañada, ella tiene algo.

James bufó. —¿Y? ahogado el niño a tapar el pozo, comienzas a parecerte a Sundory.

—James…

—¡Todo este maldito tiempo les he pedido su apoyo para ayudar a Lily! —exclamó el chico firmemente—. Siempre les había dicho que ella tenía algo, que me ayudaran a pensar, a meditar sobre cómo lograr sacarla de ese estado ¿y que he recibido como respuesta, Remus? Ahora te sientes culpable, quieres ayudarle¡Bien¡Inténtalo¡Ve y busca ayuda de su fabuloso amiguito Snape o invoca a Fontela!

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, ambos nombres era un tabú enorme en la vida de los merodeadores, Snape, Fontela, no eran palabras que debían ponerse junto a Lily, en ningún sentido.

—¿Lo cuentas o lo adivino? —preguntó Remus.

James farfulló un par de cosas que el chico interpretó como un: haz lo que quieras Lupin que de mí no sale ninguna otra información. —Cada chango a su mecate ¿no?

—Cualquier cosa que haya dicho, probablemente lo dijo llena de furia, nada agradable.

James se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —¡¡¡Por Puto Amor a Circe, Déjame en PAZ!!!

Vale ahora si había cabreado al chico.

—Yo creo que Evans se puede ir mucho a la mierda —sinceró Sirius—. Su vida a nosotros, no nos interesa.

James se levantó de la cama, las palabras de Sirius le habían perturbado demasiado, todos notaron que intentaba decirles algo, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo o que decir primero, finalmente se volvió hacia Remus y con tranquilidad dijo:

—Dame un respiro ¿quieres?

—¡James! —clamó Sirius enojado levantándose de la cama de James—. Tienes que estar bromeando, en verdad ya basta de jugar al tonto con Evans.

—¿Tú que sabes de ella, Sirius? No le conoces.

—No necesito hacerlo para saber que está demente.

—¡Le estás juzgando de la misma manera que tus familiares a ti! —Sirius dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás—. No quiero pensar en eso, no hoy, no mañana¡Denme tiempo! Con un puto carajo, me interesé por una chica por primera vez, la cosa va del culo y mis amigos sólo vienen a incordiarme. Si te sientes culpable Lupin ten pantalones y ayúdala tú, si no la tragas Sirius entonces da argumentos más razonables, no hables al tanteo. Ahora largaos todos de mi cama que quiero descansar.

—El cuatro ojos tiene su carácter —murmuró Sirius, al ver como echaba James a Peter y le cerraba los doseles en la cara.

Sirius bufó al ver a Remus volverse a pasear por el cuarto con una mano en la barbilla muy metido en sus propias cavilaciones.

—¡Parad de una puñetera vez, me tienes cansado con tus vaivenes que no sirven más que para espabilar un poco las piernas y las musarañas!

Remus miró de mala gana a Sirius, pero ya sabía que Black, no es sinónimo de paciencia precisamente.

—¿Qué os habéis imaginado, _Moony_? —preguntó Peter quien estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de su baúl, como un niño de cinco años que espera escuchar una linda historia.

—Lily le dijo algo muy perturbador a James, que involucra o a Snape o a Fontela, tal vez ambos. —Sirius alzó una ceja, por parte de la pelirroja ya se esperaba todo—. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento ¿verdad?

—Creí que el de la campaña: Salvemos a Lily, eras tú.

—No seas idiota, Sirius —masculló el chico—. Eso es aparte, me refiero a las chicas.

—¿Ahora Evans cambió de sexo?

Ese día no era bueno para los chistecitos de Sirius Black.

—Me refiero a las demás.

—Ahora caigo en la cuenta, Evans es: Lily, la pelirroja, Evans, la chica de James, la novia de _Prongs_, la pareja del cuatro ojos y las demás son: las chicas, las otras. Eso debe fastidiar un poco.

Remus iba a hacerle callar a Sirius, pero lo que había dicho tenía algo de lógica, era verdad todo el mundo trataba las cosas de: lo que Lily piensa y lo que las del montón piensan. —No sé porque es así, Sirius. Quizás porque ella se destaca sobre las demás, pero no íbamos por ese lado, te estás desviando.

Sirius hizo una mueca bastante desagradable. —No jodas, Remus.

—Estas en un modo poco agradable, Sirius, no te sentó nada bien el hecho de que fuera Sundory quien te mandara a volar¿verdad?

—No me importa —afirmó el chico—, puede hacer de su vida lo que se le dé la gana, ahora entiendo porque Evans se ponía así de pesada con ella. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho decir!

—Yo no le tengo rencor a Evans. James no tira por ese lado ¿sabes, Sirius?

Sirius pateó el suelo. —Lo que me faltaba, un licántropo con ganas de hacerle al payaso.

Remus rió. —Estoy pensando en si actuar o esperar.

—Por mi tú puedes esperar a que el inferno se congele, Remus —bramó Sirius fuera de sí—¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de tanta mierda!

No estaba bromeando, tampoco lo había dicho al instante, por el contrario, tenía mucho tiempo pensándolo.

—¿Ya no te importan, Sirius? —intervino Peter.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos. —Estoy harto, es todo. Miren fue guay el tener algo diferente en nuestras vidas, sigo pensando que son chicas…entretenidas, fueron como un respiro a tanta idiotez anterior, pero ya me canse de su estúpido círculo vicioso. Seamos sinceros nunca vamos a lograr que hablen con la verdad, y yo ya no tengo ganas de saber lo que sucede, no quiero. —Sirius respiró profundamente, se rascó la nunca lentamente—. Entiendo eso de no pedir algo que no se puede dar, pero al mismo tiempo, Remus, no puedo confiar en ellas, con ver cómo se comportan entre ellas me deja muy en claro lo arriesgado que es dejar un secreto en sus manos. En verdad he tratado de darles espacio, tiempo para cualquier cosa pero ya no puedo, siento que si continuó con esto, terminaré perdiendo el horizonte de mi propio mundo. No quiero perderme a mí mismo.

&-&-&

Abrió la boca mientras su cuerpo se retorcía, agonía le abrazó gentilmente antes de penetrarla con sus hirientes dedos, la carne se rompía con una facilidad desquiciante, trató de gritar pero su voz se esfumó en la nada. Dio media vuelta en el fango, la podredumbre se impregnaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, el fango se internaba por sus partes más intimas, el dolor se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Jaló aire por la nariz pero este no entró, se bloqueó a medio camino, volvió a inhalar con más fuerza pero nada llegó, parpadeó con desesperación, intentó suplir la boca por la nariz. Sus manos se clavaron al suelo, se enterraron en la dureza de este y sus uñas la desgarraron, demencia adentraba sus rasposos tentáculos dentro de su garganta impidiendo el paso del aire, murciélagos que se transmutaban en babosas pendían del techo, se estaban riendo de lo que acontecía. El aire, el aire no le llegaba necesitaba de aire, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas; bailaba era lo único que sabía hacer, se sentía bien, se sentía libre, se sentía vacía. Cayó en el más helado suelo, desde ahí contemplaba a la luz azul ir y venir de aquí para allá, era hermosa, era divina, era inalcanzable.

Atada por todos lados, silenciada para siempre, azotó su cabeza contra la superficie quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de recordar, quería que su interior estallara, así la historia que había escrito se esparciría por todo el universo, flotaría eternamente y nunca nadie más se acordaría de ella, no volvería a existir, dejaría de vivir.

Las animas le acariciaba, los ojos de éstas lloraban por ella, trató de devolverles el favor pero sus labios cortados estaban, dos manos cernieron en la cuenca de sus ojos, dolía un poco, lo último que vieron sus ojos fue el color rojo intenso de su propia sangre. _Termina por favor_le rogó a su ejecutor_ se cruel, se suave, se mi último amante._ Y lo fue, la desmembró con una sutileza etérea, destruyó uno a uno sus miembros primero rompiendo aquí, luego machando acá, haciéndole sentir cada una de las agonías; lenta de forma suave, como se le hace el amor a la primera ilusión.

—Arriba, Mary Anne.

No sabía en donde se encontraba, odiaba a quien le había salvado del ángel de la muerte, quería volver con él, deseaba no volver a poner un pie en esta tierra.

—Lily, ya es hora de comenzar el día, Mary Love te ayudará a ponerte en pie.

Que importa si era de noche o de día, para ella oscuro siempre sería.

—No deberías volver a tomar una dosis como la de anoche, pude que no la cuentes la próxima vez.

Tenía tan mala suerte, el día de hoy ya no se hubiera levantado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más su cuerpo se negaría a soltar su alma?

—¡Ey¿Estás bien?

—Claro¿acaso no me vez? —su voz era casi como un susurró, como su alma pendía de un diminuto hilo.

—Mary Sea…emh, hola Lily ¿qué tal la noche, muy mal? Deberías tomarte una ducha, ir a clases y no volver a hacer travesuras dentro de una semana.

—No más travesuras¿ah? —la chica negó con la lengua—. Eso jamás.

Las jóvenes que le acompañaban rieron.

—Muy buena, Mary Anne, pero nos agrada tu compañía, por cierto deberías dejar de inyectarte se te están poniendo muy feos los brazos, además podrías pasarte por la enfermería para revisarte esa muñeca el golpe que te diste se está poniendo un poco malito ¿no crees? Y el otro también.

—¿Crees? —dijo haciendo como si estuviera viendo con ojos clínico la zona hinchada—. Creo que se ve, ligeramente raro.

Las tres rieron, los brazos de Lily tenían muchas marcas notoriamente terribles, no se necesitaba ser médico para saber que necesitaba con urgencia ayuda para ello.

—En serió, tomate un descanso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un eterno descanso eso era lo que necesitaba. Salió del cuarto bamboleándose de un lado a otro, la luz y la oscuridad bailaban con ella, el viento entonaba una canción sólo para ella, la naturaleza le llamaba. Se vio a sí misma de pequeña, con un pequeño tutu blanco, el leotardo sencillo, las mallas blancas y las zapatillas rosas. Las paredes del castillo se difuminaron, abriendo paso al gran salón de práctica, todas las niñas en fila _un, deux, trois_ susurraba la instructora para hacerlas bailar a su ritmo. Ella alzaba la mano derecha hacia el frente para luego subirla sobre su cabeza, daba dos pasos elegantes hacia la derecha, inclinaba su cabeza hacía la izquierda, girando un poco con ella su cuerpo, colocaba ambos brazos en segunda posición y sus piernas se acomodaba para comenzar a girar, giraba y giraba con una sutileza deliciosa. Las notas de un viejo piano resonaban por el lugar, cuando uno baila debe entregarse al acto, dejar que la música guie al cuerpo, ahí no existen reglas, compases o proporciones, uno sólo debe dejarse arrastrar por los sonidos, por el alma, por la vida. Los movimientos de la pequeña contagiaron a la grande, no sólo era el piano quien la acompañaba, también el melancólico violín, el grave contrabajo, la dulce flauta, todos tocaba para ella.

Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente, escucha, no, no a los instrumentos musicales en tu cabeza, sólo escucha tu mundo, el sonido de la pluma al rasgar el pergamino, los murmullos distantes de una conversación, la constancia del caminar de la gente, al viento acariciar los árboles, las aves batiendo sus alas, las hojas danzando suspendidas en la nada, girando, flotando, cayendo sobre la tierra chapuceras con una poética cadencia, escucha la profundidad de tu respiración, el desenfreno de los latidos de tu corazón, agudiza el oído, capta los sentimientos de tu alma y entonces, sólo entonces baila, baila al compás de la madre tierra, gira en torno al delirio de las emociones, has tu cuerpo vibrar con la esencia de la vida.

Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ahogar la tristeza, porque había olvidado como se hacía aquello, porque se había dejado arrastrar por las banalidades de este mundo. Se había perdido, había olvidado como bailar.

El sol se ocultó detrás de las colinas, la niña estaba tirada en el suelo, con las piernas destrozadas, ya no volvería a levantarse, ya no volvería a bailar. Si no podía bailar, entonces…entonces ya no quería estar aquí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía a sí misma, dejando fuera el maquillaje, las pociones y cualquier otra magia capaz de ocultar la pena real en el alma. Mira al espejo para saber quién eres, mira en tu interior para notar, que no tienes nada adentro. Quería llorar, mas las lágrimas se le habían acabado, quería gritar pero su voz se había consumido, deseaba andar pero sus piernas ya estaban desechas, quería implorar pero su Dios la había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. Si una a una, todas las piedras a las que había intentado agarrarse se habían desquebrajado, ganando únicamente más heridas, entonces ¿porqué no dejarse caer simplemente?

Se encerró en su cuarto, observándolo con detenimiento no sabía quién era el que vivía ahí o qué clase de ser maligno habitaba en su interior, sólo deseaba liberarse de él. Arremetió contra todo lo que tenía ahí destrozando y destruyendo todo, si pudiera, si con sus manos pudiera quemar lo haría, pero fuego eterno era lo que le esperaba después de esta vida. Golpeó sus espejos con sus propias débiles manos, la sangre comenzaba a correr, intentó sonreír pues por fin se haría justicia; sería su sangre la que se derramaría, no la de inocentes.

Y no pararía de fluir, pues ya estaba muy cansada, sólo quería decir para siempre: Adiós.

El reproductor fue lo único que dejó intacto, porque no se atrevía a parar a Beethoven y su Moonligth sonando a todo volumen.

Nada quedaba en esta tierra para recordarle, bebió un par de botellas antes de abrir la bañera. El agua fluía, cristalina, refulgente, limpia de todo pecado, el vapor comenzó elevarse ocupando cada rincón del espacio.

Frente al espejo, dijo un rezo blasfemo, las notas del piano vibraban animando a su cuerpo. Tras el espejo se encontraban todos esos fútiles intentos de evadir la realidad, había sido su intento desesperado para escapar de todo lo que le ataba a esta tierra, una excusa para vivir y para morir. Una última probadita para decir adiós, un coctel de todo para brindar por el honor.

Preparó su bebida de despedida con gran lentitud, sin importarle que el agua de la bañera se derramara hasta tocar sus pies. Se sirvió el néctar muy cargado, para que no existiera vuelta atrás, cuando estuvo listo se observó en el espejo, el rojo, el brillante rojo era lo único que veía reflejado, cerró su puño libre y golpeó con fuerza. Los pedazos reflectores cayeron velozmente al suelo, los pisó con los pies descalzos.

—No duele, ya nada duele.

Tomó el más largo y puntiagudo de ellos, observó el trozo y luego el coctel, se llevó ambos hasta la bañera. El agua caliente debía quemarle la piel, pero ella ya nada sentía. Alzó la copa recordando a Romeo: _"Brindo por mi amada"_ y bebió hasta el fondo, la copa rodó por el suelo aunque no hizo mucho ruido. Su sistema de inmediato se retorció, su mundo se movía constantemente, no había nada que no se estuviera quieto, pero eso no impidió el poder clavarse el objeto punzó cortante en la muñeca profundamente y seguir el camino de sus venas.

El agua se tornó rosa, al principió era de un tono que apenas si se reconocía, luego fue de un color pastel, hasta que pronto adquirió el color rojo. No, de sus ojos no caían lágrimas, eran las gotitas que forma el vapor del agua al enfriarse en su piel aquello derramándose por su rostro. De lado izquierdo y de lado derecho la piel se abrió con total facilidad, no fue capaz de impedir, que aquel objeto externo penetrar en su interior lo más profundo posible, derruyendo todo a su paso.

El agua ya era de color carmín cuando dejó a su amigo punzocortante deslizarse más allá de sus dedos. Su cuerpo se deslizó suavemente cual seda hacia abajo, el arrullo del agua cayendo sobre ella y las notas de un piano melancólico le despedían modestamente.

El agua la aceptaba con sus brazos mortíferos abiertos, sus cabellos flotaban tapándole la visión, volviéndolo todo rojo: la felicidad, la tristeza, el coraje, la valentía, el amor, la cordura, el olvido, nada escapaba de su atrapante tinte, por aquel maldito esmalte, ella era maligna, ella portaba ese color. El rojo era el color de la perdición, de los infames, de los pecadores, rojo como las llamas que la devoraría por la eternidad.

Sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras el agua fluía, mientras su vida se detenía.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Cualquier comentario que diga, puede ser usado en mi contra. Así que me limitaré a invitarles a pasar por el regalo que les tengo en mi LJ, relacionado con este fic, he aquí la dirección: ht tp/kir sc he h.li ve jo ur n al.c om/ le quitan los espacios y listo. (Los comentarios se pueden dejar pinchando en la parte que dice: "Speak with the wind" todos pueden postear ahí).

**Reviews: RubbyMoon-chang-Sly:** respondido vía reply. **Tomoe:** vía mail. **FeR'!:** gracias por tu review, aquí sigo ;).

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.M.

M.O.J.


End file.
